


L'oubli

by Yukomin



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 87,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukomin/pseuds/Yukomin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre années. Huit mois. Douze jours. Le temps exact écoulé depuis la disparition d'Harold. Alors que les réserves de Berk sont au plus bas, Stoïck et d'autres Berkiens se tournent vers une autre tribu pour trouver de l'aide. Ils auront l'aide demandée, et même plus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour. Ceci est une fic que j'ai écrite il y a quelques mois et que j'ai postée sur FanFiction.net. Depuis, j'ai découvert AO3 et je me dis que je pourrais aussi bien la poster ici. J'espère que vous aimerez.  
> Bonne lecture!
> 
> Les chapitres seront édités au rythme de 1 par jour.

Quatre années. Huit mois. Douze jours.

 

Stoïck compte encore, persuadé que le jour viendra où ce ne sera plus nécessaire. Il lève la tête et observe son village. Le dernier raid n'a pas fait beaucoup de dégâts. Les démons ont pris moins que d'habitude. Pourquoi? Mystère. Mais personne ne s'en plaint. En revanche, les dégâts sont importants. Six maisons détruites, l'armurerie sérieusement endommagée et trois drakkars à réparer. Du côté des blessés, le village s'en sort mieux. Quelques égratignures et brûlures, le lot quotidien, et une cheville foulée. Pas de quoi en faire un drame. Gueulfor est déjà au travail à la forge, réparant les armes cassées ou faisant des clous pour les réparations. Son travail est de bonne qualité mais un peu lent. Il en est ainsi depuis quatre années, huit mois et douze...

 

Non. Stoïck secoue la tête et regarde vers la mer. Quelque part, au loin, il sait qu'il y a un espoir. Il le sent. Un jour, Gueulfor retrouvera un rythme de travail auquel le village était habitué quelques années auparavant. 

 

Un jour, Berk retrouvera son héritier, son esprit le plus créatif, et parfois destructeur, son cœur. Des nuages s'amoncellent dans le ciel, se dirigeant lentement mais sûrement vers l'île. Sortant de sa rêverie, le chef de Berk se retourne vers la maison qu'il répare et enjoint les autres villageois à travailler plus vite. Un orage arrive et il serait préférable que toutes les maisons soient intactes avant que la pluie ne commence à tomber. L'armurerie et les drakkars peuvent attendre, la priorité va aux maisons. En fin d'après-midi, toutes les familles sont de nouveaux chez elles, bien installées. La pluie ne s'abat que lorsque le soleil est presque couché. Les villageois se rassemblent dans le Grand Hall pour se restaurer après une dure journée de travail. Stoïck et Gueulfor sont assis à la table d'honneur, avec Spitelout, Asher Hofferson, Ingel Ingerman et Barbois Thorston. Ils siègent tous au Conseil de Berk et ont récemment pris l'habitude de se rassembler au moment du repas pour discuter du village. 

 

Un peu plus loin, près d'un mur où sont accrochés plusieurs boucliers, les jeunes vikings partagent une table. Ils sont trop jeunes pour être admis au Conseil mais trop âgés pour être encore considérés comme des enfants. La table suffit à les contenir car ils ne sont que cinq, deux filles et trois garçons. Rustik, cheveux noirs, yeux bleus, plutôt petit, grand ego, est occupé à raconter ses prouesses durant le dernier raid.

 

\- Je tenais ce gronckle coincé au sol, juste avec mon pied! J'étais sur le point de l'achever quand un cauchemar est arrivé et a commencé à s'avancer vers moi, ses yeux me lançaient clairement un défi. Vous me connaissez, je ne recule jamais devant un défi, encore moins quand c'est un dragon qui me le lance. J'ai libéré le gronckle, il ne m'intéressait plus, et me suis avancé à mon tour vers le cauchemar en brandissant ma masse. Nous nous sommes regardés pendant une bonne minute et je me préparais à passer à l'attaque quand ces lézards ont pris la fuite. Je peux vous assurer que le cauchemar avait l'air rassuré de ne pas avoir à m'affronter, il avait bien compris qu'il n'aurait pas eu la moindre chance contre moi!

\- Ce n'est pas que je veuilles te contredire, Rustik, intervient Varek, mais n'est-ce pas toi qui affirme que les dragons sont des monstres sans âmes et dépourvus de la moindre intelligence?

\- Bien sûr que si! Tu crois qu'un dragon est capable de penser?

\- Peu importe. Mais tu viens d'affirmer que le cauchemar t'a lancé un défi, et qu'il avait peur de toi. Ce qui signifie qu'il dispose d'une forme d'intelligence certaine, et donc d'émotions. En résumé, tu te contredis.

 

Rustik réfléchit un moment, essayant de trouver une réplique pour se sortir de l'embarras. Les jumeaux, Kranedur et Kognedur, attendent la réponse avec impatience, espérant un peu d'action, la conversation n'est pas vraiment leur fort. Astrid, assise près de Varek, dissimule un sourire derrière sa chope d'hydromel. 

 

\- C'est l'instinct animal, finit par répondre Rustik. Ce cauchemar a reconnu que je lui suis supérieur. Il m'a défié parce qu'il a vu que je suis le meilleur et quand il s'est approché, son instinct lui a dit qu'il ne faisait pas le poids! C'est tout à fait naturel, rien ni personne n'est de taille face à Rustik, héritier de Berk, meilleur viking de sa génération!

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Rustik, dit Astrid en cognant sa chope sur la table. Tu n'es pas l'héritier de Berk, c'est Harold. Si Stoïck t'entend, tu pourrais finir par devoir nettoyer les cages des dragons de l'arène. Et arrête de raconter des âneries, je t'ai vu durant le raid. Le seul dragon que tu as affronté, c'est un terreur terrible, et il t'a mordu le derrière. Aussi, avant que tu ne te fasses des idées, je ne te regardais pas spécialement, tu n'arrêtais pas de me suivre et je cherchais un moyen de me débarrasser de toi.

 

Les jumeaux éclatent de rire et Varek rit doucement en tournant la tête. Rouge de honte, Rustik serre les dents.

 

\- Ce morveux est mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il a disparu sans laisser la moindre trace. Tout le monde sais très bien qu'il n'y a plus aucune chance de le retrouver vivant. Il n'aurait pas pu survivre seul pendant cinq ans. Et puis de toute façon, il ne serait jamais devenu chef. Il était bien trop inutile pour ça. Notre tribu aurait été détruite en moins d'une heure avec lui.

\- C'est toujours mieux que toi, réplique Astrid, la tribu ne durerait pas une minute avec toi en tant que chef. Et si jamais Stoïck te choisit pour héritier, je m'exile, je rejoindrais une autre tribu.

\- Ne dis pas ça, ma belle, tu sais que tu ne pourrais pas supporter de t'éloigner de moi. Et c'est sûr que Stoïck va me choisir. Je suis son neveu et le meilleur, quel autre choix a-t-il?

\- Pour notre salut à tous, je souhaite sincèrement que nous retrouvions Harold.

\- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir le retrouver? Je te dis qu'il est mort, c'est obligé. Et tu ne t'es jamais intéressée à lui quand il était encore vivant, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves?

\- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, le village a beaucoup de difficultés à se rétablir après chaque raid. Harold causait des dégâts durant les raids, mais après, il aidait toujours à tout réparer. C'est lui qui réparait les armes et qui faisait en sorte que nous ayons toujours des matériaux pour tout remettre en état. Il faisait de l'excellent travail à la forge. Depuis sa disparition, Gueulfor a du mal à suivre le rythme et le travail est de moins bonne qualité. Les armes sont toujours bonnes mais elles se brisent plus facilement, et il ne s'occupe pas des détails. Et les nouvelles catapultes et autres armes qu'il a construit récemment, ce sont toutes des inventions qu'il a tiré de l'atelier qu'il avait donné à Harold derrière la forge. Harold était brillant, et si nous l'avions un peu plus écouté, nous n'aurions pas autant de problèmes maintenant. Il serait peut-être encore là, à nous aider avec de nouvelles idées, folles mais absolument géniales. Je suis certaine qu'il est toujours en vie et nous le trouverons, tôt ou tard.

\- J'espère que ce sera le plus tard possible, maugrée Rustik, suffisamment bas pour ne pas être entendu.

\- Hé, Astrid, si tu veux tant le retrouver, c'est parce que tu as un faible pour lui, non? demande Kognedur en souriant.

\- Absolument pas! s'exclame Astrid en rougissant. C'est juste parce que je suis certaine qu'il fera un bon chef et que je me soucie du futur du village. De plus, Stoïck serait ravi de le retrouver, il est tellement triste depuis sa disparition.

\- Bien sûr, dit Kognedur, tu n'as pas de faible pour lui. Donc il n'y a aucune raison particulière si tu refuses de te séparer de la hache qu'il a fabriqué et que tes parents t'ont offert pour tes dix ans. Et c'est aussi totalement par souci pour le village si tu vas nettoyer sa chambre une fois par semaine. C'est juste pour entretenir son souvenir dans le village? Pour que son esprit reste avec nous?

\- Son esprit? demande Kranedur. Il est mort? C'est un fantôme? Trop bien! Il est où?! 

\- Oh, la ferme, crétin, répond Kognedur. C'est une expression!

\- Il est pas mort alors?

\- Je sais pas! Personne ne le sait!

 

Les jumeaux se lancent dans une de leur dispute, au grand soulagement d'Astrid qui peut alors finir son repas tranquillement. Avant que les jeunes ne quittent leur table, Stoïck se rapproche d'eux et leur fait signe de rester. 

 

\- Vous voulez quelque chose, chef? demande Astrid.

\- Oui. Comme vous le savez, le village est dans une position assez tendue en ce moment. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas eu trop de dégâts durant le dernier raid, nos réserves sont basses, et l'hiver arrive. Le Conseil a décidé d'envoyer quelques hommes auprès d'une tribu particulière pour rétablir les réserves. Je mènerais le groupe et vous viendrez aussi. Le voyage va durer près d'une semaine et nous partons après-demain, soyez prêts. Emportez le strict nécessaire.

\- Compris. Quelle est la tribu que nous allons visiter?

\- Et pourquoi celle-là en particulier? interroge Varek. Il y a des tribus alliées plus proches de nous.

\- C'est vrai, mais en plus de nos réserves de nourriture, Gueulfor a besoin de certain matériaux pour la forge, et la tribu des Cueilleurs est réputée pour son travail de forge et son art de la médecine. 

\- Les Cueilleurs? Ce sont bien les vikings qui préfèrent discuter plutôt que de combattre?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils ne savent pas se battre. C'est pourquoi je tiens à vous prévenir : ne les provoquez pas. S'ils n'étaient pas aussi calmes, les dragons ne seraient pas la principale menace. Ce sont des guerriers redoutables, et ils sont très protecteurs de leur tribu. Ils accueillent les étrangers avec joie mais ne baissent pas leur garde. Ils sont spécialisés dans la médecine mais savent aussi bien infliger des blessures que les guérir. De ce fait, nous en profiterons pour ramender des remèdes et des plantes médicinales. Vous avez tout bien compris?

\- Oui, répondent les jeunes en chœur.

\- Parfait, alors rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous. Le voyage va être long, je ne tiens pas à ce que vous embarquiez en étant fatigués.

 

Les jeunes hochent la tête et sortent du Grand Hall puis se séparent. Deux jours plus tard, le village est réuni au port pour voir partir les deux drakkars et leur souhaiter un bon voyage. La mer calme et le ciel dégagé sont un bon présage et le départ se fait dans la bonne humeur. Les jeunes, ravis et excités, sont pressés de partir. Ils n'ont encore jamais quittés Berk et ont hâte de découvrir d'autres îles. En l'absence du chef, le village est géré par Spitelout, le père de Rustik, qui est également le frère de Stoïck. Ce dernier échange quelques mots avec son frère et les membres du Conseil avant d'embarquer à son tour. Les drakkars se lancent lentement sur l'eau, s'éloignant de l'île pour trouver un vent fort qui les mènera à leur destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

 

Une semaine de voyage, dans un drakkar, signifie cinq jeunes vikings ayant explorés de long en large le mot ennui dans un espace réduit, et avec des adultes pas forcément patients ou compréhensifs. Bref, en arrivant à l'île des Cueilleurs, Stoïck était plus que soulagé. Il a ordonné aux jeunes de décharger les affaires de tous les membres du groupe et de les déposer dans la maison qui les accueillerait. Les jeunes ont grognés, voulant explorer le village et l'île, mais comprenant qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de punition pour avoir tapé sur les nerfs du chef.

Sur le ponton auquel ont accostés les drakkars, se trouve le chef des Cueilleurs, Movic le Bienveillant. Il accueille son homologue berkien avec joie.

 

\- Stoïck, voilà bien longtemps que tu n'es pas venu nous rendre visite. À quoi dois-je cet honneur?

\- Movic, c'est un bonheur de te revoir. Mais tu ne peux m'accuser de ne pas venir quand toi-même tu ne quittes jamais ton île!

\- Tu as bien raison. Je pense devoir te rendre la politesse un jour. Je vois que tu as emmené de jeunes guerriers. Tu leur fais voir le monde?

\- En partie, oui. Mais j'ai regretté ma décision après seulement deux jours. Les jeunes sont intenables quand ils s'ennuient. Et j'ai un sacré lot avec moi.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, ceux de ma tribu sont pareils. Nous pourrions les faire s'affronter, ça les occuperait et ils ne traîneraient pas dans nos pieds pour nous faire sentir à quel point ils débordent d'énergie.

\- Je t'en serais reconnaissant, ils me rendent fou! 

\- Alors c'est réglé, je parlerais à mon second pour qu'il arrange ça le plus vite possible. Combien de temps restez-vous?

\- Eh bien, ça dépend de ce que nous allons pouvoir convenir. Comme tu le sais, les dragons sont un fléau. Les raids ne cessent pas et cette année à été mauvaise pour les récoltes et la pêche. Les réserves de mon village sont au plus bas. Je viens donc marchander quelques vivres, des matériaux pour notre forge et des remèdes.

\- Je comprends, nous parlerons de ça ce soir, au repas. Mais si je peux te faire une suggestion, tu devrais demander l'aide du jeune Rider. Il a fait des miracles avec les dragons.

\- Des miracles? 

\- Oui, viens, allons au village, tu comprendras.

 

Intrigué, Stoïck suit Movic au village, suivit de Gueulfor et des jeunes qui oublient de décharger les drakkars. Arrivé aux premières maisons, le groupe s'arrête et contemple la vue. Partout des vikings s'affairent, comme il est de coutume durant une journée ensoleillée et calme. Mais ce qui interpelle le groupe de berkiens, ce sont les dragons qui se promènent en liberté dans les rues. Des cauchemars ronflent sur les rochers bordant le village, des vipères portent des paniers de poissons en suivant des vikings, des braguettaures aident des hommes à construire un bâtiment, des terreurs volent dans tous les sens en portant des bouts de papier, se posant sur des perchoirs, et des gronckles surveillent des enfants qui jouent. 

 

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? demande Stoïck.

\- Je te l'ai dit, le jeune Rider fait des miracles.

\- Qui est-ce jeune?

\- Nous l'appelons Rider, répond Movic, nous ne savons pas grand-chose sur lui, mais c'est pareil en ce qui le concerne. Le pauvre s'est échoué sur nos côtes il y a près de cinq ans. On pensait qu'il allait mourir, il est resté inconscient près de deux semaines. Il avait une grosse bosse à la tête, sûrement due à la chute qui l'a fait atterrir sur nôtre île. Quand il s'est réveillé, il ne se souvenait plus de rien, pas même de son nom ou du dragon qui l'accompagnait.

\- Un dragon? questionne Gueulfor.

\- Oui, un furie nocturne. Il est plus protecteur qu'une mère envers son nouveau-né. Il ne voulait pas qu'on s'approche du gamin quand on l'a trouvé. Il nous a fallu des heures pour lui faire comprendre que nous voulions juste aider son ami. Et même quand il nous a autorisé à l'emmener au village pour le faire soigner, il a suivi et a refusé de sortir de la maison des guérisseurs jusqu'à ce que le petit se réveille. Et c'est une bonne chose, le gamin était complètement perdu, ce qui est normal dans son état. Il n'y a que le dragon qui parvenait à le calmer. Et même si Rider ne se souvenait absolument de rien, il avait une confiance aveugle envers le lézard. 

\- Et quel est le rapport avec ce qui se passe aujourd'hui?

\- Rider nous a aidé à entraîner des dragons. Il s'est dit que s'il parvenait à être ami avec un furie nocturne, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué avec les autres. Alors, après un raid, il m'a fait part de son idée et je l'ai laissé tenter sa chance avec les dragons que nous avions capturés. Il lui a suffit de quelques mots et deux ou trois poissons pour que tous les lézards se roulent à ses pieds en ronronnant comme des chats! Quand on a vu ça, on a compris que c'est mieux d'avoir les dragons à nos côtés plutôt que contre nous. Du coup, il nous a appris à nous lier avec les dragons et à les monter. Je peux vous assurer d'une chose : une fois que vous avez volé sur un de ces lézards, c'est dur de redescendre. Et vous voyez le résultat aujourd'hui. Les dragons vivent avec nous, en bonne entente. Quand il y a un raid, nous formons une défense aérienne et les autres dragons font demi-tour. Certains restent ici et s'intègrent au village. La vie est bien plus simple et facile depuis. Maintenant, au lieu d'apprendre à tuer des dragons, les jeunes apprennent à les monter et à combattre à leurs côtés. 

\- Et ce Rider, c'est lui qui a rendu ça possible? demande Stoïck. Pourquoi n'aide-t-il pas les autres îles?

\- Ah, c'est le problème. Le gamin a peur.

\- Peur?

\- Oui. Après cinq ans, il n'a toujours pas retrouvé le moindre souvenir. Tout ce qu'il sait, il l'a apprit depuis qu'il est avec nous, en dehors de ses instincts avec les dragons. Il est effrayé à l'idée de partir et de se retrouver dans la même situation. Ce n'est pas très logique, on ne perd pas la mémoire comme ça. Il le sait et le dit lui-même, mais ça lui fait peur. Il ne veut pas perdre le peu qu'il a. On le comprend, donc on ne le pousse pas, mais on essaie de l'aider à surpasser ses craintes. Il fait des progrès. Par exemple, il n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Il est partit avec mon fils et quelques autres pour explorer les alentours. Ils sont partis il y a une semaine et devraient être de retour ce soir. De toute façon, Rider ne s'absente pas trop, il est l'apprenti du forgeron depuis trois ans et il y a toujours du travail. 

\- Si nous lui demandons de nous accompagner sur Berk, il viendra? 

\- Aucune idée. Mais s'il ne veut pas venir, je vous conseille de laisser tomber, Krokmou n'est pas très patient quand ça concerne Rider.

\- Et c'est qui ce Krokmou? demande Gueulfor.

\- Le furie nocturne.

\- Attendez, un furie nocturne, le plus mortel de tous les dragons, s'appelle Krokmou?! s'exclame Astrid.

\- Oui. Quand Rider a voulu lui donner un nom, le dragon a tout refusé jusqu'à qu'il montre ses dents et les rétracte, en faisant semblant de manger un poisson, Après quelques essais, Rider a trouvé le bon nom. Et laisse-moi te dire une chose petite. Le plus mortel de tous les dragons est aussi le plus joueur et le plus loyal. Et il a un caractère bien trempé.

 

Avant qu'Astrid ne puisse répliquer, un cri retentit. Le groupe se tourne vers la source du cri et aperçoit sept dragons atterrir dans le village. L'un deux est très différent des autres, plus petit et entièrement noir. Les berkiens en déduisent qu'il s'agit du furie nocturne. Celui qui le monte est vêtu tout de noir et a un casque sur le visage, sans doute pour couper le vent. Les voyant, Movic les appelle et leur fait signe d'approcher. Les jeunes gens, cinq garçons et deux filles, arrivent en bavardant. 

 

\- Taisez-vous un peu, les jeunes, dit Movic. Nous avons des invités. Je vous présente Stoïck, chef de Berk. Les autres sont tous des berkiens. Je compte sur vous pour leur faire bon accueil. Rider, Stoïck aimerait te parler, tu peux lui accorder un peu de temps?

\- Bien sûr, répond le jeune homme en se battant avec son casque, dès que j'aurais réussi à enlever cette chose. Ce nouveau modèle laisse à désirer.

 

Enlevant enfin le casque, le jeune homme relève la tête et s'adresse au groupe de visiteurs.

 

\- Bonjour, enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Comme Movic vient de le dire, je me nomme Rider. En quoi puis-je vous aider?

 

Le groupe de berkiens, en voyant le visage du jeune homme, se retrouve figé sur place, incapable de parler.

 

\- Euh, vous allez bien? demande Rider, inquiet.

\- Harold? demande Stoïck, sous le choc.

\- Pardon?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

 

\- Harold? Ce n'est pas le nom de ton fils? demande Movic.

\- Si, c'est bien ça, répond Gueulfor en voyant que Stoïck n'est pas en état de répondre. Et si tu te demandes, il s'agit de ce jeune homme.

\- Tu entends ça, Rider? Tu sais enfin qui tu es et d'où tu viens! Voilà une bonne nouvelle!

\- Qui je... Non, attends, dit Rider en secouant la tête. Ces gens sont de Berk, c'est bien ça?

\- Oui, et Stoïck est le chef, et en prenant en considération sa réaction, tu es son fils.

\- Son fils..., répète Rider en détaillant Stoïck. Vraiment? Nous ne nous ressemblons pas beaucoup.

\- Tu as tout pris, ou presque, d'après ta mère, dit finalement Stoïck en avançant. Harold, si tu savais combien je suis content, et soulagé, de te revoir. Tu vas pouvoir rentrer à la maison, revenir avec nous. Tout le monde sera fou de joie au village.

\- Euh... Je ne veux pas vous décevoir mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de vous. Comment savoir que vous n'inventez pas?

\- Petit, dit Gueulfor, nous ne sommes pas du genre à raconter des sornettes. Et nous te reconnaissons tous, nous pouvons te raconter toute ta vie, hormis les cinq dernières années. Crois-moi, je t'ai vu grandir, je te connais suffisamment. 

\- Il a raison, ajoute Stoïck en prenant le bras de son fils, et en revenant à Berk, tu te souviendras forcément de quelque chose.

\- Ne me touchez pas! s'exclame Rider en dégageant son bras et en reculant.

 

Le furie nocturne, qui s'était approché durant la conversation, se met à grogner et bondit en avant. Il montre les dents à Stoïck tout en enroulant sa queue autour de Rider. Le chef de Berk, réagissant par instinct, brandit sa hache, prêt à attaquer.

 

\- Arrêtez! crie Rider. Si vous lui faites le moindre mal, vous le regretterez. Et ne vous approchez pas de moi. Vous... Je ne vous connais pas! Laissez-moi tranquille!

 

Sur ces mots, Rider monte sur le furie nocturne et les deux s'envolent, disparaissant rapidement vers le centre de l'île.

 

\- Je suis désolé, dit Movic, nous aurions dû être plus prudents. Stoïck, je pense que tu vas devoir lui laisser du temps. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi chamboulé, je pense qu'il est en état de choc. Il a tendance à mal réagir quand il est choqué.

\- Si lui est choqué, imagine ce que ça fait pour nous, dit Gueulfor. S'entendre dire qu'il ne nous connaît pas, alors qu'on a été là toute sa vie. Viens Stoïck, je pense qu'une bonne chope d'hydromel ne nous fera pas de mal, voire peut-être même une barrique. Ou deux, ça dépend...

\- Allons chez moi, nous y serons plus au calme, propose Movic. Rasemine! Montre le village aux jeunes de Berk. Et si tu trouves Rider, envoie-le auprès des guérisseurs, je pense qu'une potion calmante ne lui fera pas de mal. Jeunes gens, je vous laisse entre les mains de mon fils. 

 

Le jeune homme qui discutait avec Rider s'avance vers les jeunes pendant que les chefs et Gueulfor s'éloignent, Stoïck semblant traîner toute la misère du monde dans ses pas.

 

\- Alors comme ça vous venez du même village que Rider? demande Rasemine en observant les jeunes berkiens.

 

Lui-même est un jeune viking standard. De taille moyenne, tout en muscles, les cheveux noirs tombant dans le dos et attachés, quelques cicatrices au visage et sur les bras. Il est vêtu de fourrures légères et porte une hache sanglée dans le dos, en plus d'un poignard passé à la ceinture.

 

\- Il s'appelle Harold, dit Astrid.

\- Hum, il va falloir le lui dire, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait bien entendu, il m'avait l'air un peu trop agité pour ça.

\- Tu es quoi pour lui? demande Astrid.

\- Un ami, le premier qu'il s'est fait sur cette île, répond Rasemine. Et je suis le premier à avoir dressé un dragon et volé à ses côtés. Nous sommes comme des frères. Pourquoi cette question, ma belle? Tu es jalouse?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grogne Astrid en approchant avec sa hache dans la main. 

\- Pourquoi? Tu es belle, autant de te le dire.

\- Et qui te dit que j'ai envie de me l'entendre dire?

\- Ne fais pas attention à elle, dit Kognedur en poussant Astrid sur le côté. Elle ne sait même pas faire la différence entre un couteau de cuisine et une hache, alors les compliments lui volent par-dessus la tête. Je m'appelle Kognedur, enchantée. Pour ma part, je comprends très bien les compliments. 

\- Je vois. Eh bien Kognedur, je dois avouer que tu n'es pas mal non plus. Et toi, tu sais faire la différence entre un couteau de cuisine et une hache?

\- Je sais même différencier un rideau d'un drap, tu veux qu'on aille dans ta chambre pour que je te montre?

\- Merci pour la proposition mais je pense que ma fiancée se méprendrait.

\- Zut, déjà prit...

\- Ne l'écoute pas, elle perd complètement la tête quand elle voit un nouveau garçon. Je suis Kranedur, et comme tu peux le constater, je suis malheureusement son jumeau. En-dehors de l'apparence, nous ne nous ressemblons pas vraiment.

\- Encore heureux, vu ton génie, je crois que serais condamnée à finir seule, dit Kognedur.

\- Ouais! Je suis un génie! Attends, j'ai pas compris...

\- Oublie ces deux nuls, je suis Rustik, le seul dont tu dois te soucier. Stoïck est mon oncle, donc je suis important. Et en plus, je suis le meilleur combattant de ma génération. Tout le monde m'adore. Et Astrid est ma fille, alors n'approche pas.

\- Le jour où je t'appartiendrais, il gèlera en Enfer! dit Astrid en donnant un coup de pied à l'arrière du genou droit de Rustik et lui tordant le bras droit dans le dos.

\- Je m'appelle Varek, enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

\- De même Varek. Content de voir qu'il y a au moins une personne dans votre groupe à avoir la tête pleine. 

\- Excuse-moi?!

\- Oh, je suis sûr que tu as la tête pleine, Astrid. Mais je pense que tu pourrais t'améliorer en travaillant sur ta colère, ton tempérament n'est pas bien maîtrisé.

\- Hmph!

\- Bon, je vous fais faire le tour du village?

\- Avec plaisir, accepte Varek. Nous pouvons te poser des questions durant la visite?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Alors voilà la première question, dit Astrid, comment Harold est arrivé ici?

\- À dos de dragon, j'imagine, répond Rasemine en commençant à montrer le village aux berkiens. Il n'y avait aucun bateau dans les environs, même pas une épave ou un radeau. Lui-même ne s'en souvient pas. Nous pensons qu'il a été prit dans un orage. Nous l'avons découvert sur la plage au lendemain d'une des plus grosses tempêtes de mémoire de viking. Il avait une grosse bosse à la tête, ainsi qu'une vilaine coupure sur le front et pas mal de bleus un peu partout. Son poignet droit était cassé aussi. Krokmou s'en est mieux tiré mais une de ses ailes était un peu blessée et sa prothèse à la queue était cassée.

\- Prothèse?

\- Oui. Il lui manque un aileron à la queue, le gauche. Sans ça, il ne peut pas voler. Il semblerait que Rider ait connu Krokmou depuis un moment avant d'arriver ici parce que c'est lui qui lui a fait sa prothèse. Il a trouvé les schémas dans un journal qui se trouvait dans sa veste. Mais le journal était neuf, il n'y avait que des schémas et des dessins de Krokmou, alors nous n'avions pas le moindre indice pour savoir d'où ils venaient ces deux-là.

\- Ils sont arrivés quand exactement? demande Varek.

\- Un peu moins de cinq ans, peut-être quatre ans et demi, mais pas plus.

\- Ça colle avec l'époque de sa disparition, à deux mois près. Il a dû voyager un peu avant d'arriver ici. 

\- Oui, mais ça veut dire qu'il connaissait le dragon avant de partir de Berk, ajoute Astrid. Souviens-toi, quand il a disparut, il ne manquait aucun bateau. Et s'il s'est retrouvé loin de l'île, il ne peut être parti qu'avec un dragon, de son plein gré. Donc il nous a trahi en s'alliant à ces bêtes et en fuyant.

\- Ne te précipite pas, ma belle, dit Rasemine. Je connais Rider, il est honnête. Il est peut-être partit de Berk sur Krokmou, mais si c'est le cas, ça doit être pour le protéger. Aux dernières nouvelles, Berk tue des dragons, non? Quand on forme un lien avec un dragon, on ne supporte pas de le voir blessé. S'il vous en avait parlé, vous auriez tué Krokmou avant d'écouter leur histoire.

\- Admettons, ça n'excuse toujours pas sa fuite.

\- Là aussi, au vu de ce que vous venez de dire, je pense qu'il ne s'est pas vraiment enfui. Même si c'était son intention au départ, il a fait demi-tour.

\- Comment tu le sais? Il est amnésique, non?

\- Varek vient de dire qu'il manque deux mois entre sa disparition et son arrivée ici. Berk se trouve à une semaine d'ici par bateau. Avec un dragon, il faudrait une journée, voire une et demie pour y arriver. Si Rider a atterri ici après l'orage, il y a fort à parier qu'il était en route pour Berk avant d'être dérouté et de s'échouer ici.

\- C'est logique, apprécie Varek. Maintenant, il faut savoir pourquoi il revenait.

\- Bonne chance pour ça. Après près de cinq ans, il ne souvient toujours pas de sa couleur préférée, alors sa raison de revenir à l'endroit d'où il a fuit, c'est pas gagné. 

\- Tu sais où nous pourrions le trouver?

\- Connaissant Rider, il doit se terrer dans la forêt, avec les dragons sauvages, ceux qui n'ont pas de dresseur. Tous les dragons l'adorent, même les sauvages, à croire que Rider est un dragon sous forme humaine.

\- Pour la dernière fois, il s'appelle Harold! s'exclame Astrid avec colère.

\- Oui, j'ai saisi, pas la peine de s'énerver. Ri... Harold va être ravi de savoir que sa petite-amie aime son prénom.

\- Je ne suis pas sa petite-amie!!!

\- Ah bon? Vu comment tu parles de lui, je pensais que vous étiez ensemble. Et ça aurait expliqué pourquoi il refusait toutes les avances, même s'il ne se souvient pas de toi.

\- Les avances? demande Kognedur.

\- Oui, il est très populaire. Toutes les filles d'ici ont essayées de l'attirer au moins une fois. Mais c'est vrai qu'aucune n'est blonde aux yeux bleus, tu as donc une chance, Astrid.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

 

Rasemine, ne tenant absolument pas compte de la viking blonde qui vire rapidement au rouge, continue la visite du village. Il indique les bâtiments principaux, la maison du chef, le Grand Hall, la maison des herbes (là où sont entreposées les différentes plantes mises à sécher ou à macérer pour la création de remèdes), la forge, l'armurerie et les écuries pour les dragons.

 

\- Si ça vous intéresse, la maison un peu à l'écart, près du lac, est celle d'Harold, termine Rasemine. Lui et Krokmou adorent nager, c'est pour ça qu'ils se sont installés là. Tu veux aller y faire un tour, Astrid?

\- Pourquoi je voudrais y aller?

\- Peut-être pour apprendre à mieux le connaître? suggère Rasemine d'un ton léger. 

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, je croyais qu'il était un viking, mais ce n'est qu'un traître. Il n'y a rien de plus à savoir.

\- Ne sois pas si dure avec lui. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas la stature d'un viking, mais il est aussi entêté qu'un dragon et est un excellent combattant. Je suis sûr qu'il te poserait quelques soucis si vous vous affrontiez.

\- Oh, n'exagère pas! lance Rustik. La crevette ne peut même pas lever une hache ou faire trois pas sans trébucher, comment il saurait se battre?

\- Eh bien, c'est vrai qu'il ne savait pas lorsqu'il est arrivé, mais nous lui avons appris. Ça nous a prit un moment, nous ne nous étions pas aperçus qu'il est gaucher, donc nous lui mettions toujours les armes dans la main droite. Mais quand on est passé à la main gauche, il a fait de gros progrès, en particulier à l'épée. Il est redoutable à présent. Et encore plus quand il utilise ses lames jumelles. Pour le combat à mains nues aussi il est bon. En fait, une fois qu'il a assimilé les bases, il progresse vite et devient un combattant impressionnant. Et il fabrique lui-même ses armes, tout comme son armure. Vous ne devriez pas le sous-estimer.

\- Vraiment? demande Astrid. Il faudra que je l'affronte. S'il parvient à tenir une minute, je ne le traiterais plus de lâche et de traître.

\- Tu vas avoir l'occasion de le faire rapidement, dit Kognedur, il arrive.

 

Se retournant vers la maison, les jeunes vikings voient en effet un dragon noir se poser près du lac. Harold, portant toujours ses vêtements noirs et son armure de la même couleur, paraît faire partie du dragon. Il descend et va s’asseoir près de l'eau en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

 

\- Venez, dit Rasemine. Pour l'instant, appelez-le Rider et évitez de trop le bousculer. C'est peut-être un choc pour vous de le revoir, mais ça l'est tout autant pour lui. Vous ne savez pas combien il était angoissé de ne se souvenir de rien. Et maintenant, vous débarquez en clamant le connaître, et il est le fils du chef en plus. Il y a de quoi avoir la tête à l'envers, non?

\- Tu as raison, dit Varek, nous serons prudents.

 

Rassuré, Rasemine conduit les berkiens auprès du lac. En les voyant approcher, Krokmou se met en position défensive, se mettant devant son dresseur et écartant ses ailes tout en montrant les dents. Surprit, Harold tourne la tête et voit le groupe.

 

\- Krokmou, calme-toi, mon grand. Laisse-les venir.

 

Le dragon repli ses ailes et rétracte ses dents puis vient frotter sa tête contre celle d'Harold avant de s’asseoir à côté.

 

\- Comment tu vas, Rider? demande Rasemine. Pas trop chamboulé?

\- Non, tout va très bien, répond Harold. Je fais la connaissance du chef de Berk et j'apprends que c'est mon père. Donc je viens d'une tribu qui tue des dragons et qui s'en réjouit. Magnifique, non? Coucou, moi c'est Rider, je suis l'un des vôtres, enfin, d'après le chef. Dîtes, vous aimez les dragons? Parce que moi oui. Je suis sûr que le chef sera ravi de m'avoir retrouvé. Peut-être qu'il fera un feu de joie, avec moi au milieu. Enthousiasmant, non? J'ai hâte d'y être.

\- Wow, tu n'as rien perdu de ton sarcasme, dit Astrid. Tu vas continuer longtemps?

\- Non, je crois que j'ai fini. Qui es-tu?

\- Astrid, répond la viking en détournant les yeux. Voici Varek, Kognedur, Kranedur et Rustik.

\- Bonjour Rider, dit Varek. Je sais que tu ne souviens pas de nous, mais je suis vraiment ravi de te revoir.

\- Ouais, moi aussi, ajoute Kognedur, faut dire que tu es pas mal. Bien mieux qu'il y a cinq ans, plus grand, plus musclé. Et je dois être à ton goût, non? Je suis blonde et j'ai les yeux bleus.

\- Heu..., dit Harold, un peu paniqué.

\- Hé, hé, c'est comment d'avoir tout oublié? demande Kranedur. Tu as juste un trou dans la tête, c'est ça? Tu ressens quoi? Tu crois que je pourrais tout oublier moi aussi?

\- Aucune idée, mais j'aimerais bien oublier les cinq dernières minutes, là, répond Harold.

\- Dis-donc, si tu as tout oublié, ça veut dire que tu ne te souviens pas que c'est moi le meilleur? Ton cousin, Rustik, celui qui réussit toujours tout et que tu admires par-dessus tout. Tu me vouais une véritable vénération.

\- Vraiment? Alors c'est peut-être une bonne chose d'être amnésique, ça semble rendre plus intelligent. Et attends, nous sommes cousins?

\- Oui, mais ignore-le, il ne sait pas parler d'autre chose que de lui-même, dit Astrid. Il paraît que tu es un bon combattant, ça te dérange de m'affronter?

\- Pas vraiment, mais pourquoi?

\- Tu ne savais pas te battre il y a cinq ans, je veux voir comment tu te débrouilles aujourd'hui. Et si tu t'en tires bien, je pourrais accepter d'être un peu plus indulgente avec toi. Je ne tolère pas les faibles ou les inutiles. 

\- Donc j'étais faible et inutile? Sympa, je me sens aimé. 

\- Alors, on s'affronte? Tu as ton arme?

\- Oui, une minute.

 

Harold s'approche de Krokmou et prend deux épées qui pendent au harnais. Les épées sont légèrement plus longues que des épées normales et plus fines également.

 

\- Allons à l'arène, dit Harold, nous y serons en terrain neutre. 

 

Astrid acquiesce et les jeunes se dirigent vers l'arène, de l'autre côté du village. Quand ils y arrivent, ils voient que Movic, Stoïck et Gueulfor y sont, inspectant les selles pour les dragons. Lorsque les jeunes entrent dans l'arène, les trois hommes se tournent vers eux. Movic adresse un regard curieux à son fils pendant que Stoïck et Gueulfor regardent les jeunes berkiens. Stoïck a un moment d'espoir en voyant Harold mais est ramené à la réalité quand ce dernier lui jette un regard confus et recule un peu pour se rapprocher de Krokmou.

 

\- Papa, dit Rasemine, j'espère que nous ne dérangeons rien?

\- Non, je montrais juste à nos invités où nous entraînons les dragons. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène?

\- Astrid a défié Rider en combat, ils ont décidés de s'affronter ici.

\- Oh, alors nous allons sortir et observer ça de l'extérieur. Ça fait un moment que personne n'a défié Rider, ça devrait être intéressant.

\- Attendez! Astrid, tu ne peux pas affronter Harold, tu risques de le blesser! dit Stoïck.

\- Merci pour la confiance, lance Harold avec un regard noir. Je vous informe que je sais très bien me défendre, évitez de me considérer comme un incapable.

\- Mais...

\- Stoïck, il a raison, interrompt Movic. Rider a été entraîné par les meilleurs combattants de l'île et il est lui-même l'un des meilleurs à présent. C'est plutôt la jeune fille qui risque d'être blessée si elle le sous-estime. Rider est rapide, il pourrait ne pas s'arrêter à temps si elle fait un faux mouvement.

\- N'importe quoi, Astrid ne peut perdre face à personne, sauf moi, dit Rustik. Pour une fille, elle est excellente quand il s'agit de se battre.

\- C'est dégradant, ce que tu dis, intervient Harold. Qu'elle soit une fille n'a rien à voir avec sa capacité à combattre. Je suis sûr qu'elle te surpasse.

\- Ah ouais? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

\- Son maintient est ferme et assuré mais pas arrogant. Toi par contre, tu empestes l'arrogance à plein nez et tu sembles moins apte au combat.

\- Tu...

\- Ferme-là, Rustik, tu nous retardes, dit Astrid. 

 

Rustik, toujours indigné, rejoint les autres à l'extérieur de l'arène pour voir le combat. Astrid se place dans un coin et tient sa hache fermement dans les mains. Harold se met face à elle, une épée dans chaque main et légèrement penché en avant.

 

\- Je vais arbitrer, annonce Rasemine qui est resté dans l'arène. Les coups mortels ou visant à infliger des dommages graves ou permanents sont interdits. Le combat s'arrête lorsque l'un des combattants abandonne, est clairement estimé battu ou est jugé inapte à continuer. Vous commencez à mon signal. Prêts? Combattez!

 

Dès que le signal est donné Astrid se précipite sur Harold en hurlant, la hache levée à hauteur d'épaule. Son adversaire, un moment surprit par sa charge bruyante, s'élance lui aussi, mais en silence. Ses pas sont légers et il arrive rapidement au niveau d'Astrid qui abaisse sa hache. Il esquive le coup avec aisance et se retrouve sur sa gauche. Levant ses épées, il porte un coup sur le flanc de la berkienne mais cette dernière pare de justesse. Préférant reprendre un peu de distance, Harold se retire. Il examine Astrid et sa façon de combattre, comment elle se tient. Comprenant son style, Harold s'élance de nouveau sans avertissement. Toujours surprise par les capacités de son adversaire, Astrid réagit avec un temps de retard et sent la pointe d'une épée lui entailler le poignet gauche. Jurant, elle se reprend et cherche Harold des yeux. Elle le localise derrière elle mais n'a pas le temps de se retourner. Envoyant sa hache voler au loin, Harold fait trébucher Astrid et la plaque au sol en la maintenant avec un genou et croise ses épées au-dessus de sa gorge. La jeune viking tente de le repousser mais n'y parvient pas.

 

\- Rider est déclaré vainqueur, dit Rasemine.

 

Les berkiens regardent Harold avec surprise alors que ce dernier se redresse et tend une main à Astrid pour l'aider à se relever. Le combat à duré à peine une minute et pourtant la jeune berkienne est à court de souffle.

 

\- Tu caches bien ton jeu. Tu as pris du muscle, même si ça ne voit pas, dit Astrid en acceptant la main d'Harold. Je serais plus prudente la prochaine fois, tu ne gagneras pas.

\- Dans un vrai combat, il n'y a pas de prochaine fois. Tu serais morte.

\- C'est pour ça que ce n'est pas un vrai combat, juste une simulation, dit Rasemine.

\- Mais c'est toujours une défaite. Je suis désolée de t'avoir traité de faible et inutile. 

\- Excuse acceptée. 

 

Les trois jeunes sortent de l'arène et rejoignent les autres. Rustik, semblant un peu malade, ne dit rien, mais les jumeaux et Varek viennent féliciter Harold. Krokmou, qui était resté près de la grille menant à l'arène, s'approche de son ami et passe la tête sous son bras pour avoir une caresse. Harold s'exécute et est récompensé par un ronronnement bienheureux. Il ne s'arrête que lorsque le dragon ouvre les yeux et grogne. Relevant la tête, Harold se retrouve face à Stoïck. Bien que très grand, le jeune homme doit lever la tête pour regarder le chef de Berk dans les yeux.

 

\- Harold, je... Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. Je... Je suis désolé de t'avoir brusqué tout à l'heure, et de m'être montré impatient. Movic m'a fait comprendre que cette situation n'est pas plus facile pour toi que pour moi. Je sais qui tu es, du moins, celui que tu étais il y a cinq ans, et tu es toujours mon fils. Maintenant, tu es un peu plus que ça. Tu as changé, en partie à cause de ton amnésie, mais peut-être aussi parce que tu étais loin de Berk et que tu as enfin pu t'exprimer et être entendu. Je sais que j'ai été un mauvais père, et un mauvais chef en ce qui te concerne. Mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu reviennes à la maison. Je te laisse tout le temps dont tu auras besoin pour te décider. Sache juste que si tu désires rentrer, tu seras toujours le bienvenu.

\- Et Krokmou?

\- Ça demandera un peu de temps pour s'y habituer, mais il peut venir aussi.

\- Merci, pour votre compréhension, chef Stoïck. Je ne peux pas encore vous donner de réponse. De toute façon, vous rester plusieurs jours, non? On pourrait apprendre à se connaître, ou réapprendre dans mon cas. Juste, n'espérez pas trop. Ça fait cinq ans que je me démène pour retrouver le moindre souvenir. Jusqu'à il y a quelques heures, j'ignorais jusqu'à mon véritable prénom. Et si je le sais à présent, c'est juste parce que vous me l'avez dit. Je ferais ce que je peux, sans rien promettre.

\- Je comprends. Je ne t'en demande pas plus.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

 

Comme convenu, Stoïck cesse de presser Harold et le jeune homme accepte de rester auprès des berkiens durant plusieurs heures par jour. Stoïck lui raconte leur histoire familiale et tout ce qui lui semble important en rapport avec leur vie d'avant sa disparition. Les jeunes font des efforts pour apprendre à le connaître mais ne peuvent lui offrir beaucoup de réponses car ils n'étaient pas en bons termes durant leur enfance. Varek semble être le plus proche de lui, lui racontant quelques épisodes de quand ils avaient moins de sept ou huit ans. Harold apprend qu'il faisait partie de l'entraînement pour tuer des dragons et la simple pensée d'y avoir participé l'énerve tellement que Krokmou l'oblige à monter sur son dos et les deux partent faire un long vol, ne revenant que tard le soir. Les autres berkiens adultes ne s'impliquent pas vraiment dans la tâche d'aider Harold, préférant garder leurs distances. Seul Gueulfor insiste pour passer du temps avec le jeune homme, lui rendant fréquemment visite à la forge et déversant toutes les anecdotes du passé qui lui reviennent. Il en profite également pour interroger Harold sur son travail.

 

\- Depuis combien de temps tu travailles à la forge? Et pourquoi?

\- Erik m'a accepté quelques semaines après mon réveil ici, répond Harold en martelant une tête de hache pour la réparer. Il est le forgeron principal, les autres ne travaillent ici que ponctuellement. Quand je lui ai demandé de l'aide pour réparer la prothèse de Krokmou, il a accepté d'y jeter un coup d’œil avant de dire qu'il n'y comprenait rien. Il a regardé les schémas dans mon journal et a essayé de la reconstruire. Il se débrouillait bien mais n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à y consacrer. Comme Krokmou s'impatientait, j'ai demandé si je pouvais aider et il m'a expliqué les bases de la forge avant de me laisser me débrouiller, tout en surveillant mon travail. Ça a été une surprise pour nous deux quand j'ai réussi à fabriquer toutes les pièces sans la moindre erreur et du premier coup. Après que j'ai réinstallé la prothèse sur Krokmou, et une bonne journée de vol, Erik m'a proposé de me prendre pour apprenti. 

\- Et c'était une sacré bonne décision, dit le forgeron. Le petit est doué avec un marteau, et très créatif. Il a bien allégé ma charge de travail et tout le monde apprécie ce qu'il fait. Il a une façon de travailler le métal qui le rend à la fois solide et durable. Il est peut-être mon apprenti mais j'apprends autant à son contact que lui avec moi. Vous êtes le forgeron de Berk, c'est bien ça?

\- Oui.

\- Alors c'est vous qui lui avez appris le travail?

\- Dans un sens. Je lui ai enseigné les bases et quelques techniques plus avancées, mais il m'a rapidement dépassé. 

\- Ben vous avez fait du bon travail. Notre art de la forge est réputé, mais avec un forgeron pareil, Berk n'a rien à nous envier.

\- C'est un gros compliment que voilà, dit Gueulfor. Les vikings ne sont pas du genre à faire des compliments, surtout à un concurrent. Il y a anguille sous roche, là.

 

À la mention de l'anguille, Krokmou, qui dort près de l'entrée de la forge, ouvre des yeux paniqués et se dresse en grognant, regardant de tous côtés.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, au lézard géant? demande Gueulfor.

\- Ce n'est pas un lézard, dit Harold en cessant son travail pour calmer Krokmou. Il a juste un léger problème avec les anguilles, comme tous les dragons d'ailleurs. Calme-toi mon grand, c'est juste une expression, il n'y a aucune anguille ici.

 

Krokmou se calme légèrement mais adresse un regarde méfiant à Gueulfor. Harold rigole un peu tout en caressant la tête du dragon.

 

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te promets que Gueulfor n'a pas d'anguille sur lui. Je finis mon travail et nous irons voler un moment, d'accord?

 

Oubliant l'anguille, Krokmou ouvre la bouche et laisse pendre sa langue, regardant son ami avec impatience.

 

\- Fini ta sieste, dit Harold en se remettant au travail, je fais aussi vite que je peux mais ça va encore prendre un peu de temps.

\- Alors, reprend Gueulfor, maintenant que le lézard ne nous interrompt plus, pourquoi les compliments?

\- Bah, juste pour voir si vous étiez prêt à nous laisser Rider, répond Erik. On manque pas de gens doués à la forge ici, mais le petit est le meilleur.

\- Désolé cher confrère, Berk aussi a besoin d'un forgeron. Je ne rajeunis pas et je n'ai pas envie de prendre un nouvel apprenti. Si Harold décide de revenir avec nous, il pourra reprendre la forge. N'est-ce pas Harold?

\- Si c'est une façon très subtile de me demander si j'ai décidé de vous rejoindre, alors j'ai peur de vous décevoir. Je ne suis pas encore décidé.

\- Faudrait que tu te dépêches un peu, nous partons dans deux jours.

\- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment une décision facile. Vous me connaissez, mais je ne sais toujours rien de vous en dehors de ce que vous me racontez. Et Stoïck est le plus difficile à aborder. Il à l'air de vouloir m'emmener sans rien écouter. Il a promit de ne rien forcer, mais j'ai l’impression qu'il n'écoute pas vraiment quand je lui dis que je ne suis pas très sûr de vouloir partir. Il a déjà tout préparé pour que je vous accompagne. Vous le connaissez, non? Il est toujours aussi têtu?

\- Oh oui, et je peux t'assurer que les problèmes d'entente et d'entêtement sont de famille. Toi aussi tu as du mal à écouter, surtout les ordres, et encore plus quand c'est contraire à ce que tu as envie de faire. Du moins, ça l'était avant ta disparition.

\- Je peux vous assurer que ça n'a pas changé alors, dit Erik. J'ai jamais vu une tête de bois pareille! 

\- Voilà qui est réjouissant, peut-être que tu n'as pas tout oublié, finalement?

\- Le caractère ne fait pas vraiment partie des souvenirs, c'est plus comme un code de conduite, répond Harold. C'est une façon d'être. Bien sûr, c'est basé sur des expériences passées, mais une fois que c'est installé, c'est dur à changer. Vous en pensez quoi? J'ai changé de caractère?

\- Pas vraiment. Tu es un peu plus patient et mature, mais je pense que c'est à mettre sur le compte de ton trou de mémoire et ta croissance. Tu es toujours le même gamin sarcastique, créatif, têtu, maladroit...

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, pas besoin de lister tous mes défauts. Et comment ça maladroit?

\- Je t'ai vu trébucher ce matin, tu marchais et tu t'es pris les pieds dans une racine. Tu as fait tomber ta chope au repas de la mi-journée et tu t'es cogné la tête au moins deux fois contre le haut de la porte de la forge. Sans compter...

\- Oui, oui. Ça va. Et j'y peux rien pour la porte, elle est trop basse!

\- Faut dire que t'as bien poussé, affirme Gueulfor. Il y a cinq ans, tu arrivais à peine à la taille de ton père. Tu étais le plus petit et le plus maigrichon de ta génération. Et maintenant, tu es le plus grand, bien que tu sois toujours aussi maigrichon.

\- Vous aimez ce mot ou quoi? Entre vous et Rustik, je l'entends près de dix fois dans la même journée! Et ce n'est pas vrai d'abord. Je suis mince, c'est tout.

\- Oui, et tu as pris du muscle aussi. Dis-donc, maintenant que j'y pense, tu veux bien arrêter de me vouvoyer? Nous nous sommes toujours tutoyés. Et c'est pareil avec Stoïck. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la peine que ça lui fait à chaque fois que tu lui dis vous ou que tu l'appelles par son prénom.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'y arrive pas. Vous devez comprendre que pour moi, vous êtes toujours des étrangers.

\- J'espère que ça changera vite, dit Gueulfor avec un trace de tristesse dans la voix. Pour nous aussi ce n'est pas facile.

 

Gêné par la tournure de la conversation, Harold passe à un autre sujet. La journée suivante, les berkiens insistent pour rester auprès du jeune homme, dans sa maison, et ils passent leur temps à parler. Le lendemain, les berkiens s'apprêtent à partir. Stoïck et Movic appellent Harold dans la maison du chef pour avoir une discussion en privé. Quand ils sortent de la maison, ils sont surpris de trouver Gueulfor, les jeunes berkiens et Rasemine qui attendent, tous ayant devinés la raison de la discussion.

 

\- Alors? demande Gueulfor.

\- Harold rentre avec nous, répond Stoïck, visiblement soulagé. Il se dit que voir Berk pourrait l'aider à retrouver la mémoire.

\- Donc, si tu ne te souviens de rien même après avoir vu Berk, tu reviendras ici? questionne Astrid.

\- Non, dit Harold. Ma maison est sur Berk, que je m'en souvienne ou non. Avec ou sans mémoire, je resterais. Sto... Mon père m'a fait comprendre que j'ai certaines responsabilités en tant que son héritier. Reste à savoir si je suis fait pour ça.

\- Tu te débrouilleras très bien, assure Stoïck en lui assénant une claque dans le dos. Tu es intelligent et fort, tu feras un bon chef.

 

Hochant la tête sans grand enthousiasme, Harold s'excuse pour aller préparer ses affaires et se dirige vers sa maison, suivi par Krokmou. À la mi-journée, les berkiens sont prêts à embarquer et échangent les dernières salutations avec les Cueilleurs. Stoïck et Movic discutent un moment pendant qu'Harold fait ses adieux à Rasemine et ses autres amis. Presque tout le village est assemblé pour dire au-revoir à Harold. Ce dernier s'éloigne de Rasemine après une dernière accolade et s'approche de Movic une fois que le chef berkien a fini de lui parler.

 

\- Merci pour tout, dit simplement Harold. J'ai eu de la chance d'échouer sur votre île.

\- Tu nous as suffisamment remercié, Rider, dit Movic en insistant sur le nom. Grâce à toi, nous ne craignons plus les dragons et nous en sommes en paix, c'est reposant. Tu es le bienvenu ici quand tu veux. N'hésite pas à nous rendre visite ou à nous envoyer un terreur-messager.

\- Je le ferais. Merci.

 

Après une brève poignée de main, Harold monte sur le drakkar où se trouve Stoïck, suivit par Krokmou qui file s'installer en tête du bateau. Les amarres sont larguées et les drakkars s'éloignent doucement. Harold reste immobile, contemplant l'île qui rapetisse. Quand elle est hors de vue il sent une main sur son épaule et se tourne pour faire face à Stoïck.

 

\- Tu vas bien?

\- Oui. J'ai juste l'impression de tourner le dos à toute ma vie, même si ça se résume à un peu de moins de cinq ans. Et quelque part, c'est comme un déjà-vu, comme si j'avais déjà tout abandonné une fois.

\- C'est peut-être le cas, dit Stoïck. Nous ignorons toujours pourquoi tu as quitté Berk, même si je pense que ça a un rapport avec ton ami à écailles, pour peu que tu l'ais rencontré avant ta disparition.

\- En parlant de Krokmou, qu'est-ce que vou... tu vas dire pour expliquer sa présence? Berk est toujours en conflit avec les dragons, non?

\- Oh, ça va être assez facile. Tout en ramenant les réserves et autres qui étaient notre objectif, nous ramenons en plus une solution à notre problème de reptiles. Et nous faisons d'une pierre deux coups puisque je retrouve à la fois mon fils et héritier. Le village n'était pas le même sans toi, ça va faire du bien de t'avoir de nouveau parmi nous.

\- Vraiment? D'après quelques remarques de Rustik et des jumeaux, je n'étais pas très apprécié, et certaines personnes ont même fait la fête après ma disparition.

\- Oui, avoue Stoïck, peiné. Tu as longtemps été vu comme une nuisance. Je n'étais pas étranger à cette situation. Mais j'ai appris ma leçon et je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur. Jamais plus tu ne te sentiras non-désiré dans ta propre tribu. C'est une promesse en tant que chef, mais par-dessus tout, en tant que père.

\- Si ça commence comme ça, je pense que c'est un bon début, dit Harold. Espérons que Berk me rafraîchira la mémoire.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

 

Le trajet pour revenir à Berk n'est pas aussi éprouvant pour Stoïck que le précédent. Les jeunes vikings n'ont pas le temps de s'ennuyer, bien trop occupés à soumettre Harold à un interrogatoire intensif sur les dragons, en particulier Krokmou. Ce dernier, ravi de l'attention, passe presque tout le voyage à ronronner, se gaver de poissons ou à grogner. Les berkiens apprennent rapidement qu'il n'est pas sage de traiter Harold rudement, que ce soit physiquement ou verbalement. Les jumeaux en particulier découvrent qu'il ne faut pas ennuyer l'ami du dragon, surtout quand ils sont sur un bateau. Kranedur ne décolère toujours pas au sujet de son bain de mer forcé, se lamentant à qui veut bien l'entendre qu'il a déjà prit un bain un mois avant de rendre visite aux Cueilleurs et qu'il est donc propre trop tôt à son goût, son prochain bain n'étant pas prévu avant au moins quatre ou cinq mois. Kognedur, moins énervée par le bain impromptu, se désole tout de même en voyant l'état de ses cheveux, se plaignant de l'effet du sel. Rustik et Astrid, pour une fois en parfait accord, pleurent de rire quand Gueulfor pêche les jumeaux et les ramène en sécurité sur le pont. Krokmou lui-même est fier de son coup, comme le prouve son sourire tout en gencives et sa langue pendante. Après l'épisode du bain, les jumeaux restent à distance du reptile, complotant leur revanche, avec le point essentiel d'être sur la terre ferme pour l'exécuter. Ignorant les jumeaux, Astrid, Varek et Rustik continuent à questionner Harold jusqu'à ce que ce dernier en ait assez et inverse les rôles. Désirant toujours en savoir plus, il pose questions sur questions concernant Berk, les habitants de l'île et les raids. Ce sujet l'intéresse particulièrement, surtout le rythme des attaques et ce qui est emporté.

 

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? demande Varek.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est important. Leurs actions pourraient cacher quelque chose. S'ils suivent un schéma, il serait possible de prévenir leurs attaques et de diminuer les dommages. Surtout que je ne comprends pas leur comportement. Les races qui vous attaquent ne sont pas agressives. De tous ceux que vous avez cités, seuls les cauchemars peuvent vraiment être une menace. Mais en règle générale, ils sont trop faignants pour se donner la peine d'attaquer un village de vikings et repartir avec un ou deux moutons. C'est plus facile d'attraper du poisson. Et les dragons ne sont pas stupides. S'ils pouvaient se contenter de pêcher ou de chasser, ça dépend de l'espèce, ils ne s'approcheraient pas d'un endroit où ils peuvent trouver la mort. 

\- Alors pourquoi attaquent-ils d'après toi? questionne Astrid.

\- Aucune idée, répond Harold en soupirant. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais toutes les réponses.

\- C'est vrai, mais tu en sais beaucoup sur les dragons, plus que quiconque au village, dit Varek d'un ton excité. J'ai hâte de te montrer le Manuel des Dragons. Tu vas pouvoir m'aider à le mettre à jour. S'il est possible de vivre aux côtés des dragons, nous pourrons même commencer un nouveau Manuel, où la mention À tuer sur-le-champs n'apparaîtra pas! 

\- Vivre avec les dragons est possible, assure Harold, vous l'avez bien vu. Et Krokmou en est un parfait exemple, quand personne n'essaie de lui voler son poisson. 

\- Tu imagines tout ce que tu vas pouvoir nous apprendre? J'aimerai être déjà sur Berk! Nous pourrons commencer avec les dragons de l'arène et alors...

\- Vous avez des dragons?

\- Nous avons des dragons, corrige Astrid. Ce sont ceux que nous utilisons pour l'entraînement. Ils sont au repos pour le moment, il n'y a aucun jeune qui ait le bon âge pour commencer l'entraînement.

\- Vous allez continuer à combattre et tuer des dragons? demande Harold d'une voix froide.

\- Euh, eh bien, ça dépend de ce que ton père dira, répond Varek, mal à l'aise. C'est que... Il y a encore à peine plus d'une semaine, nous ne savions pas que les dragons sont, enfin ne sont pas aussi dangereux qu'on le croyait.

\- Je te corrige tout de suite : les dragons sont dangereux. Il ne faut pas oublier que ce sont des êtres pourvus d’attributs physiques redoutables et doués d'intelligence et de sentiments. Ils sont tout à fait capables de tuer. Mais ils ne le font pas quand ils ne se sentent pas menacés. Si nous montrons cela au villageois, des pertes seront évitées des deux côtés.

\- C'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu entraînes les dragons que nous retenons dans l'arène, intervient Stoïck. Ce sera un exemple parfait. Les villageois verront que les dragons peuvent être des alliés et les dragons cesseront sûrement leurs attaques.

\- Euh, ce n'est pas parce que des dragons sont entraînés que les raids vont arrêter. Sur l'île des Cueilleurs, nous avons toujours des raids. Ils sont plus rares mais les dragons sauvages attaquent toujours. 

\- Et comment vous faisiez pour les repousser?

\- Avec les défenses aériennes, c'est bien plus efficace que des vikings cloués au sol.

\- Voilà! C'est un excellent argument, dit Stoïck. En montrant l'avantage apporté...

\- Wow wow wow, doucement là! interrompt Harold en levant les mains. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je veux votre parole qu'aucun dragon ne sera blessé ou tué. Et laissez-moi examiner ceux que vous retenez avant de commencer à les dresser.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je veux voir s'ils ne sont pas trop traumatisés par leur captivité. S'ils sont trop déprimés, ce ne sera pas facile de travailler avec eux. Et maintenant, votre promesse?

\- Je ne peux parler pour tout le village...

\- Vous êtes le chef.

\- Bien, je te le promets. Mais je ne peux surveiller tous les vikings, donc il peut y avoir des accidents.

\- Je peux m'occuper d'un ou deux vikings plus stupides que la moyenne. Quels dragons avez-vous dans l'arène?

\- Deux gronckles, un vipère, un braguettaure, un cauchemar et une dizaine de terreurs. Ces pestes attaquent en groupe depuis peu.

\- Un instinct de survie, je suppose, réfléchit Harold à voix haute. Ils sont petits et rapides mais font des cibles faciles lorsqu'ils sont isolés. En restant en groupe, ils peuvent se protéger mutuellement.

\- Dis voir, Harold, dit Gueulfor, tu as vu d'autres furies nocturnes en dehors du tien?

\- Non, Krokmou est le seul que j'ai jamais vu, ou entendu. Pourquoi?

\- Ben, on en avait un jusqu'à il y a cinq ans. Il a disparu du jour au lendemain, on a plus jamais entendu son chant délicat.

\- Tu entends ça Krokmou? Ton cri est un chant délicat.

 

Le dragon, roulé autour du mât pour sa sieste de l'après-midi, ouvre paresseusement un œil, grogne gentiment puis referme son œil en soupirant.

 

\- Oh, vraiment désolé d'avoir interrompu ta sieste. Rendors-toi, je te réveillerais quand une conversation digne de ton intérêt aura lieu.

 

Krokmou lève sa queue et gifle Harold sur le dos de la tête.

 

\- Aïe! 

\- Ce dragon a le même caractère que toi Harold, commente Gueulfor. Pas étonnant que vous soyez collés l'un à l'autre.

\- Je réfute cette accusation. Je n'ai pas un aussi grand ego que ce lézard.

\- Mais tu ne nies pas le reste, n'est-ce pas? demande Astrid en souriant.

\- Pas vraiment, nous sommes aussi fous l'un que l'autre.

\- Oh, j'adore ça, dit Kognedur en approchant. Tu veux bien me montrer à quel point tu es fou?

\- Arrête ça, Kogne, gronde Astrid.

\- Pourquoi? Aux dernières nouvelles, il est toujours libre. À moins que tu ne sois intéressée?

\- Pas du tout! C'est juste que ce n'est pas le moment pour ce genre de choses! réplique Astrid en rougissant.

\- Pas le moment pour toi, mais il a peut-être un avis différent. Harold, tu as une petite-amie?

\- Euh, non. Pourquoi cette question?

\- Eh bien, tu es un jeune homme, bien bâti, avec tout où il faut, j'imagine. Et nous sommes des jeunes filles, nous aussi bien comme il faut. Tu vois où je veux en venir?

\- Oui, et ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment pour le moment.

\- Pourquoi? demande Kognedur, déçue.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'éprouvais des sentiments pour quelqu'un avant de perdre la mémoire, explique Harold en rougissant à son tour. Et si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas trahir cette personne.

\- Mais...

\- Kognedur, laisse tomber, dit Astrid en prenant le bras de la jumelle et en la traînant à l'autre bout du drakkar.

\- C'était quoi, ça? demande Harold.

\- Ça, mon ami, répond Kranedur en lui passant un bras sur les épaules, c'est l'ouverture de la chasse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

 

Après encore deux jours de voyage l'île de Berk est en vue. Harold, fasciné, reste sur le devant du drakkar, regardant l'île et les environs, essayant de trouver quelque chose de familier. Krokmou, sentant l'excitation et l'inquiétude de son ami, se tient à ses côtés, présence réconfortante et calmante. Les drakkars entrent dans le port de Berk et la quasi-totalité du village se rassemble pour accueillir le chef et les autres. En voyant Krokmou sur le pont, la plupart des vikings empoignent leurs armes et avancent d'un pas décidé mais Stoïck intervient rapidement.

 

\- Du calme tout le monde! Ce dragon ne doit pas être blessé, ni menacé. Il est le bienvenu ici et je ne tolérerais pas la moindre action contre lui.

\- Tu as perdu la tête? demande Spitelout. C'est un dragon! Il faut le tuer avant qu'il ne nous attaque!

\- Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, le lézard n'est même pas descendu du drakkar, dit Gueulfor. Et il a été avec nous durant tout le trajet, pourtant tout le monde a encore tout ses membres.

 

En disant cela, le forgeron agite le crochet qui lui sert de main gauche vers Krokmou. Réalisant son geste, il ramène vivement son bras vers lui-même.

 

\- Je compte pas, c'était déjà fait. Le premier qui me reparle de ça aura droit à son propre crochet.

\- Je vais expliquer ce qui se passe, assure Stoïck, mais seulement quand les drakkars seront déchargés. En attendant, laissez le dragon tranquille.

\- Et celui-là, c'est qui? demande Asher en désignant le jeune homme vêtu de noir qui est auprès du dragon, le dos tourné au village.

\- Ah, c'est une longue histoire, soupire Stoïck. C'est en lien avec le dragon.

 

À ce moment, le jeune homme et le dragon descendent du drakkar, suivant les autres jeunes. Quand l'étrange duo approche des villageois, des murmures se font entendre.

 

\- C'est Harold!

\- Impossible! Le gamin est mort!

\- Mais si, regarde!

\- D'où il vient?

\- Tu as vu comme il a grandi, plus rien à voir avec la crevette d'autrefois. 

\- Tu penses qu'il est toujours un désastre?

\- Pourquoi il est avec un dragon?

\- À quelle race appartient ce dragon? Je n'en ai jamais vu des comme ça!

\- Silence! tonne Stoïck. Gardez vos questions pour plus tard et laissez-nous passer. Harold, tu peux aller poser tes affaires à la maison.

\- Euh, c'est laquelle?

\- Celle sur la colline, qui surplombe le village. Ta chambre est à l'étage. Je n'ai rien touché, tu retrouveras toutes tes anciennes affaires.

\- Krokmou peut venir?

\- Il restera dehors si je le demande?

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Alors autant le laisser entrer, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à changer la porte. Reste à la maison pour te reposer. Je vais rassembler tout le monde au Grand Hall pour expliquer ton retour et tout ce qui concerne les dragons. Je ne veux pas que tu sois submergé par les questions pour l'instant.

\- Ouais, je préfère éviter. Viens Krokmou, allons faire connaissance avec notre maison.

 

Le jeune homme et le dragon s'éloignent de la foule qui les laisse passer en silence. En arrivant à la maison du chef, Harold hésite un instant puis ouvre la porte, jetant un coup d’œil prudent à l'intérieur. La maison est sombre et froide, aucun feu n'ayant été allumé depuis plusieurs jours. Avisant quelques morceaux de bois entreposés près de la maison, Harold en rentre plusieurs et les empile dans la cheminée puis Krokmou les allume avec une minuscule boule de feu. Grâce à la lumière donnée par la cheminée, Harold peut inspecter la maison. Après une rapide observation il se dirige vers l'escalier et grimpe à l'étage, Krokmou le suivant. En montant, Harold remarque qu'il n'y a pas de poussière sur les marches. Il en est de même dans la chambre. Le sol est propre, le lit est fait et le bureau est bien organisé, les différents documents étant rangés nettement et les crayons posés avec soin près de différents carnets. Curieux, Harold pose son sac près du lit et s'approche du bureau. Prenant un carnet, il l'ouvre et regarde les dessins qui le composent. Des paysages, des gens, des dragons. Harold reconnaît le style comme étant le sien mais aucune des images ne lui évoque quoi que ce soit. Il pose le carnet et s'empare d'un autre. Dans celui-ci, ce sont surtout des gens qui sont représentés. Il reconnaît Stoïck et Gueulfor. Les jeunes, à différents âges. Et Astrid. Elle est omniprésente dans ce carnet. En train de parler avec une personne floue, marchant dans le village, brandissant sa hache tout en chargeant, contemplant le ciel, assise sur le rebord d'une falaise et observant la mer, tordant le bras à Rustik, mangeant une pomme, grimpant à un arbre.

 

\- Il semblerait que j'appréciais Astrid, commente Harold en montrant les dessins à Krokmou. Elle occupe facilement la moitié du carnet. Faut dire qu'elle est impressionnante, surtout quand elle se bat. Tu as vu le feu dans ses yeux le jour où on s'est affronté? Une véritable guerrière. 

\- Merci, j'apprécie le compliment.

 

Se retournant en tombant le carnet, Harold voit Astrid appuyée contre le cadre de la porte, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demande Harold.

\- Ton père s'inquiétait pour toi, répond Astrid en approchant et en ramassant le carnet pour le feuilleter. Il s'est dit que ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de te laisser seul dans une maison que tu ne connais pas.

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin, je ne vais pas me mettre à pleurer parce que je ne sais pas où je suis. Et j'ai Krokmou avec moi.

\- Pas la peine de t'énerver, c'est l'idée de ton père. Mais je dois avouer que je m'en tire bien. Je préfère nettement être ici plutôt que dans le Grand Hall à écouter Stoïck raconter ce qui s'est passé. Je n'avais pas envie de mourir d'ennui et d'être enfermée avec tout le village. Je ne tiens pas à devenir sourde quand Stoïck aura fini de parler. Ils vont tous se mettre à hurler en même temps.

\- Et donc, tu es là pour me surveiller. Comme un gamin.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, ton père est juste inquiet. Pourquoi tu n'as jamais dit à personne que tu dessines aussi bien? 

\- Aucune idée. Tu m'excuseras, j'ai un trou de mémoire.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, pardon.

\- Pas grave. Moi aussi j'oublie parfois. Tiens, c'est assez ironique en y réfléchissant.

 

Fermant le carnet, Astrid le repose gentiment sur le bureau et observe Harold. Bien qu'il semble détendu, elle peut apercevoir la tension dans ses épaules et la façon dont il scrute la chambre, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose en particulier.

 

\- Tu vas bien?

\- Oui. Je pense. 

\- Réponds honnêtement. 

\- Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je pensais qu'en arrivant sur l'île, je retrouverais quelques souvenirs. Bien sûr, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que d'un instant à l'autre je me rappelle d'absolument tout. Mais rien ne me revient. Pas même cette chambre. Et pourtant, je suis sensé y avoir dormi pendant quinze ans. J'ai peur de ne jamais me souvenir. Je sais qu'il y a des amnésiques qui finissent leur vie sans jamais s'être souvenu de quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est peut-être trop tôt. Tu viens juste d'arriver, tu n'as encore rien vu de l'île. Tu as marché dans le village mais il n'y avait personne, tout le monde était au port, donc ce n'est pas pareil. Attends quelques jours, va à la forge, au Grand Hall, à l'arène. 

\- Peut-être, dit Harold. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais tout oublier, puisqu'il n'y rien à oublier.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse visiter l'île? propose Astrid. Tu partais souvent dans la forêt, tu y passais presque plus de temps qu'au village. Je peux t'emmener aux différents endroits où je t'ai déjà vu, ça te tente?

\- Oui, répond Harold, ça me paraît une bonne idée. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

\- Demain alors, je passerais te prendre au matin et nous passerons la journée à faire le tour de l'île. 

\- C'est parfait.

 

Le silence s'installe après la réponse du jeune homme et Astrid ne sait comment le rompre. Regardant le journal sur lequel repose sa main, elle relève la tête et fixe Harold.

 

\- Tupourraisfaireundessindemoimaintenant?

\- Pardon? demande Harold.

\- Tu... Tu pourrais faire un dessin? De moi, je veux dire? Euh, maintenant. Les dessins dans ce carnet, ils datent d'au moins cinq ans. J'aimerais voir comment tu me vois maintenant. Si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Non, c'est bon. Tu veux que je te représente dans une pose particulière?

\- Euh, non pas vraiment.

\- Alors assieds-toi, ça risque de prendre un moment.

 

Astrid s'exécute en silence et s'installe sur la chaise devant le bureau pendant qu'Harold se laisse tomber sur le lit et sort son carnet de dans son sac. L'ouvrant à une page vierge, il prend son crayon de charbon et observe Astrid quelques instants avant de tracer les premiers traits. Pendant qu'Harold dessine, Astrid l'observe, notant chaque geste. Elle remarque que Krokmou s'est glissé près de son ami et s'est installé à ses côtés, la tête posée sur les pieds du jeune homme. Dans la lumière diffusée par les chandelles, Astrid remarque le léger rougissement apparaissant sur les joues d'Harold à chaque fois qu'il la regarde pour le dessin. Elle sourit, ignorante de sa propre rougeur.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

 

Le lendemain de l'arrivée à Berk, Astrid tient sa promesse et emmène Harold visiter l'île. Elle commence par lui montrer le village, avec les bâtiments principaux, les maisons des gens qu'il connaît déjà, celle de l'Ancienne, figure importante du village, et l'arène. Le jeune homme est impatient de rencontrer les dragons mais ne peut les approcher sans l'autorisation de Stoïck. Ce dernier n'ayant toujours pas pu parler au Conseil en privé, les dragons doivent pour l'instant rester dans leurs cages. La seule exception étant Krokmou, qui ne quitte pas Harold. Les villageois qui croisent les jeunes vikings et le dragon regardent le reptile avec peur et colère mais, se souvenant des ordres du chef, n'attaquent pas. Le dragon, de son côté, les ignore royalement, s'intéressant au village où son ami a grandit. Quand la visite du village est terminée, Astrid mène Harold aux plages près du port et lui montre des endroits calmes où il est possible de venir pour réfléchir, ou tout simplement pour avoir un moment de tranquillité. Quand ils reviennent au village, c'est la mi-journée et ils rejoignent donc les autres jeunes au Grand Hall. Leur entrée ne passe pas inaperçue, grâce au dragon noir qui les suit. Ayant récupéré un panier de poisson au port, Harold installe Krokmou près de la table où il se trouve lui-même en compagnie d'Astrid. Varek et Rustik ne tardent pas à les rejoindre, quittant la table à laquelle ils étaient installés. La discussion s'installe et les jeunes gens ne tardent pas à se chamailler gentiment, sauf Harold qui préfère rester spectateur. Rustik raconte des exploits personnels, tous plus impressionnants les uns que les autres, pendant qu'Astrid s'emploie à corriger les dits exploits, les ramenant souvent, voire presque tout le temps, à des dimensions plus raisonnables. Varek rajoute de temps en temps un commentaire, évitant de choisir un côté, même s'il soutient plus Astrid que le jeune à l'ego surdimensionné. Ce dernier est en train de raconter comment il a sauté dans une maison en flammes pour sauver un jeune enfant lors d'un raid quand les jumeaux arrivent.

 

\- Euh, la maison en flammes, c'était pas celle où juste la porte d'entrée a été réduite en cendres? demande Kranedur.

\- Ouais, et c'étaient des toutes petites flammes en plus, ajoute Kognedur. Et le gamin, c'était celui qui y avait mis le feu en y jetant une bûche qu'il avait sortit de la cheminée.

\- Attends, ça veut dire que ce n'était pas pendant un raid! réalise Kranedur. Tu nous as mentit? Comment oses-tu?!

\- C'est dégoûtant, dit Kognedur en secouant la tête. Tu es tombé bien bas pour raconter des mensonges pareils. Tu ne penses pas aux pauvres âmes qui croient à ce que tu racontes. C'est affreux!

\- Affligeant!

\- Atroce!

\- Horrible!

\- Déprimant!

\- Honteux!

\- C'est bon, ça suffit, tous les deux, dit Astrid en cognant sa chope sur la table. Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire?

\- Ben, non, répond Kranedur. Et puis c'était marrant.

\- Ouais, on s'ennuie, dit Kognedur en s'asseyant à côté d'Harold. Mais on peut s'ennuyer à deux, t'en penses quoi, Harold?

\- Non merci, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui. Astrid me fait visiter l'île et nous avions prévus d'aller dans la forêt après le repas.

\- Juste vous deux?

\- Non, Krokmou sera avec nous.

\- Tu sais, je peux remplacer Astrid, si tu veux. La pauvre doit être fatiguée si elle te fait visiter depuis ce matin.

\- Je me porte comme un charme, merci de t'inquiéter, Kogne. Et Harold n'a pas besoin de toi pour lui montrer les alentours, il finirait par se jeter d'une falaise.

\- Je ne suis pas assez bête pour le conduire près d'une falaise.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'y conduirais, mais il pourrait sauter de lui-même s'il se retrouve avec toi.

 

Les deux filles se regardent avec des airs meurtriers, assez intimidants pour réduire les garçons au silence, sauf Kranedur qui les encourage à se battre. La tension est brisée quand Krokmou, ayant terminé son repas, vient fourrer sa tête sous le bras d'Harold pour réclamer des caresses.

 

\- Eh là, mon grand, ça ne se fait pas de déranger quelqu'un qui est à table.

 

Le dragon jette un coup d’œil à l'assiette vide de son ami avant de lui asséner un coup de queue sur la tête.

 

\- Aïe! Bon d'accord, j'ai fini, ça compte pas. Tiens, puisque tu es là, tu préfères Astrid ou Kognedur pour continuer la visite?

 

Krokmou, un air pensif dans ses grands yeux verts, jauge les deux vikings avant de pointer Astrid avec sa tête. La jeune viking affiche un sourire satisfait et toise Kognedur avec un air de vainqueur. L'autre jeune fille étrécit les yeux et marmonne avant de se tourner vers son repas, n'accordant plus la moindre attention à personne.

 

\- Il n'y a pas de combat? demande Kranedur, déçu.

 

Comme convenu, en sortant du Grand Hall, Astrid mène Harold, et Krokmou, dans la forêt. Elle leur indique les zones souvent fréquentées, celles utilisées pour les différentes ressources (bois, fruits, racines, gibier) et celles qui sont évitées. La jeune viking explique que des dragons sauvages se promènent quelques fois dans la forêt et qu'il est donc préférable de ne pas s'aventurer dans certains endroits. L'île de Berk étant d'une taille moyenne, il est impossible de tout voir en une seule journée. De ce fait, quand le ciel commence à s'assombrir, Astrid décide qu'il est temps de rentrer. Cependant, comprenant qu'ils sont sur le point de quitter la forêt, Krokmou se met à s'agiter, essayant d'entraîner Harold dans la direction opposée à celle du village. 

 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas? demande Harold en pointant la direction que souhaite prendre le dragon.

\- Pas grand chose. La forêt continue et arrive près d'une des falaises. L'endroit est appelé le Gouffre des Corbeaux mais très peu de gens s'y rendent. C'est loin du village et il n'y a rien digne d'intérêt. J'y vais quelques fois pour m'entraîner, et pour passer ma frustration sur les arbres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon grand? Pourquoi tu veux aller par là?

 

Pour toute réponse, Krokmou pince la main d'Harold dans sa bouche et tente de le faire suivre.

 

\- Harold, il se fait tard et ton père risque de s'inquiéter si nous ne rentrons pas maintenant. Nous pourrons revenir une autre fois, ce n'est pas comme si la forêt allait disparaître.

\- Krokmou n'agit pas ainsi sans raison, il doit y avoir quelque chose qu'il veut nous montrer.

\- Eh bien ça attendra, viens.

 

Avec un soupir de résignation Harold hoche la tête et suit Astrid. Krokmou laisse entendre un gémissement peiné mais emboîte le pas à son ami, non sans regarder fréquemment en arrière. Les deux jeunes vikings retournent au village et Astrid raccompagne Harold chez lui.

 

\- Tu sais que je me souviens du chemin? demande Harold. Je suis amnésique, pas stupide.

\- Je sais, répond Astrid, mais ça me rassure. Et puis comme ça, je peux rester avec toi un peu plus longtemps.

\- Je suis sensé comprendre quelque chose, là?

\- Peut-être, à toi de voir.

\- Merci de me laisser patauger.

\- De rien. Bon, te voilà chez toi, je te laisse. On se voit demain?

\- Oui. J'espère que je pourrais commencer l'entraînement des dragons.

\- Tu m'apprendras?

\- Quoi?

\- Tu m'apprendras à dresser un dragon? Je veux voler moi aussi.

\- Dresser un dragon n'implique pas que la capacité à voler, dit Harold en regardant Astrid avec sérieux. C'est un lien qui s'établit, vous faites tout ensemble, enfin presque. La loyauté l'un envers l'autre est absolue et tu dois accepter ses mauvais côtés comme les bons. Tu dois le traiter comme un ami, pas comme un animal.

\- Je vois.

\- Si tu es prête à réfléchir à ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas apprendre à dresser un dragon.

\- Merci! 

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, nous n'y sommes pas encore.

\- Oui. Et Krokmou?

\- Quoi, Krokmou?

\- Quels sont ces mauvais côtés?

\- Oh, il y a toute une liste. Il est grognon, n'aime pas partager son poisson, sur-protecteur, possessif, entêté, rancunier, ...

 

Harold ne peut finir sa phrase car Krokmou, n'appréciant pas la conversation, le fait basculer au sol en fauchant ses jambes avec sa queue puis se met à lui lécher le visage consciencieusement. 

 

\- Krokmou! Arrête! Tu sais que ça ne part pas au lavage! Mais arrête!

 

Astrid, pliée de rire, regarde Harold repousser Krokmou qui laisse son ami se relever. Le dragon émet un bruit étrange qui ressemble tellement à un rire qu'Astrid est obligée de s’asseoir, ne pouvant rester debout. Avec un air dégoûté, Harold se tourne vers Astrid et hausse un sourcil.

 

\- C'est bon, tu as fini de rire?

\- Oui, je pense, dit Astrid en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il fait ça souvent?

\- Malheureusement, oui. Il sait que je déteste ça. C'est presque pire que le poisson cru!

\- Le quoi?

\- Oublie ça, ça va me couper l'appétit si j'en parle maintenant.

\- Bien, mais tu devras m'expliquer un jour.

\- Oui, oui, j'y penserais.

\- Bon, j'y vais. À demain.

 

Astrid hésite un instant puis empoigne Harold par le col de sa veste de cuir et l'attire vers elle. Elle dépose un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres puis s'en va en courant, ne voulant pas voir comme il réagit. Harold, interloqué, la regarde partir, ne pouvant croire ce qui vient de se passer. Krokmou pousse un petit sifflement en le cognant avec sa tête. Le jeune homme regarde le dragon et voit ce dernier le fixer avec des yeux brillants et un grand sourire.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, toi?

 

Krokmou sourit un peu plus puis dirige Harold vers la porte de la maison, lui faisant comprendre qu'il veut rentrer. Son ami regarde une derrière fois dans la direction qu'a prit Astrid en partant avant d'ouvrir le lourd panneau de bois et d'entrer. Stoïck est assis à la table, en train de manger. Une assiette attend Harold et quelques poissons sont posés au sol. 

 

\- Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée? demande Stoïck.

\- Oui, répond Harold en s'asseyant et en commençant son repas. Et toi?

\- La réunion avec le Conseil a durée jusqu'après la mi-journée. Ça n'a pas été facile mais tu as l'autorisation d'utiliser les dragons captifs pour nous montrer qu'il est possible de les entraîner. Si tu échoues, les dragons seront remis dans leurs cages et nous reprendrons le combat comme nous l'avons toujours fait.

\- Ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que j'entraîne les dragons en une journée, n'est-ce pas?

\- Non, ils ont compris que ça prendra du temps. Mais tu as quand même un délais.

\- De combien?

\- Deux mois. C'est faisable?

\- Oui, ça devrait aller. Espérons qu'il n'y aura pas de raids durant cette période.

\- J'en doute, ils attaquent presque toutes les deux semaines.

\- Vous faites quoi durant les intervalles?

\- On reconstruit le village. Ou nous allons chercher le nid.

\- Le nid?

\- Oui, tu sais sans doute que les dragons vivent ensemble dans un nid?

\- Bien sûr, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu cherches le nid.

\- Eh bien, si nous le détruisons, ils seront obligés d'aller vivre ailleurs, et nous laisserons ainsi en paix.

\- Ou alors ils débarqueront tous sur Berk, pour en faire leur nouveau nid, dit Harold.

\- Tu penses que c'est possible?

\- Aucune idée, mais je ne rejetterais pas cette option si j'étais toi.

\- Noté, j'en ferais part au Conseil. Tu pourras commencer l'entraînement dès demain.

\- Parfait.

 

Harold et Stoïck finissent leur repas en silence et débarrassent la table. Quand ils ont terminés, Stoïck s'assoit près de la cheminée, un morceau de bois dans une main et un couteau dans l'autre, sculptant en silence. Harold hésite quelques instants au bas de l'escalier puis se rapproche de Stoïck.

 

\- Je peux te poser une question?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que j'avais, comment dire, de l'intérêt pour quelqu'un dans le village?

\- Dans quel sens?

\- Je... J'étais... Est-ce que j'aimais quelqu'un?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir?

\- J'ai posé une question en premier, fait remarquer Harold.

\- Certes, mais j'ai besoin de connaître la réponse à la mienne avant de pouvoir te répondre.

\- Je... J'aime bien Astrid. Elle est gentille, forte, intelligente, amusante. Bref, une vraie guerrière qui n'a pas besoin que quelqu'un lui tienne la main à chaque pas mais qui sait faire preuve de douceur. Et Kognedur me harcèle, on dirait un chien de chasse! Je lui ai dis que je ne suis pas intéressé parce que je ne veux pas trahir une éventuelle personne que j'aurais pu aimer avant ma disparition, mais ce n'est pas pareil avec Astrid. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis.

\- Eh bien, tu peux aller dormir l'esprit tranquille. Tu as un faible pour Astrid depuis que tu as huit ans. Tout le village ou presque le sait.

\- Tout le village? Astrid aussi?

\- Oui. Tu n'étais pas vraiment discret pour cacher tes sentiments, même si tu sembles plus doué à présent. Et tu n'arrivais pas à lui parler sans bégayer. Je ne suis sûr de rien en ce qui la concerne, mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment ennuyée par ça. Tu comptes te rapprocher d'elle?

\- J'aimerais bien.

\- Ne te précipite pas, mais ne laisse pas passer ta chance non plus, c'est le seul conseil que je peux te donner. Va te reposer maintenant, tu as du travail demain.

\- D'accord. Merci, et bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, fils.

 

Harold, un peu surprit par l'appellation, se secoue et monte les escaliers. Krokmou, déjà dans la chambre, le regarde entrer d'un œil avant de se recoucher plus confortablement. Le jeune homme met ses vêtements de nuit puis se laisse tomber sur le lit et souffle la bougie. Il reste éveillé un moment, repensant à la journée, Astrid, la visite de l'île, Astrid, sa conversation avec son père, Astrid, les dragons et Astrid. Il glisse peu à peu dans le sommeil quand une image s'impose à son esprit. L'intérieur de ce qui semble être une montagne, des centaines de dragons, de la fumée et une gueule géante se refermant sur un gronckle. Un sentiment de peur et d'urgence le saisit. Il se redresse vivement, la respiration rapide. Regardant autour de lui grâce à la faible lueur dispensée par la lumière venant du bas, il voit Krokmou, tranquillement endormi, et se calme. Harold se rallonge, cherchant le sommeil tout en pensant à une certaine viking blonde adepte de la hache.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

 

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Harold se lève en forme et se rend immédiatement à l'arène. Il fait comprendre à Krokmou de l'attendre à l'extérieur, pour ne pas paniquer les dragons. Gueulfor est déjà à l'arène, vérifiant les portes des cellules. Une vieille femme appuyée sur un bâton se tient près des barreaux qui surplombent l'arène, regardant attentivement ce qui se passe. Harold s'approche du forgeron, le pas léger. 

 

\- Bonjour, tu fais quoi? demande Harold.

\- Par Odin! Ça va pas d'approcher comme ça sans faire de bruit?!

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès.

\- Sois plus bruyant la prochaine fois, sinon tu risques de m'envoyer au Valhalla avant mon heure.

\- Euh, je ferais attention, promit.

\- Bien. 

\- Alors, tu fais quoi?

\- Je vérifie les portes. Ces lézards ont la sale habitude de cogner les portes durant la nuit, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils les cassent. Tu imagines le travail en plus que ça me donnerait pour réparer?

\- Je suis certain que c'est une très grande quantité de travail, dit Harold en retenant un sourire. Mais un forgeron de ta trempe ne se laisserait pas abattre pour si peu.

\- Exactement, il en faut bien plus pour me mettre sur la touche! 

\- Et sinon, je peux te demander un service?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Les armes et les boucliers dans le coin, il est possible de les sortir de l'arène?

\- Pourquoi tu veux faire ça?

\- Je vais entraîner les dragons. Le faire tout en ayant des armes n'est pas exactement un signe de confiance. Pareil pour les boucliers. Ils ont l'habitude qu'ils soient utilisés contre eux. J'imagine que vous vous en servez pour faire du bruit?

\- Ben oui.

\- Ils n'aiment pas ça, autant les faire disparaître.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça? C'est pas que j'ai pas confiance en toi, mais ç'a m'a l'air rudement dangereux.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais ce que je fais.

\- Bon, si tu es décidé. Aide-moi à les sortir alors.

\- D'accord. Gueulfor?

\- Oui?

\- C'est qui cette femme, en haut?

\- Oh, c'est la vieille Gothi, l'Ancienne. 

\- Que fait-elle là?

\- Aucune idée. Tu peux lui demander si tu veux, mais t'attends pas à une réponse, elle est pas très causante.

 

Harold regarde Gothi, qui le regarde également, avant d'aider Gueulfor avec les armes. Quand ils ont terminés, le forgeron rejoint l'Ancienne pour voir ce que va faire Harold. Ce dernier referme prudemment la grille permettant l'accès à l'arène et se tourne vers les cages. Du coin de l'oeil il aperçoit les jeunes vikings qui se tiennent près des barreaux, non loin de Gueulfor et de Gothi. Quelques villageois sont également présent, dont Stoïck et les membres du Conseil. 

 

\- Eh bien on dirait que c'est devenu un spectacle, marmonne Harold avant d'élever la voix. Si vous voulez regarder, vous devrez suivre quelques consignes. Pas de bruit, surtout des bruits métalliques. Aucune intervention, peu importe ce qui se passe. Si vous avez des armes sur vous, déposez-les à distance. 

 

Après quelques instants de silence Harold aperçoit du coin de l'oeil Gothi qui s'éloigne et pose son couteau hors de vue. Elle revient près de l'arène au moment où les jeunes et Gueulfor s'écartent à leur tour pour déposer leurs armes. Les autres villageois suivent leur exemple et ils sont rapidement tous désarmés. Hochant la tête en approbation, Harold s'approche avec confiance de la porte du vipère. Il abaisse le levier et la porte s'ouvre brusquement, le dragon sortant à toute vitesse, cherchant un adversaire. En voyant l'arène pratiquement déserte, le dragon se calme et observe Harold. Ce dernier veille à rester toujours dans son champs de vision pour ne pas le surprendre et ne fait aucun geste brusque. S'approchant lentement, le jeune homme tend une main vers les narines du dragon et suspend son geste, laissant au vipère le choix de le toucher s'il le veut. Après quelques instants, le dragon, curieux, pose son nez dans la main d'Harold pour le renifler. Se faisant, il laisse entendre un ronronnement, qui devient encore plus prononcé quand la main qu'il a touché commence à gratter ses écailles. Harold passe quelques minutes à gratter le dragon et à le caresser, il en profite pour l'inspecter et voit qu'il semble en assez bonne santé. Il s'éloigne du dragon pour se diriger vers le mur, juste en-dessous des jeunes, qui regardent la scène avec de grands yeux. Le vipère le suit, donnant des coups de tête dans son bras pour qu'il continue à gratter.

 

\- Astrid, appelle Harold, tu veux toujours apprendre à entraîner un dragon?

\- Oui, répond la jeune viking sans trop comprendre où il veut en venir.

\- Alors descend et viens rencontrer ton dragon.

\- Quoi?! Tu veux que j'entraîne ce vipère?

\- Oui. Tu t'en sens capable?

\- Bien sûr! Ne bouge surtout pas, je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable!

 

Astrid s'éloigne des barreaux et fait le tour pour rejoindre l'entrée de l'arène. Souriant à sa conduite prévisible, Harold secoue la tête et mène le vipère au centre pour attendre la viking. Cette dernière arrive rapidement et, après avoir vérifié que la grille d'accès est bien refermée, s'avance avec assurance. 

 

\- Je suis prête.

\- Bien, pour commencer, détends-toi. Ce n'est pas un combat ni quoi que ce soit. Si tu es nerveuse, le dragon le sentira et aura du mal à te faire confiance parce qu'il va lui aussi être nerveux. Ou elle, dans ce cas.

\- Quoi?

\- C'est une femelle. 

\- Oh.

\- Tu es détendue?

\- Oui.

\- Parfait. Alors avance doucement en levant une main au niveau de son nez, mais fais bien attention à toujours rester en vue. Si elle ne te voit plus, elle se sentira menacée. Et rappelle-toi, si tu ne lui fais pas confiance, elle ne te fera pas confiance en retour. Prends ton temps, ne précipite rien.

 

Tout en donnant ses dernières instructions à Astrid, Harold s'éloigne du dragon qui reste concentré sur la jeune viking. Cette dernière jette un coup d’œil inquiet à Harold mais se reprend vite et se retourne face au vipère. Suivant les conseils donnés, elle lève la main et attend que le dragon se décide. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle sent des écailles chaudes sous ses doigts et entend un ronronnement. Astrid se met à gratter la joue du dragon, émerveillée. Elle déplace sa main pour couvrir plus d'aire, à l'immense joie du vipère.

 

\- Oh là, doucement, dit Harold en approchant et en lui saisissant la main, si tu descends trop tu vas te retrouver avec un dragon endormi.

\- Quoi?

\- Les dragons sont très sensibles à certains endroits. Bien sûr, ça dépend de la race. Mais ils ont presque tous le même point faible. Si tu grattes en-dessous de la tête, le dragon est tellement extatique qu'il s'endort, ou s'évanouit, c'est comme tu veux.

\- Vraiment? Les dragons sont bien plus étranges que je ne le pensais.

\- Et nous sommes tout aussi étranges à leurs yeux, assure Harold. Bon, maintenant que vous êtes présentées l'une à l'autre, tu dois lui donner un nom.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pour affirmer votre lien. Regarde-la et trouve le nom approprié.

 

Astrid inspecte le dragon, un vipère aux écailles bleues, la queue ayant des touches de jaune, la puissance des ailes et des pattes, le port fier. 

 

\- Tempête, annonce Astrid. Elle semble forte et mortelle, tout comme une tempête.

\- Bon choix, approuve Harold, même si la partie mortelle est de trop. Les vipères sont très joueurs, surtout quand il s'agit d'aller chercher quelque chose.

\- Et maintenant?

\- Maintenant, tu vas emmener Tempête à l'extérieur de l'arène pour faire sa connaissance tranquillement. Donne-lui à manger, elle a l'air d'avoir un peu faim. Du poulet fera l'affaire, ou du poisson. Mais surtout pas d'anguille. Et ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'attaquera personne si tu restes avec elle, ta présence la rassurera. Par contre, si tu es attaquée, elle risque de répliquer. Elle t'est loyale désormais, à toi de faire de même.

 

Astrid hoche la tête et permet à Harold de les guider hors de l'arène. La jeune viking cajole Tempête et l'emmène vers une falaise où elles ne seront pas dérangées. Satisfait du déroulement des événements, Harold revient dans l'arène et se tourne vers les villageois.

 

\- Qui veux tenter sa chance? Le prochain dragon sera un gronckle.

\- Moi! Moi! Moi!

\- Très bien, Varek, rejoins-moi.

 

Très excité, le jeune viking se presse de descendre dans l'arène. Dans son excitation, il oublie de refermer la grille, chose que personne ne semble remarquer. Harold ouvre la cage des gronckles et en laisse sortir un, de couleur marron. Le dragon vole paresseusement autour de l'arène, sans prêter attention aux deux vikings. Il inspecte l'espace autour de lui puis se dirige vers le haut de l'arène où il est arrêté par les chaînes. Redescendant, il tourne sur lui-même tout en se grattant l'oreille avec la patte arrière. Harold, qui avançait vers le gronckle, s'arrête en voyant ça et plisse le front. Sans crier gare, une image passe fugitivement dans son esprit. Un gronckle ouvre la bouche et laisse tomber un tout petit poisson dans un gouffre remplit de fumée avant de se gratter d'un air satisfait. Un hurlement se fait entendre et le gronckle semble apeuré. Il vole pour rejoindre d'autres dragons installés sur des corniches ou se terrant dans des recoins. Mais il n'a pas le temps de les atteindre. Une gueule immense jaillit de la fumée et se referme sur lui, l'avalant tout entier. Harold revient à la réalité quand il sent quelqu'un le secouer. Clignant des yeux pour s’éclaircir l'esprit, il voit Varek qui le regarde et le secoue, les mains sur ses épaules.

 

\- … est partit! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

\- Que... Quoi? demande Harold en se dégageant.

\- Le gronckle! Il est partit pendant que tu rêvais! 

\- Mais la grille...

\- J'ai oublié de la fermer, et il est partit!

\- D'accord, d'accord, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas grave. C'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû penser à autre chose et j'aurais dû m'assurer que la grille était fermée.

\- Mais le gronckle...

\- Est partit et nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Il en reste un autre. Cette fois, on va bien fermer la grille et tu pourras faire connaissance avec ton dragon, d'accord?

 

Varek hoche la tête, légèrement inquiet à cause du dragon échappé mais impatient quant à la suite. Avec la grille fermée, plus aucun dragon ne s'échappe et à la fin de la journée, tous les jeunes vikings sont liés à un dragon. Les jumeaux ont le braguettaure et Rustik finit avec le cauchemar. Satisfait des résultats obtenus, malgré le gronckle échappé, Stoïck félicite Harold et les jeunes avant de s'éloigner pour accomplir ses devoirs de chef. Avant de quitter l'arène, Harold s'approche de la cage des terreurs terribles et l'ouvre. Les petits dragons en sortent à toute vitesse et s'empressent de rejoindre la liberté, sauf un qui préfère s'installer sur les épaules du jeune homme.

 

\- Pourquoi les as-tu laisser partir? demande Astrid qui est de retour avec Tempête.

\- Les terreurs peuvent être entraînés mais pour l'instant, ils ne seront d'aucune utilité au village. Et puis ils peuvent vite devenir intenables s'ils restent enfermés trop longtemps. Je préfère les libérer et en trouver d'autres plus tard.

\- Et celui sur tes épaules? questionne Varek.

\- Celui-ci semble vouloir de la compagnie, répond Harold en souriant et en grattant le dragon sur la tête.

 

Le jeune homme regarde autour de l'arène et voit que les villageois sont tous repartis. Gueulfor est avec Rustik, parlant du cauchemar. Seule Gothi est encore présente, devant la grille d'entrée, faisant connaissance avec Krokmou. Le dragon renifle la vieille viking et la lèche sur le visage, la faisant glousser. Harold s'approche du duo en prenant le terreur dans ses bras.

 

\- Krokmou vous aime bien, dit le jeune homme à l'Ancienne. Il n'est pas aussi amical avec n'importe qui.

 

Pour toute réponse Gothi hoche la tête et sourit, tapotant la tête de Krokmou.

 

\- Vous voulez un dragon? demande Harold.

 

L’Ancienne secoue la tête, puis pointe le dos de Krokmou avec son bâton avant de faire signe qu'elle refuse.

 

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de voler. Regardez, ce terreur a envie d'être auprès de quelqu'un. Il est bien trop petit pour vous emmener voler, à la place, c'est vous qui devrez le porter. Mais il peut être d'agréable compagnie. En l'entraînant correctement, il peut vous aider dans la vie de tous les jours.

 

Gothi hausse un sourcil puis hoche la tête lentement. Comprenant l'affirmation, Harold dépose le terreur autour du cou de l'Ancienne. Le dragon se resserre et ronronne, faisant sourire la viking. Cette dernière tapote le dragon puis fait signe à Harold de se pencher vers elle. Elle examine son visage un moment, plus particulièrement ses yeux, avant d'attirer l'attention de Varek. Ce dernier arrive en courant et regarde Gothi écrire dans la poussière à l'aide de son bâton.

 

\- Elle dit que tu avais une flamme très brillante il y a cinq ans, dit Varek à Harold. Mais cette flamme est voilée, elle ne diffuse presque plus de lumière. Elle commence à produire des étincelles et ne va pas tarder à revenir à son éclat d'avant. Et quand elle le fera, ça risque d'être douloureux.

\- Heu, je suis désolé mais je ne comprends pas vraiment, dit Harold.

 

L’Ancienne écrit quelque chose d'autre.

 

\- Elle dit que ce n'est pas grave, tu comprendras en temps voulu.

\- Si vous le dîtes, dit Harold, dubitatif.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

 

Un peu perturbé par les mots de l'Ancienne, Harold oublie presque de s'assurer que les dragons sont de retour dans leurs cages avant de quitter l'arène. Les jeunes ne sont pas vraiment ravis de devoir les enfermer mais c'est plus sûr tant qu'ils n'ont pas passés une certaine quantité de temps ensemble. Quand tous les dragons, sauf Krokmou, sont bien rentrés et que l'arène est refermée, les jeunes se rendent au Grand Hall pour le repas du soir. Harold, un peu fatigué, s'excuse et rentre directement chez lui. Astrid l'accompagne, inquiète.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qui t’arrive? Je veux bien reconnaître qu'entraîner des dragons peut te rendre tendu, mais pas fatigué au point de sauter le repas.

\- Ce n'est pas l'entraînement. C'est plus un mal de tête lié à des espèces de flashs.

\- Des flashs? 

\- Ouais, je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer. Le premier était hier soir, juste avant que je ne m'endorme. Et le second était avec le premier gronckle. Les deux scènes que j'ai vu étaient presque les mêmes.

\- Et tu as vu quoi?

\- Ça ressemblait à l'intérieur d'une montagne, avec des centaines de dragons. Il y a de la fumée un peu partout. Un gronckle arrive, laisse tomber un poisson dans un gouffre puis se fait dévorer par un monstre géant qui se dissimule dans la fumée. J'ai une sensation d'urgence et de danger, et Krokmou aussi puisqu'il nous fait sortir de là rapidement. 

\- C'est étrange, je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire.

\- Moi non plus. Et même si les images sont assez dérangeantes, ce sont surtout les sensations liées à ces flashs qui me donnent mal à la tête. L'urgence est vraiment prédominante, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est trop tard, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Comme si je devais faire quelque chose mais que j'ai mis trop de temps à le faire. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

\- Non.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Ce n'est peut-être qu'un cauchemar. Il t'a marqué et en voyant ce gronckle aujourd'hui, tu t'en es souvenu comme quelque chose d'important.

\- Non, ça n'est pas comme un cauchemar. Ça semble plus réel, plus dangereux.

\- Tu sais, ton monde vient d'être complètement retourné. Il y a encore deux semaines, tu ne connaissais même pas ton prénom. Les changements sont grands et rapides, alors ce n'est pas étonnant que ton esprit te joue des tours. Repose-toi bien et cesse de penser à ça, tu te sentiras bien mieux, j'en suis sûre.

\- Je vais essayer.

\- Je t'emmènerais dans la forêt demain, nous finirons la visite de l'île, ça te changera les idées.

\- J'aimerais bien mais je dois continuer à vous apprendre ce que je sais sur les dragons. Et je dois aider Gueulfor à vous fabriquer des selles si vous voulez voler rapidement. 

\- Je vois, dit Astrid d'un ton déçu. On finira un autre jour alors. Et peut-être qu'on pourra le faire en volant.

\- C'est une excellente idée. 

\- En parlant de voler, j'ai entendu du bruit la nuit dernière et quand j'ai vérifié, j'ai vu Krokmou dans le ciel. Il peut voler sans toi?

\- Oui, je verrouille la prothèse quand je ne suis pas sur son dos, comme ça il peut voler quand il veut. Mais j'étais avec lui la nuit dernière, tu n'as pas dû me voir.

\- Il faut avouer qu'avec tes vêtements entièrement noirs, tu es presque invisible. Krokmou est plus facile à voir à cause de sa taille, et la lune éclairait bien hier.

\- C'est tout le but de la couleur, avoue Harold en souriant. Et puis c'est plus impressionnant pour ceux qui n'ont jamais vu Krokmou.

\- Tu crois que tu peux m’impressionner?

\- Non, tu n'as pas l'air du genre facile pour ça. Je vais devoir faire plus d'efforts.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

 

Pour toute réponse, Harold saisit Astrid par le bras, l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui, et l'embrasse avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe. Un moment surprise, elle se reprend vite et l'embrasse en retour. Quand ils se séparent, tous deux sourient et restent serrés l'un à l'autre.

 

\- D'accord, je suis impressionnée. Tu n'aurais jamais eu le cran de faire ça avant ta disparition, même si je ne te laissais pas indifférent.

\- Et toi? Tu aurais fait ça?

\- Non. La situation d'il y a cinq ans était très différente par rapport à maintenant. C'est vrai que tu m'as toujours attiré, mais je n'aurais jamais osé. 

\- Pourquoi?

\- Tu... Tu étais vu comme un désastre, un échec au mode de vie viking. Et moi, j'étais la meilleure de notre génération. Je représentais l'espoir du village. Je ne pouvais pas m'associer à quelqu'un qui était banni en tout sauf en nom. Tu avais beau être le fils du chef, personne ne se souciait de toi. Je ne me suis jamais jointe à tes tourmenteurs. Mais j'ai honte d'avouer que je ne t'ai jamais défendu non plus. Je savais que ta vie était dure. Et ton père ne t'aidait jamais. Ton seul ami était Gueulfor, si on peut appeler ça de l'amitié vu que tu étais son apprenti. Et à l'entraînement pour combattre les dragons, au départ tu étais si mauvais. Mais ensuite tu t'es amélioré. Et je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. J'étais si jalouse! Je t'en voulais à mort parce que tu arrivais à faire quelque chose de correct et que tu me volais l'attention. J'ai été dure envers toi à plusieurs reprises. Et...

\- Astrid, doucement, calme-toi, dit Harold en lui mettant un doigt sur les lèvres. Tu m'as déjà dit tout ça. Comment j'étais traité et tout le reste. Je n'en suis pas heureux. Mais comme je ne m'en souviens pas, je ne peux honnêtement pas à en vouloir à qui que ce soit. Et puis c'était il y a cinq ans, il y a prescription, non?

\- Tu es bête, dit Astrid en riant faiblement. Comment peux-tu effacer quinze ans de misère si facilement? Même si tu es amnésique, c'est un peu trop généreux.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise? Je ne suis pas du genre à garder rancune. Et pourquoi répondre négativement à un traitement négatif? Ça ne fait qu'engendrer plus de souffrances, non? Je suis venu sur Berk dans l'espoir de retrouver qui je suis, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux redevenir celui que j'étais avant. Même si mes souvenirs me reviennent, ma personnalité actuelle ne sera pas effacée. 

 

Astrid reste un moment sans rien dire avant de lever la tête et de le regarder dans les yeux. 

 

\- J'avais oublié combien tes yeux sont verts, ils sont magnifiques. Et ils reflètent une telle sagesse. J'ai l'impression de ne pas te mériter.

\- Hum, tu sais, je pense que tu vas rester coincée avec moi. Que tu me mérites ou non, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir.

\- Je peux te poser une question?

\- Tu viens de le faire, mais tu peux recommencer.

\- Quand as-tu commencé à avoir des sentiments pour moi? Depuis notre rencontre sur l'île des Cueilleurs, je veux dire.

\- Eh bien, exactement à ce moment-là.

\- Quoi?

\- Avant même de retirer mon casque pour vous saluer tu avais déjà attrapé mon regard. Et en apprenant à te connaître, j'ai eu de plus en plus envie de me rapprocher de toi. Je pense pouvoir affirmer que tu as joué un très grand rôle dans ma décision de vous rejoindre pour revenir sur Berk.

\- Oh, j'ai une telle influence sur toi?

\- Gente-dame, vous avez volé mon cœur. Et une grande partie de mon cerveau avec, je crois.

\- Seulement une grande partie? Dommage, je préfère tout avoir.

\- Ne sommes-nous pas un peu avare?

\- Je ne peux pas réclamer ce que tu me donnes?

\- Si.

\- Et tu me donnes quoi?

\- Tout.

\- Alors voilà qui tombe bien, parce que je te donne tout moi aussi, dit Astrid en attirant Harold à elle pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

 

La porte de la maison s'ouvre brusquement, surprenant les deux jeunes. Stoïck se tient sur le pas de la porte, semblant gêné.

 

\- Euh, désolé de vous interrompre. Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour Harold. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Continuez. Faites comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

 

Faisant demi-tour, le chef retourne à l'intérieur et ferme la porte, doucement. Astrid et Harold, surpris, se regardent puis éclatent de rire.

 

\- Oh par les dieux! s'exclame Astrid. C'était quoi ça?!

\- Aucune idée. Mais je pense que nous lui avons fait peur.

\- Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie!

\- Pareil. Sérieusement, il aurait pu choisir un autre moment.

\- Tu as vu sa tête? J'ai cru que ses yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête.

\- Ouais, ça ne m'aurait pas étonné. Et il semblait avoir du mal à refermer sa bouche aussi.

 

Après encore quelques instants de rire, ils se calment et se font face.

 

\- Bon, je vais y aller, dit Astrid en baissant la tête pour cacher ses joues rouges.

\- Oui, je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter de trop s'attarder, il pourrait paniquer.

 

Avec un rapide baiser les deux se séparent et Astrid rentre chez elle. Harold soupire et se tourne pour chercher Krokmou du regard. Ne le trouvant nulle part il entre dans la maison. Stoïck est assis près de la cheminée, tout comme Krokmou.

 

\- Comment il est arrivé là, lui? demande Harold en désignant le dragon.

\- Il est entré quand j'ai ouvert tout à l'heure, répond Stoïck en tournant la tête vers le feu.

 

Harold ferme la porte et reste quelques instants silencieux, ne sachant que dire.

 

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillé aujourd'hui avec les dragons, dit Stoïck. Les membres du Conseil sont un peu plus favorables à l'idée d'avoir les lézards de notre côté à présent. Mais ils vont continuer à surveiller tes progrès durant les prochains jours.

\- Qu'ils le fassent, ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai une totale confiance en ce que je fais. 

\- J'ai vu ça, ton comportement avec les dragons était très assuré et tu as obtenu des résultats stupéfiants. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru si je ne l'avais pas vu moi-même. J'étais sur le point de préparer le repas, tu as déjà mangé?

\- Non, mais je n'ai pas faim. Je préfère aller dormir tout de suite.

\- Tu vas bien?

\- Oui, tout va très bien.

\- D'accord. Bon, eh bien, va dormir alors. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

 

Harold réveille Krokmou et monte les escaliers. Avant qu'il n'entre dans sa chambre, Stoïck l'appelle du bas des marches.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demande Harold.

\- Tu es sérieux avec la fille Hofferson?

\- Astrid? Oui, pourquoi?

\- Tu te souviens des lois en ce qui concerne le mariage, n'est-ce pas?

\- Non, mais Movic et Rasemine m'ont appris tout ce qu'il y a à savoir en ce qui concerne les lois.

\- Donc tu sais que si tu commences à la courtiser, le mariage est presque déjà programmé?

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux t'engager?

\- Je ne l'aurais pas embrassée si ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Bien, alors je parlerais avec ses parents demain.

\- Pourquoi?

\- C'est la tradition que les familles des futurs époux s'entendent sur la relation entre leurs enfants. Et en plus, ça rend la chose officielle. Il n'y aura plus qu'à fixer une date.

\- Eh, pas si vite. En tout et pour tout, je ne connais Astrid que depuis peu. Je sais déjà que je l'aime et que je veux l'épouser, mais je veux apprendre à mieux la connaître. Pas besoin de précipiter les choses. Et puis, j'aimerais mieux retrouver mes souvenirs avant de me marier.

\- Mais tu ne sais pas si...

\- Oui, il se peut qu'ils ne reviennent jamais. Mais on peut toujours attendre un peu, non?

\- En effet. La date limite pour le mariage après le début de la fréquentation du couple est de un an. Tu as encore du temps.

\- Alors c'est parfait. Bonne nuit.

 

Sans laisser à Stoïck le temps de répondre, Harold entre dans sa chambre et se laisse tomber sur le lit. Il reste ainsi de longues minutes avant de se lever pour se changer et se remettre au lit. Encore une fois, avant de dormir, il revoit la scène avec les dragons et l'intérieur de la montagne. Cette fois, cependant, il s'aperçoit que le Harold de la scène est plus jeune qu'il ne l'est actuellement. Le système du harnais pour la prothèse de Krokmou est plus ancien également. En fait, il s'agit du même que celui qu'il avait cinq ans auparavant.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

 

La journée du lendemain se déroule de façon assez similaire. La seule différence étant qu'il n'y a plus de dragons à affilier aux vikings. Prenant Krokmou en tant qu'exemple, le jeune homme montre aux nouveaux dresseurs comment se comporter avec un dragon. Ils explorent d'abord les habitudes de chaque espèce, de l'alimentation jusqu'aux habitudes de sommeil. Varek prend des notes avec une attention soutenue et pose sans cesse des questions. Les jumeaux et Rustik sont difficiles à garder en place, et seule la promesse d'un premier vol dans l'après-midi les fait rester dans l'arène. Astrid écoute elle aussi avec attention mais pose peu de questions. Avant la mi-journée, les jeunes ont acquis les connaissances de bases sur leurs dragons respectifs. Ils discutent un peu plus durant le repas et parlent avec les autres villageois qui s'intéressent à la situation. Directement après le repas, Harold rejoint Gueulfor à l'arène pour prendre les mesures des dragons afin de confectionner des selles. Ayant tous les schémas dans son carnet, le jeune homme fait rapidement comprendre à Gueulfor de quoi ils auront besoin. Ils attaquent immédiatement la fabrication des selles pendant que Krokmou surveille les dragons et les jeunes tandis qu'ils continuent à se découvrir. Les selles sont loin d'être terminées quand le soleil commence à décliner mais Harold rejoint tout de même les nouveau dresseurs. Avec des cordes placées de façon stratégique, il improvise des harnais pour que les berkiens puissent se lancer dans leur premier vol. Amusé par les vols chaotiques et peu assurés, Harold les regarde un moment voler au-dessus du village avant de leur donner quelques conseils. Les dragons se stabilisent rapidement et ils peuvent tous rejoindre le sol sans dommages. Les jumeaux se plaignent de ne pouvoir rester dans les airs mais Harold leur assure qu'ils pourront voler autant qu'ils veulent dès qu'ils auront leurs selles, ce qui ne devrait pas être très long. Rustik, étrangement silencieux, paraît soulagé d'apprendre que les selles seront bientôt prêtes. Son silence n'est expliqué que lorsqu'il quitte l'arène. Son pantalon est légèrement roussi et fume un peu. 

 

Les jeunes ont décidés de laisser leurs nouveaux amis dans les cages de l'arène, mais sans fermer les portes afin que les dragons soient libres d'aller et venir. Au départ peu rassurés, les villageois apprennent vite à ne plus soucier des dragons. Ces derniers se promènent désormais dans le village, sans causer le moindre dégât. Bouledogre, la dragonne de Varek, s'entend très bien avec les enfants, les surveillant sans cesse et étant même prête à les laisser grimper sur son dos pour se promener dans le village. Crochefer, le dragon de Rustik, passe ses journées à dormir sur un rocher ensoleillé, bougeant en même temps que le soleil. Il n'écoute pas beaucoup son dresseur mais ne le repousse jamais et l'aide parfois dans ses entraînements quotidiens. Prout et Pète, le braguettaure des jumeaux, montrent que même s'ils partagent le même corps, ils ont chacun leur propre personnalité. Ils se disputent aussi souvent que Kognedur et Kranedur, et pour des sujets tout aussi frivoles. Le seul point sur lequel ils semblent être d'accord est quand ils séparent les jumeaux pour éviter qu'ils ne se blessent mutuellement. Tempête pour sa part reste rarement loin d'Astrid. Elle suit la jeune viking comme son ombre et s'assure que sa dresseuse soit toujours en forme ou qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Comme Astrid passe beaucoup de temps avec Harold, Tempête se rapproche de Krokmou et ils deviennent rapidement amis. Le terreur de Gothi, dont personne ne connaît le nom, trouve lui aussi sa place dans le village. La première fois où il arrive à la forge avec un papier serré dans une patte, seul Harold comprend ce qui se passe. Il prend le papier et le passe à Gueulfor qui les informe que Gothi a besoin d'un nouveau couteau, le sien venant de se casser. Le couteau est rapidement préparé et le terreur s'en empare pour le rapporter à l'Ancienne. Ses allées et venues deviennent vite une chose régulière et les villageois s'en amusent parfois, allant jusqu'à voir lequel l'attrapera en premier, mais sans jamais lui faire de mal.

 

Tout semble donc aller bien mais il y a toujours des villageois qui s'opposent au nouveau traitement des dragons et qui créent ainsi des problèmes. Ils sont heureusement peu nombreux mais rendent les réunions du Conseil longues et compliquées. Plus d'une fois Stoïck rentre chez lui avec un mal de tête de la taille d'un cauchemar monstrueux et ne peut trouver de répit que lorsqu'il a un bloc de glace fermement pressé sur le front. Il partage ses inquiétudes avec Harold et le jeune homme tente à la fois de le rassurer et de lui offrir des solutions. La relation entre les deux s'améliore de jour en jour. Bien que toujours un peu mal à l'aise et tendu, Harold se réchauffe à l'idée que le chef soit son père et lui parle avec plus d'assurance. Stoïck quant à lui prend le temps d'écouter son fils et de vraiment interagir avec lui. Il lui avoue plus d'une fois qu'il est émerveillé de voir à quel point il est brillant et combien il est désolé de ne pas s'en être aperçu plus tôt. Les deux vikings travaillent ensemble et en tirent une certaine satisfaction, même si Harold ne comprend pas vraiment d'où lui vient son sentiment de triomphe.

 

Un matin, Harold arrive à l'arène plus tôt que les autres et fait manger les dragons. Quand les jeunes arrivent, ils sont euphoriques. À côté de chaque dragon se trouve posée une selle. Harold leur explique comment la fixer en place de façon à ce qu'elle ne gêne pas les mouvements du dragon et comment s'y tenir. Déjà un peu habitués à voler, les dragons ne semblent pas se soucier de l'objet en cuir qui est posé sur leurs dos. Les dresseurs en revanche apprécient le confort que la selle procure. Ils apprennent à se positionner correctement et à bien observer comment vole leur dragon pour l'aider. Les jumeaux et Rustik ne comprennent pas le concept jusqu'à ce qu'Harold leur fasse une démonstration. Il se penche en avant, à droite, à gauche ou se plaque carrément contre la selle pour suivre les mouvements de Krokmou. Le vol est fluide et rapide. Harold les prévient que cela demande une bonne condition physique et un niveau d'observation à toute épreuve. Comme pour les leçons précédentes, seuls Astrid et Varek s'en sortent bien. Astrid prend tout comme un défi et s'échine à devenir la meilleure, obtenant de très bons résultats. Les leçons particulières avec Harold ajoutent aussi à son succès. Varek, toujours aussi passionné par les dragons, et surtout par Bouledogre, n'a aucun problème à s'accorder aux mouvements de vol. Seule sa condition physique le limite. Rustik, impatient et arrogant, pense qu'il n'a besoin d'aucun conseil et ne fait que ce qui lui chante. Mais il déchante (Pardon, j'ai pas pu résister! *-^) bien vite quand Crochefer, n'appréciant pas de heurter des arbres à plusieurs reprises, s'enflamme. Le jeune viking saute de son dragon en hurlant et se précipite vers la mer, heureusement assez proche à ce moment-là de l'entraînement. Quant aux jumeaux, Harold a préféré laisser tomber. Ils sont incapables de se concentrer et passent plus de temps à se disputer entre eux qu'à essayer de diriger le dragon. Et ce dernier n'est pas mieux. À croire qu'il est influencé par le comportement des jeunes vikings. Quand ils tombent pour la sixième fois dans la mer, Harold leur annonce qu'ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent. Astrid sourit en voyant le jeune homme jeter l'éponge et vole près de lui, l'assurant que jamais personne n'a réussi à contrôler les jumeaux et qu'il se débrouille déjà mieux que la plupart de ceux qui ont essayés. 

 

Ce soir-là, en rentrant à l'arène, les jeunes sont heureux mais épuisés. Le soleil est déjà couché et le village commence à devenir silencieux quand tous les dragons lèvent la tête et regardent vers le large. Harold, discutant avec Astrid, s'interrompt lui aussi en remarquant le comportement des dragons. Il s'approche de Krokmou et son ami lui indique la direction d'où provient un bruit feutré. Après quelques minutes, tous reconnaissent des bruits d'ailes. Rustik part sonner l'alarme pendant que tous les autres s'arment. Maintenant que les dragons leur font confiance, ils peuvent garder leurs armes avec eux. Rustik revient rapidement dans l'arène et du bruit s'élève du village. Les enfants et les anciens sont mis en sécurité dans le Grand Hall pendant que tous les autres se préparent pour le raid des dragons. Harold forme rapidement un plan et enjoint aux jeunes de remonter sur les dragons. Il leur expose ce qu'ils doivent faire puis part informer Stoïck, laissant Astrid et Varek en charge des autres. Le plan d'Harold fait vite le tour du village et les vikings se calment. Toujours armés, les villageois suivent les instructions. Quand les premiers dragons arrivent, ils sont confrontés à une situation surprenante. Les vikings ne crient pas et ne les attaquent pas comme auparavant. Ils restent tous à leur place, attendant que les dragons descendent. Ces derniers hésitent, ne sachant que faire. Mais ils finissent tout de même par se rapprocher du sol pour s'emparer des vivres. Ils sont arrêtés par un dragon vipère et un cauchemar monstrueux qui se placent juste devant les forces principales du raid. Les deux dragons crient envers leurs congénères et prennent une pose menaçante. Les dragons sauvages se séparent en deux forces. L'une s'occupe des dragons qui leur font face tandis que l'autre continue son chemin vers le village. Mais là aussi ils sont arrêtés par un braguettaure qui laisse échapper du gaz de façon alarmante. Les dragons, comprenant le danger auquel ils font face, font demi-tour et rejoignent les autres. Le groupe de dragons sauvages s'énerve rapidement et s'apprête à cracher du feu ou lancer des épines quand un gronckle passe au-dessus d'eaux avec une barrique pleine d'anguilles. Les poissons se mettent à tomber sur les dragons du raid qui laissent échapper des cris d'alarme. Alors qu'ils sont paniqués, un sifflement se fait entendre et une boule de feu bleue et blanche explose non loin. D'autres sifflements retentissent, suivis d'autres boules de feu. Le furie nocturne, apparemment craint par les autres dragons, revient encore et encore, s'approchant de plus en plus. Finalement, les dragons sauvages, ne pouvant avancer à cause des anguilles et des autres dragons et étant harcelés par le furie nocturne, abandonnent et se replient. Au sol, les villageois poussent des cris de joie. Tous viennent féliciter les jeunes dresseurs, et même les dragons. De mémoire de berkien, c'est la première fois qu'un raid ne cause pas le moindre dégât et que les réserves sont indemnes. Souhaitant célébrer cette victoire, Stoïck enjoint tous les villageois à se rendre au Grand Hall malgré l'heure tardive. La fête dure toute la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit.

 

Le lendemain, le réveil s'avère difficile pour la quasi-totalité des habitants des l'île. Les gueules de bois sont monnaie courante et le travail quotidien se fait en traînant les pieds. Seuls les jeunes sont encore euphoriques. Premier combat auquel ils ont pu participer de façon active et en première ligne et première victoire. Ils passent leur journée à discuter du raid et de ce qu'ils feront la prochaine fois. Pour une fois, ils ont hâte que le prochain raid arrive. Après une heure d'entendre Rustik se vanter et les jumeaux se lamenter de n'avoir rien eu à exploser, Astrid quitte l'arène et se dirige vers la maison du chef. Harold ne s'est pas montré à l'arène et n'est pas à la forge. Quand elle arrive à la maison en haut de la colline, elle frappe à la porte et attend d'être invitée à entrer. Elle entend de lourds pas et quand la porte s'ouvre, elle se trouve face à Stoïck. Ce dernier, malgré le bloc de glace pressé contre son front, sourit largement en la voyant.

 

\- Astrid! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bon matin?

\- C'est presque la mi-journée, chef, répond Astrid, amusée. Je suis venue voir Harold. Il est là?

\- Oui, il dort encore. 

\- Vraiment? Il n'a pourtant pas bu la nuit dernière.

\- Non, mais il est resté debout presque jusqu'à l'aurore à travailler sur un plan de défense ou je ne sais quoi. Il s'est couché très tard. Ou très tôt, ça dépend. Tu peux aller le réveiller si tu veux. 

\- Oh non, je vais le laisser dormir. Il a passé les derniers jours à travailler soit à la forge soit à l'arène, et hier a été particulièrement épuisant. C'est mieux de le laisser se reposer.

\- Balivernes! Il est jeune, il a suffisamment d'énergie pour attaquer une journée avec juste quelques heures de repos. Va le réveiller et emmène-le se promener. Il a bien travaillé et a besoin d'une petite pause loin du village. Je crois que vous n'aviez pas encore fini la visite de l'île, n'est-ce pas?

\- En effet.

\- Parfait. Alors allez-y maintenant. Et n'oubliez pas Krokmou. Ce dragon ma donne mal à la tête à force de tourner en rond là-haut. Et avec l'état actuel de ma tête, un peu de calme ne me fera pas de mal.

 

Astrid sourit plus largement et entre dans la maison. Elle grimpe les escaliers à toute vitesse avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'Harold. En la voyant, Krokmou se précipite sur elle pour se faire gratter. La jeune viking s'exécute avec bonne grâce avant de s'approcher du jeune homme endormi. Vêtu d'une chemise ample et de pantalons en laine, il est allongé sur le ventre. Le lit étant d'une taille modeste, ses pieds sont appuyés sur le rebord et pendent dans le vide. Avec un sourire malicieux, Astrid se saisit d'une plume posée sur le bureau et s'approche des pieds. Elle commence à passer doucement la plume sur le dessous du pied droit. L'effet ne se fait pas attendre. Sursautant avec force, Harold se penche sur le côté et perd l'équilibre, tombant au sol. Ses jambes sont toujours sur le lit et sa tête cogne le plancher avec un bruit sourd.

 

\- Aïe! Mais c'est quoi cette grande idée de réveiller des gens innocents de cette façon? C'est criminel!

 

Astrid, écroulée de rire, ne peut répondre. Elle s'appuie sur le rebord du lit pour ne pas tomber au sol. La regardant d'un air irrité, Harold croise les bras, toujours par-terre.

 

\- Je vois que quelqu'un s'amuse.

\- Tu aurais dû voir, c'était la plus belle chute que j'ai jamais vu! Je ne pourrais jamais oublier!

\- Content de te procurer de l'amusement. Tu es venue juste pour rire ou tu as une bonne raison d'interrompre mon paisible sommeil?

\- Ton père m'a dit de te réveiller, répond Astrid en se calmant, mais souriant toujours. Il estime que tu as besoin d'une pause, donc nous allons finir notre visite de l'île. Ça te tente?

\- Je pense ne pas avoir vraiment le choix, dit Harold en se levant. Et c'est vrai que ça fera du bien de s'éloigner un peu. Déjà une semaine que je suis ici et j'ai l'impression de devenir fou. 

\- Habille-toi et grignote quelque chose, je vais seller Tempête. Nous irons voler au-dessus de la forêt. Je t'attendrais devant la maison.

\- D'accord.

\- Et ne te rendors pas!

\- Oui!

 

Harold fait signe à Astrid de sortir d'un air impatient avant de grogner et de se laisser retomber sur le lit. Un coup de tête de Krokmou l'oblige à se relever et à s'habiller. Il descend et sort par la porte de derrière. Se dirigeant vers une réserve d'eau, il remplit une coupe et se la renverse sur la tête. Le liquide froid, presque glacé, achève de le réveiller. De meilleure humeur, Harold retourne dans la maison et met son harnais à Krokmou. Ils sortent de la maison, par la porte de devant cette fois, et voient Astrid et Tempête qui les attendent. Ils s'envolent rapidement et Astrid montre à Harold des curiosités naturelles. Comme un pic rocheux en plein milieu d'une aire déserte, une plaine bordée d'arbres d'un côté et de falaise de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment Krokmou se met à agir de façon étrange. Il essaie constamment d'aller vers un côté de l'île.

 

\- C'est le Gouffre des Corbeaux, là-bas, dit Astrid. C'est là où il voulait aller la dernière fois, aussi.

\- Alors allons-y. Krokmou n'agit jamais sans bonne raison. À toi mon grand, montre-nous le chemin. 

 

Le dragon ne perd pas de temps et fonce. Ils arrivent bientôt au-dessus d'un renfoncement. Un beau lac en occupe une grande partie. Quelques arbres poussent près des rebords et un mur de rochers bloque le seul chemin disponible pour y entrer. Krokmou se pose près du lac et Tempête fait de même. Harold et Astrid mettent pied à terre et observent les alentours.

 

\- Je ne savais pas qu'un tel endroit existait, dit Astrid. C'est beau.

\- Krokmou, pourquoi nous as-tu amené ici?

 

Pour toute réponse le dragon pousse Harold vers un petit rocher près du lac et l'oblige à s’asseoir. Saisissant un tronc d'arbre qui gît au sol, Krokmou se dresse sur ses pattes arrière et commence à tracer des lignes au sol, tout autour du rocher. Harold le regarde faire, les sourcils froncés. Il sent comme un pincement à l'arrière de sa tête. Astrid et Tempête restent sur le côté, regardant avec intérêt et étonnement. Quand Krokmou a fini, il pose le tronc, regarde son dessin et semble très satisfait. Relevant la tête, il fixe Harold avec intensité. Le jeune homme se lève lentement et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, se dirige vers la ligne la plus proche. Il marche dessus, provocant un grognement de la part de Krokmou. Refaisant le geste pas deux fois et obtenant toujours le même résultat, Harold reste un instant immobile avant d'enjamber la ligne. Le pincement à l'arrière de sa tête revient, plus fort. Guidé par une sorte d'instinct, il tourne, virevolte et saute au-dessus des lignes, se dirigeant vers Krokmou qui bouge de façon à se trouver toujours derrière Harold. Quand ce dernier échappe enfin au labyrinthe il se retrouve dos à Krokmou qui lui souffle doucement dans le cou. Se retournant lentement, Harold a l'impression de tomber quand une scène un peu floue se superpose à sa vision. Il voit un jeune garçon, dont les traits lui échappent, tendre une main vers un dragon, un furie nocturne. Le dragon grogne un peu et le garçon retire sa main. Alors, tournant la tête, il tend de nouveau le bras, laissant sa main en l'air, à une petite distance du nez du dragon. Harold, entraîné par la vision, fait de même. Il tourne la tête vers le sol et lève son bras droit, arrêtant sa main juste devant Krokmou. Alors, avec exactement les mêmes gestes que dans la scène floue, Krokmou avance doucement sa tête et presse son nez dans la paume tendue. Harold tourne vivement la tête et regarde dans les grands yeux verts de Krokmou. La scène dans son esprit s'éclaircit et les traits du jeune garçon deviennent visibles. C'est lui, avec cinq ans de moins. Le début de son amitié avec Krokmou, ici, après les mêmes événements. Ouvrant grand les yeux, Harold réalise qu'il vient de se souvenir d'un morceau de son passé. Alors, une vive douleur éclate dans sa tête, le monde se met à tourner et il se sent partir.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

 

Il court dans la forêt, la selle sous le bras. La journée est brillante, le soleil ayant décidé de rester dans les environs de Berk pour quelques temps. Un bruit sourd attire son attention et il se rapproche d'un coin où des rochers avoisinent les arbres. Astrid est là, jetant sa hache sur les arbres avec force et colère. Elle crie à chaque lancé, exécuté parfaitement, avant de réaliser des mouvements acrobatiques pour récupérer son arme et la lancer de nouveau. Il avance et sans faire exprès sort des buissons juste au moment où Astrid se retourne, la hache levée, prête à la lâcher. Les deux jeunes se regardent un instant avant qu'il ne parte, essayant d'avoir l'air nonchalant. Il se dirige vers les rochers où il sait qu'il pourra se dissimuler. Il sait qu'il existe un petit creux qui pourra le rendre quasiment invisible. Et généralement, les gens ne regardent pas sous leur propre nez. Il entend Astrid qui le suit. Pressant le pas, il se glisse entre les rochers, hors de vue, et se cache. Astrid arrive et regarde par-dessus les blocs de roche. Il entend un bruit mat, sans doute la jeune fille qui frappe quelque chose pour laisser sortir sa frustration. Elle a une fâcheuse tendance à frapper tout ce qui passe quand elle est frustrée, en colère, ennuyée, pressée... En fait, elle frappe tout sans raison. Plus simple, ouaip. 

 

********************************************************************************

Tout se passait bien, très bien, trop bien. Le vent est fort là où il a accroché Krokmou à la souche de l'arbre afin de tester les différentes positions de la pédale. Ils arrivent à planer un peu et à changer les positions sans trop de difficulté. Ils essaient une nouvelle fois mais le vent forcit un peu, la corde cède. Ils sont tous deux emportés et finissent dans un champ d'herbes. Heureusement, ce ne sont pas les mêmes que la dernière fois. Un peu étourdis, ils se relèvent. Il sent quelque chose le tirer quand Krokmou bouge. Regardant le crochet qui tient le cordon de sécurité il voit avec agacement qu'il est plié et piège de ce fait le cordon. Ne voulant pas couper la corde, ça devient dur de prendre des matériaux de la forge sans que Gueulfor s'en aperçoive, il ne peut penser qu'à une seule solution : aller au village, se glisser jusqu'à la forge et réparer le crocher. Tout ça en ayant littéralement un dragon collé à soi. Fantastique! Un jeu d'enfant! Bon, au moins, il va bientôt faire nuit, la couverture idéale pour un furie nocturne. Le soir venu, il s'introduit dans le village, passe un garde (honnêtement, il faudra revoir le système de sécurité, trop de laxisme, même si pour l'instant c'est plutôt une chance) et tire Krokmou vers la forge. Il se met rapidement au travail mais est interrompu par une voix qu'il connaît bien. Astrid! Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle l'appelle quand il n'a pas du tout envie de la voir?! Il enfile vite son tablier pour cacher son harnais et sort en prenant soin de fermer les volets. Astrid est là, lui parlant. Il lui répond mais ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il lui dit. Quelque chose le tire en arrière et il sent qu'il ne va pas tarder à faire sa sortie, de gré ou de force. Au rythme où vont les choses, il parie sur la force. Et effectivement il est tiré à travers les volets avec tellement de force qu'il atterrit sur l'établit. Prenant la pince dont il a besoin, ainsi que le marteau, il saute sur le dos de Krokmou et ils s'esquivent par l'arrière. En faisant le tour il aperçoit brièvement qu'Astrid a ouvert les volets de la forge pour le chercher. Mais bien sûr elle ne voit rien. Elle a beau être rapide, elle devrait se lever drôlement tôt pour battre un furie nocturne. En parlant du lézard, il aimerait savoir ce qui lui a prit de le tirer comme ça! C'est trop demander de rester immobile une minute? Stupide reptile, il aurait bien aimé le voir à sa place. Quoique... Non, il aurait probablement fait exploser les volets. Oui, vraiment pas une bonne idée.

 

********************************************************************************

 

C'est partit, c'est le grand jour, le grand saut, le grand plongeon. Euh non, il va éviter le dernier. Vu leur altitude, ça ferait une jolie omelette s'ils touchaient l'eau. Regardant le papier coincé sur la selle, il dirige Krokmou pour prendre un peu plus de hauteur. Il vérifie une dernière fois et enclenche la pédale. Manœuvre parfaite! Un peu hésitante, suivie de quelques mauvais tours, mais une bonne note dans l'ensemble. Grisé par la réussite, il change de nouveau la position, après une nouvelle vérification, on est jamais trop sûr, et enjoint son ami à monter encore plus haut, toujours plus haut. La sensation est enivrante, le vent est agréable... Sauf quand il emporte le bout de papier si précieux! Krokmou arrête de battre des ailes et ils commencent à tomber. À cause de l'élan, il se retrouve séparé du dragon. Le plongeon, et oui il y en a un finalement, est effrayant. Lui et Krokmou tentent de se rapprocher mais ce n'est pas très concluant. Finalement, après ce qui semble une éternité, il parvient à remonter en selle, le papier coincé entre ses lèvres. Krokmou ouvre grand ses ailes pour ralentir leur descente. Ils approchent rapidement d'un banc de brouillard, trop rapidement. Et dissimulé par le brouillard, des colonnes de pierre apparaissent, quelle joie! Il tente de jeter un coup d’œil au papier mais le vent l'en empêche. Oh par Odin! Au diable ce bout de papier! Il le jette, espérant ne plus jamais le revoir, et se penche sur la selle. Il fait confiance à Krokmou. Il lui a fait confiance dès le premier jour et il sait que c'est réciproque. À lui de montrer qu'il est digne de confiance. Il a créé la selle, le mécanisme, la pédale. Il n'a pas besoin d'un bout de papier pour savoir comment ça fonctionne! La première colonne est juste devant, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Il fait cliquer la pédale, Krokmou réagit, ils passent la colonne. Il est en ainsi pour les autres. Ils évitent la pierre, dansent sur le vent, flirtent avec le danger. Quand ils en ressortent, ils ne sont plus un dragon et un viking. Ils sont deux amis qui partagent la même âme. Jetant les bras en l'air en signe de victoire, il laisse éclater sa joie. Krokmou se joint aux réjouissances. Une boule de feu, dans laquelle le dragon vole en laissant pendre sa langue au vent. Bien sûr. Pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait en tête en pensant à une victoire explosive...

 

********************************************************************************

 

Ils sont dans l'arène, faisant face à Gueulfor qui les aligne devant les cages. Il a tellement envie d'être là, c'est le plus beau jour de sa vie! Apprendre à tuer des dragons, ouais! Se faire ridiculiser par les autres jeunes, double ouais! Récolter des blessures absolument inutiles, triple ouais! Gueulfor parle, sans doute présentant les différents dragons. Varek est à côté de lui et murmure des choses sans queue ni tête. Le forgeron se saisit du levier et s'apprête à l'actionner quand Rustik demande s'ils n'ont pas un cours avant. Ah! Trop marrant! Gueulfor? Donner un cours? C'est comme s'attendre à ce que Stoïck laisse tomber son travail pour passer un peu de temps avec son fils. Ou qu'il l'écoute, c'est pareil? Bref, c'est impossible. Nah, ça n'arrivera pas. Jamais. D'ailleurs, Gueulfor le confirme rapidement en laissant sortir le gronckle. La leçon passe rapidement mais il a l'impression de s'en être mal sortit. La suggestion du médecin n'était pas mauvaise. C'était mieux que celle de Varek. Il a eu du mal à y croire quand il a réalisé qu'il ne restait plus que lui et Astrid. Mais forcément, le gronckle a dû gâcher ce merveilleux tête-à-tête où Astrid ne tient absolument pas compte de lui. Bah quoi, il peut toujours rêver, non? Retour au gronckle. Il a maintenant une idée très précise de comment est agencée la dentition de ce dragon en particulier. Il a eu une très belle vue sur ces magnifiques dents. Et le gronckle pourrait vraiment faire quelque chose pour son haleine, ça pue!

 

********************************************************************************

 

Il n'arrive pas y croire! Il a été choisi pour tuer le cauchemar! Comme s'il pouvait faire ça! Tuer une créature innocente et douée d'intelligence, surtout que le dragon est sûrement plus intelligent que la plupart des villageois mis ensemble! Non, il ne peut pas faire ça. Il ne VEUT pas faire ça! Dès que la foule se disperse et qu'il peut s'éclipser sans se faire remarquer, il fonce à la forge. Se rendant dans le petit placard à balais que Gueulfor lui a donné des années auparavant, il réunit ses dessins de Krokmou, de la prothèse et de la selle. Il les fourre dans une boîte qu'il garde sous son bureau et qui est déjà pleine de dessins. Il prend ses outils, ceux qu'il a fabriqué lui-même parce que ceux de Gueulfor sont trop grands et trop lourds. Ne voyant rien d'autre à récupérer, il rentre chez lui et passe par derrière. Montant rapidement les escaliers, il rassemble là aussi quelques dessins, des vêtements, des crayons de charbon, deux ou trois objets de valeur et deux couvertures. Redescendant, il hésite un instant puis se glisse dans le coin où ils gardent du pain. Prenant une petit miche, il l’enveloppe dans une couverture avec quelques fruits et une outre d'eau. Il met le tout dans un panier et court vers la forêt en prenant garde à ce que personne ne le voit. Ce serait dur d'expliquer pourquoi il a un panier avec presque toutes ses affaires. Rejoignant Krokmou à toute vitesse, il pose le panier au sol et donne des poissons au dragon. Heureusement qu'il a pensé à en prendre avant de rentrer chez lui, le reptile peut être très grognon quand il n'a pas mangé, surtout s'il n'a pas eu de cabillaud. Monsieur a des goûts de luxe. Il fixe la selle sur le dos du dragon et y attache le panier. Krokmou comprend qu'il se passe quelque chose d'inhabituel et reste calme. Il lui dit que c'est le moment de partir, de prendre des vacances, de très longues vacances. Krokmou s'élance dans le ciel et ils survolent l'île une dernière fois. C'est en quelque sorte poignant de dire adieu à tout ce qu'il a connu pour commencer une nouvelle vie, ailleurs. Mais c'est soit ça, soit perdre Krokmou. Et cette seconde option est inenvisageable. Un dernier coup d’œil puis ils se tournent vers la mer, vers ailleurs.

 

********************************************************************************

Près de deux mois. Voilà près de deux mois qu'ils sont partis. Ils ont voyagés d'île en île, cherchant un endroit approprié, loin de la moindre habitation humaine. Ils ont même dû faire demi-tour et aller dans une autre direction! Krokmou a repéré une petite île semblant inhabitée. Ils ont atterris et explorés. Ils se sont installés. C'était il y a trois semaines. Les jours passent tranquillement, remplis de vols, de pêche, de vols, de chasse, de vols, de construction d'une maison assez grande pour eux deux et de vols. Quelques dragons vivent sur l'île mais ils ne posent aucun souci. Il s'entend bien avec eux. Krokmou a un peu plus de mal. Il n'aime pas qu'il s'approche des autres dragons. Monsieur est possessif. Génial, il pourra ajouter ça à la liste des nombreux défauts, euh, des nombreuses qualités du dragon. Une si longue liste... Mais rien de tout ça n'importe pour l'instant. Krokmou a eu envie de voler tout à l'heure, ils sont donc dans l'air, prenant un long vol. Soudain, Krokmou tourne la tête. À gauche, à droite. Ils plongent dans du brouillard et d'autres dragons émergent. Il s'aplatit sur la selle, ne voulant pas être vu. Les autres dragons portent tout quelque chose. Des moutons, du poisson, des poulets, des yaks. Un raid! Les dragons reviennent d'un raid! Ce qui veut dire qu'ils retournent à leur nid! Attendez une minute, ils sont si près de Berk?! La question devra attendre, les dragons plongent et Krokmou suit le mouvement. Ils entrent dans une montagne par une ouverture sur le côté et arrivent en son cœur. L'intérieur est creux. Des crevasses et des plates-formes ornent les parois. Krokmou atterrit sur une plate-forme à moitié dissimulée derrière une petite colonne de roche. De là, il voit que les dragons larguent ce qu'ils tiennent dans un gouffre remplit de fumée. Pourquoi ils font ça? C'est dur pour eux de récupérer autant de nourriture, certains d'entre eux se font capturer, ou tuer. C'est un sport ou quoi? Un gronckle entre, légèrement en retard. Il ne tient rien dans ses pattes mais ouvre la bouche et laisse tomber un maigre poisson. Le dragon commence à se gratter quand un grondement se fait entendre. Le gronckle, l'air abattu, tente de s'éloigner. Mais il n'a pas le temps. Une gueule immense s'élève de dans le gouffre et se referme sur lui. Le pauvre gronckle disparaît tandis que le monstre se retire dans la fumée. Mais pas pour longtemps. Ils sont repérés! Il se penche sur Krokmou pour l'inciter à partir, à s'envoler. Le dragon n'a pas besoin d'encouragements. Il s'élève rapidement, comme tous les autres dragons qui ont sentis que ça va mal finir. Un malheureux braguettaure ne peut s'en sortir. Il est happé par le monstre. Sans un regard en arrière, Krokmou file dans le ciel et se dirige vers leur île. Il réfléchit. Un jour ou l'autre, Berk finira par trouver le nid. Et ce jour-là, il se feront tuer, tous. Il ne possède pas vraiment de joyeux souvenirs de là-bas, mais il ne peut pas non plus les abandonner. Soupirant, il fait part de sa décision à Krokmou. Rentrer sur Berk. Le dragon n'est pas d'accord mais après beaucoup de persuasion, et de promesse de poissons, il change de direction. À mi-chemin, ils tombent sur un orage. Un orage vraiment puissant. Ils essaient de l'éviter mais se font entraîner par les vents furieux. Krokmou fait tout ce qu'il peut pour les maintenir en l'air. Après ce qui semble être des heures de lutte, ils parviennent à sortir de l'orage. Ils ne savent pas où ils sont mais ce n'est pas important. La prothèse de Krokmou est endommagée. S'ils ne trouvent pas un endroit pour atterrir, ils vont tomber dans l'eau! Une île apparaît au loin. Krokmou bat des ailes, il vole le plus vite possible. Ils y sont presque quand la prothèse cède. La panique monte en lui alors que Krokmou hurle. Le sol se rapproche rapidement. Un choc. Puis plus rien.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

 

Astrid ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Un instant Harold est debout, effectuant une sorte de danse bizarre avec Krokmou et le suivant il est au sol, ses mains serrant sa tête comme si elle était sur le point d'exploser. Cela ne dure que quelques secondes avant que son corps se détende brusquement. Il reste allongé au sol, immobile, les yeux ouverts mais ne se fixant sur rien. Krokmou gémit, inquiet, tout en essayant de secouer son ami. Rien n'y fait. Le dragon finit par se tourner vers Astrid et grogne un peu pour attirer son attention. La jeune viking sort de sa rêverie et s'approche rapidement d'Harold. Elle s'accroupit près de lui et le secoue.

 

\- Harold? Harold, tu m'entends? Qu'est-ce que tu as? Harold, réveille-toi!

 

Le jeune homme ne répond pas, ne montre aucun signe de reconnaissance. Sentant la panique s'élever, Astrid fait approcher Tempête et glisse un bras sous Harold pour le soulever. Le jeune viking est mince et semble léger mais les apparences sont trompeuses. Titubant un peu sous son poids, Astrid arrive tant bien que mal à le lever et à l'installer sur Tempête. Elle grimpe derrière lui et le cale contre elle avant d'ordonner à son dragon de s'envoler. Krokmou les suit, sa prothèse ayant heureusement été verouillée quand Harold est descendu plus tôt. Les dragons ne perdent pas de temps à jouer dans les airs comme ils le font d'habitude. Ils se dirigent directement vers le village. En approchant, Astrid les oriente vers la maison de Gothi, perchée haut au-dessus des autres maisons. Krokmou, ne pouvant se poser directement devant, est obligé de rester au bas des escaliers. Tempête dépose Astrid, qui fait glisser Harold de la selle, avant de reprendre son vol pour rejoindre Krokmou et attendre. 

 

\- Gothi! hurle Astrid en faisant claquer la porte lorsqu'elle l'ouvre avec une force non nécessaire. Gothi, tu es là? Harold a besoin d'aide!

 

L'Ancienne arrive à petits pas rapides et juge la situation d'un simple coup d'oeil. Elle fait signe à Astrid d'allonger Harold sur le lit et de se reculer. Elle l'examine un petit instant puis va chercher un petit bol en bois rempli d'eau et un linge. Trempant le linge dans le bol, elle l'imbibe d'eau, l'essore puis le plie et le pose sur le front d'Harold. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, gardant toujours les yeux ouverts et ne les fixant sur rien. Gothi attire l'attention de la jeune viking et lui fait comprendre d'aller chercher Stoïck et Gueulfor. Astrid ne perd pas de temps et court à l'extérieur. Elle se dirige vers le Grand Hall où elle sait que se trouve le chef, en pleine réunion avec le Conseil. Sans prendre le temps de s’excuser pour l’interruption, la viking vient se planter devant le chef.

 

\- Astrid! Qu’est-ce que ça signifie? Nous sommes en pleine...

\- Pas le temps, chef. Gothi veut que vous et Gueulfor la rejoigniez immédiatement. Harold ne va pas bien.

 

Stoïck se lève brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise au sol.

 

\- Spitelout, termine la réunion et rapporte-moi les résultats plus tard. Gueulfor, secoue-toi!

 

Le chef ne prend même pas le temps de voir si son ami le suit tandis qu’il sort du Grand Hall. Heureusement, Astrid et Gueulfor ne sont pas loin derrière, courant pour pouvoir suivre le rythme. Stoïck arrive chez Gothi en un temps record et ouvre la porte avec une telle force qu’elle craque et n’est retenue que par la charnière du bas. Le chef n’en tient pas compte, se précipitant près du lit sur lequel est allongé Harold, toujours immobile. L’Ancienne, qui se tient tout près du lit, jette un regard mécontent à sa porte avant de se saisir de son bâton et d’en asséner un coup sur la tête de Stoïck. Ce dernier se tourne vers elle et se met à la questionner à toute vitesse. Quand Gueulfor et Astrid arrivent, ils voient l’Ancienne occupée à administrer autant de coups de bâtons qu’elle le peut au chef. Voyant le forgeron, Gothi lui fait signe d’avancer et commence à tracer des symboles au sol.

\- Que dit-elle Gueulfor? demande Stoïck avec impatience.

\- Hum, il semblerait qu’Harold soit en état de choc. Il a été face à quelque chose qui a brisé le barrage de ses souvenirs. Il est en train de se rhabiller. Se rhabiller? Gothi, tu es sûre? Il est déjà...

 

L’Ancienne lève son bâton bien haut et l’abat de toutes ses forces sur la tête de Gueulfor. Elle secoue la tête et désigne le sol.

 

\- Quoi?! Pourquoi tu fais ça, vieille harpie? Et qu’est-ce que... Oh, il est en train de se rappeler, pas de se rhabiller. Tu devrais écrire un peu mieux, tu sais?

\- Gueulfor, c’est tout ce qu’elle dit? demande Stoïck. Rien d’autre?

\- Si, un instant. Alors, voyons ça. Les souvenirs reviennent tous à la fois et son esprit a du mal à le suffoquer? Non, le supporter. Donc, il est dans un état de demi-conscience. Il est réveillé, mais ne perçoit rien de ce qui l’entoure. Et... Dis-donc Gothi, il y en a encore beaucoup? Ton écriture commence à me donner la migraine.

 

Pour toute réponse, l’Ancienne lui assène un nouveau coup de bâton à la tête avant d’effacer sa réponse précédente et d’écrire autre chose.

 

\- Merci, ça va mieux, dit Gueulfor en se massant la tête. Bon, tu racontes quoi, maintenant? Hum, oh, je vois.

\- Quoi? Quoi?! s’écrie Stoïck.

\- Harold, ses souvenirs lui reviennent tous à la fois. Il revit ses quinze années manquantes en peu de temps. Ça va être douloureux pour lui. Pour l’instant, il est juste incapable de bouger ou de nous répondre. Mais il se pourrait qu’il développe de la fièvre et qu’il se mette à crier et à se débattre. Il faut que quelqu’un reste pour le surveiller et le calmer. Il risque de rester dans cet état pendant plusieurs heures.

\- Je vais rester, affirme Stoïck. Je suis son père, alors c’est le mieux si c’est moi qui...

\- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, chef, intervient Astrid, votre relation avec Harold n’était pas très bonne avant sa disparition. Rester avec lui maintenant pourrait avoir l’effet inverse.

 

Gothi hoche la tête, communiquant son avis sur la question. Elle fait signe à Stoïck de sortir, tout comme Astrid. La jeune viking proteste mais est rapidement menacée par un coup de bâton et retient le reste de sa tirade. L’Ancienne désigne Gueulfor, elle-même et Harold en hochant la tête.

 

\- Si j’ai bien compris, Gothi et moi allons rester avec le gamin.

\- Je comprends pour Gothi, mais pourquoi toi? interroge Stoïck, énervé.

 

L’Ancienne écrit quelque chose et Gueulfor se penche pour lire.

 

\- Nous étions les deux seuls à ne pas avoir fait de sa vie un enfer. Il réagira mieux si nous sommes ceux qui restons avec lui. Et personne n’a le droit d’enfler tant que Gothi ne donne pas l’autorisation.

\- Enfler? demande Astrid, confuse.

\- Oui, exacte... Non. Heu... Entrer! Personne ne peut entrer! C’est ça!

 

Gothi secoue la tête et soupire, semblant désespérée. Le terreur qui lui a été confié par Harold entre par la fenêtre et pose des herbes près d’un bol sur la table. Gothi sourit soudainement et s’approche de la table pour commencer à préparer une potion. Elle saisit de l’eau chaude, prend plusieurs herbes et les ajoute à celles déposées par le dragon. Quand elle a terminé, elle fait signe à Gueulfor de redresser Harold. Après avoir versé la potion dans un gobelet et y avoir ajouté de l’eau froide, elle s’approche du jeune homme et le fait boire. Elle doit s’y prendre lentement et en plusieurs fois car Harold avale avec difficulté, comme s’il ne savait pas boire. Quand il a bu assez de potion pour satisfaire Gothi, l’Ancienne repose le gobelet et signale à Gueulfor de le rallonger. Elle prend le linge qui est tombé de son front, le mouille de nouveau avant de le remettre sur le front du jeune homme. Une fois qu’elle a terminé tout ça, elle se tourne vers Stoïck et Astrid et hausse un sourcil. Saisissant le message, ils sortent à regret. Avant que Stoïck ne sorte, cependant, Gothi lui tapote l’épaule avec son bâton avant d’indiquer sa porte endommagée.

 

\- Euh, oui, je ferais réparer la porte, dit Stoïck.

 

Gothi hoche la tête puis regarde le chef, attendant clairement quelque chose d’autre. Stoïck soupire et ses épaules s’affaissent. 

 

\- Je suis désolé d’avoir cassé ta porte et je la réparerais moi-même.

 

Gothi hoche de nouveau la tête, avec plus de vigueur cette fois, avant de lui faire signe de sortir. Le chef s’exécute, ses pas lourds résonnant longtemps. Quand le calme revient, Gothi se retourne vers Gueulfor qui s’est installé sur une chaise près d’Harold.

 

\- Dis-donc, Gothi, comment ça se fait que tu puisses donner des ordres au chef?

 

La vieille femme hausse les épaules et sourit. Sans rien ajouter, elle s’approche du lit et fixe le jeune homme allongé dessus. Les yeux grands ouverts mais n’offrant toujours aucun signe de reconnaissance, Harold reste immobile. Des ombres dansent dans ses yeux et Gothi les fixe avec intensité.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

 

Veiller sur Harold alors qu’il est dans un état végétatif n’est pas la chose la plus intéressante que Gueulfor ait jamais faite. Mais être coincé avec Gothi en plus rend la situation encore plus critique. Au départ, il s’occupe en arrangeant la prothèse de sa main. Quand il l’a démontée et remontée pour la cinquième fois, il se met à chanter. Cependant, la menace d’un bâton le fait vite arrêter. Il s’intéresse alors au terreur terrible qui vole en toute liberté dans la maison de l’Ancienne. Il note que le comportement du reptile est plutôt calme, voire même joueur. Même si son activité favorite semble être de s’enrouler autour du cou de Gothi et de dormir. Au bout de deux heures, Gueulfor se saisit d’un jeu de pierres et arrive à enroler l’Ancienne. Fait qu’il ne tarde pas à regretter quand il se retrouve endetté. La vieille viking a beau sembler inoffensive, elle cache bien son jeu. Sa férocité lui vaut de remporter toutes les parties, et même d’intimider Gueulfor. Ce dernier juge plus prudent d’arrêter les dégâts avant de devoir donner sa forge à Gothi pour éponger ses dettes. Il retourne donc auprès du lit d’Harold pour reprendre sa veille. Le jeune homme n’a pas bougé le moins du monde et ne montre aucun signe de retour parmi le reste des mortels. Ce n’est que quand le soleil commence à se coucher, et que Gueulfor commence à s’endormir, qu’Harold bouge. Au départ, ce n’est rien de plus que ses sourcils qui se fronçent. Puis sa tête bouge d’un coté à l’autre de façon répétée et de plus en plus vite. Il se met alors à laisser échapper des gémissements qui deviennent rapidement des cris, tandis que ses mains saisissent sa tête. Il bascule sur le côté et se recroqueville sur lui-même, sans lâcher sa tête, laissant sortir des cris de douleur. Gueulfor, désemparé, essaie de détendre Harold mais n’obtient aucun résultat. Gothi le pousse sur le côté et presse un linge sur la bouche et le nez du jeune homme. Harold  
se détend immédiatement, l’air un peu vacant.

 

\- C’était quoi, ça? demande Gueulfor.

 

L’Ancienne écrit quelque chose et le forgeron se penche pour lire.

 

\- Oh, un calmant. D’accord, je... Non! Il a quoi, le petit? Un moment il est dans un autre monde et celui d’après il hurle presque en se mettant en boule.

 

Gothi roule des yeux avant d’écrire de nouveau.

 

\- Il a fini de se remémorer les souvenirs explosants?

 

Un coup de bâton brise le silence qui s’est installé dans la maison.

 

\- Les souvenirs importants, j’ai compris! Tu vas ranger ton bâton de malheur, vieille sorcière? Non, non, je me tais, baisse ton bâton!

 

Un gémissement d’Harold coupe court à la conversation et Gueulfor et Gothi se tourne vers lui. Le jeune homme se masse le front et regarde autour de lui d’un air un peu perdu.

 

\- Je connais cette maison... Gothi?

 

L’Ancienne s’approche doucement, pour ne pas le surprendre, et le regarde fixement dans les yeux. Elle sourit tendrement et hoche la tête une fois avant de tapoter le côté de la tête d’Harold.

 

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi je suis là? Et, si je me fie à mon mal de tête, pourquoi j’ai l’impression d’avoir écouté Gueulfor chanter pendant trois jours?

\- Hé! C’est pas gentil de dire ça! Je n’ai jamais provoqué de migraine!

\- Forcément, tout le monde fuit dès que tu ouvres la bouche pour chanter. Même les dragons. D’ailleurs, on peut considérer ça comme une arme de destruc... Attends, les dragons... Krokmou! Où il est? Il va bien? Qu’est-ce qui...

 

Dans sa panique, Harold tente de se lever mais retombe lourdement sur le lit avec un grognement. Gothi fronce les sourcils et indique au jeune homme qu’il ne doit pas se lever avant d’écrire au sol et d’attirer l’attention de Gueulfor, avec son bâton bien entendu, pour qu’il traduise.

 

\- Elle dit que tu ne dois pas bouger. Ta tête est encore un peu retournée, tu devras attendre d’avoir retrouver tous tes souvenirs pour te lever en toute sécurité.

\- Tous mes souvenirs? Je ne comprends pas, j’ai...

\- Tu te souviens que tu as tout oublié?

 

Harold et Gothi fixent Gueulfor un moment.

 

\- Tu te rends compte que ta phrase n’a absolument pas le moindre sens, n’est-ce pas? demande Harold.

\- Ah, oui, peut-être, j’ai pas dû bien réfléchir avant de parler.

\- Comme la plupart des vikings, murmure Harold avant de fermer les yeux et de réprimer un gémissement.

\- Harold? Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive?

\- J’ai mal. Il y a trop d’images, ça va trop vite.

 

Gothi prend la potion qu’elle a préparée plus tôt dans la journée et en verse dans un gobelet qu’elle tend à Harold. Ce dernier le prend et boit sans poser de questions. Il fait une grimace de dégoût avant de rendre le gobelet à Gothi. Le jeune homme semble souffrir encore pendant quelques instants puis son visage se détend lentement. Quand il peut de nouveau ouvrir les yeux sans être blessé par la lumière, Gueulfor se met devant lui.

 

\- Alors, ça va mieux?

\- Ouais, je n’ai plus l’impression d’avoir un marteau et une enclume dans la tête.

\- Pour un forgeron, ce n’est pas une mauvaise chose.

\- Je préfère les avoir à l’extérieur, merci beaucoup.

\- Et tes souvenirs?

\- Je... Je me souviens de tout depuis le moment où j’ai rencontré Krokmou. Et les autres moments, heu... marquants, on va dire. Comme toutes les fois où mon père m’a ignoré et fait la morale devant le village tout entier. Les fois où Rustik et les jumeaux s’amusaient à me harceler. Mais, il y a encore des trous, des zones un peu floues.

\- C’est bon, ça reviendra. Tu t’es souvenu du pire, il reste juste le meilleur.

\- Mais ça fait mal, je ne comprends pas.

\- Ah, la vieille Gothi l’a expliqué à Stoïck et Astrid quand tu as été amené ici. Tous tes souvenirs te reviennent en même temps. Du coup, ça te met un peu la tête à l’envers. Enfin, plus que d’habitude. Faut dire que tu as la tête montée de façon un peu bizarre parfois.

\- Merci, cool de le confirmer, sympa.

\- Oh, cette phrase, comme il y a longtemps que je ne l’ai pas entendue!

\- Quoi?

\- Tu te rends compte que tu viens de parler comme il y a cinq ans? Alors que tu ne l’avais pas fait depuis qu’on ta retrouvé!

\- Ah bon? La seule chose dont je me rends compte là, c’est que ma tête va s’ouvrir en deux si toutes ces images n’arrêtent pas de défiler.

 

À peine a-t-il fini de parler qu’Harold saisit sa tête et se remet à gémir, plus fort, tout en fermant les yeux. Gothi lui tapote le bras montrant qu’elle comprend ce qui lui arrive. Le jeune homme rouvre brièvement les yeux mais ne peut rien dire, une nouvelle vague de douleur le rendant incapable de s’exprimer. 

 

\- Eh Gothi, on fait quoi, là?

 

L’Ancienne se retourne vers le forgeron avant d’écrire sa réponse.

 

\- Rien? Comment ça, rien? On va pas le laisser comme ça quand même! Il semble être aussi mal que quand Rustik a essayé de résoudre l’énigme de Hamish!

 

Gothi secoue la tête avant d’écrire de nouveau.

 

\- On va juste attendre que ça casse? Pourquoi on... Ah, passe, on doit attendre que ça passe, d’accord! Mais pourquoi? Tu ne peux rien faire?

 

L’Ancienne secoue la tête, indiquant clairement qu’elle ne peut aider dans cette situation. La soirée passe lentement, centrée autour d’Harold et des diverses méthodes pour le mettre à l’aise entre les différentes vagues de douleur. Vers le milieu de la nuit, la douleur est si intense qu’Harold développe une fièvre si rapidement que Gothi n’a pas le temps de la stopper. La fièvre augmente très vite et Harold ne tarde pas à tomber dans un état de délire et d’hallucination. Il ne reconnaît pas les deux vikings qui sont avec lui et passe son temps à réclamer Krokmou. Le dragon, toujours au bas des escaliers, entend les appels de son ami et lance quelques cris pour lui faire savoir qu’il n’est pas loin et qu’il ne partira pas. Peu après que la fièvre ait atteint son pic, Harold devient violent. Comme il ne reconnaît pas Gueulfor et Gothi, il tente de se lever et de partir mais est arrêté par le forgeron. Mettant à profit l’entraînement qu’il a reçu auprès des Cueilleurs, Harold réussi à repousser Gueulfor et à ouvrir la porte. Mais une nouvelle vague de douleur l’envoie au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même, se tenant la tête. La douleur est si forte que des larmes coulent sur ses joues et il finit par s’évanouir. Profitant du calme, le forgeron remet Harold sur le lit et Gothi lui fait avaler un nouveau gobelet de potion. Ce n’est que vers le début du jour que la fièvre tombe, au grand soulagement de l’Ancienne qui commençait à s’inquiéter. Quand la matinée est bien avancée, des coups retentissent à la porte. Gueulfor va ouvrir pendant que Gothi aide Harold à s’asseoir car la nuit l’a épuisé. Se tenant sur le pas de la porte se trouvent Stoïck et Astrid. Ils entrent sans attendre la permission, ce qui incite un air réprobateur de l’Ancienne.

 

\- Nous sommes venus prendre des nouvelles, dit Stoïck. Comment vas-tu Harold?

\- Aussi bien que ça peut aller après une nuit digne du pire enfer imaginable. Sans oublier des souvenirs un peu déplaisants.

\- Mais tout va bien maintenant, non?

\- Stoïck, tu devrais peut-être...

\- Non, tais-toi Gueulfor. J’ai passé la nuit à m’inquiéter, j’ai bien le droit de m’enquérir de la santé de mon fils!

\- C’est marrant ce que cinq ans peuvent faire pour changer une personne, dit Harold. Tu ne t'en serais même pas aperçu si j’étais malade avant. Mais maintenant, on dirait presque que tu te soucies de ce qui peut m’arriver.

\- Bien sûr que je me...

\- Non! Ne dis rien! 

 

Le silence tombe dans la maison de Gothi. Harold, assis sur le lit, se tient la tête entre les mains. Il n’a plus de douleur induite par le retour des souvenirs mais la fatigue de la nuit et le fait de revoir son père en se remémorant de tout le rend un peu tendu. L’Ancienne lance un regard noir au chef et secoue la tête.

 

\- Harold, peut-être que tu devrais te calmer et...

\- Non, Astrid, je pense que j’ai surtout besoin d’être loin de certaines personnes le temps de remettre de l’ordre dans mes idées.

\- Je comprends, tu veux que je...

\- Non. Juste Gothi et Gueulfor, je ne veux voir personne personne d’autre, sauf Krokmou.

\- Mais...

 

Gothi cogne son bâton contre le mur pour attirer l’attention et fait signe à Stoïck et Astrid de sortir. Le chef commence par refuser mais quelques coups de bâton le font rapidement taire et battre en retraite. Astrid, légèrement blessées par le refus d’Harold, sort en silence, et en traînant les pieds. Gothi ferme la porte après leur départ et revient auprès d’Harold.

 

\- Dis-donc Harold, tu n’as pas été très tendre avec Astrid. Ton père, je peux comprendre, mais la petite ne mérite pas ça.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je désire être au calme est mauvais, répond Harold. Et puis elle m’a ignoré pendant quinze ans, quelques jours ne vont pas la tuer.

\- Tu es sérieux?

\- Oui. Je ne veux pas la voir pour le moment.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

 

La journée suivant le réveil d’Harold se déroule dans un calme relatif. Gueulfor, estimant n’être d’aucune utilité dans l’immédiat, rejoint sa forge. Gothi insiste pour garder Harold chez elle, sous observation. Le jeune homme ne s’en plaint pas, content de ne pas avoir à confronter les gens de son village. Il en profite aussi pour remettre de l’ordre dans ses souvenirs. Il prend le temps d’examiner tout ce dont il se souvient, voir s’il existe des incohérences ou des manques. Il prend également le temps d’aller voir Krokmou, autant pour rassurer le dragon que pour prendre un peu l’air, et échapper aux potions de Gothi. Cette dernière envoie son terreur porter un message à Stoïck en fin d’après-midi, lui enjoignant de la rejoindre pour le repas du soir. Quand le chef arrive, il se retrouve face à l’Ancienne. Elle lui fait comprendre de garder son calme et d’écouter ce que dit Harold. Le repas commence dans le silence, Stoïck reste concentré sur son assiette tandis qu’Harold joue avec sa nourriture, sans rien avaler. Gothi les regarde tout en mangeant, ne souhaitant rien précipiter. À la fin du repas, aucun mot n’a été échangé. L’Ancienne soupire en secouant la tête avant de donner un coup de coude au chef. Le grand viking se secoue et adresse un regard furtif à la vieille viking. En la voyant hausser les sourcils, il se tourne vers Harold et prend une grande inspiration.

 

\- Alors, comment vas-tu?

\- Bien.

\- Ah. Et tes souvenirs?

\- Ils sont tous revenus.

\- C’est bien, très bien...

 

Le silence s’installe de nouveau avant que Gothi, tout en roulant des yeux, donne un coup de bâton à Stoïck, accompagné d’un regard furieux.

 

\- Harold, commence Stoïck en cherchant ses mots, je... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire ça. Je... Tu... Comment... Comment vois-tu ta situation?

\- Quoi?

\- Vas-tu rester sur Berk? Maintenant que tu as retrouvé tes souvenirs, as-tu envie de rester?

 

Harold ne répond pas tout de suite, semblant réfléchir à comment formuler sa réponse.

 

\- Tu sais, dit-il finalement, je pensais qu’être amnésique n’était pas une bonne chose. Que ça me rendait malheureux. Mais même sans ma mémoire, j’ai réussi à me forger une nouvelle vie, à me faire des amis, à être heureux. Et puis tu as débarqué, avec les autres, et vous avez jetés ma vie jusqu’alors paisible dans un tourbillon. On m’a dit beaucoup de choses. J’ai fait ceci, j’ai dit cela. Vous étiez tous sûrs de vous, vous parliez comme si vous me connaissiez. Je vous ai cru. Je n’avais rien d’autre à quoi me raccrocher, aucune preuve que vos propos étaient erronés, ou faux. Et je n’ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m’interroger sur tout ça non plus. À peine arrivé, je suis censé prouver qu’on peut vivre aux côtés des dragons. Comme si Krokmou n’était pas un exemple suffisant. Pourquoi vous n’acceptez pas ce que je dis? Je n’ai jamais été du genre à mentir, je n’ai jamais donné à qui que ce soit la moindre raison de douter de ma parole. Et pourtant, vous avez eu besoin d’une preuve. Je sais que les vikings ont des problèmes d’entêtement, mais là, ça frise la stupidité. Et quand vous commencez enfin à accepter la vérité, les dieux décident qu’il est temps de me rendre la mémoire. Et pas gentiment, souvenir après souvenir. Non! Tout à la fois, c’est tellement plus marrant. Alors nous voilà, maintenant, toi qui te soucies de moi, peut-être pour la première fois, moi en train de me demander si finalement je n’étais pas plus heureux en ne sachant rien.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Tu veux bien développer ta question?

\- Pourquoi préfèrerais-tu rester ignorant?

\- Sérieusement? Tu demandes sérieusement ça?

\- Oui.

\- Tu crois que c’est agréable de se souvenir d’un homme toujours absent, préférant être le chef de son village plutôt que le père dont le fils a besoin? Se remémorer un cousin, un membre de la même famille, qui me pourchassait dans le village presque chaque jour, juste pour me battre? Se rappeler que tout le village me tournait le dos, me jetant toutes les insultes imaginables, juste parce que je ne correspond pas à l’image type d’un viking? Et toutes ces fois où tu me faisais la morale devant le village tout entier? Un père normal le ferait en privé, mais non, c’est tellement plus important de m’humilier devant la population entière de l’île. Et me mettre en apprentissage alors que je n’avais même pas six ans, à la forge, rien de moins, juste pour ne plus avoir à s’occuper de moi. Oh, et n’oublions pas le fait que tu ne m’adressais jamais la parole sauf pour crier ou donner des ordres. Tu n’as jamais pris la peine de m’écouter, ne serait-ce qu’une seule fois. Tu privilégiais toujours la parole des autres. Tu ne m’a jamais cru, tu n’as jamais cru en moi. Tu me blâmais pour tout, absolument tout. Tu n’as jamais pris le temps d’apprendre à me connaître. Tu ne sais même pas quelle est ma couleur préférée, ce que j’aime faire durant mon temps libre, ce qui peut m’intéresser. Et quand tu me retrouves, tu as l’audace de dire que tu me raconteras tout ce que j’ai fait durant les années oubliées, alors que tout ce que tu as pu m’apprendre, c’est que tu es mon père, ma mère a été emmenée dans un raid de dragons, je suis l’apprenti de Gueulfor, je suis le pire viking que Berk ait jamais connu! Ça te rappelle quelque chose? Tu ne sais rien de moi et tu pensais pouvoir m’aider à me souvenir! Durant quinze ans, chaque viking sur cette île, à l’exception de Gueulfor et Gothi, s’est évertué à me faire comprendre que je suis indésiré, juste une bouche à nourrir. Un bon à rien que le désastre suit à la trace. Vous avez fait de moi un banni non-officiel, un être dont vous désiriez plus que tout voir disparaître. Alors oui, j’aurais préféré rester amnésique, rester sur l’île des Cueilleurs, rester avec Krokmou. Rester heureux, tout simplement.

 

Stoïck, incapable de réagir, reste assit, la bouche ouverte, fixant Harold comme s’il le découvrait. Le jeune homme n’a pas fini cependant. Après quelques secondes pour calmer sa respiration rapide, il reprend.

 

\- Et tu sais ce qui est vraiment insupportable? J’ai vingt ans, je suis un adulte. À cause de la vie que j’ai mené ici, je suis devenu mature plus vite que les autres, et indépendant aussi. Même sans le moindre souvenir, je n’ai jamais vraiment eu besoin de l’aide des autres pour la vie de tous les jours. J’étais écouté chez les Cueilleurs, même quand je n’avais que quinze ans. Mais quand tu m’as retrouvé, tu ne voyais justement en moi que le gamin de quinze ans. Tu t’es arrêté au moment où j’ai disparu et pour toi, je suis encore un enfant. Tu ne me vois pas comme un viking adulte, qui a le droit de s’exprimer et de proposer des idées. Toutes les choses que tu m’as autorisé à faire depuis mon retour, c’est moi qui ait dû batailler pour les obtenir. Par Odin, tu ne m’aurais même pas laissé aller voler avec Krokmou si je ne t’avais pas obligé à accepter. Je suis ton fils, rien ne changera jamais ce fait, mais il serait temps que tu t’aperçoives que j’ai grandi et que je suis capable d’avoir mes propres opinions. Et il serait peut-être temps que tu apprennes aussi qui est ton fils. Tu ne sais rien sur moi.

 

Gothi hoche la tête avec approbation, appuyée sur la table. Elle regarde Stoïck et lui donne un coup de coude pour le faire revenir à la réalité. Le chef cligne lentement des yeux et regarde Harold. Il l’observe vraiment, prenant en compte sa taille, son maintient, ses traits. Il voit ses yeux qui brillent de colère et cherchent à cacher de vieilles blessures.

 

\- Je suis désolé, Harold. Tu as raison. Sur tout. Je n’ai pas été à la hauteur en tant que père. Et même en tant que chef je t’ai laissé tomber. C’est indigne et honteux. Je suis tellement désolé. 

 

Harold ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer son père.

 

\- Je sais que je te l’ai déjà demandé, mais je ne me suis pas rendu compte de tout ce que ça impliquait. Veux-tu me donner une nouvelle chance? 

 

Le jeune homme ne répondant pas, Gothi lui donne un léger coup de bâton, à peine une caresse.

 

\- C’est la dernière, dit Harold. Tout au long de ma vie, je t’ai donné des chances de faire mieux. Je suis fatigué d’attendre que les autres s’améliorent. 

\- Je ne demande qu’une occasion, c’est tout, dit Stoïck avec ferveur. Je...

\- Pas la peinde de faire des promesses, coupe Harold. Tu as une chance, utilise-la au mieux.

\- Je le ferais.

 

Gothi, voyant que la discussion la plus importante est terminée, cogne son bâton contre la table pour attirer l’attention. Quand les deux hommes la regardent, elle désigne Harold puis écrit le nom d’Astrid.

 

\- Ah oui, c’est vrai, murmure Stoïck. Nous devons parler de la fille Hofferson. Elle est plutôt déprimée deuis hier. Tu devrais lui parler. De plus, avec tout le village ayant vu comment elle s’est inquiétée pour toi, votre relation n’est plus un secret.

\- Je lui parlerais demain, promet Harold. Mais je ne m’excuserais pas. 

\- Tant que vous ne vous entretuez pas, c’est tout ce que je demande. Hum, vas-tu rentrer à la maison ou dois-tu encore rester ici?

\- Je ne sais pas. Gothi?

 

L’Ancienne montre la porte et hoche la tête, faisant comprendre qu’il est libre de partir.

 

\- Bien, je rentre alors. Mais je vais aller faire un petit vol nocturne avec Krokmou d’abord. Je sais qu’il n’est pas allé voler une seule fois depuis que je suis chez Gothi, ses ailes doivent le démanger.

 

Ne pouvant l’interdire, et ne souhaitant pas briser la confiance fragile que lui accorde son fils, le chef hoche la tête avant de se lever. Les deux hommes remercient Gothi et sortent. Ils se séparent au bas des escaliers, Stoïck pour rentrer chez lui, Harold pour voler avec Krokmou. Le jeune homme revient assez tard et, plutôt que d’aller se coucher, reste pour parler un peu avec son père. Les deux font quelques progrès pour réparer leur relation difficile. Ils se couchent tous deux très tard, l’esprit encombré mais le coeur un peu plus léger.

 

Le lendemain, Harold reste une partie de la matinée chez lui, dans sa chambre. Il revoit toutes ses notes et tous ses dessins. Quand il a fini de tout passer en revue, il décide de sortir et d’aller voler, à la grande joie de Krokmou. Les deux amis restent dans les airs jusqu’à la mi-journée. Quand ils redescendent enfin, Harold aperçoit Astrid qui se trouve sur les marches menant au Grand Hall. Beaucoup de villageois sont également présents, allant manger. 

 

\- Hé mon grand, dit Harold en se penchant sur la tête de Krokmou, ça te dit de voler un peu plus?

 

Le dragon aquiesce avec force, prêt à reprendre de l’altitude.

 

\- Attends, nous allons prendre un passager, enfin, une passagère. Une certaine viking blonde, tu vois de qui je veux parler?

 

À la réponse affirmative de Krokmou, Harold sourit et dirige son ami vers les marches. Ils passent à ras des têtes des vikings et le dragon saisit Astrid par les bras avant de reprendre rapidement de l’altitude. Une fois à une hauteur convenable, il lâche Astrid qui tombe vers le sol en hurlant, à la grande horreur des villageois qui regardent la scène. Krokmou plonge et se retrouve vite sous Astrid. Harold ouvre les bras, rattrape la viking et fait cliquer la pédale pour virer avant de s’encastrer dans les portes du Grand Hall.

 

\- Bien le bonjour, gente-dame, dit Harold. On vous dépose quelque part?

\- Harold! Qu’est-ce que... Pourquoi tu as fait ça?! J’ai cru que j’allais m’écraser!

\- Tu as donc si peu confiance en moi?

\- J’ai plus confiance en ton lézard qu’en toi en ce moment, répond Astrid en tentant de frapper Harold.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j’étais toi. Je te rappelle que sans moi Krokmou ne peut pas voler lorsque la prothèse n’est pas verrouillée.

\- Tu n’as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi tu t’amuses à m’enlever puis à me lâcher?

\- Simple façon de dire donjour.

\- Tu vas devoir travailler sur tes techniques sociales si c’est ta façon de saluer les gens.

\- Oh, allez, ne boude pas.

\- Je... Je ne boude pas!

 

Pendant l’échange, Krokmou s’est rapproché du sol et se pose devant les portes du Grand Hall. Remarquant qu’ils sont le centre de l’attention, Harold sourit, redresse Astrid et l’embrasse. Des murmures parcourent la foule quand la jeune viking retourne le baiser avec passion. Ils se séparent lentement et Harold plonge son regard dans les yeux d’Astrid.

 

\- Et cette façon-là de dire bonjour, tu en penses quoi?

\- J’espère que c’est réservé à moi seule?

\- Absolument!

\- Alors j’adore.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

 

Quand l’agitation créée par Harold et Astrid devant le Grand Hall commence à se dissiper, les deux jeunes peuvent entrer pour prendre leur repas. Ils s’assoient non loi des portes, avec Krokmou allongé près de leur table. Varek ne tarde pas à les rejoindre.

 

\- Bonjour vous deux! Harold, je suis vraiment content que tu aies retrouvé tes souvenirs. C’est une très bonne chose. Et tu vas pouvoir nous raconter comment tu as rencontré Krokmou, et pourquoi tu es partit. Ah, au fait, félicitation à tous les deux, vous êtes bien ensemble. Dis Harold, tu penses que...

\- Oulà, ralentis Varek, dit Harold en levant une main. Nous n’allons pas disparaître, tu peux prendre ton temps. Donc une question à la fois, compris?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Alors, première question?

\- Comment tu as rencontré Krokmou?

\- Tu te souviens du raid juste avant du début de l’entraînement, il y a cinq ans?

\- Celui où tu as clamé avoir abattu un furie nocturne?

\- Exactement. Personne ne m’a cru, bien évidemment, mais c’était la vérité. Dès que j’ai été seul, j’ai couru vers la forêt et me suis rendu au Gouffre des Corbeaux. J’ai cherché un moment avant de trouver les traces laissées par Krokmou lors de sa chute. Quand je l’ai trouvé, le pauvre était coincé dans le bola. Je me suis approché, le pensant mort, mais il a bougé. J’étais effrayé. Pourtant, je voulais tellement prouver à mon père que j’étais un vrai viking que j’ai sortit mon couteau et ai décidé de lui arracher le coeur. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je n’ai pas pu m’y résoudre. À la place, j’ai tranché les cordes du bola pour le libérer. Au moment où il a pu bouger, il s’est jeté sur moi, m’a coincé contre un rocher et m’a observé. Un peu comme je l’avais observé avant de le libérer. Il a ouvert la bouche et m’a hurlé au visage, pas une très bonne expérience, au fait. Il s’est envolé après, enfin il a essayé, il n’arrêtait pas de se cogner contre les arbres. 

\- Ce n’est pas tout, n’est-ce pas? demande Varek. Comment tu as fait pour le dresser? Et surtout pour l’approcher sans te faire attaquer? Et...

\- Varek, j’ai dit une question à la fois. Et si tu as vraiment envie de connaître l’histoire, laisse-moi finir mon repas, je te raconterais après.

\- Ne m’oublie pas, dit Astrid, moi aussi je veux tout savoir. Et pas seulement à propos de Krokmou. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es partit, où tu es allé, ce que tu as fait.

\- Ce sont là des choses que tout le village veut savoir, ajoute Stoïck en s’immisçant dans la conversation. Donc je pense qu’il serait préférable que tout le village soit réuni pour entendre les réponses. Finissez votre repas et restez dans le Grand Hall. Nous allons écouter des histoires cet après-midi.

 

Stoïck s’éloigne, rejoignant le Conseil et laissant les jeunes surpris. Ils sont rapidement sortis de leur stupeur par les jumeaux qui viennent s’asseoir à leur table. Rustik arrive à son tour, l’air sombre et jetant des regards noirs à Harold.

 

\- Alors tu vas tout raconter après le repas? demande Kranedur.

\- Il semblerait, répond Harold. Je pense que j’ai quelques explications à faire, en effet.

\- En parlant d’explication, dit Kognedur, vous comptiez nous le dire quand à propos de vous deux?

\- Et pourquoi on aurait dû le dire? rétorque Astrid.

\- Pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs aux autres. Mais tu as trop de chance. De tous les garçons de notre âge, tu mets le grappin sur le meilleur. Il ne reste plus que Varek qui soit à peu près convenable.

\- Tu as toujours Rustik.

\- Hors de question. Il est presque aussi stupide que Krane, je n’irais pas loin avec lui. 

\- Donc tu choisis Varek?

\- Pas le choix. Et puis il est pas trop mal, au moins il sait ce qu’il dit quand il parle. Mais si jamais tu te fatigues d’Harold, je veux être la première informée!

\- N’y comptes pas, il est à moi. Rien qu’à moi.

 

En entendant cela, Krokmou lève la tête et grogne d’un air indigné.

 

\- Ouh, on dirait que tu vas devoir partager. La concurrence ne t’effraie pas?

\- Krokmou est un cas spécial. Il est comme un frère pour Harold, alors ça passe.

\- Euh, vous vous rendez compte qu’on entend tout ce que dîtes? demande Varek, rouge d’embarras.

\- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas idiote à ce point, répond Kognedur. Et t’inquiètes pas, nous parlerons en privé plus tard, promis.

\- Non, ce n’est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire! C’est juste que...

\- Soit un amour et fini de manger. Astrid et moi avons encore beaucoup de choses à nous raconter.

\- Non, nous avons terminé, dit Astrid. Je n’ai rien à ajouter.

\- Vraiment? Alors que vas-tu faire pour Rustik?

\- Quoi?

\- Tourne la tête.

 

Astrid s’exécute et surprend Rustik qui jette un regard noir à Harold. Ce dernier ne s’en formalise pas et se contente de feuilleter un de ses anciens journaux tout en mangeant, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à la discussion.

 

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu regardes Harold comme si tu avais l’intention de le tuer? demande Astrid d’un ton menaçant.

\- C’est pourtant évident, ma jolie, répond Rustik, il a osé poser ses mains sur toi alors que tu m’appartiens.

\- Oh, et depuis quand?

\- Depui que j’ai déclaré que tu es à moi! Et c’était il y a des années. Personne n’a le droit de s’approcher de toi ou de te toucher sauf moi. Nous allons nous marier après tout.

\- J’ai peut-être mon mot à dire, non?

\- Allez, ma beauté, je sais que tu es folle de moi. Tu ne peux pas résister à mes muscles. Si tu laisses la crevette te toucher, c’est juste par pitié.

\- Astrid, intervient Harold sans lever les yeux de son journal, je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée de tuer Rustik ici et maintenant. Ce ne serait pas très propre avec tout le sang. Et les cris pourraient couper l’appétit aux autres. Tu ne veux rendre personne malade, n’est-ce pas?

\- Tu as raison, répond la jeune viking en se rasseyant lentement et en rangeant la hache qu’elle avait brandit. Ce serait faire preuve de mauvaises manières à table.

\- Par contre tu peux lui balancer ta chope ou ton assiette, c’est dans les limites de l’acceptable pour les manières vikings.

\- Non, j’ai pitié des pauvres ustensiles.

 

Harold lève la tête et échange un sourire avec Astrid avant de se tourner vers Rustik qui semble encore plus furieux.

\- Mettons les choses au clair, cher cousin. Je ne suis plus ton souffre-douleur. Si tu veux te défouler, va dans la forêt. Aux dernières nouvelles, les arbres ne crient pas, et ne répliquent pas non plus. Si tu t’en prends à moi, je n’hésiterais pas à me défendre et à bien te faire comprendre que tu ne me fais plus peur. Je peux te battre à n’importe quel combat. Ce n’est pas de la prétention, juste un fait. Et voici un autre fait : je courtise Astrid et nous avons déjà prévu d’annoncer nos fiançailles. De plus, Astrid ne t’aime pas. Alors laisse-la tranquille. Et pour finir, le point le plus important : Astrid n’est pas un objet, donc j’apprécierais si tu arrêtais d’en parler comme de ta propriété. Elle est adulte et libre de faire son choix. Cette affaire ne concerne que nous deux et nos familles.

 

Cloué sur place par l’intensité du regard d’Harold, Rustik ne peut rien faire d’autre que hocher la tête lentement. Astrid, souriant avec fierté, fini son repas pour pouvoir aller s’asseoir près d’Harold. Ce dernier, ayant lui aussi terminé, ramène son attention sur les autres jeunes. Il dicute avec Varek jusqu’à ce que Stoïck réclame le silence dans le Grand Hall.

 

\- Mes amis, comme vous le savez tous, il s’est passé pas mal de choses depuis quelques semaines. Des changements, des bouleversements. Nous avons retrouvé Harold et l’avons ramené ici. Il nous a montré que nous pouvons vivre avec les dragons, et non contre eux. Il a accepté de partager ses secrets et notre vie commence lentement à s’améliorer. Lui-même portait un fardeau que peu d’entre nous pouvons comprendre. Il avait perdu la mémoire et nous voyait comme des étrangers. Cela ne l’a pas empêché de retrouver son amour d’enfance et de sécuriser ce sentiment.

 

Quelques rires parcourent l’assemblée, interrompant les murmures qui s’étaient élevés au début du discours de Stoïck. Le chef les laisse parler quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

 

\- Il y a deux jours, Harold a brusquement retrouvé la mémoire. Cela a été douloureux, autant pour lui que pour son entourage immédiat. Nous avons longuement discuté et nous sommes maintenant sur une bonne voie. Mais il reste encore des incertitudes, des questions. Nombreux sont ceux qui veulent savoir ce qui passé il y a un peu de moins de cinq ans, pourquoi il a disparu. Comment il est devenu ami avec un furie nocturne, le dragon le plus craint de mémoire de viking. C’est pour obtenir ces réponses que nous sommes tous assemblés ici. Harold va répondre à nos questions, nous expliquer ce que nous avons besoin de savoir. Je vous demande donc de rester calmes et de l’écouter. Le Conseil se chargera de poser des questions pour éviter la moindre confusion. Quoi qu’il nous dise, j’attends de vous que vous gardiez vos remarques pour plus tard. Sinon, nous serons encore là la veille de Ragnarok. Mais avant que mon fils ne commence son récit, je pense que nous devons clarifier un certain point. Comme vous avez pu le voir un peu plus tôt, Harold courtise Astrid. Avec l’accord de la jeune fille, les deux familles se sont mises d’accord et un contrat de mariage a été décidé. Les jeunes sont donc maintenant officiellement fiancés. Le mariage aura lieu dans un peu moins d’un an, juste après les récoltes et les saisons de pêche et de chasse.

 

Des cris de joie retentissent dans le Grand Hall, tous les villageois se réjouissant pour les jeunes fiancés, et aussi à l’idée d’une célébration, même lointaine.

 

\- Je suis certain qu’ils apprécient votre enthousiasme, et je suis très fier de mon fils et de ma future belle-fille. Cependant, les réjouissances vont devoir attendre. Laissons Harold nous éclairer à présent.

 

Le jeune homme, sur un signe de son père, se rend près de la grande table circulaire au centre du Grand Hall. Afin d’être bien entendu, il grimpe sur la table et observe les villageois. Stoïck s’approche pour poser la première question.

 

\- Harold, commence pas nous raconter comment et pourquoi tu as disparu.

\- Ah, si vous voulez comprendre, il va falloir revenir un peu en arrière. Au moment où j’ai rencontré Krokmou et comment nous sommes devenus amis.

\- Si tu penses que c’est nécessaires, vas-y, dit le père d’Astrid.

\- Eh bien, tout a commencé la nuit où...

 

Le récit occupe un couple d’heures, Harold voulant s’assurer que tous comprennent bien à quel point sa situation était difficile et comment il en est venu à prendre la décision de quitter Berk. À plusieurs reprises, un membre du Conseil l’interrompt pour demander des précisions, rallongeant ainsi l’histoire. Quand Harold en arrive enfin au moment où lui et Krokmou sont partis, il demande une petite pause pour pouvoir boire et laisser à tout le monde un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Il ne tarde pas à remonter sur la table et Gueulfor pose une question.

 

\- Où es-tu allé quand tu es partit et qu’as-tu fait?

\- C’est là où l’histoire devient encore plus intéressante. Pas que la rencontre et l’amitié avec Krokmou n’avaient aucun intérêt, mais la suite va vous plaire. Enfin, jusqu’à un certain point.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

 

Harold raconte son départ de Berk, le voyage pour trouver une île convenable, l’installation, la routine. Ses jours son son île n’ayant pas été très importants, il ne s’attarde pas dessus. En revanche, quand il arrive à la trouvaille du nid et du monstre qui vit dedans, il décrit chaque détail possible. Il ne laisse rien de côté, souhaitant de tout coeur leur faire comprendre combien il serait suicidaire d’affronter cette chose sans un plan sûr. Il est tellement absorbé dans la tâche de se rappeler le moindre détail qu’il ne s’aperçoit pas qu’il s’est mit à élaborer plusieurs plans crédibles. Ce n’est que lorsque Krokmou lui donne un cou de tête dans l’épaule qu’il revient à la réalité. Harold s’excuse rapidement et finit son récit avec le vol dans l’orage et l’atterissage en catastrophe sur l’île des Cueilleurs. Au fur et à mesure du récit, le silence s’est fait dans le Grand Hall. Harold, l’air nerveux, attend une réaction. À sa grande surprise, c’est Rustik qui parle le premier.

 

\- Tu es sérieux? Un dragon de la taille d’une montagne?

\- Je n’ai vu que sa tête, donc je ne suis pas sûr. Mais rien que la tête fait facilement la moitié du village, si ce n’est plus.

\- Pour de vrai, ce n’est pas une blague?

\- Rustik, je ne plaisanterai jamais sur un tel danger.

 

Le ton grave d’Harold fait comprendre à toute l’assemblée que c’est la vérité. Alors, le Grand Hall est envahit de cris. Chacun cherche à se faire entendre, parlant ainsi plus fort que son voisin. Le chef les laisse faire quelques instants.

 

\- SILENCE! tonne Stoïck. 

 

Le calme revient presque immédiatement.

 

\- Bien. Ne commencez pas à paniquer. Nous sommes des vikings, nous ne nous mettons pas à hurler à la moindre petite chose.

\- Euh, actuellement, papa, la petite chose a la taille d’une montagne, au minimum.

\- Tu n’aides pas, Harold.

\- Simple rappel.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- De rien, c’est un plaisir.

\- Oh, vous deux, quand vous aurez finis de faire les idiots, on pourra peut-être revenir au sujet important, non? demande Gueulfor.

\- Ah oui, bien sûr, dit Stoïck d’un air gêné. Donc, ce dragon. Avec une taille pareille, et une puissance de feu égale, j’imagine, nous n’avons aucun moyen de le battre. Du moins, pas avec des moyens conventionnels.

\- On fait quoi alors? interroge Spitelout. On reste assis ici, à repousser chaque raid?

\- Non. Il nous faut mettre une stratégie en place pour éliminer la menace.

\- Et comment? demande quelqu’un dans l’assemblée.

\- Le Conseil va se réunir pour en discuter, nous vous informerons de la décision finale dès que possible. Pendant ce temps, vaquez à vos occupations, faites ce que vou êtes sensés faire.

 

Des murmures et maugréements montent de l’assemblée mais le Grand Hall commence à se vider. Quand Harold et les autres jeunes font mine de partir eux-aussi, Stoïck les arrête.

 

\- Restez vous tous. Harold, tu es celui qui nous as apporté les informations, ta présence est donc requise. Mais il est également temps que tu assistes aux réunions du Conseil afin de te préparer à ton rôle de futur chef. Rustik, Varek, Astrid, les jumeaux. Vous avez tous un parent qui siège au Conseil et cette position vous reviendra éventuellement. Donc à partir de maintenant, vous assisterez également aux réunions. Et comme Harold me l’a fait remarquer à son propos, vous êtes tous des adultes et vous êtes la nouvelle génération. Vous avez des choses à dire vous aussi.

 

Les jeunes, un peu surpris mais fiers, vont s’asseoir à la grande table. Ils sont tous assis ensemble, à distance convenable pour à la fois observer et participer.

 

\- Bien, commence Stoïck, nous avons pas mal de choses à voir. Ce dragon est une menace comme nous n’en avons jamais connues. Nous devons être prudents.

\- Depuis quand la prudence fait partie du mode de vie viking? demande Gueulfor.

\- Depuis que l’ennemi peut nous anéantir d’un simple mouvement, répond Stoïck. Harold, tu veux bien nous répéter ce que tu sais sur ce dragon?

\- Il est immense, dit Harold, ça, il n’y a pas de doute. Comme je l’ai dit, je n’ai vu que la tête. Le museau est immense, assez grand pour avaler au moins trois cauchemars et avoir encore de la place. Les dents, disons que je préfèrerai ne pas m’y frotter. Je n’ai vu aucune oreille, elles sont peut-être dissimulées ou bien plus bas. Pour les yeux, ils sont petits, mais j’ai l’impression qu’il y a plus d’une paire. Je n’ai pas bien vu à cause de la fumée, et je n’ai pas pris le temps de l’observer non plus. Les narines sont très grandes, sans doute pour un repérage olfactif. La peau semble très solide, en particulier sur le devant de la tête, où elle fait comme une carapace. Pour finir, et ce n’est qu’une simple hypothèse, je pense que ce dragon peut-être considéré comme une reine. Il, ou elle, commande aux autres dragons, les force à nous attaquer. En gros, c’est comme pour les abeilles. La reine gouverne la ruche, donc le nid, et les ouvrières, les dragons dans ce cas, obéissent.

\- C’est plausible, dit Asher Hofferson. Bien pensé, petit.

\- Et que fait-on pour détruire cette reine? demande Ingel Ingerman. Une abeille, c’est facile, il nous suffit de détruire la ruche ou de la tuer. Là, ça risque d’être plutôt l’inverse.

\- En effet, dit Stoïck. Autant que je suis certain d’avoir de bonnes connaissances sur les dragons, Harold me surpasse de loin. Et disons-le honnêtement, il est plus intelligent que la plupart d’entre nous. C’est pourquoi je propose de le charger de la stratégie. Il est plus que qualifié. Qui est d’accord?

 

Les membres du Conseil discutent entre eux à voix basse. Ils rejoignent bientôt Gueulfor qui a immédiatement levé la main. Au final, tous sont d’accord pour laisser Harold s’occuper de concocter un plan. Le jeune homme, abasourdit par la tournure des événements, ne dit rien jusqu’à ce qu’Astrid lui donne un coup de coude discret dans les côtes.

 

\- Je suis honoré par votre confiance, bredouille Harold. Je... Je n’ai jamais fait ça, mais je promets de faire de mon mieux.

\- Détends-toi petit, dit Gueulfor, on ne te demande pas de décrocher la lune.

\- Non, juste d’abattre une montagne, réplique Harold.

\- Ah, pas faux.

\- Cessez de plaisanter, dit Stoïck, l’heure est grave. Harold, tu viens juste de recevoir cette tâche, mais as-tu déjà quelques idées?

\- Oui. En vérité, j’ai commencé à y penser en revenant vers Berk il y a cinq ans. Bien sûr, je n’ai pas eu le temps de développer. Et j’ai également eu le temps d’y penser hier. J’ai quelques solutions possibles, chacune avec ses dangers. La plus sûre pour l’instant, ce serait de piéger la reine à l’intérieur de la montagne et de faire s’effondrer les parois sur elle. Pour cela, nous devrions d’abord faire sortir tous les autres dragons. Les dangers sont de se retrouver piéger avec la reine, d’être touché par un débris lors de l’effondrement, ou d’être grillé par la reine. Mais il y a surtout beaucoup d’inconnues. Nous ignorons à quelle profondeur descend le gouffre où se trouve la reine, s’il y a des passages qui lui permettraient de fuir, s’il est vraiment possible de faire s’effondrer les parois. Et il y a aussi la question de comment provoquer l’effondrement. Avec les dragons qui attaqueraient les parois, cela semble faisable, mais il faudrait un appât pour occuper la reine pendant ce temps. 

\- Pourquoi la piéger à l’intérieur? demande Spitelout.

\- Comme pour presque toutes les autres questions, la réponse est la taille. Nous ignorons trop de choses à son sujet et la plus préoccupante c’est la taille de la reine. Si elle sort, et si elle est comme la plupart des dragons, elle s’envolera, et aura donc plus de chances de causer des dégâts. En plein air, elle aura plus de place pour bouger. Elle pourra nous attaquer plus facilement. Et je ne parle que des attaquants aériennes. Dans l’immédiat, nous ne sommes que six, cinq dragons, à pouvoir mener l’attaque. Mais je suis sûr que vous ne nous laisserez pas aller au combat seuls. Vous insisterez pour nous accompagner, et vous retrouverez donc au sol, sans aucun moyen de vous défendre contre cette chose. Elle pourrait vous marcher dessus sans même s’en apercevoir.

\- En effet, il est hors de question de vous laisser combattre seuls, affirme Stoïck. Et c’est déjà un bon plan. Quelles autres solutions?

\- Eh bien, l’une serait de l’attirer à l’extérieur, dans un piège préparé à l’avance. Mais, logistiquement, c’est impossible. Nous n’avons pas les matériaux disponibles, ni le temps. D’après les relevés de Varek, les raids s’intensifient. Après trois cent ans d’attaques, la nourriture commence à se faire rare, elle a faim. Qui sait combien de temps il faudra avant qu’elle ne décide de sortir et d’attquer elle-même?

\- Et l’autre?

\- Tout aussi irréalisable. Nous devrions trouver un moyen de la tuer d’un seul coup. Que ce soit par la force brute ou autre. Un moyen serait de l’empoisonner, mais nous ne pouvons pas vraiment nous rendre au nid pour savoir à quel type de poison elle serait sensible.

\- Donc nous n’avons qu’un seul choix possible, résume Ingel Ingerman. La piéger à l’intérieur de la montagne. En espérant que l’effondrement la tuera. Si cette stratégie est adoptée, quand penses-tu pouvoir passer à l’action?

\- Pas tout de suite, j’en ai peur. Il nous faudrait capturer plus de dragons et les entraîner, ce qui implique avoir de nouveaux dresseurs. Il faut du temps pour entraîner à la fois les dragons et les vikings. Astrid, Rustik, Varek et les jumeaux sont déjà en bonne voie, mais ils n’ont pas encore assez d’expérience.

\- Dans combien de temps penses-tu qu’ils seront prêts? demande Stoïck.

\- Hum, je dirais environ deux ou trois mois. Il y a encore des manoeuvres qu’ils doivent apprendre à exécuter. Et il faut qu’ils créent leurs propres mouvements. S’ils inventent leurs propres techniques, ils seront plus en confiance, tout comme leurs dragons. 

\- Et combien de temps avant que la reine s’impatiente? demande Barbois Thorston.

\- Aucune idée, mais je pense que nous avons encore au moins une année complète.

\- Alors nous pouvons prendre notre temps, dit Gueulfor. Et...

\- Non, coupe Stoïck. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Déjà, attendre ne serait-ce que deux mois va être dur.

\- Il y a peut-être une solution, hasarde Harold.

\- À quoi penses-tu?

\- Les Cueilleurs. En particulier Rasemine et un petit groupe. Ils ont des années d’expériences. Avant de partir, nous avions prévu de monter un groupe de dresseurs qui serait chargé d’assurer les défenses de l’île. J’avais établi un programme d’entraînement particulièrement poussé et nous l’avions terminé juste une semaine avant votre arrivée. La prochaine étape était simplement de confectionner les uniformes et de construire une base dans le village. J’étais sensé être le dirigeant de la Garde Aérienne, mais comme je suis partit, Rasemine à reprit le rôle. Si nous leur demandons de l’aide, il viendront nous aider. Mais pour ça, il faut jeter un coup d’oeil au traité entre nos deux tribus.

\- Je me charge de ce détail, assure Stoïck. 

\- Attendez, ça veut dire que nous ne participerons pas au combat? demande Astrid.

\- Si, répond Harold, nous aurons besoin de tous les dresseurs disponibles. Mais nous ne partiront pas dès que Rasemine et les autres seront là. Nous devrons voir les différentes phases de l’attaque et répéter les manoeuvres. Durant ce temps, vous serez chacun mit sous tutelle d’un autre dresseur ayant le même dragon que vous. Ce sera plus simple. Je ne peux pas vous accorder toute mon attention si je dois tous vous suivre en même temps. En répartissant les rôles, vous aurez droit à un enseignement plus poussé et je pourrais passer de l’un à l’autre tout en travaillant sur le plan pour piéger la reine.

\- Incroyable, tu as réponse à tout et on dirait que tu as déjà tout prévu, dit Gueulfor. 

\- Je pense vite, tout simplement. Il le faut pour survivre.

\- Et pourquoi tu aurais besoin de survivre?

\- J’ai passé deux mois dans la nature avec Krokmou pour seule compagnie civilisée. Et avant ça, disons que vivre ici m’a apprit à éviter les dangers et à toujours trouver une solution pour chaque situation possible.

 

Un silence pesant suit cette déclaration, Rustik et les jumeaux faisant bien attention à regarder partout sauf vers Harold.

 

\- Bien, annonce Stoïck en claquant des mains, je vais envoyer un messager chez les Cueilleurs. Autant s’y mettre de suite, il faudra du temps avant qu’ils ne répondent ou ne viennent.

\- On peut accélérer les choses, dit Harold. Rédige ton message, je vais à la chasse.

 

Harold se lève, réveille Krokmou, et commence à se diriger vers les portes.

 

\- Attends! Quelle chasse? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire?

\- Eh bien, les terreurs terribles sont difficiles à attraper, surtout quand ils sont en groupe.

\- Et pourquoi tu veux un terreur? demande Gueulfor.

\- Pour porter le message à Movic. Ils ont l’habitude des terreurs messagers. Si le terreur peut partir demain, nous aurons une réponse d’ici la fin de la semaine.

\- Comment tu vas faire pour qu’il se rende sur l’île des Cueilleurs? interroge Astrid.

\- J’ai quelques objets qui sont originaires de là-bas, le terreur pourra reconnaître l’odeur. Et Krokmou est excellent pour expliquer les choses aux autres dragons. Ça ne posera aucun problème.

\- Bon, va chasser alors. Le message sera prêt quand tu reviendras.

\- J’en doute. Tu vas devoir demander de l’aide de façon officielle tout en plaidant bien ta cause sans pour autant faire passer Berk pour faible. Oh, et sans oublier que tu vas devoir promettre quelque chose en échange de l’aide demandée. Bonne chance!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

 

Harold est revenu au village en début de soirée, un terreur rouge paresseusement enroulé autour de son cou et profondément endormi. Ne trouvant pas son père dans le Grand Hall, il est allé demander à Gueulfor où il se trouvait.

 

\- Ah, Stoïck? Tu lui as bien fait peur avec toutes ces choses à ajouter dans son message. Il s’est enfermé dans votre maison et n’en est pas encore sortit. J’suis allé le voir deux fois, j’ai cru qu’il avait été obligé de trouver une occupation aux jumeaux tellement il avait l’air épuisé. Il est pas près d’avoir fini le message, ah ça non. 

\- Je vois. Je pense que je vais lui donner un coup de main, sinon le terreur ne partira jamais et nous n’aurons pas d’aide.

\- Fais donc ça, on arrivera peut-être à sauver notre chef bien-aimé. Et si ça marche pas, j’viendrais raconter quelques histoires pour lui changer les idées.

\- Euh non, il vaut mieux éviter. Si tu commences à raconter une histoire, la reine arrivera avant même que tu aies atteint la fin. 

\- Eh! Ça veut dire quoi, ça?!

\- Que tu possèdes un grand potentiel en tant qu’arme de destruction massive, surtout si tu te mets à chanter aussi. C’est un grand compliment.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui. Bon, tu m’excuses, je dois y aller là, avant que tu ne comprennes. Bye!

\- Que je comprenne? marmonne Gueulfor en regardant le jeune homme s’éloigner. Comprendre quoi? On parlait juste de mes histoires et de mon chant, pourquoi il a parlé d’une arme de... Attends une minute. HAROLD!!! 

 

Entendant le cri du forgeron, Harold laisse échapper un petit rire que Krokmou, sentant son humeur joyeuse, partage volontiers. Le jeune viking dégrise en arrivant devant sa maison et ouvre la porte avec prudence. Il passe la tête par l’entrebâillement, cherchant son père. Il le trouve assit, la tête posée sur la table, des feuilles de parchemin disséminées un peu partout, dont quelques-unes traînent au sol. 

 

\- Papa? demande Harold d’un ton incertain.

 

Stoïck relève la tête si vite qu’Harold est persuadé d’entendre un craquement.

 

\- Harold! Te voilà enfin! Petit démon! Avec tout ce qu’il y a à dire dans ce message, je ne sais pas quoi écrire! J’ai vérifié le traité entre nos tribus et rien ne m’empêche de leur demander de l’aide, la situation est grave et pourrait les menacer aussi bien que nous. Mais que proposer en échange? Nous n’avons pas grand-chose et nous avons dû aller les voir pour nos réserves. Leur île est plus peuplé que Berk, ils n’ont pas besoin de sang neuf. Et Movic a déjà un héritier, et...

\- Calme-toi, dit Harold en entrant complètement puis en refermant la porte derrière Krokmou. Tu es le chef, tu sais forcément comment gérer la situation. Il est vrai que cette fois, c’est un tout petit peu plus compliqué, mais tu te débrouilleras. Pense à la menace de la reine comme à une attaque de serpent de mer géant ou un truc comme ça. Et pour le paiement de l’aide, tu n’as qu’à dire que ce point sera discuté une fois la menace passée. Movic est très compréhensif, tu n’as rien à craindre. Tu veux que je t’aide à tout mettre en ordre? Peut-être qu’une seconde tête pourra rendre le travail plus facile.

\- Oui, aide-moi. Après tout, c’est toi qui m’a mis dans cette situation en citant tous les points à ajouter. Si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, j’aurais envoyé un message tout simple.

\- Ce n’est pas une bonne idée, nos alliés ont le droit de savoir dans quoi ils s’embarquent.

\- Oui, oui. Tiens, lis ce que j’ai déjà écrit et dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

 

Harold s’assoit avec son père et tous deux se penchent sur le message. Quand ils sont enfin satisfaits, la nuit est déjà bien entamée et Harold déclare que le terreur ne partira qu’au matin, il ne veut pas risquer qu’il se blesse en volant de nuit. Après un rapide repas, ils partent tous deux se coucher. Stoïck s’endort rapidement, comme le prouve le son de ses ronflements qui parvient jusqu’à la chambre d’Harold. Ce dernier ne va pas dormir tout de suite. Il s’installe à son bureau, prend une feuille de parchemin et commence à écrire une lettre. Lorsqu’il l’a terminée, il la roule et écrit le nom de Rasemine dessus. Le rouleau de parchemin rejoint celui du message adressé à Movic, dans un étui qui protège de l’humidité. Son travail terminé, Harold souhaite une bonne nuit à Krokmou et va dormir.

 

Le lendemain, le soleil est à peine levé quand Harold se lève et sort de la maison, suivit par le furie nocturne. Le terreur dans les bras, Harold s’approche de la falaise. Il attache l’étui à parchemins au petit dragon et lui donne ses dernières instructions. Krokmou adresse également quelques aboiements au terreur rouge avant que ce dernier ne s’envole et disparaisse à l’horizon. Profitant du fait que le village est encore endormi, Harold et Krokmou vont voler. Ils commencent par gagner le plus de vitesse possible, appréciant le vent et la sensation grisante conférée par leur rapidité. Quand ils sont à bonne distance de Berk, ils s’approchent de plusieurs colonnes de pierre et naviguent dans le labyrinthe qu’elles forment en exécutant des figures dangereuses et osées. Finalement, ils se posent sur le sommet d’une colonne pour apprécier la vue et le calme. Mais leur tranquillité ne dure pas bien longtemps. Des cris se font entendre derrière eux et ils se retournent. Approchant rapidement, cinq dragons foncent droit sur eux. Ils ralentissent progressivement et se posent à leurs côtés, les vikings les chevauchant regardant Harold d’un air fier.

 

\- Je suis sensé savoir ce qui vous rend aussi satisfaits de vous?

\- Nous pouvons voler sans ta surveillance, triomphe Rustik. Nous sommes venus ici sans le moindre problème. Tu n’as plus besoin de nous enseigner quoi que ce soit, on se débrouille très bien!

\- Vraiment? 

\- Oui. Tu n’as plus rien à dire.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas dire que les boucles de ta selle sont en train de se défaire, je me contenterais de rire quand tu tomberas dans la mer.

 

Rustik blanchit et saute immédiatement au sol pour vérifier sa selle. Il resserre les boucles en maugréant pendant qu’Harold secoue la tête et sourit.

 

\- Nous avons vu quelques-unes des figures que vous avez fait, toi et Krokmou, dit Astrid. Elles sont impressionnantes. Quand vas-tu nous les apprendre?

\- Jamais.

\- Quoi?!

\- Ces figures ne sont réalisables que parce que Krokmou est rapide, agile et très réactif. Je dois également l’aider, en me penchant dans différentes directions pour répartir le poids ou au contraire le concentrer d’un côté. Krokmou et moi volons ensemble depuis cinq ans. Quand nous sommes dans les airs, nous ne formons plus qu’un. Un tel lien prend des années pour se développer. Vous n’êtes pas prêts à tenter ça. Et vos dragons en sont physiquement incapables. Comme je l’ai dit hier, il y a quelques figures que je peux vous apprendre, mais vous devez inventer les autres. Travaillez avec votre dragon et trouvez les meilleures figures possibles. Ce que peut faire un vipère, un gronckle n’en sera pas capable. Pareil pour un cauchemar ou un braguettaure. Krokmou aussi ne peut pas tout faire. Chaque race a sa spécialité, à vous de trouver un moyen pour l’exploiter au mieux. En ce qui nous concerne, nous nous basons principalement sur la vitesse et l’agilité. La force de frappe est aussi à prendre en considération car contrairement aux autres dragons, Krokmou n’a pas de limite de tirs. 

\- Sérieusement? demande Varek. C’est exceptionnel! Tous les dragons ont une limite de tirs! Est-ce que c’est commun à tous les furies nocturnes ou Krokmou est différent?

\- Krokmou m’a fait comprendre que c’est un trait particulier à sa race. Je n’ai jamais vu d’autre furie nocturne, donc je ne peux pas dire si Krokmou est comme les autres ou non.

\- Si tu ne peux pas nous apprendre les figures, tu peux nous apprendre autre chose? demande Astrid en ramenant la conversation au sujet précédent.

\- Bien sûr, il y a toujours quelque chose de nouveau à découvrir. Suivez-moi.

 

Harold et Krokmou s’envolent et s’éloignent de la colonne de pierre. Les autres les rejoignent alors qu’ils restent en vol stationnaire très haut au-dessus de la mer.

 

\- On fait quoi là? demande Rustik.

\- Un exercice de confiance.

\- Encore?! s’écrient les jumeaux.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer Harold, dit Varek, nous avons déjà fait ces exercices.

\- Non, réplique Harold en souriant, celui-là, vous ne l’avez jamais fait.

 

Tout en parlant, le jeune viking verrouille la prothèse et se détache de la selle. Avec un grand sourire adressé aux autres jeunes, il se penche sur le côté et se laisse tomber. Immédiatement, Krokmou plonge et chute à ses côtés, semblant apprécier la situation. Astrid laisse échapper un cri et dirige Tempête vers le bas pour rattraper Harold. Les autres la suivent, essayant de se rapprocher le plus vite possible. Quand la mer est dangereusement proche, Krokmou attrape Harold et l’aide à remonter sur la selle. Au dernier moment, le dragon ouvre les ailes et remonte en piqué, dépassant les autres dragons qui foncent toujours vers l’eau. Harold et Krokmou reprennent un vol stationnaire, attendant d’être rejoints.

 

\- C’était quoi, ça?! hurle Astrid. Tu veux mourir ou quoi?!

\- Bien sûr que non. C’était juste l’exercice du jour.

\- Quoi?

\- Vous devez avoir confiance en votre dragon. Même si vous tombez, il vous rattrapera. Alors allez-y, sautez.

 

Les jeunes se regardent quelques instants d’un air mal à l’aise.

 

\- Un problème?

\- Je ne suis pas prête pour ça, avoue finalement Astrid. J’ai confiance en Tempête mais je ne peux pas tout simplement sauter comme ça, sans la moindre préparation.

\- Je vois. Quelqu’un veut essayer?

\- Non, dit Rustik, je crois que ma selle est encore un peu lâche, ce ne serait pas prudent. Mais je le ferais un autre jour, forcément.

\- Bien sûr, je n’ai aucun doute. Varek? Kogne? Krane?

\- Je suis désolé, dit Varek, je ne pense vraiment pas pouvoir faire ça. Pardon.

\- Ce n’est rien, tout le monde n’y arrive pas.

\- Nous, on voudrait bien le faire, commence Kranedur, mais...

\- ... on a pas encore décidés de qui sauterait en premier, achève Kognedur.

\- Ouais, ça peut prendre du temps pour décider d’une chose aussi importante, dit Krane.

\- Ça peut même prendre des jours, renchérit Kogne.

\- Voire des semaines.

\- Ou des mois.

\- Mais pas une année.

\- Non, pas une année. On oublierait ce qu’on essaie de décider.

\- Tout ça pour dire...

\- ... qu’on le fera un autre jour, quand on saura qui y va en premier, conclut Kognedur.

\- Très bien, prenez votre temps, dit Harold en souriant. Je suis certain que vous ne tarderez pas à sauter. Et si vous n’arrivez pas à trouver une solution, prévenez-moi, je vous aiderais. Bien entendu, cette aide pourrait impliquer de vous balancer tous les deux dans le vide en même temps, mais au moins ça résoudrait le problème.

 

Les jumeaux regardent Harold avec suspicion mais ne répondent pas.

 

\- Bien, puisque la leçon du jour est terminée, on rentre. Varek, tu viendras avec moi quand on aura atterris, je te montrerais le champs avec l’herbe à dragon. Laisse Bouledogre au village. 

\- Oh, génial!

\- Astrid, tu pourras surveiller Krokmou? Je ne veux pas qu’il nous suive, il a une conduite désastreuse quand il s’approche de cette herbe. Et comme il te respecte à peu près, du moins plus que les autres villageois, tu es la seule à qui je puisse demander.

\- Pas de problème, je l’emmènerais avec moi quand j’irais chercher le déjeuner de Tempête. Je lui donnerais son poisson préféré s’il reste sage.

 

Krokmou hoche vigoureusement la tête et laisse pendre sa langue.

 

\- Je pense que ça veut dire qu’il se tiendra bien, dit Harold. Rustik, puisque ta selle a quelques soucis, tu iras voir Gueulfor pour qu’il arrange ça et te montre comment la régler correctement.

\- Quoi?! Mais je n’ai pas besoin...

\- Tu préfères tomber?

\- Non.

\- Bien, alors tu iras à la forge. Ne t’inquiètes pas, Gueulfor va simplement te prendre la tête pendant une heure ou deux, ce n’est pas bien méchant. Les jumeaux, vous irez à l’arène pour ranger le bazar que vous avez semés hier. Et vous en profiterez pour commencer à régler votre problème de celui qui sautera en premier.

\- Ranger?! s’exclame Kranedur.

\- Mais ce n’est pas dans nos qualifications, dit Kognedur.

\- À partir de maintenant, si, rétorque Harold. Vous allez apprendre à être un peu plus responsables. Et puis comme ça, j’ai l’esprit tranquille. Tant que vous êtes occupés à vous cogner dessus dans l’arène, le village est en sécurité.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire? demande Kranedur.

\- Rien. Oh, et si vous avez terminés avant que je revienne, vous pourrez commencer à détruire les vieux pièges à dragons, il serait temps de s’en occuper. Ils sont tous réunis dans la cage où se trouvait Crochefer.

\- Détruire? Pour de vrai?

\- Et avec une permission?

\- Oui.

\- Génial! s’écrient les jumeaux. 

 

Berk est en vue avant qu’Harold ne puisse commenter. Le village, désormais bien réveillé, fourmille déjà d’activités.

 

\- On se retrouve dans le Grand Hall à la mi-journée, dit Harold. Et si vous avez le temps, réfléchissez au plan d’attaque pour le nid, nous mettrons nos idées en commun.

 

Les jeunes atterrissent près de l’arène et se séparent, chacun allant faire ce qu’Harold a ordonné. Ce n’est qu’une bonne heure plus tard, alors qu’il subit les bavardages sans fin de Gueulfor, que Rustik se rend compte que son cousin leur a donné des ordres comme un vrai chef et qu’ils ont tous obéit sans discuter.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

 

Quatre jours plus tard, Harold est dans le Grand Hall quand un terreur terrible rouge entre et se pose sur son épaule. Il porte un étui que le jeune homme s'empresse de détacher et d'ouvrir. Il en sort une feuille de parchemin lui étant adressée. Délaissant la discussion en cours portant sur son plan d'attaque, il se plonge dans la lecture du message.

 

\- Papa, dit enfin Harold en relevant la tête, Rasemine et d'autres dresseurs arrivent. Ils ne devraient pas tarder, ils sont partis quelques heures après le terreur-messager. Rasemine servira de représentant pour son père, Movic ne peut pas venir tout de suite.

\- Excellente nouvelle, dit Stoïck. Les logements sont-ils prêts?

\- Oui, répond Gueulfor, tout comme les étables pour les dragons. Et aussi l'espace qu'Harold a demandé près de la forêt pour qu'ils puissent atterrir. 

\- Parfait, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre alors.

\- Je vais aller les rejoindre, dit Harold en quittant la table de discussion, je pourrais les guider.

\- Harold, je sais que ce sont tes amis, mais tu es l'héritier de Berk. Il n'est pas très prudent que tu y ailles toi-même, et seul.

\- Je ne suis pas seul, Krokmou est avec moi. De plus, ce sera vu comme un geste de confiance. 

\- Il n'a pas tort, dit Ingel, mais peut-être que les autres jeunes peuvent l'accompagner?

\- Non, ils n'ont pas l'habitude de traiter avec d'autres dresseurs et leurs dragons, ils ne sauront pas comment réagir. 

\- Quoi que l'on dise tu iras quand même, n'est-ce pas? demande Stoïck. Et sans escorte?

\- Absolument.

\- Vas-y alors. 

 

Harold ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et sort rapidement. Il fonce chez lui pour récupérer son casque. Krokmou l'attend devant la maison et le jeune homme se met en selle, s'attache et clique la pédale. Le dragon s'envole, prenant de la vitesse à chaque seconde. Le vent est bientôt si fort qu'Harold est obligé de mettre son casque et de se pencher sur la selle. Ils volent pendant environ une heure avant d'apercevoir un groupe de dragons qui approche. Krokmou lance un appel et une réponse lui parvient. Le dragon ralentit progressivement tout en volant vers le groupe. Quand ils sont tout près, Harold enlève son casque et sourit largement à Rasemine.

 

\- Rider! s'écrie Rasemine. Partit depuis presque un mois mais toujours le même. J'aurais pensé que tu serais devenu plus sauvage avec les berkiens.

\- Nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça, assure Harold. Je m'estime chanceux d'être légèrement différent.

\- Légèrement? Tu es aussi différent des berkiens que Krokmou l'est d'une anguille!

 

Tous les dragons se mettent à grogner et gémir, se tordant dans tous les sens.

 

\- Du calme! crie Harold. Il n'y a aucune anguille! Réfléchissez un peu, nous sommes dans les airs. Aux dernières nouvelles, les anguilles ne volent pas!

 

Les dragons considèrent ses paroles puis se calment petit à petit. 

 

\- Tu es bien le seul à pouvoir calmer tout un groupe de dragons, se désole Rasemine. Pour nous autres, pauvres et humbles mortels, nous avons déjà bien de la chance si le dragon qui nous sert de monture nous écoute au moins une fois sur deux.

\- Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça, les dragons sont des créatures sensibles. Ils n'aiment pas être traités de montures.

\- Ils savent bien que je plaisante. Bon, tu nous emmènes sur ton île ou nous continuons à bavarder tranquillement en plein milieu de nulle part?

\- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à l'aire d'atterrissage. 

\- Oh oh! Tu as tout prévu, on dirait.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

 

La discussion s'arrête tandis que les dragons reprennent leur route, Harold et Krokmou en tête. Le trajet du retour prend plus de temps car tous les dragons ne volent pas à la même vitesse que le furie nocturne. Quand Berk entre enfin en vue, Harold mène le groupe de Cueilleurs près de la forêt où un espace a été dégagé afin qu'ils puissent se poser. Stoïck et les membres du Conseil sont présents, scrutant le ciel. Lorsque tous les dragons sont au sol et que les dresseurs ont démontés, Rasemine s'approche de Stoïck.

 

\- Chef Stoïck, mon père vous envoie ses salutations et ses regrets de ne pouvoir être présent lui-même. Il viendra plus tard, par la mer, quand il aura fini ce qu'il a à faire sur notre île. En attendant, je suis son représentant et je ferais de mon mieux pour garantir la paix entre nos deux tribus et vous apporter toute l'assistance nécessaire.

\- C'est un plaisir de te revoir, jeune Rasemine, dit Stoïck. Je suis certain que tu sauras fort bien remplacer ton père.

\- Bon, ça y est, les formalités sont terminées? demande Harold. On peut bouger? Krokmou a tellement faim qu'il a commencé à manger de l'herbe, il va se rendre malade s'il continue.

 

Les membres du Conseil regardent le jeune homme avec surprise, peu habitués à un tel manque de respect, surtout devant des invités.

 

\- Tu as raison, dit Rasemine, allons manger! Je pense que je pourrais dévorer un yak tout entier!

\- Non, seulement la moitié, raisonne Harold, tu risquerais de finir par rendre ton repas et ce n'est pas un spectacle très ragoûtant, alors on va éviter.

\- Tu es sûr?

\- Certain.

\- Bien, un demi-yak alors. Chef Stoïck, cela vous dérange-t-il si nous mangeons avant de parler?

\- Pas le moins du monde, répond Stoïck en se secouant. C'est presque la mi-journée, alors allons au Grand Hall.

\- Les dragons peuvent suivre Krokmou, des bacs de poissons ont été préparés à l'arène, dit Harold.

 

Rasemine hoche la tête et donne des instructions à ses camarades. Les vikings se rendent au Grand Hall et le groupe de dresseurs se jette sur la nourriture. Stoïck et les membres du Conseil s'installent non loin de leur table, les écoutant parler. Quand Rasemine a légèrement calmé sa faim, il se tourne vers Harold.

 

\- Alors, comment vas-tu?

\- Bien. Comme je te l'ai dit dans mon message, j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs.

\- Oui, nous avons tous été surpris au village. Mais on était ravis en même temps, c'est bien que tu saches enfin qui tu es.

\- Je ne peux nier que c'est un soulagement, en quelque sorte. Mais il y a quand même certaines choses que j'aurais préféré laisser dans l'oubli.

\- J'en suis certain, on a tous un passé qu'on préférerait oublier. Oh, en parlant de ton message, j'ai apporté ce que tu as demandé.

 

Rasemine saisit son sac et fouille dedans un moment avant d'en sortir un livre et un cylindre métallique avec une tête de dragon d'un côté.

 

\- Merci, dit Harold en les prenant.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais le livre? Tu peux le réécrire de mémoire, non?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de retranscrire un livre de trois cents quatre-vingt pages. C'est plus rapide de t'emprunter ton exemplaire.

\- Exemplaire qui est techniquement le tien vu que tu en es l'auteur.

\- Certes, mais je l'ai donné à la Garde quand on en a commencé la création, donc il ne m'appartient plus.

\- Il faut toujours que tu aies le dernier mot, hein? Bon, tu veux faire quoi avec ce livre?

\- Le confier à Varek pour qu'il l'étudie. Il est le plus intéressé par les dragons sur Berk et il ne lui faut que quelques coups d’œil pour comprendre les forces et les faiblesses d'un dragon. En étudiant toutes les espèces répertoriées dans le livre, il pourra nous être d'une grande aide quand on attaquera la reine.

\- Ah, ne parlons pas de ça maintenant, ça risque de me couper l'appétit. Parle-moi plutôt d'Astrid.

\- Astrid? Pourquoi?

\- Oh allez, j'ai bien vu qu'elle ne te laissait pas indifférent avant que tu partes. Et c'est pareil dans son cas. Les choses doivent bien avoir avancées, non?

\- Nous sommes fiancés. On se mariera dans un an, juste après les récoltes.

\- Ah, la vieille tradition. Le mariage après les récoltes pour être certain d'avoir assez de nourriture pour le festin.

\- Exact.

\- Mais vous allez drôlement vite, quand même! Sélina et moi sommes fiancés depuis déjà deux ans et pourtant notre mariage n'est pas encore prévu! Tu dois être fou d'elle!

\- J'avoue que j'ai hâte de pouvoir être son mari. J'ai manqué cinq ans de sa vie, je ne veux pas en louper un de plus.

\- Impatient, non?

\- Pas vraiment. Juste déterminé.

\- Et comment ça s'est passé avec ton cousin? Il avait l'air d'en pincer pour elle.

\- Nous avons eu une discussion calme et civilisée et il a comprit qu'il ne devait plus ennuyer Astrid ou gêner notre relation.

\- Calme et civilisée, je vois. Tu l'as menacé d'être largué à la mer avant ou après la discussion?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je l'ai menacé?

\- Rien de particulier. Je me rappelle juste d'une fois où tu as balancé deux jeunes à la mer parce qu'ils avaient osés te déranger pendant que tu testais la nouvelle prothèse de Krokmou et que ce dernier a failli être blessé. Donc, vu comment tu as réagi quand ton meilleur ami est menacé, je me demande juste jusqu'où tu peux aller pour ta fiancée. Simple réflexion, mon ami.

\- Arrête de réfléchir et mange, ton cerveau fume tellement qu'il commence à y avoir du brouillard dans le Grand Hall.

 

Rasemine éclate de rire et termine son repas. Harold profite du calme pour feuilleter le livre et observer le cylindre métallique.

 

\- Rasemine, tu as amené les cartouches?

\- Oui, je te les donnerais plus tard. Mais il y en a deux de chargées. En parlant de ça, comment tu t'y prends pour récolter le gaz sans te faire étouffer?

\- Eh bien le braguettaure du moment fait toujours très attention à souffler directement dans le tonneau.

\- Ah, j'aurais dû m'en douter. L'effet Harold dans toute sa splendeur. À croire que tu en partie dragon vu tout le respect que te montrent les reptiles.

\- N'importe quoi. C'est juste qu'ils m'aiment bien. 

\- C'est ce que je disais, tu es l'un des leurs.

 

Harold est sur le point de répondre quand Astrid entre dans le Grand Hall et se dirige vers lui. Elle sourit aux nouveaux venus avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Harold.

 

\- Je vois que la demoiselle est plus honnête avec ses sentiments, dit Rasemine avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je vois que tu as toujours une grande bouche.

\- Ne montre pas les dents, je ne vais pas te piquer ton fiancé.

\- Encore heureux, tu ne saurais pas quoi en faire.

\- Eh, je vous rappelle que je suis là, intervient Harold. Merci de ne pas parler de moi comme d'un objet.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Astrid, c'est juste une salutation amicale.

\- Parfaitement, renchérit Rasemine. Nous sommes simplement heureux de nous revoir.

\- Tu comptes passer tout ton séjour ici à manger ou tu vas nous aider?

\- Je vais vous aider, bien entendu. À ce propos, je monte un vipère, c'est donc moi qui serais en charge de ton entraînement.

\- Quelle joie, j'ai hâte.

\- Moi aussi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

\- Vous avez finis ou je vais vous chercher des massues? demande Harold.

\- Non merci, j'ai ma hache, répond Astrid.

\- Wow, Harold, je dois te féliciter. Tu t'es trouvé une fiancée à la fois belle et dangereuse. Tu es sûr que tu t'en sortiras?

\- Certain.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, tout est parfait. Je vais aller poser mes affaires au logement que vous avez préparé. À plus tard.

 

Rasemine se lève, prend son sac et commence à s'éloigner. Cependant, il revient bien vite sur ses pas et se plante devant les fiancés, un grand sourire sur le visage.

 

\- J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose, Harold. Quand elle était sur l'île des Cueilleurs, Astrid semblait très intéressée par tes muscles. Surtout quand tu faisais un effort. Je me rappelle de la fois où elle est restée cachée derrière un arbre quand tu te baignais dans le lac avec Krokmou. Elle semblait apprécier la vue.

 

Rasemine adresse un dernier sourire au couple avant de s'esquiver rapidement. Astrid, complètement rouge, essaie de saisir sa hache et de se lever mais Harold l'en empêche, la retenant fermement.

 

\- Alors comme ça on a apprécié la vue? Il va falloir me rendre la pareille, gente-dame.

 

Astrid cesse de se débattre et devient encore plus rouge, chose qu'elle pensait impossible à peine quelques secondes plus tôt.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous voilà à la moitié de la fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît, même si il semblerait que peu de personnes s'y intéressent...

Chapitre 20

 

Dans l'après-midi, quand tous les Cueilleurs sont nourris, reposés et installés, tous les dresseurs sont réunis dans le Grand Hall avec le Conseil. Gothi, bien que ne faisant pas partie du Conseil, est également présente. 

 

\- Puisque nous sommes tous présents, commençons, dit Stoïck. Comme je l'ai indiqué dans le message pour Movic, Harold nous a fournit de précieuses informations sur le nid des dragons. Et aussi sur le monstre qui s'y terre. Le seul moyen de mettre fin aux raids est de se débarrasser de la reine. Harold a déjà proposé plusieurs plans qui sont à l'étude en ce moment, bien que nous ayons déjà une forte préférence pour l'un d'eux. Mais dans tous ses plans, il nous manque une chose : des dresseurs et des dragons. Nous en avons une poignée sur Berk et ils n'ont quasiment aucune expérience. Ils participeront au combat, mais leurs actions seront limitées. C'est pourquoi Harold a requit votre aide, enfin, il a proposé qu'on vous appelle. Pour nous aider à abattre la reine, et heu... Pour aider à l'entraînement de nos jeunes et... Enfin, il saura mieux vous en parler que moi. Harold est en charge de l'entraînement des dresseurs et des plans d'attaques. Il pourra répondre à toutes vos questions.

\- Merci de me refiler tout le travail, dit Harold.

\- Tu es le futur chef, tu dois apprendre à te débrouiller.

\- Le mot clé est futur, ça ne signifie pas que tu dois me lancer dans la gueule du dragon dès que tu ne sais plus quoi dire.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait, j'ai juste pensé que ce serait bien que tu participes plus activement à la discussion.

\- Oh, parce que...

\- Gardez votre dispute pour plus tard, coupe Gueulfor, sinon nous ne finirons jamais cette rencontre et je ne pourrais pas aller boire mes deux chopes quotidiennes d'avant le repas du soir.

\- Oups, pardon, dit Stoïck.

 

Harold ne dit rien mais secoue la tête tout en jetant un regard noir à Rasemine qui rit discrètement.

 

\- Bien, quand certains auront terminés de rire, nous pourrons passer aux choses sérieuses. Sur Berk, je suis celui qui dirige l'entraînement des nouveaux dresseurs et des dragons. Nous venons juste de commencer, donc il y a encore pas mal de lacunes. C'est là où vous entrez en jeu. Chacun d'entre vous a des années d'expérience à étaler et vous avez au moins un des dragons communs dans le groupe. Ce qui tombe bien puisque les dragons de Berk appartiennent tous à des espèces plutôt communes. 

\- Sauf Krokmou, dit Rasemine.

\- Krokmou est un cas à part, poursuit Harold. Retour à ce que je disais avant d'être interrompu. Votre première tâche sera de vous affilier au dresseur de Berk ayant le même dragon. Vous avez passé cinq ans avec les vôtres, vous aurez sûrement beaucoup de choses à leur apprendre. Je passerais d'un groupe à l'autre pour aider quand ce sera nécessaire, mais sinon, vous avez toute ma confiance. N'hésitez pas à les faire travailler dur, c'est comme ça qu'ils apprennent le mieux. 

 

Les jeunes de Berk se récrient tous à ce commentaire mais Harold n'en tient pas compte.

 

\- Bien entendu, je n'ai aucune autorité sur la Garde Aérienne, Rasemine est votre dirigeant, donc c'est à lui que j'adresserais les remarques et autres et il fera de même en retour.

\- À ce propos, dit Rasemine. Avant même de partir, on a tous convenus qu'à chaque fois que tu serais parmi nous, tu deviendrais automatiquement le dirigeant. Et tu ne peux pas refuser car nous l'avons ajouté aux Règles de la Garde. Tu as toi-même insisté pour que chaque membre suive les Règles à la lettre. Tu es le fondateur et premier dirigeant de la Garde, tu dois donc montrer l'exemple.

 

Un lourd silence suit les paroles du jeune Cueilleur, Harold semblant trop abasourdit pour trouver une réponse convenable. Un bruit de raclement sort le jeune homme de sa stupeur et il tourne la tête vers Gothi qui est occupée à écrire. Gueulfor se penche vers elle pour lire.

 

\- Elle dit que ce n'est pas souvent que quelqu'un parvient à piéger Harold. Et le plus drôle, c'est que dans un certain sens, il s'est piégé lui-même puisque c'est lui qui a définit les rennes.

 

Le bruit d'un bâton entrant en contact avec un crâne résonne dans le Grand Hall.

 

\- Les règles! C'est bon, j'ai compris, vielle goule, dit Gueulfor en se massant la tête, ce sont les règles, pas les rennes. Ce que tu peux être susceptible, alors. À croire que ton lait de yak de a tourné pendant que tu le buvais!

\- L’Ancienne a raison, dit Astrid sans tenir compte du nouveau coup de bâton subit par Gueulfor. Tu as créé les Règles, donc tu es tenu de les respecter, plus que quiconque.

\- Mais c'est impossible. La Garde Aérienne est une unité appartenant à la tribu des Cueilleurs. Ce ne serait pas correct qu'un membre extérieur à la tribu la dirige, surtout l'héritier d'une autre tribu.

\- Tu as toujours été un membre extérieur à la tribu, pointe Rasemine. Nous t'avons accepté parmi nous, mais tu n'as jamais voulu être adopté officiellement. Donc, ton point est invalide.

\- Mais le reste est correct.

\- Oui, mais on s'en moque. Les Règles sont écrites, tu es obligé de les suivre. De plus, en tant qu'héritier de ta tribu, tu te dois de respecter tes engagements. Or, tu t'es engagé à nous mener quand nous avons créés la Garde Aérienne.

\- Je suis désolé de dire ça, Harold, mais il a raison, dit Stoïck. Tu es le dirigeant que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- Oh par Odin, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que ça me tombe toujours dessus?

\- Tu es trop malin et tu as un don incroyable avec les dragons? propose Rasemine.

\- Tu es capable de tourner toutes les situations à ton avantage? enchérit Astrid.

\- Tu es aussi doué de tes mains à la forge que maladroit? continue Rasemine.

\- Tu es le meilleur, tout simplement, dit Astrid en jetant un regard noir à l'héritier des Cueilleurs.

\- C'est bon, j'abandonne, ne craint rien. Mais juste pour que tu saches, je pense que tu occupes la meilleure place pour savoir s'il est aussi de ses mains pour autre chose que la forge. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas trop t'éclairer à ce sujet, il a toujours refusé les avances des filles de chez moi. Cependant, j'ai toute confiance en toi, tu trouveras vite une réponse, n'est-ce pas?

 

Astrid, toute rouge, est sur le point de se lever, la hache à la main, quand Kognedur se penche sur la table pour mieux voir Rasemine.

 

\- Il a vraiment refusé toutes les avances? Il y en avait beaucoup?

\- Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'au moins une fille essaie de se l'approprier. Et elles revenaient à la charge d'une semaine à l'autre. 

\- Intéressant. Il a enduré ça pendant combien de temps?

\- Près de trois ans, juste après sa poussée de croissance. Elles lui tournaient déjà autour avant, mais après, ça a empiré. À tel point qu'une fois il est monté sur Krokmou et s'est caché dans la forêt pendant près d'un mois.

\- Oh, il a eu peur?

\- Je pense. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à la fois où....

\- On peut laisser le jeu de « celui qui embarrassera le plus Harold et rendra Astrid folle » de côté et revenir au vrai sujet de la réunion? demande Harold.

\- Bien sûr, dit Kognedur. Hé, Rasemine, on se parlera plus tard, en privé. J'ai plein de questions.

\- C'est d'accord, je suis sûr d'avoir tout autant de réponses.

\- Rasemine, continue comme ça et j'envoie une lettre à Sélina en précisant bien que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec une jeune fille en âge de se marier.

\- Tu n'oserais pas?!

\- Sans la moindre hésitation.

 

Rasemine soupire, acceptant la défaite. 

 

\- Reprenons et tâchons de rester concentrés, dit Harold. Le temps n'est pas franchement en notre faveur. L'hiver arrive, si nous voulons monter une attaque, nous devons faire vite. Puisque vous voulez que je vous dirige, il en sera ainsi. Rasemine, tu travailleras avec Astrid, vu que tu as un vipère. Armi, tu t'occuperas de Rustik et ne le laisse pas te faire du charme, ignore-le et apprend-lui tout ce que tu peux. Je te préviens, Crochefer a des problèmes d'attitudes. Rowen, tu seras avec Varek. Elénor et Famir, vous vous occuperez des jumeaux, essayez de les empêcher de tout détruire et inculquez-leur les bases, ça devrait suffire. Les autres, vous m'aiderez à mettre en place des schémas de vol et des tactiques de combat. L'adversaire est particulier, nous avons donc besoin de quelque chose de nouveau mais d'efficace. Quand les dresseurs et les dragons de Berk auront atteint un niveau convenable, nous nous pencherons sur la tactique utilisée et sur les manœuvres qui seront exigées. Il faudra aussi que nous apprenions à tous travailler ensemble. La Garde en a déjà l'habitude, mais il faut inclure les berkiens dans les formations. Si nous travaillons vite, nous pourrons anéantir la reine avant que le plus gros de l'hiver n'arrive. Vous me suivez jusque là?

 

Toutes les personnes présentes hochent la tête, comprenant qu'Harold n'est plus d'humeur à plaisanter.

 

\- Parfait. L'entraînement commencera demain dès le lever du soleil. Pour le reste de la soirée, nous allons revoir les points principaux de ce que nous savons sur la reine, afin que les Cueilleurs disposent des mêmes informations que nous. Et nous verrons aussi la stratégie d'attaque. J'ai déjà une assez bonne idée de comment je souhaite que ça se déroule, mais il reste quelques points à éclaircir, comme le placement et le rôle de chacun. 

\- Le rôle? demande Gueulfor. Ils vont pas juste attaquer avec tout ce qu'ils ont?

\- La tactique de « je fonce dans le tas sans évaluer la situation » est peut-être une bonne vieille tradition viking, mais nous ne survivrons pas si nous respectons les traditions. Chaque paire dresseur et dragon recevra un rôle et il sera primordial de s'y conformer. Si quelqu'un délaisse son poste et improvise, on court droit à la catastrophe, sans compter que tous les autres pourraient se retrouver en danger. Nous devrons attaquer en tant que groupe et oublier les actions solitaires. 

\- L'objectif est de détruire la reine sans subir la moindre perte, c'est ça? questionne Rasemine.

\- Oui.

\- Tu penses que c'est faisable?

\- Je ne proposerai pas de plan si je ne le pensais pas.

\- Et les imprévus?

\- Un risque à courir. Je ne peux pas tout prévoir, nous devons simplement prier pour que les dieux se montrent cléments envers nous. Nous aurons besoin d'autant de chance que de stratégie.

\- Une dernière chose. Il y aura forcément quelqu'un qui aura un rôle plus dangereux que les autres. J'imagine que tu vas endosser ce rôle?

\- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas pour jouer au héros ou quoi que ce soit. Si mon plan se déroule correctement, la dernière phase exigera de la rapidité et de l'agilité. Il n'y a qu'un seul dragon qui convienne pour cette tâche. Et comme il est hors de question que Krokmou aille au combat sans moi, je serais avec lui pour cette dernière partie.

\- Attends, ça implique quoi au juste? demande Astrid.

\- Dans les grandes lignes, on arrive au nid, on provoque la fuite de tous les dragons, on se précipite à l'intérieur de la montagne. Une équipe distrait la reine, en faisant le plus de dégâts possible, pendant que l'autre scelle toutes les sorties sauf une. Quand c'est fait, les dragons attaquent les parois pour les fragiliser. Lorsque la montagne est suffisamment endommagée, tous les attaquants s'échappent. Krokmou et moi restons derrière pour porter le coup final puis nous sortons à notre tour. À ce moment-là, la montagne aura commencée à s'effondrer, donc le dernier dragon doit être rapide et agile pour éviter les éventuels morceaux de roches qui tomberont sur le chemin de la sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur, un autre dragon, de préférence un vipère car il possède le feu le plus chaud, fermera le tunnel. Nous n'aurons plus qu'à attendre que la montagne s'écroule sur la reine.

\- Mais ça veut dire que tu seras seul face à la reine alors qu'une montagne s'effondrera tout autour de toi! Tu pourrais y rester!

\- Oui. C'est la seule solution. J'ai confiance en Krokmou, il nous sortira de là à temps.

\- C'est trop dangereux, dit Stoïck, il doit y avoir une autre solution.

\- Personnellement, je n'en ai pas trouvé. Si tu en as une, ne te gêne surtout pas pour partager.

 

Seul le silence répond à la déclaration d'Harold. Tout d'un coup, Gothi tape légèrement sur la table avec son bâton avant de désigner le sol et de se mettre à écrire.

 

\- Elle dit que c'est le choix le plus sûr et supporte Harold, dit gravement Gueulfor. Elle bénira tous les participants et priera les dieux pour nous accorder de la chance.

\- Et un éventuel aller simple pour le Valhalla, marmonne Harold.

\- Ne part pas défaitiste, petit, tu va nous porter la poisse.

\- Je suis juste réaliste.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

 

\- Dis, je n'y ai pas prêté attention sur le moment, mais c'est vrai ce qu'a dit Rasemine? demande Harold tout en abaissant le marteau sur le morceau de fer qu'il travaille.

\- À quel moment? s'enquiert Astrid, assise près de la porte et occupée à affûter sa hache.

\- Le jour où il est arrivé, juste avant de sortir du Grand Hall.

\- Et il a dit quoi? Je ne me souviens pas très bien, il raconte autant d'âneries que les jumeaux.

\- Il impliquait que tu m'avais observé tandis que je me baignais dans le lac près de ma maison, sur l'île des Cueilleurs. Je ne t'ai pas vu, alors je me demande si c'est vrai.

 

Astrid ne répond pas, ce qui inquiète Harold. Il se retourne et voit la jeune viking qui s'obstine sur sa hache. Son visage rouge ne semble pas être le résultat de la chaleur de la forge, surtout quand il devient évident qu'elle évite de le regarder.

 

\- Astrid?

\- C'est vrai. Je... Je voulais te parler et je suis venue chez toi. Tu étais dans le lac, en train de jouer avec Krokmou je crois. Tu faisais des longueurs et Krokmou tournait autour de toi, essayant de te tirer vers le fond.

\- Oui, c'est un jeu que nous aimons bien. Ça détend et c'est un bon exercice. La suite?

\- Tu as continué à nager un moment puis tu es sortit. Tu portait un pantalon lâche, mais avec l'eau, il te collait bien. Tu es resté un moment près du bord du lac. Et... Je veux dire, tu n'es pas repoussant, loin de là, donc c'était assez dur de détourner le regard. Surtout que tu n'avais pas l'air pressé d'enfiler une chemise.

\- Je vois. Donc tu as profité du spectacle. 

\- Je suis désolée, ça doit sembler vraiment bête.

\- Pas vraiment, je pense que j'aurais fait pareil si nos situations avaient été inversées. 

\- Ah bon?

\- Eh, tu me prends pour quoi? Je suis un humain, c'est dans notre nature de faire des choses pas totalement sensées et de céder à la tentation (amen).

\- Mais tu aurais vraiment regardé comme ça, sans rien dire, sans bouger?

\- Aucune idée, ce n'est pas arrivé après tout. 

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas?

\- Non. Tu as bien fait comprendre que je t'appartiens quand tu t'es disputée avec Kognedur l'autre jour après l'entraînement, non? Si je me souviens bien, les mots exacts étaient : Harold est à moi et personne n'a le droit de le toucher. En fait, si je pouvais le faire, je décapiterais quiconque ose le regarder plus de cinq secondes. Alors reste loin.

 

Astrid laisse tomber sa hache au sol et se cogne la tête contre le mur à plusieurs reprises, interrompant la sieste de Krokmou qui la regarde avec inquiétude.

 

\- Hé, ne fais pas ça!

 

La jeune viking arrête de se cogner et tourne la tête juste à temps pour voir Harold ramasser la hache.

 

\- Tu vas abîmer la lame si tu la lâches aussi brusquement et tu risques aussi de casser la poignée.

 

Astrid écarquille les yeux, son regard passant de l'arme à Harold, avant de secouer doucement la tête et de soupirer.

 

\- Harold.

\- Quoi?

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois m'extasier devant ta mémoire parfaite ou me lamenter devant ta naïveté.

\- Hein?

\- Laisse tomber. Tu es un idiot. Mais au moins, tu es mon idiot.

 

La jeune viking reprend sa hache, embrasse Harold et quitte la forge. Harold la regarde s'éloigner puis échange un regard avec Krokmou.

 

\- J'ai rien compris.

 

Le dragon se contente de bailler et de changer de position pour continuer sa sieste.

 

Deux jours après l'arrivée du groupe de Cueilleurs, tous les dresseurs et dragons sont rassemblés à l'extérieur du village.

 

\- Très bien tout le monde, dit Harold. Nous allons commencer l'entraînement intensif. Astrid, Varek, Rustik et les jumeaux, si vous pensez ne pas pouvoir suivre, n'hésitez pas à le dire. Admettre une incapacité à accomplir quelque chose n'est pas une faiblesse.

\- Cet entraînement intensif, tu l'as suivi? demande Rustik.

\- C'est lui qui l'a créé, dit Rasemine. Il teste tout lui-même avant de proposer des figures ou autres, donc oui, il l'a suivi, et plus d'une fois.

\- Alors si tu as réussi, il n'y a aucun doute que j'y arriverais, affirme Rustik en bombant le torse. Après tout, je suis le meilleur.

\- Oui, oui, on a comprit, dit Harold. J'ai annoncé les paires lors de la réunion l'autre jour, donc que chacun se mette avec la personne désignée. Ensuite, vous commencez. Les braguettaures vont sur la plage est. Le coin est désert par là-bas, il y a très peu de risques de blesser quelqu'un et les destructions seront minimes. Les cauchemars vont dans la plaine sèche, ça gardera les risques d'incendie au minimum. Les gronckles se rendent aux falaises à l'autre bout de l'île, la diversité de rochers sera un atout. Les vipères restent dans la forêt qui borde le Gouffre des Corbeaux. Les arbres sont assez espacés pour servir de cibles et il y a quelques clairières pour le vol. Tout le monde a comprit?

\- Oui!

\- Parfait. On se retrouve ici en fin de journée pour faire le point. Un dernier conseil avant que vous ne partiez : ne vous entre-tuez pas, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour nous permettre une perte inutile. Et ne pas s'entre-tuer ne veut pas dire que vous avez le droit de vous blessez sans raison. En fait, même si vous avez une raison, évitez de causer des blessures. Allez, dispersion!

 

Les dresseurs et les dragons désignés pour l'entraînement s'envolent et se séparent, allant dans des directions différentes. Harold les regarde un moment puis retourne son attention sur les dresseurs restant avec lui. 

 

\- Mettons-nous au travail, nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps ces derniers jours à attendre que tout le monde ait bien fait connaissance.

 

La journée passe rapidement pour Harold. Il parvient à mettre au point quelques manœuvres intéressantes et échange des idées avec les autres pour perfectionner le plan d'attaque. Quand le soleil commence à décliner, les autres dresseurs et dragons arrivent. Harold les observe pendant qu'ils se posent et démontent. Rustik a l'air épuisé et ses vêtements sont un peu brûlés. Les jumeaux, eux aussi fatigués, portent plusieurs marques de coups et quelques entailles. Varek, qui tient à peine debout, semble à la fois satisfait et épouvanté, donnant ainsi un curieux mélange. Astrid, souhaitant toujours paraître forte, se tient bien droite et aborde un air presque content. Mais la tension dans ses épaules et le fait qu'elle laisse sa hache sur sa selle prouvent sa fatigue. Les Cueilleurs ayant accompagnés les berkiens ne montrent aucun signe de fatigue.

 

\- Bien, je vois que tout le monde est encore en seul morceau, et surtout vivant. C'est un excellent résultat. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas découragés, le menu d'aujourd'hui portait simplement sur les bases. Ça deviendra pire durant les deux prochains jours puis ce sera de la torture pour le reste de l'entraînement. Si vous êtes encore debouts à la fin, nous pourrons attaquer la partie surnommée Helheim. Ça vous convient?

 

Les jeunes berkiens, encore confiants lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, regardent Harold avec effarement. Varek se laisse tomber au sol, Rustik gémit, les jumeaux grognent et Astrid laisse tomber sa façade tranquille.

 

\- Ah, je pense que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça?

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que ce que nous avons fait aujourd'hui? demande Astrid d'une voix lasse.

\- Désolé, il est écrit dans les Règles que le programme d'entraînement ne doit jamais être dévoilé. Les dresseurs le découvrent au jour le jour. Je peux simplement vous dire où vous en êtes.

\- Et c'est toi qui a créé cette chose? questionne Varek.

\- Oui.

\- Alors tu n'es pas un humain, annonce Rustik. Tu es un démon qui a prit l'apparence de mon cousin, c'est tout. Il faut t'exorciser.

\- Ouah, Rustik, je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ce mot, tu m'étonnes. 

\- Eh! Je ne suis pas un idiot!

\- Ça reste encore à prouver. Allez manger puis rentrez chez vous pour dormir, vous allez avoir besoin de toutes vos forces.

 

Les berkiens ne se le font pas dire deux fois et partent vite, ne laissant que les Cueilleurs et Harold. Rasemine éclate de rire dès que les berkiens sont hors de portée.

 

\- Tu as vu leur tête? C'est excellent, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel effet! Tu crois qu'on devrait leur dire qu'ils suivent le programme allégé et non pas le vrai?

\- Non. J'ai un peu honte de dire ça mais les vikings de berk ne sont pas les mêmes guerriers que les Cueilleurs. Ils ne sont pas capables de suivre un tel entraînement.

\- Tu l'as bien fait, toi.

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment été comme les autres. Bon, dîtes-moi comment ils se sont débrouillés.

\- Astrid et moi avons conclu une trêve. J'arrête d'essayer de l'embarrasser ou de l'énerver et elle cesse de tout faire pour me raccourcir d'une tête. C'est une bonne élève, elle progressera vite.

\- Parfait. Varek?

\- Il a de solides connaissances de base, dit Rowen, et une volonté d'apprendre. Mais niveau physique, il est largement à la traîne. Je ne pense pas qu'il pourra atteindre un niveau élevé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le point fort de Varek est son cerveau. Il est plus utile pour la réflexion que pour le combat, mais il peut quand même nous aider. Évite de trop le pousser. Rustik?

\- Si je ne savais pas que c'est ton cousin, je pense que je l'aurais étranglé, dit Armi. Dès que nous avons été seuls il n'a pas arrêté de m'appeler ma jolie, ma beauté ou poupée. Il a autant de capacité de réflexion qu'un yak, et encore, j'insulte les pauvres yaks. Il pense être le meilleur et n'écoute pas. Heureusement que Crochefer a plus de bon sens que lui, même s'il est caractériel, et n'hésite pas à le rappeler à l'ordre. Je pense que ce serait plus simple d'apprendre à chanter à Crochefer.

\- Ne te décourage pas. À voir Rustik ce soir, il n'aura pas assez d'énergie pour continuer à te harceler. Et il n'aime pas la défaite, alors maintenant qu'il sait que j'ai suivi l'entraînement, il ira jusqu'au bout. Les jumeaux?

\- Je n'ai jamais vu des abrutis pareils, dit Elénor. Kognedur passe son temps à faire les beaux yeux à Famir et Kranedur ne semble même pas comprendre les ordres les plus simples. Ils sont très bien coordonnés quand il s'agit de détruire quelque chose, mais impossible de les faire travailler ensemble pour donner un résultat productif.

\- Je ne te raconte pas le nombre de fois où nous avons dû arrêter une dispute ou les rattraper après une chute, continue Famir. D'ailleurs, on les a loupés une fois, d'où toutes les égratignures. Je ne sais pas si on arrivera à leur enseigner quoi que ce soit. Le dragon est plus réceptif et assez conciliant, ce qui est un soulagement.

\- Tu nous a dit de nous borner aux bases, mais je ne pense pas que nous pourrons y parvenir. Nous en sommes encore à leur apprendre à répondre à leurs prénoms.

\- Oui, ils sont plutôt impossible à tenir, concède Harold. Faites ce que vous pouvez. Mais s'ils sont trop intenables, prévenez-moi.

\- D'accord.

\- La première journée s'est bien passée dans l'ensemble. Continuez comme ça et augmentez progressivement la difficulté. Ne les laissez pas se relâcher. Quand nous aurons tous terminés, nous aurons cinq nouveaux dresseurs aptes au combat. Allez tous vous reposer. Je pense que vous êtes aussi fatigués qu'eux, enseigner n'est pas facile.

 

Les Cueilleurs acquiescent, en accord avec ce que le jeune berkien vient de dire. Ils se rendent au Grand Hall pour dîner, marchant lentement et discutant entre eux. Harold, n'ayant pas faim, préfère aller à la forge. Il prend le cylindre en métal avec la tête de dragon et commence à y travailler dessus.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

 

Les jours suivants sont un enfer pour les dresseurs berkiens. L'entraînement devient de plus en plus dur et même Astrid, la meilleure du groupe, a du mal à suivre, ne parvenant pas à compléter quelques exercices. Au troisième jour, voyant qu'ils sont sur le point de s'effondrer, Harold leur accorde la journée du lendemain pour se reposer.

 

\- Pourquoi demain? Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui? demande Rustik.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas prévu pour aujourd'hui, répond Harold. Nous n'allons pas chambouler l'organisation de toute la journée juste pour que tu puisses faire la sieste. Donc vous faîtes ce qui a été prévu et vous vous reposerez demain. De plus, vous êtes déjà ici, autant continuer. Tu ne te sentirais pas mal d'être venu jusqu'ici juste pour qu'on te dise de rentrer chez toi? Tu imagines le temps perdu?

\- Eh bien, oui, mais...

\- Alors c'est parfait! Allez vous entraîner. Vous avez presque fini la première partie. Après une bonne journée de repos, vous serez d'attaque pour entamer la partie Helheim. C'est une bonne nouvelle, non?

 

Les berkiens regardent Harold comme s'il avait perdu la tête et Rustik se traîne près d'Astrid.

 

\- Fais-moi une faveur et accomplis ton vœu le plus cher en même temps : tue-moi!

\- Avec joie, dit Astrid en empoignant sa hache.

\- Wow, wow, wow! Arrêtez! s'exclame Harold en s'interposant. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend?

\- J'aide une pauvre âme en détresse, répond Astrid.

\- Je fais la chose la plus intelligente de toute ma vie, dit Rustik. 

\- Quoi?

\- Ton entraînement est pire qu'écouter Gueulfor chanter pendant toute une nuit et essayer de faire dire quelque chose de sensé aux jumeaux, le tout réunit. Je suis déjà mort de fatigue alors qu'on en est qu'aux échauffements, d'après toi. Je ne survivrais pas à la suite, autant mettre fin à ma misère maintenant.

\- Tu es prêt à abandonner sans penser aux autres? Au village?

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Tu te rappelles le but de cet entraînement? Vous êtes sensés être prêts pour le jour où nous lancerons l'attaque sur la reine. Vous devez participer au combat. Nous n'y allons pour la gloire ou le frisson, nous y allons pour protéger ceux que nous aimons, notre village, nos familles, nos amis. Si tu arrêtes tout maintenant, nous aurons un guerrier et un dragon en moins. Notre force s'en trouvera réduite. Nous devons compter les uns sur les autres, nous aider. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux, la moindre absence pourrait s'avérer cruciale. Le village compte sur nous pour combattre ce monstre et apporter la paix. Les Cueilleurs aussi comptent sur nous, au moins pour gagner et renvoyer la Garde sur leur île. Tu comptes vraiment tout laisser tomber maintenant? Tout ça n'aura servi à rien?

\- Non, répond Rustik avec un instant de réflexion.

\- Et vous? demande Harold en s'adressant aux autres berkiens.

\- Plutôt mourir que de reculer, dit Astrid.

\- Je sais que je n'arriverais pas jusqu'au bout, dit Varek, mais j'ai toujours pensé que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour aider.

\- Ouais, nous aussi, dit Kranedur.

\- On comprend pas tout, ajoute Kognedur, mais ça a l'air super important.

\- Et puis, dans ton plan, tu veux faire exploser une montagne!

\- C'est complètement dingue! Même nous on a jamais fait exploser une montagne!

\- Alors on veut pas rater ça, finit Kranedur avec conviction.

 

Harold sourit avant de se tourner vers les Cueilleurs, en particulier ceux qui entraînent les berkiens.

 

\- Vous en pensez quoi?

\- Ils passent. Mais c'est toi qui a le dernier mot.

\- Parfait. Bien. Astrid, Rustik, Varek, Kranedur, Kognedur. Vous avez terminé le premier cycle d'entraînement pour l'intégration de la Garde. Félicitations.

 

Les jeunes berkiens échangent des regards, médusés, avant d'assaillir Harold de questions. Ce dernier lève les mains et crie pour réclamer le silence.

 

\- Par Odin, ce que vous pouvez être bruyants! Laissez-moi le temps de répondre. Vous écoutez?

 

Les jeunes hochent la tête en silence.

 

\- Bien. Alors, comme vous avez pu le constater, l'entraînement jusqu'à présent servait à vous inculquer les bases. Chaque jour, la difficulté augmentait, de façon beaucoup trop forte pour qu'une personne normale soit capable de suivre sans s'écrouler. Le but était à la fois de juger votre niveau et de tester votre motivation. Nous attendions simplement le moment où l'un de vous souhaiterait abandonner. Ce que je viens de vous demander, c'était la dernière épreuve avant le début du véritable entraînement. 

\- Tu veux dire que ça va être encore plus dur? demande Rustik, effaré.

\- Oui. Mais ce sera moins brusque. Votre entraîneur augmentera la difficulté en fonction de votre niveau et adaptera les exercices. Ce ne sera plus comme les deux jours précédents où tout était bien au-delà de votre niveau. Vous prendrez le temps qu'il faudra et vous réussirez. Bien sûr, vous ne serez pas tous au même point à la fin. Par exemple, Varek ne parviendra à accomplir toute la partie physique, mais il sera brillant sur la partie théorie et l'application pratique. Toi, Rustik, je doute que tu puisses saisir toute la théorie, mais tu t'en sortiras très bien pour la partie physique. Vous avez chacun vos forces et vos faiblesse, et c'est en travaillant ensemble, en comblant les lacunes des autres, que nous réussirons à mettre fin à une guerre de trois siècles. C'est un but impressionnant, non?

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dises ça, mais pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Rustik, dit Astrid. Tu es un démon. Ton entraînement est aussi difficile que tordu. Et le pire, c'est que tu arrives à nous faire nous sentir coupables de ne pas arriver à ton niveau et du coup nous refusons d'abandonner. Tu feras un excellent chef, mais j'ai pitié de tes ennemis.

\- C'est pour ça que je veux seulement des amis, réplique Harold en souriant. Je n'aurais pas besoin de les menacer ou des les entourlouper.

\- Tu n'as pas nié être un démon.

\- Je ne l'ai pas confirmé non plus. Allez, assez bavardé. Puisque vous avez réussit la première phase, vous allez chacun avec votre entraîneur qui vous expliquera comment se déroulera la suite. Le programme pour aujourd'hui sera plus léger. Vous vous reposerez demain puis vous attaquerez le vrai festin après-demain.

 

Les jeunes berkiens grognent mais montent en selle et partent les uns après les autres. Rasemine dit à Astrid de partir en première et qu'il la rejoindra sous peu.

 

\- Tu sais que tu as l'air d'un sadique? Parler d'un festin alors que tu les condamnes à un cauchemar éveillé, ce n'est pas très gentil. Et toute cette comédie pour les tester, c'était vraiment nécessaire?

\- Hum, je suis un peu en faute, c'est vrai. Ma vie ici a été un enfer. Je leur ai pardonné, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas me venger un minimum. Et afin d'être équitable, ils partagent tous la même torture. Mais au moins, ça ne laissera aucune cicatrice, que ce soit de façon physique ou émotionnelle. 

\- Pardonner mais pas oublier?

\- Exactement. Mais c'est un secret. Alors je compte sur toi pour ne pas vendre la mèche.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils n'en sauront rien. Sinon, je t'ai vu à la forge hier soir, comment ton projet avance-t-il? 

\- Pas mal, je te montrerais le résultat ce soir au Grand Hall.

\- Bien, j'ai hâte d'y être. 

 

Rasemine adresse un salut à Harold avant de partir à son tour. Le jeune berkien reste avec les autres Cueilleurs, comme d'habitude, mais il finit rapidement ce qu'il a prévu puis monte en selle et va voir comment se débrouillent ses camarades. Il passe d'un groupe à l'autre, restant parfois plus longtemps, pour prodiguer des conseils ou aider pour un exercice. Il finit sa tournée avec Astrid et Rasemine et les trouve assis dans une clairière, sur des troncs d'arbres, en train de parler. Les vipères sont sur le côté, jouant ensemble. Estimant que ce groupe n'a pas besoin de lui, surtout quand il voit Astrid lancer rageusement un caillou à la tête de Rasemine, il dirige Krokmou vers le lieu de la naissance de leur amitié. Ils atterrissent près du lac et passent une partie de l'après-midi à se relaxer près du lac. Quand la pause est terminée, Harold se met à griffonner dans son carnet, jetant sur le papier diverses idées. Il demande souvent son avis à Krokmou et le dragon l'aide du mieux de ses capacités. La complicité entre les deux est telle qu'ils parviennent à se comprendre sans véritable moyen de communication. En fin de journée, juste avant que le soleil ne commence à se coucher, Harold soupire et remonte en selle. Regrettant déjà son moment de tranquillité, il revient au village. Krokmou vole lentement, comme pour apprécier les derniers instants de calme. Ils se posent non loin de la forge. Harold entre dans le bâtiment pour récupérer le cylindre sur lequel il travaillait précédemment tandis que Krokmou va à l'arène pour savourer le poisson que Gueulfor y dépose chaque jour pour les dragons. Le jeune viking rejoint vite ses amis au Grand Hall. Il prend une assiette qu'il ne remplit qu'à moitié et va s'asseoir à la table où se trouvent les jeunes berkiens et les Cueilleurs. Cette table a été dressée spécialement pour qu'ils puissent tous s'y rassembler. Astrid fait signe à Harold de venir s'installer près d'elle.

 

\- Tu étais où? demande la jeune viking.

\- Je me détendais avec Krokmou, tout en réfléchissant à certaines choses pour l'attaque.

\- Comme quoi?

\- Des armures. Je ne veux courir aucun risque, donc je vais commencer à vous forger des armures pour l'attaque.

\- Mais ça va nous gêner, dit Astrid, et le poids risque de ralentir les dragons.

\- Non, je ne vais pas faire d'armure complète, juste des parties stratégiques. Un casque, un plastron, un tour de cou, des protèges-bras, des mitaines, des cuissardes et des bottes spéciales. Le poids n'est pas un problème non plus, j'utiliserais du fer de gronckle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demande Varek, semblant très intéressé.

\- C'est un fer obtenu en faisant manger une roche spéciale par un gronckle. Tu chatouilles le ventre du dragon et il rend l'excès de fer contenu dans la roche. Mélangé au feu et à l'acide contenu dans l'estomac du gronckle, ça donne un fer extrêmement léger et très résistant. Mais il est très dur à travailler, il nécessite une plus grande chaleur que du fer normal.

\- Et ça ne blesse pas le gronckle?

\- Non. L'excès de fer est une partie qui n'est pas digeste. Si le dragon ne le recrache pas immédiatement, il risque d'être malade. Mais la pierre utilisée contient d'autres minéraux dont les gronckles raffolent, alors ils ne se font pas prier pour en manger.

\- Tu vas commencer quand? Je pourrais regarder? Tu crois que Bouledogre pourra t'aider?

\- Oui, elle pourra aider. J'aurais besoin d'au moins deux gronckles pour fournir assez de fer. J'irais rassembler les roches demain matin et je commencerais à travailler sur les armures dans l'après-midi. Je vais prendre vos mesures tout à l'heure, comme ça vous ne serez pas obligés de venir à la forge. Mais tu peux venir observer si ça t'intéresse.

\- Oui! Je veux absolument voir ça!

\- Tu as une armure? demande Astrid.

\- Oui, mais elle n'est pas vraiment comme celles de la Garde. Les vôtres seront les mêmes que celles de Rasemine et des autres.

\- Comment est le tienne?

\- Tu l'as déjà vu, c'est la combinaison noire que je portais quand nous nous sommes vus pour la première fois sur l'île des Cueilleurs. Des plaques de fer sont intercalées entre les couches de cuir. Mes autres habits ont la même apparence mais ils ne sont pas renforcés. Il n'y que les bottes qui sont normales. Des bottes en fer réduiraient la manœuvrabilité et je ne pourrais pas contrôler la pédale correctement.

\- Du coup, tes pieds sont vulnérables, s'inquiète Astrid.

\- Oui, mais Krokmou est si rapide que le risque est minime. Il faudrait quelque chose de très puissant ou d'inattendu pour que je prenne un coup aux pieds.

\- Tu peux nous montrer quelque chose fabriqué avec le fer de gronckle? demande Varek, toujours excité.

\- Je n'ai pas d'armure là, mais tu peux toujours regarder ça.

 

Harold décroche le cylindre attaché à sa hanche et le pose sur la table. Les berkiens se penchent pour l'observer.

 

\- Ce n'est qu'un bâton, dit Rustik, déçu.

\- Pas tout à fait, contre Harold en prenant le cylindre. Tu vois ce minuscule levier ici? Quand je l'actionne, voilà ce qui se passe.

 

Une lame surgit brusquement d'un bout du cylindre puis s'enflamme, causant des cris de surprise.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demande Varek.

\- Voici Inferno, une épée très spéciale. Je ne l'utilise que quand je suis face à des dragons sauvages, pour les calmer. Je pense que ça peut aussi surprendre un ennemi, je n'ai jamais eu à l'utiliser contre un viking. La lame est rétractable. Quand elle sort, elle se couvre de salive de cauchemar monstrueux. Des pierres à l'intérieur du cylindre créent une friction qui provoque une étincelle et met le feu à la salive. 

\- Impressionnant!

\- L'autre bout est pas mal aussi, continue Harold en rétractant la lame. Regardez, vous voyez ces petites cartouches? Chacune contient du gaz de braguettaure. En actionnant le levier noir, le gaz est répandu. Ensuite, le levier rouge est activé à son tour, provoquant là aussi une étincelle qui enflamme le gaz. C'est pratique pour créer une diversion ou une explosion. J'ai demandé à Rasemine de me l'amener, je l'avais laissé à la forge sur l'île des Cueilleurs car je ne l'avais pas encore fini.

\- Tu comptes l'utiliser contre la reine! s'écrie Varek. C'est pour ça que tu la voulais!

\- Oui. Krokmou et moi seront les derniers à sortir. Une fois que les parois seront bien fragilisées, j'avais l'intention de demander à Krokmou d'y tirer dessus avant de sortir. Mais avec Inferno, il me suffira de répandre du gaz tout le long des parois. Je pourrais l'enflammer quand nous serons assez loin pour ne pas être pris dans l'explosion ou sous les débris. C'est plus sûr. De plus, le gaz provoquera une explosion gigantesque et à plusieurs endroits à même temps, ce qui fera s'écrouler la montagne sans l'ombre d'un doute.

\- Et tu ne courras presque aucun danger, approuve Astrid. Je préfère ça à tes propositions précédentes. Bien pensé.

\- Merci.

\- Dis Harold, on pourra te l'emprunter? demande Kranedur.

\- Non.

\- Alors tu pourrais nous en fabriquer? interroge Kognedur.

\- Bien sûr. Je le ferais quand j'aurais envie de détruire Berk.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Harold est déjà au travail à la forge depuis le lever du soleil quand Varek le rejoint, suivit de Bouledogre. 

 

\- Oh, Varek, tu arrives tôt.

\- Oui, je voulais tout voir du début jusqu'à la fin. Mais tu as déjà commencé.

\- Pas vraiment. Pour l'instant, je range juste la forge et je chauffe le four. La température doit être vraiment très élevée, donc il faut du temps pour l'atteindre. Et puis Rowen et Zigzag ne sont pas encore arrivés.

\- Je voulais te demander, pourquoi Rowen a-t-il appelé son gronckle Zigzag?

\- Quand les Cueilleurs l'ont capturé, Zigzag n'arrêtait pas de voler de gauche à droite, toujours. Rowen a passé près de deux ans à l'entraîner pour lui faire perdre cette habitude. Ça le rendait malade, tu aurais dû le voir, il était vert après une heure de vol.

\- Juste pour ça?

\- Les vikings ne sont pas doués avec les noms. Nous partageons tous ce trait de caractère. J'ai bien appelé un furie nocturne Krokmou. Heureusement pour nous, les dragons ne semblent pas se formaliser de comment ils sont appelés. Ils sont juste contents de recevoir un nom. Bien sûr, une fois qu'ils en ont un, ils en tirent une grande fierté et refusent d'en changer. C'est pourquoi il est conseillé aux nouveaux dresseurs, ou aspirants, de bien réfléchir avant de nommer leur dragon. 

\- Encore une chose à écrire dans le nouveau Manuel des Dragons, dit Varek avec excitation. Tu sais tellement de choses sur les dragons. Tu es sans doute le viking qui connaît le mieux les dragons.

\- Pas forcément. Rasemine et les autres en savent presque autant que moi. C'est un pré-requit pour entrer dans la Garde, il faut savoir presque tout sur les dragons. Après, les petits détails, c'est juste parce que c'est une passion.

\- Donc tu es bien celui qui en sait le plus.

\- Si tu veux. Demande à Bouledogre de venir sur le côté de la forge, on va commencer à lui donner des roches.

 

Varek s'exécute avec joie, impatient de voir le procédé. Près de la forge, là où Krokmou est paresseusement installé au soleil, des roches de toutes tailles sont posées. 

 

\- Voici les roches qui donnent le fer de gronckle, annonce Harold. Je pense qu'il y en a assez. Nous avons de la chance que Berk possède une grande diversité de roches. Commence par lui donner celles qui sont dans cette caisse. Pas une de plus, ça pourrait la rendre malade. Quand elle aura fini de manger, attend quelques minutes puis chatouille-lui le ventre avec une plume. Tu en as plusieurs ici. Met cette auge remplie d'eau sous sa bouche pour qu'elle y déverse le fer. L'eau conservera le fer pour que je puisse le faire refondre si il durcit avant que je l'utilise. Nous ferons par étapes, donc il se passera plusieurs heures avant que je n'ai besoin d'une autre salve de fer.

\- Combien peux-tu faire d'armures avec la quantité que te donne un gronckle?

\- Deux.

\- Il te faudra donc trois salves pour que tu puisses faire toutes les armures.

\- Oui. Je verrais combien de temps ça me prendra. Gueulfor regardera mais ne pourra pas m'aider, il n'a jamais travaillé ce fer et ce que j'ai en tête demande de la minutie. Il n'est pas vraiment doué pour les détails. Donc si j'ai encore du temps en fin de journée, j'utiliserais le fer restant pour vous forger des armes.

\- Nous en avons déjà.

\- Oui, mais elles sont vieilles et usées. Des armes en fer de gronckles seront plus légères et plus solides. De plus, je pourrais les adapter pour chacun d'entre vous. Par exemple, j'ai remarqué que le marteau tu utilises n'est pas bien équilibré et légèrement trop petit pour toi. Et quand je t'ai observé te battre avec Rustik l'autre jour, j'ai vu que tu as tendance à lever tes bras pour te donner une plus grande portée. Si je fais la poignée plus longue, tu pourras garder tes bras plus près de toi, réduisant ainsi l'effort et te rendant moins exposé. 

\- Je peux toujours changer la poignée, ce n'est que du bois après tout.

\- C'est vrai. Le marteau que je compte faire sera entièrement en fer. Pas de bois. L'arme sera d'une seule pièce.

\- C'est possible?

\- Oui. J'en ai déjà fait. J'ai forgé à peu près toutes les armes imaginables, je sais donc comment m'y prendre. Et j'ai déjà tes mesures pour l’armure, je n'aurais qu'à les adapter pour le marteau.

\- Tu sais que ces armures et ces armes pourraient te rapporter une grande fortune?

\- Oui.

\- Alors comment peux-tu envisager de les donner comme ça, sans rien demander en retour?

\- Simple, je vous les donne pour apaiser mes craintes. C'est moi qui vous entraîne dans un combat dangereux et il serait vraiment très stupide de ma part de vous y envoyer sans la meilleure préparation et la meilleure protection. Je compte vous ramener à Berk en un seul morceau et vivants. 

\- Tu te sens coupable?

\- Oui.

\- Mais tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir! Tu vas toi-même au combat et tu fais ça pour défendre ta tribu. Nous y allons pour la même raison, donc tu ne nous entraînes dans rien qui ne nous concerne pas. Et tu nous as donnés tellement de choses déjà. Les dragons, une possibilité de paix après des siècles de combats. Ton amitié et ton pardon pour ce que tu as enduré ici. Je ne sais pas si les autres te le diront, mais j'ai terriblement honte de la façon dont je t'ai traité auparavant. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour ne pas nous en vouloir.

\- Facile, nous ne sommes plus des enfants et entretenir de la rancune ne fera que répandre la haine. Autant tout recommencer. Mais je dois t'avouer que je me sens un peu vindicatif, donc il se pourrait que je me venge de temps en temps.

\- Te connaissant, ce ne sera rien de bien grave. Nous allons certainement en pleurer, mais tu ne nous blesserais jamais.

\- Tu as absolument raison. Je dois avouer que j'ai hâte de voir Rustik pleurer. J'en ferais un dessin que j'accrocherais au-dessus de mon bureau pour me rappeler à tout jamais de cette scène.

\- Tu n'étais pas tout à fait comme ça, avant, dit Varek en hésitant un peu.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis plus un enfant. J'ai passé cinq ans à me demander qui j'étais et d'où je venais. Quelques années d'amnésie forgent le caractère. Sinon, j'ai toujours été du genre à apprécier la victoire, même si je ne la cherche pas forcément. Si je dois choisir entre une victoire ou un ami, je préfère conserver mon ami et perdre.

\- Voilà, ça c'est le Harold qu'on connaît tous! s'exclame joyeusement Varek en désignant son interlocuteur.

\- Tu sais que c'est moi tout entier que tu pointes?

 

Varek regarde Harold un court moment puis éclate de rire.

 

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demande Harold.

\- Cette phrase, tout le village la connaît! répond Varek en riant encore. Tu n'arrêtais pas de la dire avant de disparaître, à chaque fois que quelqu'un faisait un commentaire sur ton physique ou autre. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça nous a manqué.

\- Vraiment? Je la trouve plutôt stupide.

\- Non. Elle est tellement... Toi!

\- Ouais, merci, ça explique. Bon, quand tu auras fini de rire, donne les roches à Bouledogre, il est temps de se mettre au travail.

 

Varek hoche la tête et inspire à fond pour calmer son hilarité. Riant toujours un peu, il commence à donner les roches à son dragon pendant qu'Harold rentre dans la forge pour s'emparer d'un seau et de pincettes. Il prend aussi les pages de parchemin sur lesquelles il a écrit les mesures des jeunes berkiens et les accroche à une poutre pour pouvoir les consulter sans risque de les brûler. Quand Harold retourne à l'extérieur, Bouledogre est encore en train de manger. Rowen et Zigzag sont arrivés et le jeune Cueilleur discute avec Varek. Lorsque le moment est venu de chatouiller le ventre de Bouledogre, Rowen indique à Varek les aires sensibles afin d'obtenir un meilleur résultat. Le fer recraché par le gronckle se déverse dans l'auge et Harold se met rapidement en mouvement. Il s'empare d'une partie du fer qu'il transfère dans le seau grâce aux pincettes puis retourne dans la forge et commence à travailler le fer. La chaleur dans la forge est telle qu'il doit bientôt s'arrêter et retirer sa tunique et sa veste en cuir, le laissant simplement en pantalons avec le tablier pour la forge pas dessus. Il ne prête aucune attention à Varek, Rowen et Gueulfor qui observent ses mouvements et commentent. Harold ne tarde pas à obtenir la consistance voulue pour le fer et se met à tordre et couper pour donner des formes. Il commence par l'armure de Varek. Les différentes parties sont rapidement formées puis refroidies. Il n'hésite pas à les marteler de toute ses forces pour leur donner la forme désirée. Quand l'armure est complète, il prend les morceaux qui la composent et les laisse tremper dans une caisse remplie d'eau.

 

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça? demande Gueulfor. Ça risque de rouiller.

\- Le fer de gronckle ne rouille pas, répond Harold en disposant les morceaux pour qu'ils soient bien recouverts d'eau. Et il obtient un curieux effet quand il est plongé dans de l'eau de mer puis mis à sécher juste après avoir été travaillé.

\- Quel effet?

\- Il garde un certain éclat. Une armure fabriquée il y a trois ans semble toujours neuve aujourd'hui. De plus, la saleté a beaucoup de mal à y rester. Un simple coup d'eau et tout brille. Ça rend l'entretient bien plus facile.

\- Pourquoi tu te préoccupes de ça?

\- J'aime que mon travail soit irréprochable, un souci de la perfection, même si c'est impossible à atteindre. Donc je me contente de rendre les objets que je forge aussi bons que faciles à entretenir. 

\- Tu te casses la tête pour rien. Personne ne s'en soucie que son marteau brille comme au premier jour.

\- Non, je pense qu'Harold a raison, contredit Varek. Les vikings tirent un grand orgueil de leurs prouesses guerrières, et leurs armes sont, par extension, des objets de grandes importances. Nous en prenons donc grand soin. De plus, la plupart des armes se transmettent de père en fils. Si une arme garde son éclat d'une génération à l'autre, ou même à la sortie d'un fier combat, le propriétaire sera vu comme un être que rien ne peut toucher ou ébranler.

\- Vraiment? Pourtant ma propre masse n'est pas bien brillante.

\- Comme toi, alors. Telle arme, tel propriétaire, dit Harold assez bas pour n'être entendu que par Rowen et Varek.

 

Les deux dresseurs cachent leur rire tandis que Gueulfor, n'ayant pas entendu, les scrute avec suspicion.

 

\- Tu as dit quoi?

\- J'ai dit que tu ne devrais pas prendre ton cas pour une généralité, répond Harold avec toute l'innocence qu'il peut maîtriser. Il est vrai que certains vikings ne sont pas très soucieux de leurs armes, mais en tant que forgeron, tu devrais faire plus d'effort et montrer l'exemple, tu ne crois pas?

\- Non.

\- Comme tu veux. Varek, je vais mettre les morceaux au soleil. Quand ils seront secs, tu pourras les essayer. S'il y a le moindre problème, vient me voir. Je vais commencer l'armure de Rustik mais tu peux m'interrompre.

 

Le berkien hoche la tête et Harold se remet au travail. Il ne s'arrête pas à la mi-journée pour aller manger, disant qu'il n'aime pas arrêter en plein milieu d'un travail aussi important. L'armure de Varek est parfaite, il n'y a aucune retouche à faire. Il en est de même pour Rustik et les jumeaux qui viennent essayer quand Harold les envoie chercher. Chacun repart avec son armure, admirant la légèreté et la solidité. Varek et Rowen restent toute la journée, à la différence de Gueulfor qui se lasse bientôt de voir et revoir toujours les mêmes gestes. La dernière armure est celle d'Astrid. Cette dernière est justement présente lors de la forge et voit comment Harold s'y prend pour la fabriquer.

 

\- Je pense que ton armure va être spéciale, dit Varek, assis près de le jeune viking.

\- Pourquoi? demande Astrid.

\- Parce qu'il met beaucoup plus de temps sur chaque partie. Je l'ai même vu faire des gravures sur le plastron. 

\- Il n'en a pas mit sur les autres?

\- Non, répond Rowen. Mais il fallait s'y attendre. Il a gardé ton armure pour la fin, quand il est sûr d'avoir assez de temps pour se permettre de l'agrémenter. Il doit vouloir faire en sorte que tu sois la mieux protégée.

\- Non, je connais Harold, il ne risquerait pas la sécurité de quelqu'un juste parce que la personne ne compte pas pour lui, dit Astrid. Les autres armures doivent être aussi parfaites que celle-ci.

\- Alors disons juste qu'il la rend unique, juste pour toi, raisonne Varek.

 

Le trio obtient la réponse quand Harold annonce qu'il a terminé. Les différents morceaux de l'armure sont mis à sécher. Il aide ensuite Astrid à la revêtir pour tester s'il y a des modifications à y apporter. Comme pour les précédentes, l'armure n'a pas le moindre défaut. En la retirant, Astrid regarde le plastron et remarque les gravures dont parlait Varek. Le marteau de Thor est gravé à l'intérieur ainsi que des prières destinées aux dieux afin de protéger le porteur de l'armure. Le blason de Berk est également gravé, à l'extérieur cette fois, et sur toute la surface du plastron. Son prénom est aussi gravé, ainsi que sur les autres parties de l'armure. Souriant à l'attention, Astrid se tourne vers Harold et le voit occupé à calculer combien il lui reste de fer et combien d'armes il pourra réaliser. La jeune viking s'approche de lui et se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

 

\- Merci pour les signes et prières de protection, je ferais en sorte d'y rendre honneur. Mais la prochaine fois, tu devras inscrire d'autres prières.

\- Si tu parles des prières de mariage, murmure Harold pour ne pas être entendu par Varek et Rowen, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai l'intention de les graver sur ta future hache.

 

Astrid sourit plus largement et embrasse Harold avant de sortir de la forge, serrant sa nouvelle armure contre elle tandis qu'elle retourne à sa maison, pressée de la montrer à ses parents. Harold, pour sa part, recommence à travailler, le sourire aux lèvres. Il se met à forger les armes, commençant cette fois par la hache de sa fiancée. Il prend son temps pour graver des prières tout le long de la poignée et sur les lames. Il grave même le blason de Berk et quelques paroles d'une chanson de guerre qu'Astrid aime particulièrement. Quand la hache est terminée, il l'enveloppe dans une peau de mouton pour la protéger puis se met aux autres armes. Il ne termine que quand le soleil est déjà presque entièrement couché. Harold nettoie la forge et éteint le feu. Il tend à Varek son nouveau marteau puis lui donne les autres armes, lui demandant de bien vouloir les distribuer à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Une fois que tout est rangé, il quitte la forge, portant la hache toujours enveloppée. En arrivant devant la maison des Hofferson, il hésite un peu puis frappe. Heureusement pour lui, c'est Astrid qui ouvre.

 

\- Harold? Que fais-tu ici si tard?

\- Je viens de terminer à la forge, je t'apporte ta nouvelle hache.

\- Tu as déjà fini?! Je n'en reviens pas!

\- J'ai des années d'expérience derrière moi. Alors, cette hache, tu la veux?

\- Oui.

 

Harold tend la hache enveloppée à Astrid qui s'en saisit. Elle retire doucement la peau de mouton et reste sans voix en découvrant l'arme. L'équilibre et la taille sont parfaits. Les gravures tournent tout autour de la poignée mais ne gênent en rien la prise en main. Elle inspecte les lames et voit les gravures. Elle sourit en lisant les paroles de la chanson.

 

\- Verdict? demande Harold.

\- Je crois que c'est la plus belle arme que j'ai jamais eue. Et je m'estime extrêmement chanceuse d'être la future épouse d'un forgeron aussi doué.

\- J'en conclus que tu l'aimes?

\- La hache ou le forgeron?

\- La hache, bien sûr.

\- Oui, je l'aime. Mais tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je pense du forgeron?

\- Dis toujours.

 

Astrid sourit et sort de la maison pour embrasser Harold passionnément.

 

\- Je pense que je suis folle du forgeron.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

 

Aussi heureux qu'ils aient été de recevoir une armure et de nouvelles armes, les jeunes berkiens se retrouvent bien vite à traiter Harold de tous les noms. L'entraînement a reprit et, même si ce n'est plus aussi dur qu'avant, la difficulté reste élevée. Le soir venu, ils sont pratiquement allongés sur la table dans le Grand Hall, n'ayant pas la force de rester assis correctement.

 

\- Allons, ce n'est pas si terrible, tente de les encourager Harold, vous vous y ferez. Quand vous serez habitués à ce nouveau rythme, vous ne vous souviendrez même plus de ce que signifie le mot fatigue.

\- Je te crois sur parole, dit Varek. Une fois morts, nous aurons bien du mal à nous souvenir du moindre mot.

\- Euh, non, je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça. Vous n'allez pas mourir, personne n'est mort en suivant cet entraînement.

\- Alors ceux qui ont réussis à s'en sortir ne sont pas des humains, dit Rustik. C'est pourquoi je pense toujours que tu es un démon. Tu es même le roi des démons, vu que tout ça, c'est ton idée.

\- Oh, tu es un roi, maintenant, lance Rasemine de son côté de la table. Je vais devoir me tenir à carreau, je ne voudrais pas provoquer la colère de Sa Majesté Royale Démoniaque.

\- Rasemine, tu n'aides pas, là, soupire Harold.

\- Désolé, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une telle occasion. Tu l'aurais fait, toi?

 

Harold ne répond pas, les épaules affaissées, trop occupé à regarder ses camarades et à essayer de trouver un moyen de les encourager. La sonnerie d'avertissement retentit et un viking entre dans le Grand Hall en signalant un raid en approche. Harold se redresse brusquement, les yeux brillants.

 

\- C'est ça! Voilà la solution!

 

Les dresseurs, qu'ils soient Cueilleurs ou berkiens, se tournent vers lui, attendant de savoir à quoi il pense. Les berkiens paraissent légèrement inquiets et commencent à s'impatienter, ayant hâte de sortir pour participer à la défense du village.

 

\- Ce raid tombe à point nommé, dit Harold. Astrid, Varek, Rustik et les jumeaux, vous sortez mais ne participez pas. Restez au sol.

\- Quoi? s'exclame Astrid. Pourquoi...

\- Faites ce que je dis. Rasemine, rassemble la Garde, on met en place la formation défensive de base. On l'adaptera si besoin est. 

\- Attends, Harold! s'écrie Astrid tandis que les Cueilleurs s'élancent à l'extérieur. Pourquoi on doit rester au sol?!

\- Pour observer. Regardez comment nous travaillons en tant que groupe pour repousser une menace. Vous ne verrez rien si vous êtes dans les airs, donc autant rester au sol, non? De plus, vous n'arrêtez pas de dire que vous êtes fatigués alors il est hors de question de vous envoyer combattre des dragons si vous n'êtes pas en forme. Ce serait trop dangereux pour vous et vos camarades. Si je vois un seul d'entre-vous faire quoi que ce soit pour me désobéir, ne serait-ce que monter en selle, il ou elle sera exclu de l'entraînement et de l'attaque sur la reine, c'est clair?

 

Aux hochements de tête affirmatifs qu'il reçoit, Harold se sent soulagé et rejoint les Cueilleurs. Krokmou l'attend devant les portes du Grand Hall et il monte rapidement en selle. Le groupe de dragons sauvages compte environ une trentaine d'individus. Les membres de la Garde Aérienne se mettent tranquillement en place tout autour du village, formant un cercle protecteur. Harold et Rasemine se positionnent légèrement à l'avant du cercle, le furie nocturne se plaçant hors d'atteinte de la lumière dispensée par les torches du village. Stoïck, faisant toute confiance à son fils, se contente d'observer, tout comme les autres villageois. Les armes sont à portée de main mais aucun bruit ne peut être entendu. Les dragons sauvages, peu habitués à une telle réception, hésitent un peu en approchant. Ils s'arrêtent non loin du village et regardent avec surprise les dragons montés par des vikings. Voyant l'hésitation des attaquants, Harold fait descendre Krokmou pour apparaître juste devant le dragon qui mène le groupe. Le furie nocturne est silencieux lors de sa descente, ce qui fait qu'il effraie légèrement le dragon. Ce dernier se reprend bien vite et lance un regard méfiant à son vis-à-vis. Harold se met alors à parler au dragon. Les autres vikings, qu'ils soient à dos de dragon ou sur le sol, sont trop loin pour entendre ce qu'il dit. Tout ce qu'ils voient, c'est que le dragon de tête, un cauchemar, écoute avec attention. Bientôt, les autres dragons sauvages s'approchent pour écouter également, jusqu'à ce que Krokmou et Harold se retrouvent en plein milieu d'une horde de dragons non dressés. La discussion semble continuer un petit moment. Les berkiens voient avec stupeur le cauchemar hocher la tête à plusieurs reprises. Les autres dragons se mettent également à hocher la tête. Finalement, après de longues minutes, les dragons sauvages commencent à s'éloigner, dans une direction totalement différente de celle d'où ils venaient. Seul le cauchemar reste quelques instants de plus, frottant sa tête contre la main tendue d'Harold avant de suivre ses camarades. Lorsque tous les dragons sauvages ont disparus, le viking et le furie nocturne redescendent vers le village. Rasemine lance un ordre à la Garde et le cercle entourant le village est rompu. Les dresseurs atterrissent non loin de l'arène, là où il y a assez de place pour tous les dragons. Curieux de savoir ce qui s'est passé, les berkiens entourent la Garde, posant toutes les questions qui leur viennent à l'esprit. Krokmou, sentant l'énervement d'Harold qui ne parvient pas à se faire entendre, rugit. Les autres dragons l'imitent et le calme revient vite. Harold remercie son ami avant de déclarer qu'il racontera tout à Stoïck dans la soirée et que celui-ci se chargera de répéter ses propos le lendemain. Pas vraiment satisfaits par cette réponse, les villageois se séparent et rentrent chez eux. Harold fait signe aux dresseurs de Berk d'aller dormi et qu'il les verra le lendemain matin. Les Cueilleurs se retirent également et Harold peut enfin souffler un peu. Il rentre chez lui, flanqué par Krokmou et Stoïck. La discussion à venir s'annonce longue, surtout si son père l'interrompt sans cesse comme il le fait souvent quand ça concerne les dragons.

 

Au matin, Harold se présente devant les autres jeunes avec une mine fatiguée.

 

\- Eh bien, quelle tête! dit Rasemine en le voyant. Tu sais que la nuit est faite pour dormir, n'est-ce pas?

\- Dit ça à mon père. J'ai dû lui raconter comment j'ai convaincu le cauchemar de partir au moins trois fois avant qu'il comprenne. Et quand il a enfin comprit, il m'a harcelé de questions. Même Krokmou m'a abandonné, il est monté dormir et m'a laissé seul face à une montagne de questions!

\- Ah, je le savais. J'ai toujours dit que ce dragon est d'une grande sagesse et plein de bon sens. Il sait quand se replier.

\- J'appelle ça de la lâcheté, rétorque Harold. Abandonner un ami dans un moment aussi dur, c'est une conduite loin d'être respectable.

\- Hé, vous deux, intervient Astrid. Quand vous aurez finis de vous comportez comme des gamins, vous le direz. Nous aussi nous aimerions bien savoir ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

\- Oh, non, pas encore, dit Harold. Vous aussi, vous allez me harceler?

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à ce cauchemar? Pourquoi il t'a écouté? Pourquoi les autres dragons t'ont entourés? Comment ça se fait qu'ils soient partis sans attaquer? Où sont-ils allés?

\- C'est tout? Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas d'autres questions?

\- Ce sont les essentielles, nous entrerons dans les détails plus tard.

\- Les détails, bien sûr, dit Rasemine en souriant. Avec ou sans public?

\- Quoi? demandent Harold et Astrid.

\- Eh bien, une jeune femme demande des détails à un jeune homme, je ne vois pas ce qui peut être dit en dehors de...

\- Par les dieux, Rasemine! s'écrie Harold, tout rouge. Tu ne peux pas être sérieux un instant?!

\- Avec vous deux comme source d'amusement, non. Et je te ferais remarquer que je n'ai rien dit, tu m'as interrompu. Donc si tu te retrouves gêné, c'est de ta propre faute, c'est toi qui imagines je ne sais quoi. Et ta fiancée semble penser aux mêmes choses, si la couleur de son visage est de la moindre indication.

 

Harold soupire et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il reste ainsi un moment avant de marcher vers le vipère de Rasemine et lui murmure quelque chose. Le dragon, qui est assit près des autres, se lève et se dirige vers son dresseur. Sans lui laisser le temps de faire le moindre geste ou de parler, le vipère le fait basculer au sol et s'installe tranquillement sur lui, l'entourant de ses ailes. Les cris étouffés de Rasemine parviennent jusqu'aux vikings mais personne ne comprend ce qu'il dit. Harold revient vers le groupe avec un sourire si satisfait que les autres jugent plus sage de se tenir tranquille.

 

\- Alors, où en étions-nous?

\- Qu'as-tu dit au cauchemar? demande Varek.

\- Je lui ai expliqué pourquoi les dragons nous laissent monter sur leur dos. Je lui ai fait comprendre que nous ne voulons pas les combattre, juste vivre en bonne entente avec eux. Je lui ai ensuite expliqué ce que nous comptons faire au sujet de la reine.

\- Pourquoi il t'a écouté? interroge Astrid. Je sais que les dragons sont intelligents, donc il a comprit, mais je ne vois pas comment quelques mots ont pu le faire changer d'avis.

\- Je me suis montré persuasif, répond Harold. Il a vu par lui-même que vikings et dragons peuvent travailler ensemble. Il avait un exemple devant ses yeux, il ne lui manquait que l'explication. Je la lui ai fourni. Il ne faut pas oublier que les dragons sont très curieux. Et têtus aussi. Ils veulent savoir ce qui se passe autour d'eux. Donc une petite discussion s'imposait.

\- D'accord, poursuit Astrid. Pourquoi les autres dragons se sont agglutinés autour de vous?

\- Ils voulaient savoir ce que je disais au cauchemar.

\- C'est tout?

\- Oui.

\- Et pourquoi sont-ils partis?

\- Pour plusieurs raison. De un, ils ont compris que nous ne les laisserions pas attaquer le village. Et même si une confrontation s’engageait, ils repartiraient bredouilles. Dans ce cas, pourquoi rester et risquer des blessures, ou pire? De deux, ils sont aussi fatigués de travailler pour la reine que nous le sommes de nous défendre contre les raids. Avec juste un peu de persuasion, c'est facile de les démotiver. Finalement, ils savent maintenant que nous allons attaquer la reine pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Ils ont dû se dire que si nous allons l'attaquer, ça ne sert à rien de continuer à la servir. Quand ils sont près de Berk, ils sont suffisamment loin pour que le contrôle qu'elle exerce sur eux soit faible. Ils ont toujours les ordres, mais ils attaquent seulement pour survivre. Ils peuvent se débarrasser du contrôle. C'est ce qu'ils ont fait hier soir. Ils ont refusés de suivre les ordres et sont partis. Mais ils ne sont pas stupides au point de retourner au nid tout de suite.

\- Où sont-ils allés alors? demande Varek.

\- Certainement sur une des îles proches, d'où ils pourront se tenir informés. Si la reine est abattue, ils retourneront au nid ou alors iront vivre là où bon leur semble, ils seront libres. Si la reine reste en vie, comme ils ne sont plus sous son contrôle, ils peuvent rester là où il se trouvent, se séparer, aller plus loin, trouver un autre nid ou même en fonder un nouveau. Les possibilités sont nombreuses.

\- Mais nous n'allons pas attaquer la reine avant encore plusieurs semaines, voire des mois, alors ils risquent de revenir, non?

\- Non, je leur ai dit que l'attaque n'était pas pour tout de suite.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit Astrid. Il te suffit juste de parler à des dragons pour gagner leur confiance. Tu leur parles un peu et ils sont presque à tes ordres.

\- C'est l'effet Harold, ou comme on disait avant, l'effet Rider, annonce Rasemine en s'approchant.

\- Tiens, tu t'es libéré, toi? s'étonne Harold.

\- Ne prends pas un air surprit, c'est toi qui lui a dit de me libérer au bout d'un temps précis. 

\- Hum, Rasemine? demande Varek. Que voulais-tu dire par l'effet Harold?

\- Vous prenez ce viking, vous le plantez devant un dragon fou furieux et vous les enfermez dans une pièce. Vous partez puis revenez cinq minutes plus tard. Vous savez ce que vous trouvez?

\- Non, répondent en chœur les jeunes berkiens.

\- Un dragon en train de ronronner et de se rouler sur le dos. Harold a un don avec les dragons. Il refuse de l'admettre, disant qu'il les comprend et leur fait confiance, tout simplement. Mais aucun dresseur n'arrive à faire ce qu'il fait. Et en général, une fois qu'un dragon est entraîné, il n'obéit à personne d'autre que son dresseur, sauf pour des petites choses inoffensives. Ce qu'il a fait avec mon dragon, le faire me capturer et s'asseoir sur moi, aucun autre dresseur n'y serait parvenu. Il est vrai qu'il n’avait aucune mauvaise intention envers moi et que ça passe plus pour une plaisanterie qu'autre chose, mais ça reste un acte direct envers moi. Donc, Chardon n'aurait pas dû l'écouter. Et pourtant, il l'a fait sans même hésiter. Harold est plus un dragon avec une apparence humaine qu'un viking pur et dur. Et les dragons le sentent. C'est pourquoi ils le collent autant et suivent ses ordres. 

\- Et on ne peut pas apprendre à faire ça?

\- Non. Nous avons essayés, mais rien à faire. Harold ne pense pas que c'est quelque chose qui puisse être enseigné.

\- Wow! siffle Varek. C'est prodigieux!

\- Bon, assez parlé de moi ou des dragons d'hier, dit Harold. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander, moi aussi. Hier soir, durant le raid, nous avons adopté une formation. Faites-moi part de vos observations. Les jumeaux?

\- Euh, vous avez fait un rond?

\- Un cercle, idiot, ils ont fait un cercle.

\- Ouais, c'est pareil.

\- C'est tout? demande Harold.

\- Ben ouais, disent les jumeaux.

\- Il fallait s'en doutait. Rustik?

\- Eh bien, vous avez fait un cercle et Rasemine et toi vous êtes restés à l'écart.

\- Rien d'autre?

\- Non.

\- Eh bien, c'est pas gagné. Varek?

\- Le cercle entourait tout le village mais les dragons n'étaient pas positionnés à la même hauteur. Un dragon sur deux se trouvait plus bas. 

\- Excellent. Tu sais pourquoi?

\- Sans doute pour offrir deux protections. Une en hauteur pour intercepter les attaquants qui arrivent par en-dessus, et une plus près du village pour s'occuper de ceux qui se glissent sur les côtés et en-dessous. De plus, les défenseurs du dessous peuvent également repousser un éventuel assaillant qui aurait réussi à passer la première défense.

\- Exactement. Autre chose?

\- Rasemine et toi agissiez en tant que vigiles. Tu te dissimulais dans l'obscurité avec Krokmou afin d'être plus efficace. Rasemine et Chardon restaient à hauteur du premier cercle pour pouvoir mieux coordonner les défenses. Et j'imagine que si la situation l'avait exigée, vous auriez tous les deux remplacés d'autres dresseurs incapables de garder leur poste, ou vous auriez pu venir en renfort tout en ajoutant un élément de surprise.

\- C'est parfait. Astrid?

\- Je suis d'accord avec Varek. Vous avez mis en place une défense en apparence simple mais qui se situe sur deux à trois niveaux. Et c'est efficace. De plus, le placement des dragons était stratégique. Vous avez mis ceux qui crachent du gaz, les braguettaures, ou envoient des épines, les vipères, en avant, devant les premiers attaquants. S'ils avaient dû passer à l'attaque, les dragons défenseurs n'auraient pas eus à se soucier d'éviter un allié puisqu'ils avaient le champs libre devant eux. Les cauchemars et les gronckles ont une plus grande portée, donc leur placement en retrait ne les gêne en rien.

\- Magnifique. Je vois qu'il y en a au moins deux qui ne se sont pas endormis hier soir et qui ont pris la peine de réfléchir. Comme vous avez pu le voir, c'est une formation simple mais qui exige que chacun reste à sa place et assume son rôle. Le but est de faire en sorte que les dragons parviennent à travailler en parfaite harmonie. Il faut pour cela qu'ils s'entendent bien entre eux et avec les autres dresseurs. Et il en est de même pour les dresseurs. Le travail d'équipe est important. C'est de ça dont nous aurons besoin quand nous attaquerons la reine. Avec une équipe, nous gagnons. Sans une équipe, nous sommes morts. C'est simple, non?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

 

Les jours suivants, les jeunes berkiens participent à des exercices de groupe en plus de leur entraînement individuel. Harold supervise les séances où ils sont tous réunis et c'est lui-même qui dirige les exercices. Il s'avère être un professeur exigeant et sévère mais toujours juste. Les jumeaux, qui ne prêtent jamais une grande attention à ce qui leur est dit, suivent à la lettre les ordres d'Harold, après une journée mémorable qui a finit avec Harold s'occupant personnellement des deux fauteurs de troubles. Ces derniers refusent de dire à quiconque ce qu'a fait ou dit l'héritier de Berk, ils se contentent de faire profil bas quand ils sont près de lui, exécutant les figures imposées du mieux qu'ils le peuvent. Les autres jeunes s'en sortent bien et Rustik est fier, et très surprit, quand Harold le félicite devant tout le monde lorsqu'il réagit de façon inattendue mais bien inspirée lors d'un exercice dont le but était d'organiser le groupe face à une attaque surprise. Selon Harold, Rustik a démontré des qualités de meneur et de véritable souci de la sécurité de ses camarades. Sous les encouragements de son cousin, Rustik redouble d'efforts et cesse de fanfaronner ou de harceler les filles du groupe. Comme prévu, Varek a du mal à s'en sortir dans les exercices qui exigent une bonne forme physique, donc presque tous. En revanche, il se débrouille très bien dans tout ce qui touche à la récolte de renseignements ou la réflexion. Lui et Bouledogre se retrouvent donc souvent sur le côté, à observer les autres et prendre des notes. Astrid et Tempête se débrouillent bien dans tous les exercices, montrant des résultats très prometteurs. La jeune viking a encore du mal à ne pas se laisser emporter par son tempérament et fait preuve d'une certaine étroitesse d'esprit. Elle a ainsi un peu de mal lorsqu'il s'agit de faire quelque chose qui va à l'encontre de tout ce qu'elle connaît sur les principes guerriers. Harold se charge peu à peu de guider ses amis et de rectifier leurs défauts. Au bout d'une semaine de ce régime, les jeunes berkiens sont épuisés mais satisfaits des résultats obtenus. 

 

\- Très bien tout le monde, dit Harold, c'est du bon travail. Nous attaquerons la dernière partie de l'entraînement dans deux jours, afin que vous soyez bien reposés et prêts. 

\- C'est la fameuse partie où on va cracher nos poumons et essuyer le sol avec nos boyaux? demande Rustik à Rasemine.

\- Oui. Où tu as entendu ça?

\- Elénor et Famir en parlaientt hier. Je dois avouer que l'image ne me rend pas particulièrement impatient.

\- Voit le bon côté des choses : après ça, ce sera terminé. Et puis personne n'est jamais mort. Donc ce n'est pas aussi terrible que tu le penses.

\- Il vous a fallu combien de temps pour terminer l'entraînement?

\- Près de deux mois, donc un peu plus que vous. Mais les circonstances ne sont pas les mêmes. Vous vous débrouillez très bien.

\- Et....

\- Rustik, Rasemine, la pause est terminée. J'ai dit que nous passerons à la suite demain, mais ça ne signifie pas que c'est finit pour aujourd'hui. En selle, nous allons faire un long vol.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu, dit Rasemine. Où veux-tu aller?

\- Je pense que nos chers élèves ont besoin d'une petite poussée, d'une motivation supplémentaire.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ton esprit tordu a manigancé, au juste?

\- Mon père et moi avons parlé de la reine, hier soir. Les seules informations que nous avons sont celles que j'ai communiqué, et elles datent de cinq ans. Il serait temps d'aller voir si le nid est toujours le même, si la reine n'a pas bougé, et en profiter pour observer un peu plus et trouver de nouvelles informations. J'étais sensé y aller ce matin, mais je l'ai convaincu de vous laisser venir avec moi.

\- Tu... Tu veux dire que nous allons au nid?! demande Varek d'une voix aiguë.

\- Exactement. Allez enfiler vos armures et vos armes, mettez des habits assez chauds et prenez des vivres et de l'eau. Nous devons être prêts en cas d'imprévu. Retrouvez-moi ici dans quinze minutes.

\- Mais on aura jamais le temps de faire tout ça! s'exclame Rustik.

\- Vois ça comme un nouvel exercice : savoir se préparer en un temps minimum. Vos quinze minutes ont déjà commencées, dépêchez-vous.

 

Les jeunes, Cueilleurs ou berkiens, partent en courant. Harold et Krokmou, ayant déjà tout de prêt, restent sur place. Quand les jeunes reviennent, Harold passe entre chaque paire pour vérifier que les armures soient bien fixées et les selles correctement attachées. Une fois que tout le monde est prêt, Harold donne le signal de départ et dresseurs et dragons s'envolent. Le vol est calme au départ puis l'ennui commence à s'installer. Les jeunes se lancent dans des discussions hurlées par-dessus les vents jusqu'à ce que Rasemine impose le silence et dise de faire attention. Il leur rappelle qu'il s'agit d'un vol de reconnaissance et qu'ils doivent observer le paysage afin de prendre des repères. Harold, plus haut et plus loin que les autres, entend vaguement ce qui se dit mais ne fait pas demi-tour. Il continue son vol, appréciant la compagnie silencieuse de Krokmou. Après trois bonnes heures de vol, le groupe arrive à la Porte des Damnés, un banc de brouillard cachant de nombreuses colonnes de roches et, bien plus loin, le nid. Harold fait descendre Krokmou et ils guident les autres dresseurs dans le labyrinthe. Le silence est palpable, seuls les battements d'ailes des dragons se font entendre. Ils volent dans le brouillard depuis un moment quand Harold les dirige vers une colonne assez imposante et y fait atterrir Krokmou. Les autres suivent son exemple.

 

\- Pourquoi on s'arrête? demande Astrid. Ce n'est pas le nid.

\- Non, répond Harold, mais nous en sommes tout près. Je reconnais certaines formations rocheuses et je préfère vous donner quelques avertissements avant que nous arrivions.

\- Comment tu peux reconnaître quoi que ce soit? interroge Rustik. Tout se ressemble ici! Et tu n'es venu qu'une fois, et c'était il y a cinq ans!

\- J'ai une très bonne mémoire, grogne Harold, maintenant, tais-toi et laisse-moi parler. Nous allons arriver au nid très bientôt, alors voici quelques consignes : ne pas faire de bruit. Peu importe ce que vous voyez, pas un mot, c'est clair?

 

Le groupe hoche la tête à l'unisson.

 

\- Bien. Nous allons entrer dans le nid. Une fois à l'intérieur, si vous ne trouvez pas un endroit pour poser votre dragon, partez immédiatement. La sortie le plus facile est le haut de la montagne, elle est ouverte. Ceux qui pourront se poser, même consigne qu'au début. Pas un mot, rien. Et quoi qu'il arrive, que personne ne reste au-dessus du gouffre trop longtemps. Si la reine ne nous détecte pas, nous restons quelques minutes pour observer. Regardez-moi régulièrement, pour voir si je donne un signal de retraite. Si la reine nous détecte, on part. Personne n'attaque, ça nous ferait uniquement perdre du temps. Une fois que vous êtes sortis de la montagne, vous revenez ici tout de suite et vous attendez le reste du groupe. Une dernière chose : il y a des centaines de dragons dans le nid. Ils vous laisseront tranquilles si vous ne vous occupez pas d'eux, donc ignorez-les. Des questions?

\- Est-ce que la reine ne risque pas de prendre le contrôle de nos dragons? demande Varek.

\- Je ne pense pas. Quand je suis venu, Krokmou a suivi l'appel mais il était toujours lui-même. Il a fait en sorte de me garder en sécurité. Je crois qu'une fois qu'un dragon est lié à un viking, la reine n'a plus de contrôle sur son esprit. Le désir de protection d'un dragon envers son dresseur est plus fort que le contrôle de la reine.

\- Attends, tu n'en es pas sûr?! s'écrie Rustik. On se lance là-dedans avec juste une intuition?!

\- Rustik, moins fort! dit Harold. Si tu ne veux pas continuer, reste ici. Je n'oblige personne à venir avec moi. Même s'il est dommage de ne pas y aller après avoir fait tout ce chemin.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne venais pas! Je voulais juste une confirmation que tu es complètement fou.

\- Ça, tout le monde le sait déjà, dit Astrid.

\- Ha, ha, ha, hilarant, se moque Harold. On repart. Et silence!

 

Le groupe reprend l'air et Harold les mène plus loin dans le brouillard. Il ne tarde pas à apercevoir une île sombre. Aucune vie végétale ou animale ne semble y être présente, du moins à l'extérieur. Des gros galets noirs et gris parsèment la plage, ainsi que des débris de bois, sans doute les restes des drakkars envoyés à la recherche du nid et jamais revenus. La montagne s'élevant au centre de l'île est massive. Les pentes sont abruptes et de gros rochers encerclent la base. Des cavernes se situent au niveau du sol mais elles sont peu profondes. Des ouvertures, en hauteur, permettent d'entrer dans la montagne. Harold fait comprendre au groupe qu'un tour de l'île est prévu avant d'entrer. Ils volent donc autour de la montagne, notant les nombreux écueils et les colonnes de roches. Quand ils reviennent à leur point de départ, Harold les dirige vers une entrée assez grande. Ils s'engagent dans le tunnel en silence et le suivent jusqu'au cœur de la montagne. Les dragons sauvages semblent dormir, ce qui permet aux dragons des Cueilleurs et des berkiens d'atterrir où ils veulent et sans élever l'alarme. Ils scrutent le gouffre en-dessous d'eux. Une épaisse fumée bloque la vue, n'offrant que peu de renseignements. Pendant que la plupart des dresseurs s'intéressent au gouffre, Harold examine les parois intérieures, cherchant des points faibles dans la structure. Un léger tremblement se fait sentir, réveillant les dragons sauvages qui commencent à s'agiter. Du bruit monte du gouffre et une masse sombre s'élève lentement. Captant l'attention de ses amis, Harold leur fait signe de sortir. Avant que le premier des dresseurs puisse prendre l'air, un courant de panique parcourt les dragons sauvages et ils s'envolent tous d'un coup. Un grognement terrible se fait entendre. Comprenant que la situation se gâte, Harold laisse tomber la règle du silence.

 

\- Tout le monde dehors, vite!

 

Les dresseurs n'ont pas besoin de se le faire répéter. Les dragons s'envolent et se dirigent vers le sommet. Harold et Rasemine restent en arrière afin de veiller à ce que tous leurs amis soient sains et saufs. Un nouveau tremblement, plus prononcé, secoue la montagne. Les dragons sauvages se mettent à hurler tandis qu'une tête gigantesque sort de la fumée. Un malheureux cauchemar, volant trop bas, se fait happer par des mâchoires aussi grandes que la sortie au sommet de la montagne. Profitant de la triste diversion, les dresseurs s'échappent et se dirigent vers la colonne de roches désignée au préalable.

 

\- C'était quoi cette chose? demande Rustik, blanc comme neige.

\- La reine, répond Harold. Elle est aussi moche que dans mes souvenirs.

\- H-Harold, bredouille Varek, cette chose est énorme! Nous n'arriverons pas à la battre!

\- Bien sûr que si, c'est pour ça que vous vous entraînez, non?

\- Ouais, dit Kranedur, mais même moi j'ai pas envie de me frotter à ce monstre.

\- Il a raison, ajoute Kognedur, c'est vraiment trop gros, même pour nous.

\- Alors quoi? Vous voulez laisser tomber? questionne Harold. Vous allez laisser cette chose faire sa loi? Un jour, elle sortira. L'île la plus proche est Berk. Nous serons les premiers à mourir. Et il y en aura beaucoup d'autres par la suite. Si c'est elle qui vient à nous, nous ne pourrons rien faire. Mais si c'est nous qui prenons l'initiative, nous avons une chance de nous en sortir en vie. 

\- Tu vas poursuivre ton plan? demande Astrid. Même si nous ne t'aidons pas?

\- Oui.

\- Harold, dit Rasemine, je pense qu'il est préférable de rentrer et de nous calmer. Ce qu'on vient de voir, c'est assez choquant. Laissons passer la nuit et parlons-en demain, d'accord?

\- C'est une bonne idée. Rentrons.

\- Ouais, on rentre, dit Rustik. Et ne compte pas me revoir à l'entraînement. Je ne suis pas suicidaire.

 

Harold est sur le point de répliquer mais Krokmou secoue la tête et souffle en direction de Rustik avant de désigner le ciel avec son nez. Comprenant le message, Harold fait décoller le groupe et le ramène à Berk. Le voyage de retour est très silencieux, mais pour des raisons bien différentes de l'aller. Quand l'île entre en vue, Harold et Krokmou accélèrent brusquement et prennent de l'altitude, laissant le groupe sur place. Astrid dirige Tempête pour les suivre mais est arrêtée par Rasemine.

\- Laisse-le. Il a besoin de rester seul, enfin, seul avec Krokmou. Voir la reine l'a autant secoué que nous, si ce n'est plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Cette chose est la raison, indirecte, pour laquelle il a perdu la mémoire. Mais surtout, elle menace tous ceux qui lui sont chers. Il n'aime pas ne pas pouvoir assurer la protection de ceux auxquels il tient. Il va passer plusieurs heures à voler un peu partout avec Krokmou, à des vitesse folles. Il finira par se calmer et se posera à l'écart du village. Je pense que nous ne le reverrons pas avant demain.

\- Nous pouvons certainement l'aider, le rassurer.

\- Non, c'est sa façon de gérer les choses. Laisse-le tranquille.

\- Mais...

\- Si tu insistes tellement, essaie de trouver l'endroit où il va se poser. Il ne doit pas y en avoir cinquante. Et quand tu le trouveras, tu pourras le noyer de câlins, de baisers, voire plus. Qui sait, ça le calmera peut-être. Ou pas, ça dépend de comment tu t'y prends.

\- Ferme-la! s'exclame Astrid, rouge d'embarras et de colère, avant de diriger Tempête vers l'île, laissant le reste du groupe derrière.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

 

Comme annoncé par Rasemine, Harold et Krokmou restent hors de vue durant le reste de la journée. Au moment où le soleil commence à se coucher, Astrid décide de partir à leur recherche. Stoïck, informé des événements de l'après-midi, a demandé à ce qu'Harold soit laissé tranquille mais la jeune viking est bien déterminée à le trouver. Tandis qu'elle survole le village sur Tempête, elle réfléchit aux endroits où il pourrait se trouver. Les falaises sont un bon choix mais trop de personnes peuvent s'y rendre. Il doit donc être dans un endroit où personne ne va. Astrid se frappe soudainement la tête et dirige Tempête vers le Gouffre des Corbeaux. Elles survolent la forêt quelques temps avant d'arriver au renfoncement où Harold et Krokmou se sont liés d'amitié. Le jeune viking a refusé d'y remettre les pieds depuis qu'il a retrouvé ses souvenirs, disant que cet endroit va forcément lui donner d'autres maux de tête. Cependant, il s'agit du seul lieu où il pourrait aller en étant sûr que personne ne l'y trouvera. Enfin, presque. Astrid connaît le chemin. Elle a refusé d'en communiquer la localisation à Stoïck et a bien fait attention à ce que Rasemine ne s'en approche pas lors des entraînements. De ce fait, il s'agit encore d'un lieu pratiquement inconnu. Tempête descend vers le lac, la tirant de ses pensées. Elles se posent près d'un gros rocher et pendant que la dragonne va boire, la jeune viking scrute les lieux. Retenant une exclamation de victoire, elle s'avance d'un pas décidé vers un arbre un peu éloigné du lac. Krokmou est pendu à une branche par la queue, la tête en bas et les ailes repliées autour de lui. De loin, il ressemble à une chauve-souris géante. Harold est assis contre le tronc, immobile. Astrid approche vite mais en silence, pourtant Krokmou l'entend et dégage sa tête pour l'observer. Il ne bouge pas et n'émet aucun bruit, la reconnaissant comme une amie. La jeune viking arrive près d'Harold et s'accroupit. De près, elle s'aperçoit qu'il dort. Sa posture donne une impression de sérénité qui est contredite par les rides d'anxiété sur son front. Il a les sourcils froncés et ses yeux roulent sous ses paupières, comme s'il était en proie à un cauchemar. N'hésitant qu'une fraction de seconde, Astrid empoigne l'épaule gauche d'Harold et le secoue.

 

\- Harold? Harold, réveille-toi.

 

Le jeune viking grogne un peu puis ouvre les yeux. Il regarde Astrid un instant avant de la reconnaître.

 

\- Oh, Astrid, c'est toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Tu semblais faire un cauchemar.

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Je crois que j'ai beaucoup trop de choses qui me préoccupent en ce moment, c'est tout.

\- Tu veux en parler?

\- Non. Je préfère ne pas y penser pour l'instant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Tu es partit sans un mot et la nuit est déjà en train de tomber. Je craignais que tu te sois isolé dans un coin pour te rouler en boule et pleurnicher tout seul.

\- Sympa, j'ignorais que j'avais une telle image.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne le dirais à personne. Tu peux pleurer.

\- C'est trop gentil, je suis ému. Tu es vraiment la meilleure.

\- Merci, je sais. Bon, tu es calmé maintenant? Tu ne vas plus partir je ne sais où pour éviter de passer tes nerfs sur tout le monde?

\- Oui, désolé. 

\- Il y a une raison particulière à ton humeur sombre de tout à l'heure? En-dehors de la reine, bien sûr.

\- Pas vraiment. C'est justement la reine qui m'a énervé à ce point. Je pense que je n'étais pas aussi prêt à la revoir que je le croyais. Ça a été un choc la première fois et c'est presque pire la seconde. 

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- La première fois, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que j'ai trouvé. J’ai été surprit, et effrayé, mais c'est tout. Là, c'était différent. Je savais ce que j'allais trouver et j'y suis allé avec un objectif clair. Trouver un moyen de la détruire. J'ai eu du temps pour penser à ce qu'une telle découverte implique et nous avons un plan en développement pour mettre fin à la menace. Je sais maintenant tout ce qui est en jeu. C'est... C'est beaucoup de pression, Astrid. Je ne sais pas si je suis fait pour mener des gens, des amis, au combat. 

\- Bien sûr que si, tu es un chef Harold. Nous te faisons confiance, nous croyons en toi. Tu as déjà démontré que tu feras un excellent chef après ton père. Tu seras le meilleur. Et nous te suivrons, sans poser de questions.

\- Rustik n'est pas du même avis que toi.

\- Rustik est un grand frimeur qui au fond de lui est un gros peureux. Il a eu peur de la reine, c'est compréhensible. Tout le monde a eu peur de cette chose. Il faudrait être fou pour affirmer le contraire. Rustik est bête mais pas fou. Ce qui lui fait encore plus peur que la reine, que d'aller au combat, c'est de se retrouver seul, isolé des autres parce qu'il n'a pas participé. Il se montrera demain à l'entraînement et se joindra à nous. Il ne fera pas d'excuses, ne dira rien pour rappeler la conversation d'aujourd'hui, mais il n’élèvera plus jamais d'objections.

\- Tu crois?

\- J'en suis sûre. Tu ne connais Rustik qu'au travers d'une vision biaisée. Tu le vois comme le gamin qui te tourmentait et te battait, te ridiculisait et faisait de ta vie un enfer. Tu le vois comme un jeune homme arrogant qui ne veut pas admettre ses défauts. Vous n'avez jamais passé de temps ensemble sans être méfiants l'un envers l'autre. Tu ne le connais pas assez, tout comme lui ignore presque tout de toi. Il te voyait comme son cousin faible et pathétique, il t'a ensuite vu comme un étranger qui ne se rappelle pas de son propre prénom mais qui possède une force à la fois physique et mentale qui lui fait défaut. Finalement, il te voit comme son cousin brillant et qui mène non seulement un petit groupe de dresseurs et de dragons, mais aussi tout un village, et presque une tribu alliée.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte, n'est-ce pas? Nous, les jeunes de Berk je veux dire, ne sommes pas le seuls à te suivre. Ton père t'écoute bien plus qu'avant, et pas seulement parce que tu le lui a demandé. Le Conseil tout entier entend ce que tu as à dire et en tient compte. Les villageois te font confiance et n'hésitent pas à te suivre. Dans le dernier raid, tu as pris les choses en main et personne n'a osé te désobéir. Rasemine et les autres Cueilleurs sont dans le même cas. Tu es un ami pour eux, tu es le dirigeant de la Garde Aérienne. Et ils ont rendu un fait très clair : tu es et tu seras toujours leur dirigeant, que tu sois ici ou sur leur île, ou même ailleurs. S'ils se retrouvent en ta présence, c'est toi qui les mène. Rasemine est le futur chef des Cueilleurs et pourtant, rien que par cette reconnaissance, il te jure allégeance, un peu comme à un roi. Il restera le chef de sa tribu, mais c'est toi qui donneras les ordres. Tu as une influence inconsciente sur ceux qui t'entourent. Tous veulent te suivre. Et n'oublie pas les dragons. Ce sont des créatures intelligentes et fières, mais ils te font aveuglément confiance. Tu ne seras pas seulement le meilleur chef que Berk ait jamais connu, tu seras aussi le plus grand, et le plus puissant. Et ton influence ne s'arrêtera pas aux limites de l'île, elle voyagera parmi les autres tribus. Tu comprends maintenant? Peu importe ce que les autres te disent à un moment, ils ne te rejetteront pas, ne te tourneront pas le dos. Les seuls qui le feront, ce sont des fous, des assoiffés de pouvoir. Et il n'y en a pas sur notre île.

\- Je vois à peu près ce que tu veux dire, même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec plus de la moitié. Ce que j'en retiens, c'est que Rustik reviendra demain et que je suis apte à mener tout le monde au combat. Bien, je n'ai plus qu'à me convaincre de ce dernier point, facile.

\- Arrête de réfléchir, fais confiance à tes instincts. Tu ne réussiras jamais rien si tu passes trop de temps à te morfondre et à penser à tout et n'importe quoi. Détends-toi un peu et laisse les événements se dérouler de par eux-mêmes.

\- Je ne peux pas arrêter de réfléchir, c'est dans ma nature. Comme c'est dans ta nature de combattre et de cogner sur tout ce qui bouge. En même temps, c'est ce qui fait une partie de ton charme, tu es pleine d'énergie et forte.

\- Je cogne sur tout ce qui bouge, vraiment?

\- Eh bien, ces pauvres arbres sur lesquels tu balances ta hache, je suis certain qu'ils ne t'ont rien fait pour...

 

Astrid l'interrompt en lui donnant un coup dans le bras.

 

\- Aïeuh, mais pourquoi tu fais ça?

\- Ça, c'est pour avoir insinué que je ne suis qu'une brute épaisse.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais di...

 

Harold ne peut finir sa phrase à cause d'un baiser soudain et qui dure un long moment.

 

\- Et là, c'est en quel honneur?

\- Et ça, c'est pour avoir insinué que je te plais.

\- Je peux faire plus que l'insinuer, si tu veux.

\- Oh, j'aimerais bien voir ça.

\- Tout de suite, gente-dame.

 

Harold saisit Astrid par les poignets et la fait basculer sur lui avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Ils restent ainsi un moment, la jeune viking dans les bras de l’héritier berkien, à échanger des baisers et quelques paroles. Finalement, Astrid se dégage et se relève. Elle tend la main à Harold pour l'aider à se redresser. Quand ils sont tous les deux debout, Krokmou se laisse tomber de sa branche et s'étire. Il s'approche de son ami pour lui donner un petit coup de tête dans le dos afin de réclamer une caresse. Harold s'exécute avec joie.

 

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous deux. Krokmou, toujours avec moi, un vrai frère. Et Astrid, qui arrive à chaque fois à me remettre sur la bonne voie, celle à qui je confie tout de moi.

\- Tu serais irrémédiablement perdu, pas vrai Krokmou?

 

Le dragon hoche la tête avec conviction avant de lécher le visage d'Harold. Ce dernier bataille un moment pour le faire arrêter.

 

\- Krokmou! Arrête! Tu sais que ça ne part pas au lavage!

\- Il te fait souvent le coup?

\- À chaque fois qu'il estime que j'ai besoin que quelqu'un me remette les idées en place.

\- Ça doit arriver souvent alors.

\- Ouais, très marrant. Bon, on rentre? Je commence à avoir faim. Et connaissant Monsieur Bavouille, son ventre doit être en train de hurler.

 

Krokmou, pas très content du surnom, fouette les jambes d'Harold avec sa queue, le faisant tomber au sol. Astrid rigole un peu avant d'aider son fiancé à se relever, encore.

 

\- Rentrons avant qu'il décide de s'asseoir sur toi.

\- Ne lui donne pas de mauvaises idées, je te prie.

 

Les deux dresseurs montent sur leurs dragons. Ils rentrent au village lentement, appréciant le temps qu'ils peuvent passer ensemble. Quand ils entrent dans le Grand Hall, plutôt que de rejoindre la table où se trouvent les jeunes, ils s'isolent à une autre table, de taille normale et déserte. Personne ne les rejoint, comprenant qu'ils désirent rester entre eux. Ils parlent une grande partie de la soirée et Harold finit par raccompagner Astrid chez elle. 

 

Le lendemain, comme le lui a assuré Astrid la veille, Harold constate que Rustik est présent. Le jeune berkien ne dit rien et rejoint son entraîneur sans discuter. À la mi-journée, avant d'entamer les exercices communs, tous les dresseurs se rassemblent près de la forêt pour manger et parler. Ils sont sur le point de reprendre quand un bruit assourdissant se fait entendre. Tournant la tête dans la direction d'où provient le bruit, ils aperçoivent avec stupeur des centaines de dragons. Ils volent d'une façon déterminée et passent au-dessus de Berk sans même y jeter un coup d’œil. Intrigué, Harold dit aux autres de rester sur place et part avec Krokmou pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passe. Quand il revient, Stoïck et la plupart des villageois ont rejoint les dresseurs.

 

\- Harold, qu'est-ce qui se passe? demande le chef. D'où viennent tous ces dragons? Pourquoi sont-ils passés au-dessus de nous?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ils avaient l'air paniqués et pressés. Krokmou, tu sais ce qui leur arrive?

 

Le dragon hoche la tête avec vigueur avant de se lancer dans une série de grognements et de gestes qui laissent toux ceux présents perplexes. Seul Harold semble comprendre ce que Krokmou tente de communiquer, et, à son visage soudainement blanc, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle.

 

\- Papa, prépare les drakkars.

\- Pourquoi?

\- La reine n'a pas apprécié notre intrusion dans son domaine. Elle s'agite. Selon Krokmou, elle ne devrait pas tarder à sortir de la montagne. Si elle le fait, elle se dirigera droit vers Berk. Et surtout, notre plan pour l'emprisonner à l'intérieur de la montagne ne sera plus valide.

\- Alors que veux-tu faire? C'est trop tard pour penser à autre chose.

\- Non, j'ai un plan de rechange. Je ne voulais pas l'utiliser, mais nous n'aurons peut-être pas le choix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire? demande Astrid.

\- Si la reine est toujours dans la montagne, on agit comme prévu. Ce sera un peu précipité, mais ça peut marcher. 

\- Et si elle n'y est plus? interroge Varek d'une toute petite voix.

\- Nous l'affrontons en face à face.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

 

À peine une heure après que les dragons sauvages aient survolés Berk les drakkars sont prêts. Le trajet jusqu'au nid étant déjà long à dos de dragons, il est décidé que chaque drakkar sera tiré par deux dragons. En tout, cinq drakkars sont affrétés, de ce fait, dix dragons sont mobilisés pour les tirer. Harold est assez satisfait de cela car il reste au moins six dragons pour faire des vols de reconnaissance et assurer la sécurité. Cependant, au moment de donner le signal du départ, le jeune viking se retient et fait descendre Krokmou pour pouvoir parler à Stoïck.

 

\- Papa! Je pense que nous avons oubliés quelque chose.

\- Vraiment? Pourtant nous avons nos armes, des vivres, de l'eau, des guérisseurs. Et tous les guerriers, bien entendu.

\- Nous devrions emmener un ou deux drakkars supplémentaire, dit Harold. Nous ignorons quelle est la situation au nid et il se pourrait qu'il y ait des dégâts. Si un drakkar est endommagé, nous devrons faire des allés et retours pour ramener tout le monde, ou se retirer. 

\- Le petit a raison, Stoïck, approuve Gueulfor. 

\- Bien. Préparez deux autres drakkars!

 

Les préparations retardent le départ d'une autre heure, surtout quand un viking informe le chef que les seuls drakkars restant sont ceux ayant subit des avaries lors d'une précédente sortie. Les réparations demandent un peu de temps et ce n'est que trois heures plus tard qu'ils peuvent enfin quitter Berk. À ce moment-là, Harold a les nerfs à vif et du mal à rester en place. Le trajet est tendu et les rares paroles échangées sont seulement murmurées et courtes. Finalement, après environ trois heures et demies, ils atteignent la Porte des Damnés. Harold s'engage sans hésitation dans le brouillard, suivit par les autres dresseurs et dragons. Comme la veille, Harold et Krokmou guident les autres dragons dans le labyrinthe brumeux. Peu avant d'arriver à l'île du nid, Harold fait halte et appelle Rasemine.

 

\- Reste ici avec les autres le temps que Krokmou et moi allions faire un petit tour de reconnaissance.

\- Tu ne vas pas y aller tout seul, quand même?!

\- C'est pas vrai, mais il faut vous le dire en quelle langue?! Je ne suis pas tout seul, Krokmou est avec moi!

\- Tu comprends parfaitement ce que je veux dire, réplique Rasemine. S'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, nous serons dans l'ignorance complète. Tu n'auras personne pour surveiller tes arrières! Nous y sommes presque, autant y aller tous ensemble!

\- Justement, nous sommes tout près, ce serait suicidaire de débarquer sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui nous attend. Restez ici. Je vais faire un repérage rapide et je reviens.

\- Harold!

 

Rasemine n'ose pas crier de peur de déclencher une catastrophe et ne peut donc rien faire pour empêcher son ami de s'éloigner. Harold pour sa part a bien entendu le Cueilleur l'appeler mais l'ignore. Il presse Krokmou d'aller plus vite. Quand ils arrivent sur l'île, rien ne semble différent. Tout est calme, aucun bruit ne se fait entendre. Ils font un tour rapide de la montagne, inspectant les différentes cavernes menant à l'intérieur. Harold fronce les sourcils puis enjoint à Krokmou de faire demi-tour. Ils rejoignent les drakkars et se posent sur un surplomb rocheux non loin du bateau de tête. De là, Harold peut parler avec Stoïck sans avoir à crier. Les dragons ne tirant aucun drakkar les rejoignent pour se tenir au courant de l'évolution de la situation.

 

\- Harold, quand on rentrera, nous devrons avoir une discussion sur la différence entre la prudence et la témérité, tu sembles avoir du mal à les départager, dit Stoïck alors que son fils atterrit.

\- Garde ton sermon pour plus tard, ce n'est pas le moment.

\- En effet. Bon, qu'as-tu vu?

\- Rien.

\- Harold, je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer à...

\- Non, je veux dire qu'il n'y a rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Tout est calme et exactement comme hier. Je ne comprends pas. La reine devrait s'agiter, hors je ne l'ai même pas entendu.

\- Tu es sûr? Elle ne serait pas sortie par un passage que tu n'aurais pas découvert?

\- Papa, vu la taille de cette chose, pour sortit, elle devrait briser au moins un flanc de la montagne, si ce n'est la montagne toute entière.

\- Beh, et la montagne, elle est toujours là? demande Gueulfor.

\- Non, elle fait des roulades dans les clairières sur Berk, répond Harold en roulant des yeux.

\- Eh, on ne parle pas comme ça à son vieux mentor!

\- Gueulfor, s'il-te-plaît, on essaie d'avoir une conversation sérieuse, là, dit Harold.

\- Mais je suis sérieux!

\- En demandant si une montagne n'a pas bougé alors que je viens de dire que tout est comme avant?

\- Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas ma meilleure question. Continue.

\- Merci. Papa, je vais vous conduire de l'autre côté de l'île, histoire de mettre les drakkars à l'abri si jamais on engage un combat en plein air. Il y a comme une crique naturelle qui est protégée par des rochers. Vous débarquerez les catapultes à pied. Les dragons aideront pour les porter. Pendant que vous installez tout, je prendrais quelques dresseurs et nous irons à l'intérieur pour voir ce qui se passe.

\- C'est dangereux. Si la reine décide d'attaquer avant que nous soyons en place...

\- Papa, depuis le début les vikings au sol ne servent qu'en renfort au cas où la situation se dégrade. Dès le départ il était prévu de combattre cette chose de par les airs. Les catapultes n'ont pas d'autre but que de détourner son attention durant quelques instants. Vous ne ferez pas le poids contre elle, elle ne s'apercevra même pas si elle vous écrase! Le combat se fera entre dresseurs, dragons et la monstruosité. Donc maintenant, je vous conduis à la crique. Et silence! Il est hors de question de nous annoncer si elle ne nous a pas encore repéré.

 

Harold et Krokmou s'envolent sans un mot de plus. Stoïck fait passer les consignes aux autres drakkars. Le contournement de l'île s'avère un peu plus difficile que ne l'imaginait Harold. Non seulement ils doivent éviter les colonnes de roches, mais des écueils effleurant la surface de l'eau doivent aussi être contournés, tout cela sans perdre le cap. Près d'une heure est nécessaire pour amener les drakkars à la crique. Quand ils y sont, les berkiens ne perdent pas de temps et commencent à décharger les différentes parties des catapultes. L'acheminement des armes demande un certain temps, tout comme le ré-assemblage. Mais les vikings sont habitués à l'exercice et œuvrent en silence et de façon efficace. Harold, ayant finalement promit à son père de ne pas s'engager dans la montagne tant que les catapultes ne sont pas montées, attend impatiemment que les vikings aient terminés. Lorsqu'il voit toutes les catapultes dressées sur la plage de galets, il fait signe à Rasemine, Astrid et Varek de le suivre. Ils s'engagent dans le passage utilisé la veille et arrivent rapidement au cœur de la montagne. Ils scrutent la fumée s'élevant du gouffre un long moment mais ne discernent rien de particulier. Harold examine les différentes niches et plates-formes mais ne peut apercevoir aucun dragon. 

 

\- Vous croyez qu'il y avait un autre passage en-dessous de la montagne? demande Varek nerveusement. Parce qu'on dirait qu'il n'y a plus un seul dragon ici, en dehors des nôtres, bien entendu.

\- Non, je suis certain que la reine est en-bas. Mais j'ignore complètement ce qu'elle attend, répond Harold.

\- Un petit-déjeuner, peut-être, hasarde Rasemine, ou bien un...

 

Un rugissement interrompt le jeune Cueilleur et fait trembler la montagne. Une masse sombre bouge à l'intérieur de la fumée et se rapproche rapidement. Harold hurle à ses amis de sortir et ils empruntent de nouveau le passage pour s'échapper. Les tremblements dans la montagne se font de plus en plus forts, quelques pierres se décrochant du plafond du passage et tombant tout autour d'eux. De gros rochers tombent à leur tour, commençant à bloquer la sortie.

 

\- Je promets de ne plus jamais rien dire qui puisse irriter ce monstre, jure Rasemine. Les amis, ça a été un honneur de vous connaître!

\- Nous ne sommes pas encore morts, crie Harold, ne t'accroche pas trop à ton aller-simple pour le Valhalla!

\- Je pense que ça va être un voyage de groupe, dit Astrid en désignant la sortie pratiquement bouchée.

\- Au moins nous ne nous sentirons pas trop seuls, ajoute Varek.

\- Krokmou, explose ces rochers!

 

Le dragon ne prend pas la peine de donner son accord et ouvre la bouche. Le cri strident et caractéristique du furie nocturne résonne puis un flash de lumière bleu et blanche jaillit. Une explosion se fait entendre avant que la lumière du jour pénètre à nouveau dans le passage. Les dresseurs et dragons sortent à l'air libre puis piquent vers le sol pour rejoindre les autres.

 

\- Et alors, vous n'avez pas ramenés la bestiole avec vous? demande Gueulfor.

\- Elle n'est pas loin, répond Harold sans descendre de Krokmou. Nous n'avons aucune chance de la piéger dans la montagne, elle est sur ses gardes et ses mouvements font s'écrouler les passages, nous ne pouvons plus entrer.

\- Et par le haut? questionne Rustik.

\- Impossible, sa bouche attend juste en-dessous.

\- Ah, on va éviter alors, dit Kranedur. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de finir mangé.

\- T'as rien à craindre, lui rétorque Kognedur, elle te recracherait tout de suite, tu n'es pas comestible.

\- Vraiment?

\- Ouais, j'en suis sûre, parole de sœur!

\- Alors on peut y aller!

\- Mettez-la en veilleuse, vous deux, dit Harold. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le monde devienne fou avant d'engager le combat. Papa, Gueulfor, regardez la montagne. Vous pensez que nous pouvons la faire s'écrouler de l'extérieur?

 

Le chef et le forgeron tournent leur regard vers la montagne et l'étudient en silence. De temps en temps, un tremblement plus fort que les autres survient et fait s'ébouler de gros rochers qui se fracassent au sol.

 

\- Non, finit par répondre Gueulfor. Le sol est trop friable. Il se réduirait en morceaux à chaque impact et la seule chose que vous réussirez à faire, ce sera à creuser un gros trou pour permettre à la reine de sortir.

\- Il a raison, ajoute Stoïck. De l'intérieur ça aurait été possible, tout se serait effondré en-dedans. Mais de l'extérieur, tout va rouler au bas de la montagne.

\- Alors nous n'avons vraiment pas le choix, dit Harold en soupirant. Très bien. Dresseurs, en position. Nous avons vu toutes les formations, j'espère que vous vous en souvenez. Nous allons commencer avec celle en demi-lune. Chacun à sa place!

 

Les dresseurs ne se le font pas répéter deux fois et prennent l'air. Ils se positionnent devant la montagne, sur deux rangs. Le premier est en arc-de-cercle tandis que le second reproduit la position à l'arrière et légèrement plus bas. Vue par en-dessous, la formation rappelle un croissant de lune. Les dresseurs et dragons tiennent leurs positions. L'attention de tous est concentrée sur la montagne. Les tremblements sont de plus en plus rapprochés. Le flanc de montagne leur faisant face commence à s'effondrer petit à petit. Finalement, après un dernier tremblement bien plus puissant que les précédents, le flanc s'écroule au sol dans un nuage de poussière. Quand la vue est enfin dégagée, de nouveaux tremblements ont lieux et une forme immense se dessine devant ce qui reste de la montagne.

 

\- Par les dieux, dit Gueulfor, cette bestiole a eu combien de poussées de croissance?


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

 

Les berkiens au sol regardent la reine avec effarement et incrédulité. Harold leur a dit à quoi s'attendre, mais ils n'ont jamais vraiment pu s'imaginer à quoi ressemblait leur adversaire. En le voyant de près, nombreux sont ceux qui prennent plusieurs pas de recul. Heureusement pour eux, dès que la reine est visible, les dresseurs entrent en action. La rangée du bas monte tandis que celle du haut descend, créant un mouvement qui capture l'attention du dragon géant. La reine cligne plusieurs fois, ayant du mal à faire le point sur les dragons car les changements entre le haut et la bas la rendent perplexe. Finalement, elle secoue la tête et ouvre d'autres yeux, jusqu'alors fermés, puis pousse un rugissement assourdissant. C'est le signal qu'attendait Harold pour ordonner la dispersion. Les dragons et dresseurs se séparent, chacun allant avec son groupe. Les cauchemars prennent de la hauteur pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Les gronckles s'approchent aussi près qu'ils l'osent pour inspecter l'ennemi. Les braguettaures restent devant, en pleine vue, pour servir de distraction. Les vipères plongent et font le tour de la reine au-niveau de ses pattes, cherchant des points faibles et prêts à esquiver si le danger survient. Krokmou et Harold prennent plus de hauteur que les cauchemars avant de descendre à très grande vitesse et de faire plusieurs tours. Quand le cri caractéristique du furie nocturne retentit, l'attention de la reine est brusquement braquée sur la paire. Elle essaie de suivre leurs mouvements mais ils sont trop rapides et, dans sa fureur, la reine ouvre la bouche pour cracher du feu. Le torrent de flammes qui se déverse de sa bouche oblige les dragons et dresseurs à s'éparpiller. La force de l'attaque est telle que des rochers sur la plage sont envoyés rouler et certains explosent, que ce soit à cause du choc ou de la chaleur. Harold lance un sifflement strident, signifiant à ses amis de le rejoindre. Quand ils sont tous de nouveau ensemble, ils survolent la reine pour garder son attention sur eux, mais en veillant à rester hors d'atteinte.

 

\- Au rapport! hurle Harold.

\- Sa peau ressemble plus à une carapace qu'à autre chose, crie Varek. Les seuls points faibles apparents sont ses yeux, très petits, qui ne lui permettent pas de voir grand-chose, et sa grande taille qui gêne ses mouvements. Mais c'est aussi un atout pour elle, vu que sa taille lui confère une protection supplémentaire. Ce ne sera pas facile de la battre en utilisant la force brute.

\- Alors il faut être sournois. Elle ne semble pas être très intelligente, elle n'a pas regardé ses alentours en sortant, dit Harold. Du coup, ceux au sol peuvent toujours nous aider. Autre chose?

\- Ses pattes sont larges, répond Rasemine, elle peut infliger beaucoup de dégâts. Il serait prudent de ne pas la faire bouger.

\- Ses ailes sont collées à son corps, ajoute Rustik, comme si elle ne pouvait pas les utiliser.

\- Si nous ne pouvons pas la faire bouger au sol, nous devons la faire voler, dit Harold. Il faut trouver un moyen de la provoquer pour qu'elle prenne l'air.

\- Tu es fou?! s'écrie Astrid. Si elle vole, elle aura plus de place pour bouger!

\- Pas forcément. Au vu de sa taille, elle n'a pas dû sortir de cette montagne depuis des années, probablement des siècles. Ses ailes ne doivent plus être vraiment aptes à la maintenir dans les airs. En la faisant voler, nous la fatiguerons plus vite.

\- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour la faire décoller? demande Rustik. Tu vas lui donner un petit coup sur la tête et dire « Coucou! Je suis là, viens m'attraper! »?!

\- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, merci Rustik! crie Harold. Les braguettaures, allez à l'arrière pour l'empêcher de reculer dans la montagne et de causer d'avantages d'éboulements. Les gronckles, rejoignez les villageois et dites-leur de se tenir prêts. Dès que nous commencerons à harceler la reine, ils devront faire tirer les catapultes. Faites en sorte qu'ils visent la tête. Les cauchemars, attaquez les pattes, essayez de l'obliger à rester sur au moins trois voire deux pattes, ça l'aidera à se décider à voler. Les vipères, vous vous placez au-dessus de sa tête et vous attaquez à fond, ne vous retenez pas! Krokmou et moi allons attaquer sur le flanc gauche, donc les cauchemars, évitez de vous retrouver à sa droite. Que tout le monde fasse bien attention à ne pas toucher les ailes, elle doit penser que c'est sa seule solution pour échapper à nos attaques. Dès qu'elle fait mine de s'envoler, tout le monde se regroupe et se met en formation de flèche. Nous lancerons des attaques tous ensemble. Mais attention, si votre dragon atteint ses limites, vous dégagez immédiatement et rejoignez les villageois. Tout est clair?

\- Oui!

\- Alors en avant, nous avons un monstre qui attend son repas.

 

Les dresseurs et dragons se séparent, suivant les ordres d'Harold. Les cauchemars se mettent au travail, crachant du feu sur les pattes de la reine, griffant ou jetant des rochers. La reine se retrouve très vite à exécuter une étrange danse, essayant de se débarrasser de ceux qui l'attaquent. Sa grande taille l'empêche cependant de voir ses assaillants qui sont rapides et esquivent ses tentatives pour les écraser. Alors qu'elle se baisse pour tenter de les apercevoir, un rocher s'écrase sur un de ses yeux. D'autres suivent rapidement et la reine est obligée de redresser la tête pour ne pas soumettre ses yeux à l'attaque incessante. Les rochers s'écrasent à présent sur son menton ou son nez, sans faire de réels dégâts. La reine rugit et tourne la tête pour s'attaquer à ceux qui lui lancent les rochers mais des piques venimeuses et du feu très chaud l'obligent à lever la tête. Elle voit des vipères juste au-dessus d'elle, hors d'atteinte pour elle mais qui lancent tout le feu et toutes les piques qu'ils ont. Le venin des piques ne lui cause pas de problème car sa peau épaisse la protège et sa grande taille implique qu'il faudrait des milliers de piques pour lui injecter une dose de venin mortelle. Se dressant sur ses pattes arrières, la reine se dresse et tente de happer les vipères. En même temps, elle recule un peu dans la montagne. Les braguettaures entrent alors en action, répandant du gaz et provoquant des explosions qui l'envoient tituber en avant. Elle retombe sur ses pattes avant, provoquant un tremblement de terre suffisant pour faire tomber à genoux les vikings pourtant éloignés. Quelques unes des catapultes s'effondrent et les autres basculent sur le côté. Les vikings se précipitent pour les redresser et reprendre le lancer de rochers. La reine, véritablement enragée, se dresse de nouveau sur ses pattes arrières pour atteindre les vipères. À ce moment-à, le cri du furie nocturne annonce l'arrivée de Krokmou. Il tire sur le flanc de la reine, le déséquilibrant et la faisant tomber sur le côté. Des cris de victoire retentissent du côté des vikings. 

 

Le nuage de poussière provoqué par la chute de la reine se dissipe. Le dragon géant se remet difficilement debout. Ses ailes commencent à se déplier et à pomper l'air. Très vite, la reine s'élève au-dessus du sol. Harold voit ses amis se regrouper devant la tête de la reine et les rejoint. Les dresseurs et dragons forment une pointe de flèche et il en prend la tête. Dès que la formation est complétée, les dragons ouvrent le feu, bombardant la reine. Cette dernière rugit et aspire de l'air pour pouvoir lancer son propre gaz enflammé. Voyant certains de ses amis se retirer, Harold donne l'ordre de dispersion. Environ la moitié du groupe, principalement les vipères et les cauchemars, sont obligés de se poser, les dragons étant arrivés à leurs limites. Les gronckles et les braguettaures se regroupent de nouveau et rejoignent Harold. Celui-ci fait des signes avec ses mains. Les braguettaures se séparent du groupe et plongent sous la reine. Ils laissent échapper du gaz sous son ventre et près de sa gorge puis y mettent feu. Des explosions retentissent, aveuglant momentanément la reine mais sans lui faire de mal. Les braguettaures réitèrent l'attaque jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à leur tour hors jeu. Quand ils se posent auprès des autres dresseurs, Harold réunit les gronckles et leurs dresseurs et les dirige vers la reine. Ils s'approchent aussi près que possible sans se mettre en danger et attaquent les yeux. Krokmou tourne autour de la reine, l'empêchant de s'en prendre aux gronckles et tirant lorsqu'ils passent devant les yeux. Finalement, les gronckles aussi abandonnent le combat et rejoignent les autres, laissant Harold et Krokmou seuls face à la reine. L'angoisse monte dans les rangs des vikings, voyant que le combat se résume à seulement un dragon de petite taille contre un monstre. Stoïck, épouvanté par la tournure des événements, semble hésiter entre lancer une attaque suicide ou faire fuir ses compatriotes.

 

Harold commence à désespérer. Les autres dresseurs et dragons ont peu à peu quittés le combat et il ne reste plus que Krokmou et lui-même. La reine, à présent libérée des attaques de tous côtés, se concentre pleinement sur le furie nocturne et son dresseur. Dans une tentative pour l’assommer, Harold dirige Krokmou vers les colonnes rocheuses. Ils passent entre les différents obstacles, les frôlant à une vitesse mortelle en cas de collision, même s'ils perdent de la distance à cause de tous les tours et détours. La reine ne se soucie pas d'éviter. Elle fonce tête la première, détruisant les colonnes tandis qu'elle poursuit sa proie. Elle a presque rattrapé le furie nocturne quand une boule de feu surgit du brouillard et la frappe sur le côté de la tête, stoppant net ses mouvements. Confuse, la reine se tourne vers la source de l'attaque. Harold et Krokmou font de même, tout en mettant de la distance entre eux et la reine. Ils sont assez loin de leur adversaire et peuvent voir des dragons surgir du brouillard. Un cauchemar semble mener les reptiles, très nombreux. Harold reconnaît avec stupeur le cauchemar du dernier raid sur Berk. Les dragons sauvages le suivent et attaquent la reine, dans un grand désordre mais avec beaucoup de conviction. Sur la plage, les vikings assistent avec étonnement à l'étrange retournement de situation.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demande Stoïck à Rasemine. D’où sortent ces dragons?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répond le jeune Cueilleur. Je ne les... attendez, ce cauchemar! C'est celui du raid! Celui qu'Harold a convaincu de partir sans attaquer! Il est venu pour aider Harold!

\- Mais pourquoi? demande Gueulfor. Le petit ne l'a pas dressé.

\- Non, mais il lui a parlé, c'est suffisant. Les dragons sont presque tous envoûtés par Harold. Ne me demandez pas comment il s'y prend, je n'ai toujours pas compris. Mais il a gagné leur confiance et ils viennent pour l'aider. Ils ne pouvaient pas mieux tomber!

\- Il va gagner, alors? demande Stoïck avec espoir.

\- Bien sûr! Faites-lui confiance, il s'en sortira. Il n'est pas du genre à abandonner. Je suis sûr qu'il a déjà une idée alors que nous parlons.

\- Je ne veux pas jouer les rabats-joie, intervient Varek, mais même avec l'ajout des dragons sauvages la situation est toujours très tendue. Les dragons sauvages n'ont aucune coordination et leurs attaques ne font pas beaucoup de dommages. Harold et Krokmou sont les seuls encore en état de se battre. Sans une stratégie correcte, ils sont fichus.

\- Harold va trouver une solution, soutient Rasemine, il est malin.

\- Mais être malin n'a rien à voir avec abattre cette chose! s'énerve Varek. Ce dragon fait la taille d'une montagne et possède une puissance de feu démentielle. Il n'a pas d'angle mort, aucun point faible exploitable, rien! Comment veux-tu qu'un viking et un furie nocturne en viennent à bout?! De plus, le furie nocturne, bien que puissant, est l'un des dragons les plus petits qui soit en taille. Il ne peut surpasser une horreur pareille!

 

Rasemine, furieux, marche vers Varek et l'empoigne par le col, chose rendue un peu difficile par l'armure.

 

\- Ferme-là et écoute-moi bien, gronde Rasemine. Harold est peut-être dans une situation désespérée mais ce n'est pas en paniquant que tu vas l'aider. Il a besoin de savoir que nous comptons sur lui et que nous avons toute confiance en ses capacités. S'il te voit tourner les talons et fuir comme un lâche, son moral va en prendre un coup et il n'aura plus toute son attention dirigée sur le combat. Il se fera du souci inutilement. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais Harold n'arrête pas de nous regarder, pour vérifier que nous sommes indemnes et que nous sommes toujours là. S'il ne manque ne serait-ce qu'un seul d'entre nous, il va se demander où l'absent est passé et commencera à penser à toutes sortes de raisons possibles pour cela. Du coup, il se déconcentrera. En faisant ça, il risque de ne pas voir une attaque à temps et peut être blessé. Tu veux en être tenu pour responsable? Si Harold est blessé, ses chances de gagner seront quasi nulles. Alors? Tu veux être la cause de son échec?

\- N-Non, bégaye Varek.

\- Bien, donc tu te tais et tu restes en place. Je ne suis pas aussi gentil que lui. Si tu m'énerves, je ne me contenterais pas de demander à un dragon de s'asseoir sur toi. Tu te retrouveras balancé du haut d'une falaise dès notre retour sur Berk. Et sans dragon dans les parages pour te secourir. Je me suis bien fait comprendre?

\- Oui!

 

Rasemine lâche Varek et revient vers Stoïck. Ce dernier l'observe un court instant mais ne dit rien, son attention rapidement revenue sur son fils. Il le voit faire le tour des dragons sauvages à plusieurs reprises.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

\- Je pense qu'il essaie de diriger les attaques, répond Rasemine. Regardez, les dragons se séparent par espèce. Et les attaques sont plus ciblées. Il arrive à les contrôler, c'est impressionnant.

\- Mais ces dragons vont vite être à cours de jus, dit Gueulfor. Qu'est-ce qu'il fera quand ce sera le cas?

\- Si vous voulez connaître l'avenir, trouvez un devin, répond Rasemine. Cependant, le cours du combat commence à changer. La reine montre des signes de fatigue. Elle ne peut pas se poser parce que les gronckles volent sous elle et ses ailes battent de façon irrégulière. Il se peut qu'elle abandonne avant que les dragons n'atteignent leurs limites.

\- Je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus, si j'étais toi, dit Astrid. Regarde, certains dragons se retirent. Ils ont épuisés leurs tirs. 

 

Les dires de la jeune viking sont véridiques. Bien que nombreux, les dragons sauvages ne peuvent maintenir les attaques indéfiniment. Finalement, ils commencent à s'éloigner, certains venant se poser auprès des vikings qui ne leur prêtent aucune attention, leurs yeux toujours braqués sur le combat. Quand il ne reste plus qu'une dizaine de dragons, les vikings voient Harold faire signe aux reptiles de partir. Il se penche alors sur Krokmou et dirige son attention vers les nuages noirs qui surplombent l'île. Le furie nocturne revient vers la reine et l'attaque une nouvelle fois. La reine délaisse les autres dragons et se concentre sur Krokmou et Harold. Elle les suit alors qu'ils montent droit vers le ciel puis disparaissent dans les nuages. La masse gigantesque de la reine s'estompe à son tour dans les nuages et le silence qui tombe sur l'île paraît presque surnaturel. Rien ne bouge, rien ne fait le moindre bruit. Puis une explosion retentit, très loin au-dessus de la tête des vikings. Les nuages s'illuminent, dessinant la silhouette de la reine tandis que d'autres explosions suivent.

 

\- Très grand Thor, dit Astrid, on dirait un combat entre dieux et démons.

\- Eh bien, il y a vraiment un démon, dit Gueulfor, mais évitons de mettre Harold dans la catégorie des êtres célestes, ça pourrait accélérer son entrée au Valhalla.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

Harold a une très mauvaise visibilité. Plonger dans des nuages sombres pour cacher un furie nocturne noir et son dresseur vêtu tout de noir est une très bonne idée. Sauf quand il s'agit de voir. Krokmou n'a pas de problème, il est habitué à l'obscurité. De plus, avec son écholocation, bouger dans ces nuages tout en évitant la reine est un jeu d'enfant. Mais Harold n'est qu'un viking, il ne peut pas voir, que ce soit avec ses yeux ou ses oreilles! Bref, Harold n'est pas vraiment ravi de sa situation. Heureusement qu'il a une totale confiance en Krokmou. Il se contente de suivre les mouvements. Quand la reine arrive au cœur des nuages sombres, il demande à Krokmou de lui voler autour silencieusement, afin de pouvoir l'inspecter, du moins le peu qu'il en voit. Dresseur et dragon bougent en parfaite synchronisation. Lorsque Krokmou plonge, Harold se penche en avant. Quand le dragon tourne, le viking répartit son poids sur le côté pour aider la manœuvre. Ils bougent comment un seul être, les années passées ensemble leur permettant de ne pas avoir à réfléchir avant d'avancer. Ils font le tour du dragon géant en silence, sur le bord des nuages pour profiter au maximum de la couverture. Quand Harold a vu ce qu'il désirait, il fait revenir Krokmou un peu plus loin dans les nuages.

\- Bon, mon grand, nous allons devoir faire quelque chose de complètement fou, dangereux et potentiellement mortel. Tu es partant?

Krokmou hoche la tête mais se retient d'approuver avec sa voix pour ne pas attirer l'attention de la reine.

\- Content de te voir aussi enthousiaste. Bon, voilà le plan : on retourne vers la reine et on l'attaque. Veille à rester dans les nuages pour qu'elle ne puisse pas nous voir. Nous allons l'attaquer à grande vitesse et de tous les côtés. Vise ses ailes. L'objectif est de les rendre inutilisables. Mais avant d'en arriver à ce point, nous irons la narguer et l'entraînerons vers le sol. Elle nous suivra et tentera très certainement de nous faire griller, son fonctionnement est plutôt simple. Comme nous allons plonger, elle aura les ailes plaquées au corps, ce qui exercera peu de pression dessus. Elle ne semble pas patiente, donc elle n'attendra pas longtemps avant de passer à l'attaque. Elle va expulser le gaz de son ventre pour le rassembler dans la bouche. Juste avant qu'elle ne l'enflamme et le crache, tu devras te retourner et tirer pour allumer le gaz. Avec un peu de chance, elle sera si surprise qu'elle refermera la bouche, ce qui marchera à notre avantage. Le gaz va la brûler de l'intérieur. À ce moment-là, nous commencerons à voir le sol. Toi et moi nous nous dégagerons, mais elle n'aura pas le temps ni la capacité. Avec du gaz enflammé à l'intérieur, tout ce qu'elle pourra faire, ce sera ouvrir les ailes. Si nous travaillons bien, les ailes seront trop endommagées pour supporter la pression de l'air. Son poids l'entraînera automatiquement vers le sol. Elle tombera comme une pierre. Pour notre part, nous devrons faire en sorte d'être aussi loin d'elle que possible. Avec tout le gaz et la chute au sol, il y aura une jolie explosion. Ce serait mieux de ne pas être à proximité. T'en penses quoi?

Le dragon montre les dents et étrécit les yeux d'une manière déterminée.

\- Parfait. Alors en avant, nous avons un dragon gigantesque à battre avant de retrouver les autres. Rasemine va me faire ma fête, il va forcément me faire remarquer que tous nos préparatifs n'ont servis à rien.

Krokmou laisse sortir son rire si particulier avant de reprendre son sérieux et de retourner vers la reine. Cette dernière tourne sur elle-même, cherchant son adversaire. Harold et Krokmou ne se font pas prier et s'annoncent avec le premier tir sur l'aile droite. Ils restent cachés dans les nuages, attaquant depuis les ombres. La reine se tourne dans la direction de l'attaque, à chaque fois qu'elle est touchée, mais le furie nocturne est rapide et parvient à la contourner pour l'attaque de nouveau d'une direction complètement différente. Les tirs touchent les deux ailes à de nombreuses reprises avant que la reine ne s'énerve encore plus et lâche une traînée de feu tout autour d'elle. Krokmou vole dans tous les sens pour échapper aux flammes mais ne parvient pas à les éviter totalement. La prothèse prend feu, comme le constate Harold avec effarement. Le dresseur se penche un peu plus sur Krokmou.

\- Allez mon grand, c'est le moment de vérité.

Krokmou acquiesce et revient une nouvelle fois vers la reine. Cependant, au lieu d'attaquer, il vole directement vers elle et rugit pour attirer son attention. Harold crie aussi pour l'agacer un peu plus.

\- Et alors?! C'est tout ce que tu peux faire?!

Un nouveau rugissement de Krokmou semble faire l'affaire quand la reine ouvre grand ses yeux et essaie de les happer au moment où ils passent devant sa bouche. Le furie nocturne parvient à éviter les dents et plonge dans les nuages, vers le sol. La reine, pouvant enfin les voir, les suit de près. Sa grande masse lui permet de tomber plus vite mais le furie nocturne demeure le plus rapide, restant toujours hors de portée. Harold se retourne régulièrement pour vérifier l'état de la prothèse. Il n'y a plus de flammes mais le mal est fait. Le cuir est peu à peu rongé et une épaisse fumée s'en dégage. La pédale de contrôle a de plus en plus de mal à répondre.

\- Tiens bon Krokmou, juste un peu plus.

Dès que cette phrase est prononcée, dresseur et dragon entendent un bruit étouffé venir de derrière eux. Harold comprend que la reine, qui a étrécit les yeux sous l'effet de la colère, aspire de l'air afin de faire remonter le gaz jusque dans sa bouche. Il ferme les yeux pour compter.

\- Presque. Pas encore, pas encore.

Krokmou se tend, prêt à bouger dès que le signal sera donné. Le ronflement derrière eux se fait plus prononcé. L'air alentour commence à se remplir d'une odeur de souffre qui leur pique légèrement les yeux mais ils n'y prennent pas garde, trop concentrés sur leur tâche.

\- Maintenant! hurle Harold.

Krokmou replie légèrement ses ailes et les angle pour pouvoir se retourner en plein vol. Quand il est stabilisé, sur le dos, il rassemble son propre gaz et envoie une boule de feu blanche et bleue dans la bouche pleine de gaz vert de la reine. Cette dernière, surprise, ferme la bouche et ouvre grand les yeux. Le gaz enflammé commence à se répandre en elle quand ils sortent des nuages et que le sol devient visible, bien trop près. Paniquée, la reine ouvre grand les ailes. Mais les tirs de Krokmou les ont gravement endommagées et des bruits de déchirures se font entendre. La membrane entre les os des ailes ne supporte pas la pression de l'air. Le furie nocturne, quant à lui, s'est déjà retourné pour être face au sol et a déplié ses grandes ailes. Leur envergure lui permet de capter plus d'air et le propulse sur le côté et vers le haut. La reine, n'ayant aucun moyen de ralentir, poursuit sa chute vers le sol.

Sur la plage de l'île, les vikings voient avec stupéfaction la reine plonger vers la mort alors que de la fumée lui sort de la bouche. Astrid et Stoïck n'y prêtent qu'un petit instant d'attention. Ils cherchent Harold et Krokmou. Quand il les localisent enfin, ils sont envahis par la peur. De la fumée semble s'échapper de la queue du dragon et leur vol est erratique. De plus, ils sont encore dans le voisinage de la reine et doivent naviguer entre les épines qui jonchent son dos.

Harold n'avait pas prévu le coup de la prothèse qui s'enflamme en plein milieu du combat. Un coup du sort. Quoi qu'il en soit, le contrôle du vol est de plus en plus difficile. Ils ont réussi à sortir de devant la reine, un soulagement, mais doivent à présent se dégager complètement. Krokmou bat des ailes avec ardeur, gagnant de l'altitude avec difficulté. La prothèse commence à bouger et la pédale n'est plus tendue. Le furie nocturne évite chaque épine du dos de la reine, voyant enfin le ciel.

La reine touche le sol et une explosion immense emplit l'air. Un souffle chaud balaie l'île, repoussant ceux qui se trouvent à proximité. Les vikings mettent les bras devant le visage pour se protéger. Une colonne de feu s'élève dans l'air, engloutissant la reine. Dès que la chaleur se retire, Astrid relève la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir Harold. Cela est rendu difficile par les cendres qui volent partout. Enfin, elle le voit. Et elle hurle.

Harold sent que la pédale n'en a plus que pour quelques secondes. Mais ce sera suffisant. Il a sentit la reine entrer en contact avec le sol et exploser. Un rapide coup d’œil en arrière lui apprend que les flammes s'élèvent rapidement, dévorant le corps du dragon gigantesque. Les épines sont toutes passées, encore quelques battements d'ailes et ils seront tirés d'affaire. C'est à ce moment que la prothèse tire sa révérence. Elle se décroche complètement et la pédale clique dans le vide. Mais ça va, ils ont encore de l'élan. Krokmou, plus déterminé que jamais, met toutes ses forces dans son vol. Ils sont au bout, ils voient le ciel et ils échappent aux flammes. Soudain, une masse se dessine dans leur champs de vision. L'espèce de massue qui termine la queue de la reine se replie et s'abat droit sur eux. Krokmou, épouvanté, tente de tourner, éviter, bouger. Rien n'y fait. Harold voit la queue arriver de plus en plus près et crie de le nom de son ami. Il ressent un choc puis se sent tomber. Ses dernières pensées avant de succomber aux ténèbres sont pour son meilleur ami. _Par pitié, Krokmou, sors-toi de là!_

Astrid hurle le nom d'Harold quand elle le voit tomber du dos de Krokmou et tout droit dans les flammes. Stoïck, ayant suivi son regard, laisse échapper une injure mêlée au nom de son fils. Les autres dresseurs se dépêchent de lever la tête mais ne voient qu'un point sombre être englué par les flammes et disparaître.

Krokmou voit la queue s'abattre, il sent le choc. Mais ce qui l'effraie plus que tout, c'est le sentiment de vide. Il se retourne et voit Harold tomber vers les flammes. Le jeune viking ne bouge pas, ne tente pas de s'accrocher à une épine. Il est inconscient, si ce n'est pire. Krokmou n'hésite pas une seconde. Avec un rugissement de défi, il pointe vers le bas et pompe l'air avec ses ailes. Il gagne du terrain, se rapprochant de son ami. Les flammes aussi approchent. C'est une course. Pour voir qui atteindra le viking en premier. Le furie nocturne est têtu et mauvais perdant. Il attrapera Harold, c'est certain. Il étend ses pattes, cherchant à attraper son ami. Les bras et les jambes d'Harold sont propulsés vers le haut par la chute. Krokmou n'est plus très loin, pareil pour les flammes. Encore un peu. C'est bon, il est à portée de patte! Mais le dragon ne peut pas l'attraper ainsi, ses pattes ne possèdent pas les doigts ingénieux des vikings qui leur permet de tenir des choses ou de fabriquer tant de merveilles, ou d'horreurs. Alors Krokmou bat encore des ailes. Il commence à ressentir de la douleur aux articulations mais n'en tient pas compte. Il y est! Harold est juste là, il peut presque l'avoir. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, le dragon ouvre la bouche, prenant bien garde à maintenir ses dents à l'intérieur des gencives, et pince délicatement la jambe gauche d'Harold, le membre le plus proche. Il tient son ami juste au-dessous du genou. Mais il glisse! Ses mâchoires ont beau être puissantes, il ne peut le retenir. Alors, avec un pincement au cœur et une excuse envoyée à son ami, il sort les dents. Les morceaux d'ivoire plongent dans la chair, en-dessous du genou cette fois. Du sang envahit sa bouche et il sent les os se briser. Krokmou n'a pas le temps d'être dégoûté par le goût de fer qui envahit sa bouche. Les flammes sont là, juste devant. Tirant Harold avec ses dents, il parvient à le remonter et l'enlace dans ses pattes avant de replier ses ailes sur lui-même, faisant comme un cocon. Et il tombe, tenant son ami tout près de lui. Il ferme les yeux alors que les flammes lèchent son corps. La chute paraît éternelle mais il finit par toucher le sol. La violence de l'impact le fait rebondir et l'envoie rouler. Il sent sa tête cogner le sol et les ténèbres qui ont déjà emportées son ami le saisissent également.

Les flammes ont disparues. Il reste encore quelques foyers ici et là, mais rien de dangereux. Les cendres, en revanche, tombent comme de la neige. Une neige chaude et grise, sale et malvenue. Stoïck marche vers le lieu où la reine est tombée. Rasemine a rassemblé les autres dresseurs et ils marchent tous aux côtés du chef de Berk. Ils sont assez proches pour se voir et s'entendre mais suffisamment espacés pour couvrir plus de terrain. Gueulfor boitille derrière, essayant de les rattraper. Mais les jeunes et Stoïck sont poussés par l'urgence et vont vite. Ils appellent. Ni Harold ni Krokmou ne répondent. Assez étrangement, alors qu'ils sont certains d'être là où la reine est morte, il n'y a que peu de restes. La violence de l'explosion a presque tout détruit. Les cendres sont plus nombreuses ici. Il est plus difficile de voir et de respirer. Les dragons, entraînés ou sauvages, approchent et battent des ailes, provoquant un courant d'air qui souffle les cendres. Reconnaissant, Stoïck leur adresse un bref signe de tête avant de continuer sur la plage maintenant plus claire. De timides rayons de soleil percent à travers les nuages et les cendres. Puis un gros rayon tombe au sol. Le suivant machinalement des yeux, attiré par la lumière, Stoïck regarde là où la lumière entre en contact avec le sol. Son souffle se coince dans sa poitrine.

\- Harold...

Sans vraiment y penser, le chef se met à courir. Il tombe à genoux devant Krokmou qui est au sol, immobile. Inspectant le dragon, Stoïck voit que la selle est détruite, tout comme la pédale et la prothèse. Harold n'est nulle part en vue. De nouveau, le souffle lui manque. Ses yeux commencent à le piquer et il sent un froid s'installer à la place de son cœur. Krokmou bouge un peu, se mettant sur le côté. Sa respiration est laborieuse. Il ouvre lentement les yeux, semblant épuisé à l'extrême.

\- Krokmou, dit Stoïck d'une voix tremblante. Où... Où est mon fils? Est-il...

Le furie nocturne met un moment à comprendre ce qui lui est demandé. Quand il saisit, il déplie son aile gauche. Harold est là, coincé entre les pattes du dragon. Protégé des flammes. Stoïck se penche brusquement en avant et le saisit, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas blesser Krokmou. Quand Harold est totalement dégagé, Stoïck jette son casque au sol et colle son oreille contre la poitrine de son fils.

_Boum. Boum-boum. Boum. Boum-boum._

Faible, mais existant. Le bruit des battements de cœur de son fils sont la plus douce musique que Stoïck ait jamais entendue.

\- Il est vivant! Il l'a ramené vivant!

Sous le coup de l'émotion, le chef de Berk laisse couler quelques larmes. Gueulfor, ayant enfin rattrapé son ami, avance. Il fait signe aux autres de rester en arrière. Quand il est juste derrière Stoïck, il voit le chef poser une main sur Krokmou.

\- Merci de me l'avoir ramené, et de l'avoir protégé.

Gueulfor contourne Stoïck pour jeter un coup d’œil à son ancien apprenti, toujours inconscient dans les bras de son père. Il voit alors quelque chose qui a sans doute échappé au chef.

\- Oui, il l'a protégé, en grande partie.

Stoïck, ne comprenant pas, se tourne vers le forgeron puis suit son regard. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et son corps se raidit.

\- GUÉRISSEUR!!! hurle Stoïck.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**

_Douleur et chaleur. Ce sont les deux seules choses qu'il ressent. La chaleur est partout. Peut-être est-il encore dans les flammes? Par les dieux, il faut combien de temps pour brûler?! Mais s'il est en train de mourir, ça veut dire que la douleur va disparaître. En voilà une bonne nouvelle. Contrairement à la chaleur, la douleur est plus concentrée. Elle se situe principalement dans sa jambe gauche. Une autre pointe de douleur se fait connaître à l'arrière de sa tête. Il y a aussi les côtes, un peu sensibles. Dont une qui semble décidée à sortir. Pas une idée vraiment brillante. Et il ne faut pas oublier tous les endroits qui semblent enflammés : son visage, ses main, ses jambes. En fait, la douleur et la chaleur sont présentes en égales mesures. Mais ça ne peut pas être pire, n'est-ce pas? Ah, c'est parler trop vite. Cette douleur soudaine et tranchante qu'il ressent au niveau de sa jambe gauche? Ouaip, c'est pire. Tout d'un coup, ses forces semblent le quitter. Comme si sa vie se déversait, partant là où se trouve sa jambe. Une nouvelle chaleur apparaît alors. Une horrible et encore plus douloureuse. Toujours sur cette maudite jambe. Et c'est quoi ce poids sur ses bras, son torse et son autre jambe? Sans parler de l'étau qui enserre sa tête? Pourquoi il ne peut pas bouger? Pourquoi il ne ressent rien? Juste de la douleur. Et de la chaleur. Encore de la douleur. De nouveau de la chaleur. Douleur et chaleur. Obscurité et néant._

Astrid à la tête. Rasemine le bras droit, Varek le bras gauche. Les jumeaux pressent sur les épaules et le torse. Stoïck est à la jambe droite. Rustik se tient sur le côté, près du feu, faisant chauffer à blanc une lame large. Krokmou, toujours un peu étourdit, attend anxieusement non loin, avec les autres dragons. Gueulfor est auprès du guérisseur. Le forgeron regarde avec pitié le jeune viking inconscient étendu sur un large pierre plate. Harold est maintenu par sa famille et ses amis afin de ne pas se débattre et provoquer plus de dégâts au moment où... Au moment où la lame s'abattra. Lame que tient actuellement Gueulfor. Il refuse de laisser quiconque faire cela. Ce doit être lui. Stoïck est d'accord, et même soulagé. Il sait que le forgeron connaît cette douleur et pense que c'est son devoir envers son apprenti. Le guérisseur se tient juste à côté du forgeron, plaçant ses instruments près de lui et inspectant la jambe une dernière fois. Il saisit un morceau de charbon et trace quelques traits sur la peau tout juste nettoyée.

\- Il faut couper ici, indique le guérisseur. Juste sur ces traits, pas plus bas, ça ne servirait à rien.

\- T'es sûr, l'ami? demande Gueulfor. Ça fait beaucoup à enlever quand même.

\- Les os sont complètements détruits, les nerfs n'existent quasiment plus, la peau est arrachée. Oui, je suis sûr. Il n'y a aucun moyen de sauver toute la partie inférieure. Et si nous tardons trop, il va se vider de son sang. Dois-je aussi vous rappeler qu'il a d'autres blessures? Nous devons amputer et cautériser le plus vite possible afin de pouvoir nous pencher sur le reste. Et il a déjà de la fièvre, certainement causée par le mélange du choc, la douleur, la perte de sang, les flammes et l'air absolument immonde de cette île.

\- Il a raison, Gueulfor, dit Stoïck. Vas-y.

\- C'est pas vraiment une chose que je souhaite à quiconque, et certainement pas à Harold, soupire le forgeron. Que tout le monde se tienne prêt. Nous avons de la chance qu'il soit inconscient mais ça ne risque pas de durer. Tenez-le bien, il va forcément essayer de bouger pour échapper à la douleur. Rustik, où en la lame?

\- Blanche.

\- Parfait. Dès que je commence à couper, tu l'apportes.

\- Comment ça, _dès que tu commences à couper?_ demande Astrid.

\- Petite, la jambe a beau être réduite pratiquement en miettes, il faudra plusieurs coups pour la séparer totalement du reste. Alors ne vous déconcentrez pas et tenez-le de toutes vos forces. Oh, et le morceau de cuir?

\- Il est en place, répond Rasemine. Il ne se mordra pas la langue.

\- Bien, alors allons-y. Un. Deux. TROIS!

Gueulfor abat la lame d'un geste sûr et rapide. Harold se met à hurler. Ses yeux sont ouverts mais voilés. Il bouge dans tous les sens mais ses amis et son père le tiennent fermement. Astrid se mord les lèvres et s'oblige à plonger son regard dans celui effaré de son fiancé. Le forgeron les a prévenus pour le débat, pas pour les hurlements. C'est tout aussi douloureux que de voir son corps endommagé et brûlé. Heureusement qu'il porte sa combinaison renforcée. Il aurait pu ne pas s'en sortir vivant autrement. Et encore, il n'est pas sortit d'affaire. Un nouveau hurlement retentit alors que la lame s'abat une fois de plus. Stoïck jette un coup d’œil aux jeunes et voit qu'ils ont tous détournés le regard. Il ne s'attarde pas sur les larmes qu'il voit briller dans leurs yeux. Par les dieux, lui-même sent quelque chose d'humide et de chaud couler le long de ses joues et se perdre dans sa barbe. Le chef reporte son regard sur son ami qui abat la lame une dernière fois. Le morceau de chair, d'os et de nerfs qui était à peine une heure auparavant le pied gauche de son fils, ainsi qu'une partie de sa jambe, est jeté dans le feu. Une odeur nauséabonde s'élève aussitôt. Mais ce n'est rien à côté de celle engendrée par la lame chauffée à blanc que Rustik a tendu à Gueulfor et que le forgeron applique à présent sur le moignon de jambe. L'odeur de chair brûlée est horrible. L'air devient presque irrespirable. Dès que la lame est retirée, le guérisseur se met au travail, cousant la peau afin de former un moignon de forme correcte. Harold ne se débat plus. Sa poitrine se soulève et retombe lourdement mais c'est tout. Plus de cris non plus. Peu à peu, ses amis le lâchent et se reculent. Seule Astrid reste près de lui. Penchée sur son visage, elle murmure doucement alors qu'il a déjà glissé de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Elle ne le lâche que quand le guérisseur lui demande de s'éloigner pour qu'il puisse examiner sa tête. Une coupure à l'arrière, dissimulée par les cheveux poissés de sang, est nettoyée puis bandée. Une côté, brisée, est remise en place puis coincée à l'aide d'une bande bien serrée. Les nombreuses brûlures sont nettoyées puis un onguent est appliqué avant que d'autres bandes soient placées au-dessus. Les coupures, bien que petites, sont nombreuses. Le guérisseur demande à ce que chacune soit lavée et pansée pour éviter que l'infection ne s'installe. Dans son état de faiblesse actuel, Harold n'y survivrait pas. Quand tous les soins sont terminés, le jeune viking, seulement en pantalons, est bandé de la tête aux pieds, enfin, au pied et au moignon. Ce dernier est est enveloppé dans plusieurs linges propres pour garder la blessure la plus sèche possible. L'île étant très humide, ce n'est pas une tâche facile.

Durant les soins, Rustik, Varek et les jumeaux sont partis avec quelques vikings pour ramener les drakkars de ce côté de l'île. Les dragons tirent les bateaux et ils ne sont pas bien longs à arriver, maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus à se soucier d'être silencieux ou de passer trop près. Gueulfor s'est également éloignée et, avec l'aide de Stoïck, a construit une civière sur laquelle est installé Harold. Le jeune viking, toujours entre les griffes de l'inconscience, est transporté au drakkar le plus proche. Krokmou le suit en boitillant, sa patte arrière gauche ayant une profonde coupure. Il est trop épuisé pour se propulser avec ses ailes et se contente donc de marcher. Astrid insiste également pour rester auprès d'Harold. Tempête, suivant Astrid, est donc désignée pour être l'un des dragons qui tirent le bateau. Le second est Crochefer. Rustik se charge de diriger les deux dragons depuis le dos de son cauchemar pour qu'Astrid n'ait pas à quitter Harold. Rasemine demande à rentrer lui aussi avec son ami mais sa requête est refusée.

\- Pourquoi? Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, alors pourquoi je dois rester et rentrer avec les autres?

\- Parce que Harold n'est pas en état de mener la Garde, ce devoir t'incombe donc, répond Varek. J'ai étudié vos règles, je les connais par cœur. Si le dirigeant en titre se trouve dans l'incapacité d'assurer ses fonctions, c'est le Second qui prend le commandement. Tu es le Second, alors tu dois t'occuper de ceux qui restent. Et la Garde ayant acceptée d'aider Berk, vous êtes sensés nous aider à récupérer ce qui reste des catapultes avant de rentrer.

\- Nous étions seulement d'accord pour aider à battre la reine, pas faire du nettoyage! Et ce travail va prendre des heures!

\- Vous n'avez aucun contrat. La seule demande ayant été faite est que vous aidiez Berk dans un temps de grand besoin. Certes la reine est morte, mais nous avons encore du travail à faire. Je suis désolé, Rasemine, tu dois rester. Et puis, même si tu vas avec Harold, tu ne pourras rien faire de plus.

\- Mais...

\- Varek a raison, dit Spitelout qui est en charge des vikings en l'absence de Stoïck. Arrête de te plaindre et donne-nous un coup de main. Plus vite on aura fini ici, plus vite on pourra rentrer.

Rasemine, furieux, se détourne et rassemble la Garde pour aider les berkiens. Pendant ce temps, le drakkar transportant Harold est partit. Rustik parvient à faire naviguer le bateau entre les colonnes de roches, bien que les dragons effectuent le plus gros du travail. Sur le pont, Krokmou est allongé près d'Harold, Astrid appuyée contre une de ses pattes. La jeune viking ne détourne pas les yeux de son fiancé. Elle a un seau d'eau de mer près d'elle ainsi qu'un linge pour essuyer la transpiration d'Harold. La fièvre n'est pas tombée et augmente de plus en plus. Stoïck est à la barre, manœuvrant le gouvernail et jetant des coups d’œil fréquents à son fils. Gueulfor est appuyé au mât, surveillant son apprenti avec une grande attention. Le voyage vers Berk est plus rapide qu'à l'aller. Le drakkar est bien plus léger et les dragons possèdent une bonne motivation. Ils sentent l'angoisse qui étreint leurs dresseurs et amis et comprennent qu'Harold a besoin d'être dans un lieu stable le plus vite possible.

La nuit est déjà tombée quand ils arrivent enfin sur l'île. En entrant dans le port, Rustik fait rugir Crochefer afin d'attirer l'attention des villageois n'ayant pas participé au combat. Les vikings arrivent rapidement, portant des torches. La planche est jetée sur le ponton alors que le drakkar n'est pas encore amarré. Stoïck saute du bateau puis se tourne pour empoigner la civière que Gueulfor et Astrid portent. Quand le chef a une bonne prise, Astrid lâche et saute à son tour sur le ponton pour attraper l'autre bout de la civière. Durant la manœuvre, le silence s'est installé dans la petite foule rassemblée. Gothi, étant à l'avant, ouvre des yeux épouvantés en voyant l'état d'Harold et ouvre un chemin dans la foule à coups de bâtons. Elle envoie également un viking allumer la cheminée dans la maison de Stoïck pour la réchauffer. Le chef et Astrid ne perdent pas de temps en explications et courent vers la maison sur la colline. Bien que le pente soit assez accentuée, ils ne ralentissent pas et arrivent alors que la cheminée vient tout juste d'être allumée. La civière est posée sur la table. Il n'y a aucun moyen de monter Harold à l'étage, le passage est trop étroit pour la civière. De plus, sa chambre étant juste sous le toit, la température est bien trop basse. Stoïck résout le dilemme en montant pour récupérer le lit. Il l'installe devant la cheminée et, avec l'aide d'Astrid, y allonge Harold. Le chef s'aperçoit avec un pincement au cœur que le lit n'est pas assez long. Son fils ne lui en a pas fait part, il devait mal dormir. Il est trop tard à présent pour y remédier, ça devra attendre au lendemain. Krokmou, qui a suivit sans que personne s'en aperçoive, se couche près du lit pour rester le plus près possible de son ami. Astrid saisit une chaise pour s'asseoir près de la tête d'Harold et continuer à éponger la sueur.

Gothi arrive assez vite, suivie par Gueulfor. L’Ancienne se dirige immédiatement vers Harold pour inspecter ses blessures. Avec l'aide d'Astrid, elle enlève les bandages souillés pour les remplacer par des propres et applique de nouveaux onguents sur les brûlures. Elle se tourne ensuite vers Stoïck et exige de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Le chef résume en peu de mots le combat, ne s'attardant pas sur les détails et passant presque directement au face à face entre Harold et la reine. Gothi écoute avec attention tout en continuant à surveiller Harold. Quand Stoïck a terminé, elle se met à écrire au sol. Gueulfor approche et interprète.

\- Elle dit qu'il a eu de la chance d'en sortir vivant. Son armure et Krokmou l'ont bien aidé cependant. Nous allons devoir surveiller la jambe de très près pour les risques d'infection. Mais c'est la blessure à la tête qui l'inquiète le plus.

\- Pourquoi? demande Stoïck.

\- Elle dit, répond Gueulfor en lisant, que dans son état, un simple petit coup à la tête pourrait être mortel. Mais là, c'est plus grave. La blessure a saignée et le crâne est légèrement enfoncé. Il faudra du temps pour que tout revienne en place et guérisse comme il faut. De plus, il a déjà souffert d'un traumatisme à la tête. Et ça l'avait laissé amnésique. Alors on peut s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi quand il se réveillera.

\- Dans combien de temps? interroge Stoïck. Il est déjà inconscient depuis des heures.

Gothi réfléchit quelques instants avant de recommencer à écrire.

\- Elle dit qu'elle n'en a aucune idée. Le corps a besoin de récupérer toute son énergie. Il y a des gens qui restent endormis longtemps. D'autres se réveillent rapidement. Certains ne rouvrent jamais les yeux. Eh oh, Gothi, on n'a pas demandé de mauvaises nouvelles.

L’Ancienne roule des yeux mais ne cogne pas le forgeron, trop occupée à écrire autre chose.

\- Que dit-elle? demande Astrid.

Stoïck et Gueulfor sursautent, ayant oublié que la jeune viking est présente. Le forgeron se reprend et lit.

\- Harold est fort, il se réveillera. Il n'est pas du genre à abandonner. Nous devons juste nous montrer patient et veiller sur lui le temps qu'il guérisse.

\- C'est vrai, affirme Astrid, il ne va pas nous laisser tomber. Et puis il doit absolument se réveiller pour participer au festin que nous organiserons en son honneur. Il a détruit un véritable monstre presque tout seul.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit Stoïck, mon fils est bien plus fort qu'il ne le laisse croire. Il se réveillera dans peu de temps, c'est certain. Et le festin est une bonne idée. Nous devons aussi inviter Movic pour célébrer cette victoire. Oh, mais je dois l'avertir d'abord.

\- Je pense que nous devrions attendre que Rasemine revienne, il pourra s'en charger, suggère Astrid. De plus, ça rassurera son père que ce soit lui qui écrit.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Bien, Gothi, merci pour ton aide. Astrid, tu devrais rentrer, tu dois être épuisée.

\- Non, je...

\- Petite, il ne va pas disparaître. Il n'est pas prêt à quitter ce lit avant un bon bout de temps, dit Gueulfor. Du moins, pas avant que je lui ai fait une nouvelle jambe. Tu ne l'aideras pas en te rendant malade. Va dormir et reviens demain.

Gothi hoche la tête et saisit Astrid par le coude avant de la mener dehors. La jeune viking jette un dernier regard à Harold avant que la porte ne se referme.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31**

_Froid. Ou chaud? Aucune idée. Un feu le dévore, court dans ses veines et se répand dans ses muscles. Par les dieux, même ses os brûlent! Mais quelque chose de froid passe sur sa peau, atténuant un peu la chaleur. Le pire est à sa jambe. Là, le froid ne peut rien faire. À la place, le froid s'installe sur son front. Ça fait du bien. En dehors de ces considérations climatiques internes, il peut également se rendre compte qu'il y a de la douleur, qui n'a rien à voir avec le feu. Sa jambe semble être la grande championne car la douleur se mélange au feu pour donner un résultat... intéressant. Difficile à décrire. Des mouvements le distraient. Des choses à la fois dures mais faisant preuve d'une grande douceur le saisissent. Il est soulevé, porté, posé, de nouveau porté, allongé, tourné. Et ces mouvements rendent la douleur plus vive. Une source de chaleur externe doit être toute proche car maintenant, le feu est aussi sur sa peau. Pas aussi intense, il ne provoque pas de douleur, sauf aux endroits où la chaleur se glisse entre les différentes couches de peau. Sur les mains, le visage. Quelque chose de doux et froid est de nouveau posé sur son front. Quand l'autre froid est-il partit? Celui-ci est mieux. Il reste plus longtemps, il est plus froid, ça ne bouge pas. En parlant de ça, la surface sur laquelle il est allongé ne bouge pas non plus. Pourtant, ça bougeait peu avant. Ou était-ce il y a longtemps? Oh, il fait de nouveau chaud. La chaleur monte depuis sa jambe et se répand dans tout son corps. Même le froid ne peut la garder au loin. Quelque chose de doux, légèrement chaud, se pose sur son front, descend sur sa joue, monte dans ses cheveux. C'est calmant, ça fait du bien. La tête est douloureuse. Pourquoi? Que se passe-t-il? Il ne comprend pas. Mais il ne cherche pas à comprendre. Fatigue. Il veut dormir, ne plus rien ressentir, ni douleur, ni chaud, ni froid. Ah, voilà l'obscurité. Oui, c'est bien. Tout est noir, il n'y a plus rien, rien, rien..._

Astrid est de nouveau dans la maison du chef dès le que soleil est levé. Elle y retrouve Gothi qui change les bandages d'Harold. L’Ancienne, en la voyant arriver, lui donne un seau et l'envoie chercher de la neige, ou de la glace si elle en trouve. Quand la jeune viking revient, Gothi trempe un linge propre dans le seau, le laisse imbiber puis le sort et commence à le passer sur la peau encore chaude du viking inconscient. Astrid saisit un autre linge et l'aide. Quand c'est terminé, Gothi prend un petit bloc de glace de dans le seau, l'enveloppe dans le linge et le pose sur le front d'Harold. Elle fait ensuite le tour du lit et s'approche de Krokmou pour inspecter sa patte. Bien que le dragon proteste, elle passe un onguent sur ses blessures et menace de le taper avec son bâton s'il se lèche. Krokmou comprend et laisse sortir un soupir malheureux avant de se réinstaller près du lit de son ami. L’Ancienne, satisfaite, signale à Astrid qu'elle doit rester avec Harold et continuer à essayer de faire baisser sa fièvre. La jeune viking hoche la tête, prend une chaise et trempe de nouveau le linge dans le seau pour essuyer la sueur sur le visage de son fiancé. Quand Gothi est partit, Astrid délaisse un instant le linge. Elle caresse le visage d'Harold du bout des doigts. D'abord son front, puis sa joue. Elle passe ensuite la main dans ses cheveux, faisant bien attention à ne pas déloger le bandage enserrant sa tête. Krokmou la regarde faire avec intérêt mais ne dit rien. Astrid reprend bien vite le linge et se remet au travail. À la mi-journée, Stoïck revient chez lui et est surprit de voir la jeune viking.

\- Astrid, que fais-tu là?

\- Je suis venue voir comment il allait. Gothi vérifiait ses blessures quand je suis arrivée. En partant, elle m'a dit de rester avec lui.

\- Je vois. Je suis soulagé de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec lui. Tu devrais aller au Grand Hall pour manger, je vais rester un moment. Tes parents sont rentrés.

\- Les villageois sont déjà de retour? s'étonne Astrid. Je n'ai rien entendu.

\- L'arrivée a été plutôt calme. Il n'y a pas de blessés ni de malades, alors il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer ou de se dépêcher. Le seul souci a été de retenir Rasemine, il voulait absolument venir voir Harold. Nous avons réussi à lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas une bonne idée pour l'instant.

\- Il ne va pas tarder à se montrer, il n'est pas du genre à accepter un refus.

\- Je sais, c'est pourquoi nous lui avons trouvé une occupation. Il rédige des messages pour son père et sa fiancée. Ça devrait le retenir toute la journée. J'ai spécifié beaucoup de choses à dire.

\- Mais demain, comment ferez-vous?

\- Demain, Gothi pourra lui faire comprendre qu'Harold a besoin de calme. Et puis, nous pourrons peut-être mettre en place un système de roulement pour que ce ne soit pas toujours la même personne qui le surveille.

\- Je peux m'en occuper toute seule, dit Astrid avec ferveur. Enfin, avec vous et les guérisseurs, je veux dire.

\- Non, ce ne sera pas bon pour toi de rester enfermée.

\- Mais...

\- Astrid, s'il-te-plaît. Tu as besoin de sortir et de bouger. Va rejoindre tes parents et tes amis au Grand Hall. Tu pourras revenir après ton repas, mais c'est juste pour aujourd'hui. Allez, va.

La jeune viking se mord les lèvres puis admet la défaite. Elle se penche sur Harold et l'embrasse sur une joue avant de sortir. Ses parents sont heureux de la revoir et lui demandent des nouvelles d'Harold. Presque tous les vikings lui posent la même question mais elle ne peut rien leur dire de plus par rapport à la veille. Son état ne s'est pas amélioré, même s'il ne s'est pas dégradé. Gueulfor est absent. Dès qu'elle a avalé son repas, Astrid file à la forge. Gueulfor est là, occupé à dessiner quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin.

\- Gueulfor?

\- Oh, Astrid! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, petite?

\- Tu n'étais pas au Grand Hall, ni chez Harold. Je me demandais ce que tu faisais.

\- J'essaie de penser à une prothèse qui pourrait convenir à ton fiancé. Le petit ne reste jamais en place, et avec son dragon, il a tendance à faire des choses un peu folles. Il lui faudra une prothèse spéciale, pas un bout de bois comme pour moi.

\- N'est-ce pas un peu tôt pour s'occuper de ça?

\- Non. Je dois élaborer une prothèse vraiment unique. Je ne suis pas comme Harold, je ne peux pas me mettre à faire quelque chose de complètement nouveau en quelques minutes. Il a un don pour ces choses-là. J'ai honte de le dire, mais il m'a dépassé depuis longtemps. Avant même qu'il ne disparaisse, il pouvait déjà faire des choses incroyables!

\- Il faudra combien de temps alors pour faire sa prothèse?

\- Aucune idée. Je dois penser à comment il faut qu'elle soit, quel matériau utiliser. Je pense que je vais utiliser du fer de gronckle, si Varek veut bien demander à son lézard de m'en fournir. Il me faut aussi les mesures, mais je ne peux pas les prendre pour l'instant.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Petite, une amputation n'est jamais une affaire facile. Nous avons coupé la partie impossible à sauver, certes, mais ça pourrait empirer.

\- Quoi?

\- Si nous ne pouvons pas empêcher l'infection de s'installer, il se peut que nous devions couper un peu plus pour l'arrêter. Et recommencer le travail de suture.

\- Mais, il n'y a pas d'infection, objecte Astrid. Et nous nettoyons sa blessure régulièrement.

\- Astrid. Il a plusieurs blessures. Pas toutes aussi graves, mais elles affaiblissent son corps. Il suffit d'un tout petit rien pour que l'infection commence. Il n'aura pas la force de lutter. Nous devons être très prudents. Quand tu va le voir, enlève la poussière de tes vêtements avant d'entrer. Et ne le touche pas sans avoir lavé tes mains au préalable.

\- Je... Je ne l'ai pas fait ce matin! s'exclame Astrid. Et si...

\- Ne commence pas à paniquer. Si l'infection doit s'installer, elle le fera, avec ou sans toutes ces précautions. Faire tout ça, c'est juste une manière de la repousser. Au moins, assez longtemps pour qu'Harold puisse la combattre tout seul et sans qu'on ait besoin de le raccourcir un peu plus. Tu devrais aller le rejoindre. J'ai déjà vu des gens dans cet état. Ils ne se rendent pas compte de ce qui se passe autour d'eux, mais ils peuvent percevoir la présence d'une personne qu'ils aiment. Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait t'avoir à ses côtés.

\- Gueulfor, quand se réveillera-t-il?

\- Aucune idée. Ça pourrait être demain, ou dans une semaine. Personne ne peut le dire.

\- Je vois. Merci.

Astrid sort de la forge et retourne à la maison du chef. Stoïck la fait entrer, fronçant un peu les sourcils, mais ne commente pas. La jeune viking se retrouve bientôt seule avec son fiancé inconscient et Krokmou. Elle reprend sa place près du lit et, après s'être lavée les mains, change le linge humide sur le front d'Harold. Quelques heures plus tard, Stoïck, Spitelout et son propre père arrivent. Ils portent un lit en bois ainsi qu'un nouveau matelas fait de plumes et non d'herbes sèches. Stoïck prend délicatement Harold dans ses bras tandis qu'Astrid, aidé par Krokmou, déplace l'ancien lit d'Harold. Le nouveau lit est installé et Harold y est allongé. La longueur permet à Harold de ne pas avoir les jambes pliées, ce qui est une nette amélioration. L'ancien lit est emporté à l'extérieur, sans doute pour être donné à quelqu'un d'autre. Le soir venu, Stoïck renvoie Astrid chez elle en lui disant de ne pas venir le lendemain avant la mi-journée. Rasemine prendra le tour du matin. Un peu dépitée, la jeune viking acquiesce et part.

Les roulements sont installés et tous les jeunes y participent, généralement par équipe de deux. Kognedur et Kranedur sont séparés et mis avec quelqu'un d'autre, pour éviter les accidents. Quand c'est au tour d'Astrid, elle assure toujours sa garde seule, refusant d'avoir quelqu'un avec elle. Une semaine passe sans qu'Harold ne se réveille. Ses brûlures commencent à s'effacer et les bleus qui parcourent son corps prennent une couleur jaunâtre, signe qu'ils guérissent. La fièvre reste stationnaire mais refuse de partir. Le moignon ne montre aucun signe d'infection, au grand soulagement de Gothi qui déclare alors qu'il n'y a plus aucun risque de ce côté-là.

La seconde semaine se passe à peu près de la même façon, sauf que les villageois commencent à murmurer qu'Harold ne se réveillera jamais. Certains se préparent même pour les funérailles. Durant toute cette semaine, Astrid est d'une humeur massacrante et ne laisse passer aucun commentaire. Elle soutient qu'Harold va se réveiller, il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Gueulfor a terminé ses schémas. Après l'accord de Gothi, il a prit les mesures pour la prothèse et s'est mis au travail. Varek, plus qu'heureux d'aider, lui amène Bouledogre pour produire du fer de gronckle. La prothèse, une fois terminée, en étonne plus d'un. Assez simple en apparence, elle présente un concept nouveau. Une sorte de système de suspension est installé pour que la marche ne soit pas raide. La prothèse aide à retranscrire le mouvement d'une jambe normale, bien qu'elle soit en fer et ne possède aucune souplesse. Comme il n'y a pas non plus de cheville, l'articulation pour la pédale ne peut se faire. Du coup, Gueulfor prend le reste de fer de gronckle, les schémas pour la selle et le harnais de Krokmou et en fabrique un nouveau modèle, adaptant la pédale à la prothèse. Quelques commentaires sont entendus sur le fait que le dragon et son dresseur ont tous les deux une prothèse, du même côté, et les empêchant de se déplacer de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit pour chacun. La marche pour Harold, le vol pour Krokmou. Astrid sourit en entendant cela, certaine qu'Harold appréciera cette étrange tournure du destin. Cependant, en fin de semaine, la jeune viking ne sourit plus. La fièvre s'élève brusquement et Harold, bien qu'inconscient, se débat faiblement. Il gémit souvent, comme s'il était en proie à une douleur intense. Sa blessure à la tête est guérit, tout comme ses brûlures et autres bleus. Ses côtes sont encore un peu sensibles mais en bien meilleur état que lors de son arrivée sur Berk. Sa jambe aussi montre des signes de progrès et il n'y aucune infection. De ce fait, personne ne peut expliquer le soudain pic de la fièvre. Ils en sont réduits à ramasser toute la neige qu'ils peuvent afin de garder la fièvre au minimum, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire.

Au début de la troisième semaine, la fièvre rage toujours. Astrid est épuisée. Elle a passé presque trois jours d'affilés auprès d'Harold, refusant de le quitter. Quand Stoïck rentre un soir pour la trouver endormie sur sa chaise, la tête sur le lit d'Harold, il la renvoie de force chez elle et lui interdit de revenir le lendemain. La jeune viking passe donc la journée suivante à tourner en rond et se ronger les ongles. Étrangement, c'est Kognedur qui la prend en charge. Elle l'emmène dans la forêt et les jeunes filles y passent l'après-midi. Elles sont emmitouflées dans des fourrures car l'hiver commence à s'installer, comme le prouvent les gelées matinales des jours précédents. Lorsque Kognedur et Astrid rentrent au village, la fiancée d'Harold est bien plus calme. Mais elle reprend son poste dès le lendemain, sans laisser qui que ce soit le lui interdire. La fièvre persiste encore deux jours avant de s'avouer vaincue. Quand le visage d'Harold perd sa couleur rouge et reprend une teinte plus claire, presque pâle comme c'est habituel chez lui, tout le monde pousse un grand soupir de soulagement. Astrid est la plus heureuse, car le jeune viking commence à bouger un peu quand il a quelqu'un près de lui. Gothi, venue l'examiner, estime que c'est encourageant et que cela annonce un réveil prochain. Le temps change un peu, les gelées matinales disparaissent presque et des journées ensoleillées accordent un peu de répit à l'île. Stoïck, décidant d'en profiter, rassemble tous les villageois pour faire quelques dernières pêches et chasses avant les grosses chutes de neige. Le village est donc très calme durant quelques jours. La troisième semaine est presque écoulée. Astrid est auprès d'Harold, comme souvent. Elle affûte sa hache quand elle entend un grognement. Regardant Krokmou, elle le voit tendu et le regard fixé sur Harold. Retournant brusquement la tête, Astrid pose sa hache sur la table et s'approche du lit. Un nouveau grognement est émit. Les yeux d'Harold s'ouvrent brièvement puis se referment. La jeune viking retient son souffle. Quand les yeux s'ouvrent de nouveau, elle se penche un peu plus en avant. Harold lève une main pour se masser le front puis regarde autour de lui. Il reste un moment fixé sur Krokmou, qui reste étrangement calme, puis se tourne vers Astrid. Cette dernière lui adresse un grand sourire. Harold tente de parler mais sa gorge est si sèche qu'il tousse. Astrid saisit un gobelet et l'aide à boire, le soulevant un peu. Quand il a tout avalé, il ouvre de nouveau la bouche et, fixant Astrid dans les yeux, parle.

\- Qui êtes-vous?


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32**

_Qui êtes-vous? Qui êtes-vous? Qui êtes-vous? Qui êtes-vous? Qui êtes-v..._

La question tourne et retourne dans la tête d'Astrid tandis que la jeune viking garde le regard fixé sur Harold. Ce dernier attend une réponse, les yeux pleins de confusion. Prenant une grande inspiration, Astrid rassemble son courage et parle.

\- Je m'appelle Astrid. Tu es Harold. Nous sommes... amis. Tu t'en souviens?

\- Amis?

\- Oui. Je... Nous nous entendons très bien. Tu as été blessé puis malade et je veille sur toi depuis quelques temps. D'autres personnes ont aussi veillées sur toi, bien entendu, mais je tenais à rester le plus souvent possible.

\- Parce que nous sommes amis?

\- Oui, répond Astrid avec un petit sourire triste. C'est ce que font les amis.

\- Oh. Dommage, dit Harold en se rallongeant.

\- Hein?

\- Eh bien, je pensais que tu voulais rester parce que nous sommes fiancés, mais si tu insistes pour que nous restions _amis_ , je pense que je n'ai pas le choix.

Les paroles d'Harold mettent un peu de temps à atteindre Astrid. Quand elle saisit ce qu'il a dit, elle est saisie d'une envie folle de prendre sa hache, comme le prouvent ses doigts qui se crispent de façon menaçante.

\- Tu... Tu...!

\- Oh, allez Astrid, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir. Combien de fois j'aurais l'occasion de faire une blague pareille?

\- IDIOT! IMBÉCILE! CRÉTIN!!!

\- Je pense que tu dois en avoir d'autres en réserves, non?

\- Tu veux vraiment que je continue? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête?! C'est quoi, ça?!

\- Hum, oui, ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée. Ta réaction est un peu trop bruyante, ça me fait mal à la tête.

Astrid est sur le point de répliquer quand elle voit l'expression de douleur d'Harold.

\- Tu as mal?

\- Oui.

\- Où ça?

\- Principalement la tête et ma jambe gauche. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je ne me souviens de rien après que la reine ait explosée.

\- Tu as été frappé par sa queue. De loin, nous avons vu que la prothèse était endommagée. Nous ne savons pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais en examinant les événements et l'état de la selle de Krokmou, Varek pense que la prothèse a complètement cessée de fonctionner quand vous tentiez d'échapper aux flammes. Vous avez percutés la queue et c'est à ce moment-là que tu as dû perdre connaissance. Nous avons vu Krokmou plonger dans les flammes pour te rattraper. Quand nous vous avons trouvés, tu étais inconscient, Krokmou te tenait dans ses pattes. Tu... Tu as été gravement blessé.

\- Hum, explique.

\- Tu as reçu un coup à l'arrière de la tête, là où elle n'est pas protégée par le casque. Tu avais une côté déplacée, Gothi nous a assurée qu'elle n'était pas cassée. Des brûlures, principalement sur les bras et les jambes. Quelques unes sur le visage aussi. Et des égratignures.

\- Et ma jambe? Une grosse brûlure? Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle me fait mal et pourquoi j'ai du mal à la bouger.

\- Non, répond doucement Astrid. Ta jambe... Harold, ta jambe a subit le pire des dégâts. Nous... Nous n'avons pas pu la sauver.

\- Quoi?

\- Je suis désolée, Harold. Gueulfor s'est assuré que ça ne te pose pas trop de problèmes, et je sais que ce ne sera pas pareil qu'avant, mais nous t'aiderons. Tu...

\- Astrid. Aide-moi à me relever.

\- Non! Tu n'es pas encore assez fort. La fièvre n'est tombée que depuis trois jours et tu as perdu beaucoup de poids durant ton coma. Déjà que tu n'étais pas très épais, là, c'est catastrophique.

\- Mon coma? Je suis resté endormi combien de temps? demande Harold en tentant de se redresser contre la tête du lit afin d'être assit.

\- Près de trois semaines.

\- Ah, ça explique pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né. Sérieusement, tu veux bien m'aider? Il faut que je vois ma jambe.

\- Non, Harold, ce n'est pas une bonne i...

\- J'ai compris que vous m'avez amputé, Astrid. Je ne peux rien sentir en-dessous du genou et je ne peux bouger ni ma cheville ni mes orteils. Vu ce que tu m'as raconté, j'ai de la chance d'être en vie, alors je ne vais pas pleurer sur une moitié de jambe. Même si le choc de la voir va certainement m’assommer. Mais j'ai besoin de voir ça, tu comprends?

\- Non.

\- Je ne parviendrais pas à accepter la réalité tant que je n'en aurais pas une confirmation visuelle, dit Harold d'une voix fatiguée. S'il-te-plaît, aide-moi. Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à me rendormir et je ne veux pas fermer les yeux avant d'avoir vu ce qui m'est arrivé.

\- Mais tu es si faible. Tu sais que tu as perdu ta jambe, tu pourrais attendre d'avoir repris des forces, non?

\- Non. C'est justement tant que je suis faible que je dois le faire. Vu que je ne pense pas pouvoir quitter mon lit avant un bon moment, j'aurais du temps pour réfléchir et pour accepter. Alors? Tu veux bien me donner un coup de main?

Astrid ne répond pas mais se lève et se penche sur Harold. Elle glisse ses mains dans son dos et sous ses bras pour l'aider à s'asseoir. Il grimace quand le mouvement exerce de la pression sur ses blessures mais ne se plaint pas. Une fois assit, il respire à grands coups pendant un petit moment avant de brusquement rejeter la couverture de fourrure et le drap. Astrid l'observe alors que son visage se fige dans une expression de choc et de douleur. Harold regarde fixement sa jambe à laquelle est accrochée une prothèse en métal en-dessous du genou. Il prend une nouvelle inspiration, profonde et lente, puis relâche son souffle. Se forçant à détourner le regard, il croise celui plein de sympathie d'Astrid.

\- Merci, dit Harold.

\- Pour quoi?

\- Pour me l'avoir dit. Tu n'as pas cherché à me le cacher.

\- Tu ne mérites pas que l'on te mente.

\- Je suis désolé pour ma blague de plus tôt. C'était nul. Je suis étonné que tu ne m’aie pas enfoncer ta hache dans le crâne.

\- Ta tête a été assez abîmée comme ça, dit Astrid en souriant légèrement, inutile d'en rajouter. Et puis, je n'ai pas passé trois semaines à essayer de te ramener à la santé pour te tuer juste après ton réveil.

\- Bon raisonnement.

\- Je sais.

\- Je crois que je vais dormir. Je suis fatigué. J'ai autant de force en moi que Krokmou en a après avoir reniflé de l'herbe à dragons.

Krokmou, entendant son prénom, se rapproche d'Harold. Il se retenait, comprenant que son ami avait besoin de parler avec Astrid. Mais il ne peut plus rester en retrait et se penche sur Harold pour lui donner de petits coups de tête et le lécher.

\- Krokmou, c'est dégoûtant! s'exclame Harold en riant doucement. Mais je suis content de te voir. Et merci à toi aussi. D'après Astrid, je suis en vie grâce à toi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Le dragon remue la queue, semblant très content, et lèche de nouveau son ami. Harold rigole encore puis se laisse glisser pour se rallonger. Astrid saisit le drap et la couverture et les ramène sur son fiancé. Harold ne tarde pas à prendre un air songeur, presque endormi.

\- Hé, Astrid?

\- Oui?

\- Tu restes ici?

\- Où voudrais-tu que j'aille? Je suis resté durant tout ton coma, je ne vais pas partir maintenant que tu es enfin réveillé.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Dors, tu en as besoin. Et ne t'inquiètes de rien, tout se passe bien au village. Mais ne fait plus de mauvaises blagues.

\- Promis.

Un moment passe et Harold ferme les yeux mais sa respiration indique qu'il ne dort pas encore.

\- Astrid?

\- Oui?

\- Celui qui a dormi pendant longtemps puis se réveille n'est pas sensé recevoir un baiser quand il ouvre les yeux?

\- Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites, répond Astrid en souriant. Tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure.

\- Je te promets de ne pas recommencer. Alors?

Pour toute réponse, Astrid se penche sur Harold et l'embrasse longuement. Quand elle se retire, Harold est endormi, un sourire éclairant son visage détendu. Astrid sourit et passe la main dans ses cheveux en désordre.

\- Normalement, c'est la fille qui se fait embrasser, pas l'inverse. Mais je veux bien faire une exception. Et je te promets un baiser à chaque fois que tu te réveilleras. Alors ne refais pas une sieste de trois semaines.

Krokmou, de l'autre côté du lit, regarde Astrid avec de grands yeux interrogateurs. La jeune viking rougit un peu.

\- Je te fais confiance pour ne répéter ça à personne, d'accord? Je te donnerais plein de poissons si tu tiens ta langue.

Krokmou hoche vigoureusement la tête et laisse pendre sa langue. Voyant qu'Astrid n'a aucun poisson avec elle actuellement, il se rallonge près du lit pour continuer sa veille silencieuse. Astrid se rassoit à son tour et reprend sa hache pour continuer à l'affûter. Les seuls bruits présents dans la maison sont celui de la pierre à aiguiser sur la lame, les craquements des bûches dans la cheminée et les respirations des trois occupants. Quand Astrid a fini d'affûter sa hache, elle la pose soigneusement sur la table et regarde Harold dormir, heureuse de savoir qu'il ne tardera pas à se réveiller de nouveau.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33**

Il ne faut guère de temps avant que la nouvelle ne fasse le tour de l'île. Et bien sûr, tout le monde se précipite à la maison du chef pour voir Harold. Mais Stoïck et Astrid ne laissent entrer que très peu de monde. Gothi, les guérisseurs, les amis d'Harold et Gueulfor. Les villageois doivent retourner à leurs affaires et attendre d'autres nouvelles. Ils sont impatients de voir Harold mais ce dernier n'est pas encore prêt à sortir. En effet, après son premier réveil, il développe une nouvelle fièvre, plus faible que la précédente mais l'empêchant quand même de quitter le lit. Gothi explique que la fièvre est causée par le fait que le corps d'Harold, à présent éveillé, essaie de se remettre en mouvement alors qu'il ne dispose pas de la force nécessaire. Astrid prend ses paroles avec grand sérieux et veille donc à ce que son fiancé reste allongé. Celui-ci se plaint, quand il ne dort pas, et tente de s'asseoir. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passent, les amis du jeune viking font également une petite découverte. Harold peut sembler parfaitement éveillé mais lorsqu'il s'endort et se réveille la fois suivante, il a du mal à se rappeler de son précédent éveil. Après quelques examens et questions, Gothi dit que c'est seulement passager, sans doute causé par le coup à la tête, et la fièvre. Astrid soupire de soulagement, contente de ne pas avoir à de nouveau tout rappeler à Harold. Elle n'a dit à personne la frayeur qu'il lui a causé lors de son premier éveil et ne se prive pas pour accabler son fiancé de reproches à chaque fois qu'ils sont seuls. Après quatre jours, la fièvre tombe enfin et Harold a la tête plus claire. Il peut rester éveillé plus longtemps et tenir de longues conversations. Il commence aussi à exercer ses membres pour retrouver un peu de muscle afin de pouvoir bouger au plus vite. La partie la plus dure concerne sa jambe gauche. Il s'assoit sur le rebord du lit et appuie la prothèse au sol, y transférant doucement son poids. Ces exercices sont durs et le laissent épuisé. Astrid est généralement près de lui, prête à le rattraper s'il bascule en avant. Finalement, après une semaine de rester enfermé à voir tout le monde se plier en quatre pour s'assurer qu'il ne manque de rien, Harold arrive au bout de sa patience.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? demande Astrid.

La jeune viking vient d'entrer dans la maison et voit Harold presque debout, appuyé sur Krokmou. Il a revêtu des habits chauds, posés précédemment près du lit.

\- Je sors.

\- Et avec la permission de qui? interroge Astrid en croisant les bras sans bouger de devant la porte.

\- La mienne. Krokmou est mon complice.

\- Oui, ça, j'ai remarqué. Et pourquoi tu veux sortir alors que tu ne peux même pas rester debout tout seul?

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Je peux toujours laisser la porte ouverte, ce sera pareil.

\- Oh, allez! J'en ai marre de rester à l'intérieur. Je passe tellement de temps à regarder le plafond que je peux le dessiner de mémoire, avec tous les nœuds du bois et les dimensions précises! Je vais mourir d'ennui si ça continue!

\- Je veux bien te croire mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante, désolée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je dois dire pour que tu me laisses sortir?!

\- Qu'as-tu prévu de faire en sortant?

\- Je voulais que Krokmou m'aide à faire le tour de la maison pour que je puisse m'allonger sur le banc de derrière. À cette heure-ci, il doit être en plein soleil.

\- Rien de plus?

\- Non. Je ne me sens pas encore assez en forme pour tenter de descendre de la colline.

\- Pourquoi tu ne passes pas par la porte de derrière? Ce serait plus court, non?

\- Oui, mais la porte n'est pas assez grande pour Krokmou et je n'arriverais pas au banc sans son aide.

\- Tu promets de ne rien faire de stupide?

\- Astrid, tu me connais, non?

\- Justement, c'est pour ça que je demande. Donc?

\- Astrid Hofferson, je jure sur ce qui m'est de plus cher en ce monde que je vais simplement faire le tour de la maison pour aller m'allonger au soleil sur le banc de derrière. C'est suffisant ou tu veux la promesse par écrit, aussi?

\- Non, ça ira. Je vais t'aider.

\- Krokmou m'aide déjà.

\- Mais il ne peut pas ouvrir la porte tout en te soutenant. Fais attention en arrivant dehors, il y a de la neige partout et un peu de glace. Ce serait peut-être plus sûr que tu montes sur le dos de Krokmou, non?

\- Non, je dois m'habituer à cette prothèse.

Astrid secoue la tête mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle la referme après avoir récupéré une couverture près de la cheminée et rejoint Harold qui boitille vers l'arrière de la maison, appuyé sur son ami à écailles. Quand le jeune viking arrive au banc, il est à bout de souffle et se laisse plus tomber dessus qu'autre chose. Astrid s'assoit tout près, lui soulève la tête et la pose sur ses genoux tout en étendant la couverture sur lui. Harold soupire, se calant confortablement contre sa fiancée et appréciant l'air frais et le soleil. Krokmou se couche sur un côté après avoir dégagé la neige, profitant lui aussi des rayons de l'astre chaud.

\- Ça va? demande Astrid, un peu inquiète.

\- Si le Valhalla ressemble à ça, alors je veux y aller tout de suite.

\- Pas si vite, nous ne t'avons pas ramené à la santé pour que tu nous quittes.

\- Tu as raison. En plus, tu es ici, donc je vais rester. C'est bien mieux là où tu es.

\- J'apprécie le compliment.

Un silence confortable s'installe. Les bruits du village sont étouffés et personne ne les dérange. Ils peuvent entendre quelques dragons voler non loin mais ne voient aucun reptile. Après quelques minutes de calme, Astrid penche la tête pour regarder Harold. Il a fermé les yeux mais ne dort pas.

\- Harold?

\- Hmm?

\- Je pensais à quelque chose depuis un moment. Tu te rappelles la conversation sur le poisson cru?

\- Hélas, oui.

\- Tu avais dit que tu m'en dirais plus, mais l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée. Tu veux bien me raconter maintenant?

\- Disons plutôt que j'évitais d'en parler, c'est un souvenir à te couper l'appétit.

\- Si tu ne...

\- Non, non, ça va. C'est dégoûtant mais rien de plus. Je t'ai déjà dit comment j'ai trouvé Krokmou au Gouffre des Corbeaux et près du lac, tu te souviens?

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien, quand je me suis aventuré dans le renfoncement pour la première fois, je me disais qu'il devait avoir faim. Donc j'avais pris un poisson avec moi. Tu connais l'histoire du bouclier entre les rochers et comment j'ai fini par donner le poisson moi-même, découvrant au passage les dents très particulières de Krokmou. Ce que je ne vous ai pas raconté, c'est qu'après avoir mangé le poisson, Krokmou s'est approché de moi pour renifler. Il voulait savoir si j'avais un autre poisson. Je lui ai dit que je n'en avais qu'un seul et, après m'avoir acculé contre un rocher, il s'est mis à régurgiter. Il a fait tomber la moitié arrière du poisson sur mes genoux. C'était répugnant. Du poisson, cru, avalé et recraché, couvert de bave de dragon. Au début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Puis, comme il me fixait tout en faisant signe vers le poisson, j'ai compris qu'il voulait que je le mange.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait?!

\- Malheureusement, si. J'ai mordu dans le poisson et ai fait une tête comme pour dire _C'est délicieux!_. Mais Krokmou n'est pas stupide, il m'a fait comprendre que je devais avaler. Alors je l'ai fait. La sensation de cette chose visqueuses, crue... Brrr, j'ai encore des frissons rien qu'en y pensant. J'ai failli vomir mais je me suis obligé à avaler. Ce n'est vraiment pas une expérience que je souhaite à quiconque.

\- Ow, je crois que je vais sauter le repas ce soir, dit Astrid en mettant une main devant sa bouche. C'est la chose la plus dégoûtante que je j'ai jamais entendu. Même quand j'ai appris que Kranedur collectionne ses ongles de pieds je n'ai pas été aussi horrifiée.

\- Je pense que l'habitude de Kranedur est plus dérangeante. Il n'y a aucune raison logique derrière cet acte. Alors que Krokmou a régurgité ce poisson pour le partager avec moi. Il avait faim, un seul poisson n'aurait pas pu le satisfaire et pourtant, il n'en a gardé qu'une moitié. C'était le premier signe du lien qui s'établissait entre nous. C'est vrai que c'est répugnant, mais ça a une grande signification pour nous.

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé quand tu nous as raconté comment vous êtes devenu amis?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. À ce moment-là, le village n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à accepter les dragons. Ils auraient eu peur de devoir faire pareil, je pense. Et puis, malgré le fait que c'était dégoûtant, ça reste un bon souvenir.

\- Il n'y a rien de bon là-dedans.

\- Si. Un viking a offert un poisson à un dragon et le dragon, en remerciement, et bien qu'il soit affamé, en a offert la moitié au viking. C'est un acte de confiance, même si à ce moment, nous ne nous en doutions pas vraiment.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas développé une affinité pour le poisson cru, parce qu'il est hors de question que je te voie en manger.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien fait comprendre à Krokmou que les vikings ont besoin de faire cuire leur poisson pour le manger. Ça ne l'empêche pas de m'en offrir une moitié de temps en temps, mais il ne s’offusque pas du refus.

\- Pourquoi il continue?

\- Un dragon nourrit son petit en régurgitant la nourriture. Certaines espèces le font aussi pour des membres de leur famille qui sont malades ou auxquels ils veulent montrer leur affection.

\- Donc, si Krokmou te donne du poisson cru et dégoulinant de salive, c'est pour te dire quoi?

\- Au début, c'était parce qu'il me trouvait trop maigre. Il l'a fait pendant un moment quand on était chez les Cueilleurs. Il s'est calmé quand j'ai commencé à grandir et prendre un peu de poids. Même si Monsieur me trouve toujours un peu trop maigre à son goût.

\- Il n'a pas tort, tu n'es pas très épais. Et tu as perdu beaucoup de poids durant ton coma.

\- Je sais, ça explique en partie pourquoi je me fatigue aussi vite.

\- Bon, et en dehors de ta santé, le poisson sert à quoi?

\- À me montrer que nous sommes amis, même plus, des frères.

\- Tu penses pareil?

\- Oui. Krokmou est mon premier véritable ami et il est toujours avec moi, quelle que soit la situation. Je sais que je peux compter sur lui et lui sur moi. Ça ne nous empêche pas d'avoir des désaccords ou de nous disputer, mais pour tout ce qui est important, nous sommes frères.

\- Chaque dresseur établit une telle relation avec son dragon?

\- Non, ça dépend du viking et du dragon aussi. Rares sont ceux qui parviennent à un tel niveau d'entente.

\- Tu penses que je pourrais y parvenir avec Tempête?

\- C'est à la portée de tout le monde, il faut juste savoir s'y prendre. C'est dur à expliquer. Mais je pense que tu t'en rapproches assez bien. J'ai vu comment Tempête se comporte avec toi, elle veille sur toi comme si tu étais de sa famille. Et tu tiens à elle, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui. Elle est incroyable. L'autre jour, pendant que nous volions, elle a vu un coquillage qui brillait sur la plage. Elle a plongé pour le ramasser et quand nous sommes revenus au village, elle me l'a donné. Elle est vraiment gentille, et très attentionnée. C'est ma meilleure amie. C'est différent d'avec Kogne, ça ne peut pas se comparer. Tu savais qu'elle passe près d'une heure chaque soir à nettoyer ses écailles? Et je ne te parle pas de ses pattes. Si ses griffes ne brillent pas, elle ne dort pas. Tous les vipères sont comme ça ou c'est juste Tempête?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Astrid baisse les yeux et s'aperçoit qu'Harold s'est endormi. Remontant un peu la couverture pour qu'il n'ait pas froid, elle se penche et l'embrasse sur le front tout en souriant.

\- Tu es terrible. Tu parles sans t'arrêter et dès qu'il s'agit d'écouter, tu t'endors. Je suis si ennuyeuse que ça?


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34**

Six semaines après avoir battu la reine, Harold peut enfin marcher à peu près correctement. Krokmou reste tout le temps à ses côtés pour le rattraper ou le soutenir mais le jeune viking se débrouille de mieux en mieux. Ses autres blessures sont totalement guéries et sa jambe ne lui cause que des douleurs passagères. Gueulfor le prend à part un jour pour lui dire à quoi s'attendre en tant qu'amputé. Ces douleurs, par exemple, ne disparaîtront jamais complètement. Dès qu'il peut sortir de chez lui sans avoir quelqu'un qui le surveille, Harold se rend à la forge et commence à modifier sa prothèse. Mais il s'aperçoit vite qu'il est plus simple d'en créer une toute nouvelle. Il demande donc à Varek s'il peut utiliser Bouledogre pour obtenir du fer de gronckle. Le jeune berkien accepte avec joie et demande à pouvoir le regarder travailler, curieux de savoir comment il va faire sa nouvelle prothèse. Après avoir étudié la selle et la nouvelle pédale, Harold se décide sur un nouveau système. Il forge plusieurs morceaux qui n'ont l'air de rien et les assemble lentement. Quand il a terminé, la prothèse provoque des exclamations enthousiastes de la part de Gueulfor. Le nouveau _membre_ est intégralement en fer, avec des leviers qui peuvent être bloqués. Un système de ressorts est installé dans la partie haute de la prothèse, où se trouve également le système de rotation pour passer de la prothèse de vol à celle de marche. Les deux sont très différentes, celle de vol s’accroche sur la pédale afin de permettre une meilleure manœuvrabilité tandis que celle de marche est un simple bout de fer, en apparence, travaillé pour avoir une adhérence maximum au sol, chose que ne peut offrir une prothèse en bois. Après avoir admiré la prothèse en long et en large, Gueulfor la rend à Harold pour qu'il puisse la mettre et s'y habituer. Il ne lui faut que quelques jours, avec de menus réglages, pour qu'elle lui convienne parfaitement. Finalement, au bout de près de six semaines, Krokmou peut s'envoler. La nouvelle selle créée par Gueulfor a bien le système de blocage pour lui permettre de voler seul mais le dragon a refusé de quitter le sol tant qu'Harold n'est pas sur son dos. Quand ils décollent enfin, les deux amis se sentent libres et entiers, malgré les membres artificiels. Ils restent dans les airs toute la journée, ne revenant au sol que quand Stoïck envoi Rasemine les chercher pour les obliger à rentrer. Harold et Krokmou rentrent à contrecœur mais se promettent de retourner voler dès le lendemain. Et c'est ce qu'ils font. Chaque matin, avant même que la moitié du village ne soit réveillée, ils sont dans les airs, profitant du calme environnant. Ils volent pendant des heures sans que personne ne les dérange. Ils font de même le soir, au moment où le soleil se couche. Stoïck les laisse faire, l'activité au village étant plutôt réduite à cause de l'hiver. Astrid se joint à eux de temps en temps mais ne reste guère longtemps. Contrairement à Harold, elle n'est pas habituée à voler par un temps aussi froid. Et avec le vent, les températures en altitude deviennent rapidement intenables, même si elle se couvre de fourrures.

Quand il n'est pas dans les airs, Harold s'entraîne à l'arène afin de récupérer sa souplesse et sa force, grandement diminuées à cause de ses blessures. Il retrouve très vite toutes ses capacités de combattant grâce à l'aide de Rasemine et des autres Cueilleurs, familiers de son mode d'entraînement. La prothèse le gêne pour quelques mouvements et pour garder sa vitesse, mais il arrive à surmonter, ou contourner, les obstacles. Stoïck et les membres du Conseil assistent souvent à ces séances d'entraînement, ainsi que les jeunes dresseurs de Berk. Tous avouent être impressionnés. Ils n'ont pas eu trop d'occasions de voir Harold combattre et il ne se retient pas lorsqu'il affronte ses amis Cueilleurs. Rasemine leur dit un jour que le jeune héritier berkien est l'un des meilleurs combattants qu'il ait jamais connu. Harold prouve la véracité de cette déclaration un peu plus tard, quand il affronte tous les Cueilleurs à la fois, armé seulement de ses épées. Il récolte quelques égratignures mais rien de menaçant. À la fin, il est le seul encore debout, les autres étant soit désarmés soit au sol, incapables de continuer. Rustik, qui jusqu'à présent se vantait de toujours pouvoir surpasser Harold au combat même après la démonstration sur l'île des Cueilleurs, accepte de reconnaître que son cousin est meilleur que lui. Il commence même à le rejoindre aux entraînements. Astrid, au départ surprise, ne tarde pas à suivre son exemple. Elle affronte souvent Harold, sans jamais gagner, et améliore un peu ses techniques de combat. Les autres jeunes, à l'exception de Varek, s'y mêlent également. L'entraînement prend alors une tournure plus organisée et Harold se retrouve vite à diriger les séances. Il ne s'en plaint pas, prenant plaisir à combattre ses amis dans une situation non menaçante. Ils prennent vite pour habitude de s'entraîner en début d'après-midi, quand le temps le permet, afin de profiter du peu de chaleur dont les dispense le soleil. Le soir, ils se retrouvent au Grand Hall pour manger et discuter ensemble. C'est ainsi que passent les premières semaines de l'hiver. Un soir, Rasemine arrive avec un livre et un morceau de charbon et les place devant Harold. Le jeune viking regarde son ami avec surprise.

\- Pourquoi as-tu sorti le registre?

\- Eh bien, pendant que tu dormais, j'ai pris la direction de l'entraînement des dresseurs et dragons. Ça ne servait plus trop à grand-chose, vu que la reine est morte et que nous n'avons même pas pu faire ce qui était prévu, mais je sais que tu n'aimes pas abandonner un travail en plein milieu. Donc j'ai continué et ils ont tous réussi. Maintenant que tu es de nouveau parmi nous, c'est à toi d'inscrire leurs noms dans le registre et de les accueillir officiellement dans la Garde Aérienne.

\- Tu m'en veux encore? Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé du cours de l'affrontement. J'aurais bien aimé piéger la reine dans sa montagne, la combattre en face à face ne m'a pas plu du tout. Quand vas-tu le comprendre?

\- Quand j'arriverais à accepter que tout ce travail a été pour rien et que nous n'avons même pas pu t'aider.

\- Rasemine, dit Harold d'un ton las, vous m'avez aidé. Sans vous, je serais mort.

\- Tu as failli mourir, dit Famir, tu es passé très près des portes de la mort. Et finalement, tu as remporté cette victoire tout seul. Enfin, avec Krokmou.

\- Par les dieux, pourquoi les vikings sont-ils de telles têtes de mules? se lamente Harold en laissant tomber sa tête sur le registre.

\- Tu vas devoir t'y faire Harold, sympathise Astrid. Nous nous sentons tous coupables de ne pas t'avoir été d'une grande aide. Je veux dire, toi et Krokmou avez combattus dès le début avec nous et pourtant, vous êtes les seuls à avoir tenus jusqu'à la fin. Je sais que tu dis que c'est parce que Krokmou est un furie nocturne, mais ce n'est pas tout. Quand nous nous sommes retirés, nous étions aussi épuisés que nos dragons, nous pouvions à peine tenir debout. Et toi, tu es resté fort. Tu as combattu sans jamais flancher et tu as gagné. Si nous avions pu durer un peu plus, peut-être que tu n'aurais pas perdu ta jambe.

\- Je suis content d'avoir perdu ma jambe si ça signifie que vous êtes tous sains et saufs, dit Harold. Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé la garder, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. Et puis, maintenant, je suis comme Krokmou. Nous sommes une paire d'estropiés. Pas vrai mon grand?

Le dragon pousse un grognement affirmatif en remuant sa queue pour bien montrer sa prothèse. Harold lui sourit avant de se tourner vers les autres.

\- Vous voyez? Nous sommes parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Des prothèses, toutes les deux du même côté. Et tous les deux aussi fous l'un que l'autre.

Encore une fois, Krokmou donne son accord.

\- Nous reparlerons de ça, promet Rasemine. En attendant, remplis le registre.

\- Comme si tu ne pouvais pas le faire, marmonne Harold.

\- Pardon?

\- Tu aurais pu le faire bien plus tôt, tu n'avais pas besoin de moi pour ça.

\- Et si, vu que tu es...

\- Le dirigeant suprême de la Garde, je sais, je sais. Mais tu n'aurais pas oublié un petit détail?

\- Lequel?

\- Si je les inscris dans le registre, ils appartiendront à la Garde Aérienne de la tribu des Cueilleurs. Pour créer une Garde sur Berk, il nous faut un autre registre.

\- Oh, mince.

Les jeunes se regardent, se sentant un peu bêtes d'avoir oublié cela. Varek s'avance timidement et présente un autre registre à Harold.

\- J'ai préparé ça quand Rasemine nous a prévenu de ce qu'il comptait faire. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui en parler avant.

\- Ah, voilà enfin quelqu'un qui sait se servir de sa cervelle! s'exclame Harold en prenant le registre. Bien, alors inaugurons ce nouveau registre. Pour commencer, il faut inscrire les... Oh, tu l'as déjà fait, parfait.

Harold, ayant ouvert le registre, constate que les buts et les règles de la Garde Aérienne sont déjà inscrits. Il les lit rapidement et les approuve en apposant sa signature en début d'ouvrage. Il se rend ensuite à la section où les noms des membres sont inscrits et prend le morceau de charbon.

\- Afin de ne pas provoquer de dispute, il a été décidé que les membres sont entrés dans le registre selon l'ordre alphabétiques. Chaque fois qu'une entrée est ajoutée, la date doit être inscrite. Comme ça, quand un nouveau membre est ajouté, il ne peut se plaindre d'être après les autres. Donc, pour aujourd'hui, nous commençons par Hofferson Astrid.

\- Non, dit la jeune viking. C'est d'abord Haddock Harold.

\- Mais...

\- Je sais que tu es déjà dans le registre des Cueilleurs, cependant, tu es dans la Garde de cette île à présent, et c'est toi qui nous mène. Ton nom doit apparaître aussi.

Les autres dresseurs berkiens hochent de la tête, approuvant les mots d'Astrid. Harold accepte et inscrit son nom, puis ceux de sa fiancée, Varek, Rustik et les jumeaux. À côté de chaque nom, le prénom et la race du dragon associé sont ajoutés. Les jeunes signent ensuite le registre.

\- Et voilà, conclut Harold. Vous êtes maintenant des membres officiels de la Gare Aérienne de Berk.

\- Vous nous tiendrez au courant si vous ajoutez des membres, d'accord? demande Rasemine.

\- Oui, et vous ferez de même, répond Harold. Et je pense que nous devrions créer un symbole pour nous reconnaître. Un symbole commun à toutes les Gardes, parce que je suis certain qu'il y en aura d'autres dans le futur. Et afin de nous différencier, nous ajouterons le blason de notre tribu sur le symbole, donc il faudra y laisser de la place pour l'insérer.

\- Tu as déjà une idée? demande Varek, enthousiasmé par la perspective.

\- Je pense. Que pensez-vous d'une silhouette de dragon dans un cercle? Le dragon serait dans la partie supérieure du cercle tandis que le blason de la tribu serait dans la partie inférieure.

\- C'est une bonne idée, approuve Rasemine. Mais quel dragon allons-nous choisir? Il faut une race que tout le monde accepte. Sinon, chacun voudra son propre dragon.

\- Pourquoi pas un furie nocturne? propose Astrid. Harold et Krokmou ont été les premiers à prouver qu'il est possible de nous entendre et de travailler ensemble. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, Harold est celui qui a créé la Garde, non?

\- C'est exact, dit Rasemine. Je suis d'accord pour que le dragon soit un furie nocturne. Qui est pour?

Tous les autres dresseurs lèvent la main, montrant tous qu'ils supportent l'idée. Harold arrache une page de son journal et commence à dessiner le symbole. Il fait un cercle avec un trait double et, à l'intérieur, dessine un furie nocturne. Il ajoute dessous le blason de Berk. Juste à côté, il reproduit le dessin, en ajoutant le blason des Cueilleurs cette fois, une feuille transpercée par une dague.

\- Le cercle sera blanc, explique Harold. Le dragon sera noir, bien sûr. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir ce que fera Krokmou si nous dessinons un furie nocturne d'une autre couleur. Et la couleur du blason de la tribu sera rouge, afin de créer un contraste. Je me chargerais d'intégrer les blasons sur les armures dès demain. Je ne pourrais pas les faire en couleur, mais ce n'est pas grave. Le symbole principal sera cousu ou directement tissé sur des vestes que porteront les membres de la Garde. Ou bien nous pouvons les faire en pendentif, vous en pensez quoi?

\- Je préfère sur les vêtements, dit Astrid, un pendentif peut gêner, surtout quand on porte l'armure.

Les autres donnent la même opinion et il est donc décidé d'inclure le symbole dans les vestes.

\- Une dernière chose, dit Rasemine en prenant le morceau de charbon des mains d'Harold. En tant que fondateur et dirigeant de toutes les Gardes, tu devras ajouter un signe distinctif à ton symbole. Que penses-tu de ça?

Harold se penche sur la feuille sur laquelle sont dessinés les symboles et voit que Rasemine a gribouillé une sorte de couronne.

\- Tu es sérieux? Ça ne peut pas être chose?

\- Non, il faut que ça montre du premier coup d’œil qui tu es.

\- Je veux bien, mais pas une couronne.

\- Tu proposes quoi, alors?

Harold réfléchit quelques instants avant de reprendre le morceau de charbon et de se pencher sur la feuille. Quand il a terminé, il repousse les dessins vers les autres pour qu'ils voient ce qu'il a ajouté. Autour du cercle entourant le furie nocturne et le blason de Berk, des rayons sont dessinés, représentant un soleil.

\- Pour moi, le cercle sera doré, tout comme le soleil, commente Harold. Krokmou et moi adorons le soleil. Nous volons toujours de façon à le voir se lever et se coucher.

\- Oui, ça te correspond bien, approuve Varek.

\- C'est décidé alors, ton symbole sera celui-ci. Nous l'ajouterons sur notre registre à notre retour, dit Rasemine.

\- En parlant de ça, vous rentrez quand? Movic va commencer à s'inquiéter, non?

\- Je lui ai envoyé un terreur-messager pendant que tu étais dans le coma, et un autre quand tu t'es réveillé. Il sait que nous allons rester jusqu'au printemps, c'est trop dangereux de faire un long vol avec le temps qui ne cesse de changer. J'espère qu'il les reçu, nous n'avons eu aucune réponse.

\- Alors nous allons devoir vous supporter encore au moins quatre mois? gémit Harold en cachant un sourire. Quelle horreur!

\- Parle pour toi. Au moins, tu as ta fiancée avec toi. En ce qui me concerne, je ne peux que me consoler en regardant le dessin que tu m'as fait d'elle. Mais ce n'est pas très satisfaisant. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien l'avoir près de moi pour qu'elle me dorlote comme le fait Astrid avec toi.

\- Je ne le dorlote pas, dit Astrid en rougissant. Je veille simplement à ce qu'il retrouve ses forces.

\- Bien sûr. Alors les cours de cuisine avec ta mère, c'est pour t'assurer qu'il mange correctement? Et quand tu restes près de lui, lorsqu'il dort, à lui caresser les cheveux, c'est pour quelle raison?

Astrid, complètement rouge, ne répond rien mais assène un coup de poing à Rasemine, qu'il évite de justesse.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35**

Harold passe les jours suivants cette discussion à graver le symbole de la Garde sur les armures de ses amis. Il doit également se refaire une nouvelle armure, l'ancienne ayant été endommagée lors du combat contre la reine. Comme pour la précédente, il se contente d'insérer des morceaux de fer entre les couches de cuir de ses habits. Cette fois, il grave des prières protectrices pour apaiser Astrid. Le jeune viking étudie également un nouveau modèle de bottes, ne souhaitant pas perdre son pied droit. Il finit par créer une botte semblant normale mais suivant le même système que ses vêtements : des plaques de fer entre le cuir et la fourrure. Il arrive également à faire en sorte que les plaques ne le gênent pas, les articulant pour améliorer le mouvement. N'ayant besoin que d'une seule botte, son travail est rapide. Astrid reste auprès de lui à chaque pas de la réalisation de l'armure et de la botte, vérifiant qu'il inscrit bien les prières.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ou quoi? finit par demander Harold, exaspéré.

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais tu as tendance à te laisser distraire, alors je m'assure que tu n'oublies rien.

\- Tu dis ça comme si je n'étais qu'un gamin qui voit un terreur et le suit sans penser à rien.

\- Non, tu n'es pas à ce niveau-là, le rassure la jeune viking. Mais tu ne peux nier qu'il suffit que quelque chose attire ton attention pour que tu négliges complètement ce que tu faisais quelques minutes auparavant.

\- C'est faux.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui. La preuve : même si tu es là avec moi, et que tu es une vraie distraction, je n'arrête pas mon travail.

\- Je suis une distraction? Comment dois-je le prendre?

\- C'est difficile de se concentrer quand j'ai simplement envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de ne plus te lâcher.

\- Oh, je suis vraiment désolée d'être une telle gêne, dit Astrid en souriant. J'ignorais que j'avais une telle influence.

\- Et encore, ce n'est que le sommet de l'iceberg, marmonne Harold.

Astrid, ayant entendu, sourit plus largement et s'approche de son fiancé. Elle arrive derrière lui et, après avoir vérifié qu'il ne tient aucun outil dangereux, glisse ses mains sur ses côtes avant de les remonter à son torse. Harold s'immobilise et s'éloigne un peu de l'espace de travail.

\- Tu sais que tu ne fais rien pour améliorer ma concentration? demande Harold.

\- Hmm-hmm, répond Astrid en se pressant contre le dos du jeune viking.

\- Et tu sais également que notre mariage n'est pas prévu avant plusieurs mois?

\- Oui.

\- Alors il serait sage de ne pas aller trop loin, nous devons suivre les coutumes.

\- Les coutumes n'interdisent pas de s'amuser un peu, tant qu'on reste dans les limites, réplique Astrid en soufflant dans l'oreille de son fiancé.

\- Ça va être vraiment dur de se retenir, là, tu sais?

\- Que se passe-t-il? Tu n'es pas capable de résister à la tentation?

\- Avec toi qui fais tout ton possible pour détourner mes pensées vers des zones dangereuses, je dois avouer que ma volonté s'effondre.

\- C'est la seule chose qui s'effondre? demande Astrid en ouvrant la tunique d'Harold.

\- Non, je pense que tu ne vas pas tarder à faire tomber mes vêtements. Ce qui n'est pas très correct, nous sommes en plein jour, dans un lieu où n'importe qui peut entrer à tout moment.

\- Et ça te dérange tant que ça?

\- Pas vraiment, répond Harold en se tournant pour embrasser Astrid.

Le baiser dure un bon moment et est suivit par d'autres. Les deux jeunes berkiens se pressent l'un contre l'autre, de plus en plus passionnés. Un bruit de ferraille et un juron de Gueulfor les ramène bien vite à la réalité. Ils se séparent et Harold referme sa tunique avant de se retourner vers son travail. Le forgeron entre alors qu'Astrid s'assoit sur le banc près de la fenêtre, la tête penchée sur sa hache.

\- Bonjour les jeunes! Je ne vous avais pas encore vu aujourd'hui, dit Gueulfor. Harold, est-ce que tu sais qui a laissé traîner des bouts de fer un peu partout derrière la forge? J'ai failli trébucher et me manger le mur.

\- Non, désolé, aucune idée, répond Harold.

\- Tu vas bien? demande le forgeron en s'avançant d'un air soucieux. Tu es tout rouge. Ce n'est pas encore de la fièvre, hein?

\- Non, il fait juste un peu chaud. Tu sais comment c'est, quand on travaille sur le fer de gronckle. La chaleur monte très vite.

Gueulfor est sur le point de dire quelque chose quand il voit Astrid se lever et se pencher pour récupérer la pierre à aiguiser qu'elle a laissé tomber. Ses cheveux tombent en avant et dégagent son visage, aussi rouge, si ce n'est plus, que celui d'Harold. Un éclair de compréhension passe dans les yeux du forgeron.

\- Oui, bien sûr, le fer de gronckle. C'est excellent pour faire monter la température. Et ça explique aussi pourquoi Astrid, qui est contre la fenêtre à prendre l'air frais, est aussi rouge que toi. Rien à voir, j'imagine, avec les vêtements légèrement froissés ou les cheveux en désordre. Après tout, nous sommes dans une forge, ouverte. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver? Si....

\- Gueulfor, c'est bon, on a comprit, interrompt Harold. Nous... Je te promets que nous n'avons rien fait de répréhensible.

\- Je le sais, vous êtes tous les deux trop honorables pour passer outre aux traditions. Mais si vous voulez... Comment dire ça? Hmm, si vous voulez faire plus ample connaissance, je vous conseille de le faire dans un endroit fermé. Ou isolé. Simple suggestion.

\- Nous nous limitons à des choses inoffensives, dit Harold, pas besoin de nous faire la leçon.

\- Mais je ne vous fais pas la leçon! s'écrit Gueulfor. Si tu veux savoir, petit, tes parents été bien plus impatients que toi et Astrid. Ils ont faillis consommer leur mariage avant même la cérémonie. Nous devions tout le temps les garder à l'oeil. Pas étonnant que tu sois né moins de neuf mois après le mariage, ils ne se sont pas retenus bien longtemps.

\- Comment ça, moins de neuf mois? demande Astrid. Les enfants qui naissent avant le terme ne survivent jamais.

\- Ah, mais notre Harold est un dur à cuire. Il est né près de trois semaines à l'avance. Il était vraiment tout petit, nous étions sûrs qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit. Mais il était toujours là le lendemain, et les jours suivants. Nous pensons que c'est parce qu'il est né trop tôt qu'il est aussi maigrichon.

\- Hé! Je ne suis pas...

\- Tais-toi Harold, coupe Astrid, je veux connaître la suite.

\- Mais...

\- Chut!

Pour bien se faire comprendre, Astrid saisit Harold par l'oreille, le fait se pencher et l'embrasse avant de le relâcher. Gueulfor rigole un peu, se retournant pour ne pas se faire entendre.

\- Alors? demande Astrid. D'autres anecdotes?

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir un peu. Ah oui! Quand il est né, il ne pleurait pas. Gothi était un peu surprise, et Valka complètement effrayée. Les bébés pleurent tous, mais Harold, il ne faisait pas un bruit. Il était si petit qu'il rentrait dans une seule main de Stoïck.

\- En même temps, quand tu vois ses mains, ça se comprend, commente Harold.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, approuve Gueulfor. Et il avait tellement peur de te tomber, il pensait qu'il allait te casser! Tu n'as pas fait un son avant au moins la fin de la deuxième semaine. Gothi pensait que comme tu étais né trop tôt, tes poumons n'étaient pas prêts et tu ne pouvais pas pleurer. Mais tu aurais dû voir tes parents quand tu as pleuré pour la première fois. Valka était folle de joie et Stoïck pleurait un peu. Mais allez pas lui répéter, hein? Il le nie à chaque fois qu'on en parle.

\- Comment était Harold tout petit? demande Astrid. Est-ce qu'il pleurait beaucoup? Il riait? Il...

\- Très bien, ça suffit, déclare Harold en reposant ce sur quoi il travaille. Gueulfor, merci pour tes souvenirs de MON enfance. On va partir maintenant.

\- Quoi? Non, dit Astrid, je veux...

\- Si tu veux savoir quelque chose, demande-le moi directement. Gueulfor a raconté si souvent ses souvenirs que je les connais par cœur. Viens.

\- Mais...

\- Tu ne voulais pas aller voler tant qu'il fait soleil? Nous ne savons pas combien de temps le beau temps se maintiendra, alors profitons-en.

\- D'accord, mais tu me raconteras tout.

\- Promis.

\- Amusez-vous bien, lance Gueulfor. Et soyez sages.

Ni Harold ni Astrid ne répondent, se dépêchant de sortir de la forge pour rejoindre leurs dragons qui attendent près de l'arène, avec d'autres dragons, profitant du soleil. Les deux jeunes berkiens s'envolent et passent une bonne partie de la journée dans les airs, appréciant la compagnie l'un de l'autre et des dragons. Ils rentrent juste avant le repas du soir, quand de lourds nuages noirs sont aperçus se dirigeant vers Berk. Dans le Grand Hall, ils retrouvent leurs amis et passent une bonne soirée. Avant qu'ils ne rentrent chez eux, Stoïck vient à leur table.

\- Bonsoir, les jeunes.

\- Bonsoir, répondent les dresseurs, curieux de savoir ce qui amène le chef à leur table.

\- J'ai discuté avec le Conseil aujourd'hui et nous avons pris quelques décisions. La Garde Aérienne a été approuvée, vous le savez déjà. Mais nous aimerions qu'un représentant de la Garde de la tribu des Cueilleurs vienne régulièrement nous rendre visite pour faire le point. Ou un des nôtres peut aller chez vous, peu importe.

\- Dans ce cas, on peut faire des roulements, propose Harold. Une fois l'un, une fois l'autre.

\- Oui, dit Rasemine, ça consoliderait aussi les liens entre nos deux tribus.

\- Et quand il y aura des Gardes dans d'autres tribus, enchaîne Harold, nous pourrons mettre en place des réunions à plus grande échelle. Nous pourrions utiliser une île actuellement déserte comme point de rencontre.

\- Ne nous emballons pas, dit Stoïck. Pour l'instant, il n'y a que deux tribus, allons-y pas à pas. C'est d'accord pour le roulement, nous le mettrons en place quand vous repartirez chez vous.

\- Autre chose? demande Harold. Tu as parlé de plusieurs décisions.

\- Oui. Tu nous as fait part des groupes d'explorations qui sont montés sur l'île des Cueilleurs. Nous aimerions faire de même sur Berk, c'est possible?

\- Oui. Quand l'hiver sera terminé, nous pourrons partir explorer les îles alentours et même plus loin.

\- Parfait. Une dernière chose pour ce soir : nous n'avons pas eu le temps de créer des étables pour les dragons. Actuellement, ils sont tous blottis dans l'arène, dans les maisons, le Grand Hall ou éparpillés dans la forêt. Puisque vous vous y connaissez bien dans ce sujet et que vous semblez vous ennuyer ces jours-ci, le Conseil vous charge de trouver un emplacement pour les étables et de dresser des plans. Et aussi de trouver un moyen de préserver le village. Les dragons sont peut-être nos alliés à présent, mais ils n'en restent pas moins des lézards géants. Il y en a encore un qui s'est fait les griffes sur les portes du Grand Hall. Elles ne vont pas résister longtemps si ça continue. Vous avez compris?

\- Oui, dit Harold en répondant pour les autres en même temps.

\- Très bien. Alors vous pouvez rentrer. Mettez-vous au travail dès demain.

Stoïck laisse les jeunes partir. Harold raccompagne Astrid chez elle, comme il a prit l'habitude de le faire depuis qu'il peut de nouveau marcher.

\- Il semblerait que nous allons être occupés à partir de demain, dit Harold tout en marchant.

\- Oui. Nous n'aurons plus vraiment de temps pour nous deux.

\- C'est dommage, les choses commençaient à devenir passionnantes.

\- Tu m'en veux encore pour ce matin?

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, j'aimerais juste que tu sois plus prudente. Rasemine adore trouver des choses embarrassantes à nous envoyer au visage, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

\- Oh si, j'en ai fais les frais, dit Astrid avec hargne. C'est quoi son problème, d'ailleurs?

\- Sa fiancée lui manque. Il fait le gros dur, mais c'est un vrai nounours à l'intérieur. Et il adore embêter ses amis.

\- Comment tu as fait pour supporter ça pendant cinq ans?

\- Je l'ignore, c'est le plus facile. Ou alors, je lâche les dragons sur lui, c'est amusant.

\- Tu devras m'apprendre comment faire.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pour pouvoir te tenir en place la prochaine fois que j'aurais envie de te faire un gros câlin.

\- Ah, voilà une bonne raison pour ne pas te l'apprendre.

\- Tu te défiles?

\- Non. Mais je préfère être libre de mes mouvements.

\- Pour t'enfuir?

\- Non, pour faire des choses comme ça.

Harold saisit Astrid par le bras, la tire à lui et l'embrasse avec fougue. Astrid répond avec tout autant de passion et c'est uniquement la porte de sa maison qui s'ouvre qui les oblige à se séparer. La mère d'Astrid, sur le seuil de la maison, les regarde avec un petit sourire.

\- Ah, bonsoir, madame Hofferson, dit Harold. Bon, euh, je vais y aller. À demain Astrid!

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, Harold disparaît dans la nuit, Krokmou le suivant loyalement. Astrid se tourne vers sa mère et ouvre la bouche pour parler mais sa mère secoue la tête, toujours en souriant, et lui fait signe d'entrer.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36**

Les jours suivants, les jeunes dresseurs sont très occupés. Ils émettent plusieurs idées qu'ils recalent par la suite, aucune ne convenant pour des étables. Finalement, ce sont les vieilles caves sous le village qui sont choisies. Elle sont totalement vides et délaissées et possèdent plusieurs ouvertures sur les falaises, permettant ainsi aux dragons d'entrer et sortir comme ils le veulent. Le Conseil approuve leur choix et les villageois sont enthousiastes à l'idée de se mettre au travail, surtout qu'ils seront à l’abri du froid et de la neige. La première amélioration apportée aux caves consiste en des panneaux de bois qui obstruent les ouvertures, empêchant ainsi le vent d'entrer. Des torches sont installées un peu partout et des grands braseros sont allumés pour garder une chaleur constante. Les dragons, qui peuvent entrer quand les panneaux sont ouverts, sont d'une aide précieuse, en particulier les gronckles qui aident pour agrandir certaines caves. Les travaux durent près de deux mois mais le temps semble passer plus vite. Quand les étables sont enfin terminées, des portes de bois remplacent les panneaux. Ces portes ont des systèmes d'ouverture et de fermeture, accessibles à la fois aux dragons et aux vikings. À partir du moment où la dernière porte est installée, les dragons entrent dans les étables et rares sont ceux qui choisissent d'en ressortir. C'est ensuite au tour du village d'être amélioré. Des perchoirs sont érigés un peu partout et des systèmes incendies sont fixés au-dessus des maisons. Les travaux durent cette fois un mois. De ce fait, quand tous les nouveaux aménagements sont faits, l'hiver touche à sa fin. Un jour, un terreur-messager arrive pour Rasemine. Le jeune Cueilleur réceptionne et lit le message puis s'approche de Stoïck.

\- Chef Stoïck, un message de mon père vient d'arriver. Comme le temps commence à s'améliorer, il souhaite que je rentre. Je vais donc prendre congé. Mes compagnons et moi partons dans une semaine.

\- Je vois. Eh bien, Rasemine, ça a été un honneur de t'avoir à nos côtés durant ces derniers mois. Tu nous as été d'une grande aide pour la préparation puis dans le combat contre la reine. Et tu n'as pas hésité à nous aider aussi pour les affaires courantes du village. Il en est de même pour tes compagnons, vous nous manquerez. J'espère que nous nous reverrons vite.

\- Plus vite que vous ne le croyez. Mon mariage est prévu pour dans un mois, vous êtes invité. Et puis, je ne peux pas vraiment me marier sans mon témoin. Harold va donc devoir être présent.

\- Harold est ton témoin?

\- Oui, il a accepté quand la date du mariage a été fixée. Mon père était ravi de ce choix, il se disait que c'était un pas de plus pour l'adoption d'Harold dans notre famille. Bien entendu, ce n'est plus d'actualité, mais il reste quand même mon témoin.

\- Il sera présent, assure Stoïck, c'est un honneur de se voir confier une telle tâche, je suis certain qu'il attend cela avec impatience.

\- Qui attend quoi avec impatience? demande Harold en rejoignant son père et son ami.

\- Toi, répond Rasemine. Tu as bien sûr hâte d'être mon témoin, n'est-ce pas?

\- Ah, le mariage est pour bientôt, c'est vrai. Tu devrais rentrer, dans ce cas, non? Nous ne voudrions pas que la pauvre Sélina fasse tout le travail? Tu sais comment elle est, non?

\- Bien sûr que je sais comment elle est, je vais l'épouser, je te rappelle.

\- Et donc? Pourquoi es-tu encore là?

\- J'étais en train d'informer ton père quand tu es arrivé. Nous allons partir dans une semaine.

\- Pourquoi attendre? Vous pouvez partir plus tôt, non?

\- Tu as hâte de te débarrasser de nous ou quoi?

\- Non. C'est juste que je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à Astrid mais elle fouille le village pour te mettre la main dessus. Elle n'arrête pas de marmonner quelque chose à propos d'un _instant trop chaud_.

\- Oh, ça! dit Rasemine en riant. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas apprécié que je lui parle du petit moment que vous avez passé dans la forge il y a trois mois. Tu sais, quand vous avez fait monter la température au-delà de ce qui est normal dans une forge.

Harold ne dit rien pendant un moment. Tout d'un coup, il se jette sur Rasemine, une épée dans la main. La pointe de l'arme se trouve à quelques millimètres de la gorge du Cueilleur et le jeune berkien arbore un air sombre.

\- Je pense qu'il est de mon devoir d'aider ma fiancée dans sa quête de sang, dit Harold. Ça te dirait de faire un tour dehors?

\- Euh, et si je dis non?

\- Vraaaaiment désolé, ce n'est pas une option. Papa, tu m'excuseras mais Astrid et moi devons parler à Rasemine en privé. À plus tard.

Sans laisser à quiconque le temps de réagir, Harold frappe Rasemine dans les genoux puis l'empoigne par le col et le traîne à l'extérieur du Grand Hall. Stoïck et les autres berkiens présents dans la salle les regardent sortir avec incrédulité.

\- Euh, dis-moi Stoïck, dit Gueulfor, tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de laisser Rasemine entre les mains de ton fils et de sa fiancée alors qu'ils semblent avoir envie de dépecer tout ce qui bouge?

Les yeux de Stoïck s'ouvrent très grands et il se précipite au-dehors, suivi par Gueulfor et quelques membres du Conseil. Ils courent dans tout le village et, après que Varek les ai renseigné, vont vers la forêt. Ils s'arrêtent à le lisière, voyant Rasemine au sol, Harold et Astrid penchés sur lui. Harold a ses deux épées sorties et Astrid brandit sa hache.

\- Arrêtez! crie Stoïck en courant vers le trio. Harold! Astrid! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend?!

\- Rasemine a besoin d'apprendre qu'il y a certaines limites à ne pas franchir, répond Harold.

\- Oui, ou alors nous pouvons lui apprendre à ne plus parler du tout, ajoute Astrid, je suis certaine que sa fiancée n'y verra aucune objection.

\- Calmez-vous, tente de les apaiser Stoïck. Quoi qu'il ait dit, je suis certain que ça ne mérite pas ce que vous avez en tête.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas papa, le rassure Harold, ce que nous avons en tête est bien plus gentil que ce que nous avons dans les mains. Astrid, tu veux commencer?

\- Avec joie.

\- Non, c'est bon! crie Rasemine en se mettant à genoux. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça. Je vous promets de ne plus jamais mentionner ce moment. Et j’arrêterais de vous embarrasser. Je le jure devant les dieux!

\- Qu'en penses-tu Astrid? Tu crois qu'il a vraiment comprit?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, peut-être qu'il a besoin d'un peu plus de motivation pour bien tenir sa promesse.

\- Oui, nous devrions nous assurer que ça n'arrive plus.

\- Non! Non, non, non! Je ne ferais plus rien, vous n'aurez plus rien à craindre quand j'ouvrirais la bouche.

Astrid et Harold échangent un regard avant de s'écrouler de rire. Astrid tombe au sol tandis qu'Harold est obligé de se tenir à un arbre pour rester debout. Tout le monde les regarde avec surprise, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

\- Quelqu'un veut bien nous dire ce qui se passe ici? demande Gueulfor.

\- C'est... C'est parce que..., tente d'expliquer Harold. Il a tellement dit... Il....

\- C'est bon, on revient ce soir, je pense que vous serez calmés d'ici-là, dit le forgeron.

Rasemine se lève, toujours un peu secoué, et rejoint les berkiens qui s'éloignent, laissant Harold et Astrid essayer de reprendre leurs esprits. Quand ils sont seuls, leur rire se fait plus contrôlé, moins fort. Finalement, ils parviennent à se calmer. Astrid est allongée au sol et Harold est assis contre un arbre.

\- Oh, tu as vu leurs têtes? demande Astrid.

\- Hilarant, je crois que je n'avais rien vu d'aussi drôle depuis des années. Mais c'est la tête de Rasemine qui était la plus marrante. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir tellement je riais.

\- Moi aussi! Je n'arrivais presque plus à respirer!

\- Tu crois qu'il a vraiment comprit? demande Harold après un instant de silence.

\- Il a intérêt. S'il recommence, mes menaces ne resteront pas uniquement verbales.

\- Tu ne penses pas que nous sommes allés un peu trop loin?

\- Certainement pas, dit Astrid d'un ton tranchant, je commence à en avoir marre de ses commentaires. Il ne sait jamais quand s'arrêter et il ne fait pas attention à qui peut écouter. À force de parler, il va finir par nous causer des ennuis. Je veux dire, nous n'avons rien fait de mal, mais certains vikings sont très traditionnels et pourraient nous séparer avant le mariage.

\- C'est vrai. Mais tu sais que je pouvais le faire taire autrement, non? Je sais tout sur lui et Sélina, j'aurais pu répliquer à tout ce qu'il nous balançait.

\- Et où aurait été ma satisfaction là-dedans? Non, je voulais le voir trembler. Et je dois avouer que j'ai été très surprise de te voir sortir du Grand Hall en le traînant derrière-toi comme un vulgaire sac de toile. Il est quand même bien plus costaud et plus lourd que toi.

\- Tu devrais savoir maintenant qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, Astrid. Je suis bien plus fort que la plupart des gens ne le croient.

\- Et je suis impatiente de découvrir cette force.

\- Oh, vraiment? On peut arranger ça tout de suite, dit Harold en se levant.

Le jeune viking se rapproche d'Astrid et la prend dans ses bras avant qu'elle comprenne ce qui se passe. La jeune viking pousse un cri de surprise mais ne peut faire plus car Harold l'emmène dans la forêt. Astrid lui demande où il compte se rendre mais il ne répond pas et continue son chemin. Il ne s'arrête que quand ils arrivent devant une petite cascade. Un peu de fumée s'élève de l'eau, faisant fondre la neige autour. Harold reste sur place un instant, pour défaire sa prothèse. Équilibré sur un pied, il se courbe un peu et balance Astrid dans l'eau. Il la rejoint tout de suite après.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?! s'écrie Astrid en faisant surface. On va geler à mort!

\- Aucune chance, j'ai trouvé un système pour chauffer l'eau quand nous faisions les étables. Un tuyau est relié à un des braseros que les dragons gardent en permanence allumé. La chaleur est conduite jusqu'ici et maintient l'eau à une température très agréable.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'il n'y ait personne, dans ce cas?

\- J'ai peut-être oublié d'en informer les autres, répond Harold avec un sourire en coin.

\- Mais c'est qu'on est cachottier.

\- Dis-le tout de suite si tu n'aimes pas. Tu es libre de partir. Je vais rester encore un peu pour me détendre.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je comptais partir.

\- Parfait, alors nous pouvons enfin passer un moment ensemble sans que quelqu'un nous interrompe.

\- Tu sais que nous allons devoir rester sages?

\- Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que nous avons plongés tout habillés, répond Harold. Ce serait dangereux de barboter dévêtus.

\- Il nous faudra encore attendre un peu. Mais je te préviens, nous devons absolument revenir ici après notre mariage.

\- Quel dommage.

\- Quoi?

\- Je pensais que nous pourrions nous éclipser et venir durant la nuit, mais si tu insistes pour attendre.

\- Non! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

\- Ah, je me disais bien que tu changerais d'avis.

\- Je me demande parfois à quoi tu penses, dit Astrid.

\- À toi, tout le temps, avoue Harold.

\- Hum, voilà une bonne réponse, ça mérite une récompense.

Astrid nage vers Harold et l'embrasse.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37**

\- Tu veux bien me rappeler pourquoi je ne peux pas faire le voyage dans un drakkar?

\- Parce que ton arrivée sera plus spectaculaire comme ça! Et puis, si le chef de Berk arrive à dos de dragon, il n'y aura plus personne pour douter du fait que les dragons sont les bienvenus à Berk. Tu fais d'une pierre deux coups. Simple, non?

\- Eh, une minute! Je comprends pourquoi _lui_ doit arriver sur un lézard géant et cracheur de feu, mais pourquoi moi aussi?!

\- Juste pour mon amusement personnel.

\- HAROLD!!!

Le jeune viking rit joyeusement sans prêter attention aux injures prononcées par Gueulfor. Le forgeron est actuellement installé sur le dos d'un gronckle. Stoïck se trouve non loin, assis sur un vipère. Les deux dragons ne sont pas liés à des vikings mais ont acceptés de servir de montures pour le chef de Berk et son ami. Harold les regarde brièvement, pour s'assurer qu'ils restent bien en selle, avant de ramener son attention devant lui. Astrid amène Tempête près de lui, un grand sourire se dessinant sur le visage de la jeune viking.

\- Avoue, c'est aussi pour rigoler que tu as forcé ton père à monter sur un dragon, n'est-ce pas?

\- En partie oui, mais les raisons que je lui ai donné sont également valables. Même si je dois admettre que j'ai failli m'écrouler de rire quand le vipère a décollé ce matin. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand nous allons atterrir pour la nuit.

\- Moi aussi. J'ai entendu les jumeaux lancer des paris sur combien de temps Gueulfor va tenir avant de se mettre à hurler pour descendre. Rustik les a rejoint aussi, bien que son pari porte sur Stoïck.

\- Les pauvres, ils vont tous perdre.

\- Comment tu le sais?

\- Avant de partir, j'ai tout expliqué à mon père et Gueulfor, ils savent très bien que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous arrêter n'importe quand, sous peine de nous retrouver bloqués. Notre seul arrêt sera sur l'île de relais pour la nuit. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment ravis mais ils ont bien compris et ont juré qu'ils ne feraient pas les difficiles.

\- Heureusement que je n'ai pas parié alors.

\- Tu peux toujours le faire. Dis juste que tu veux parier sur leur résistance, qu'ils atteindront l'île relais sans problème.

\- Comme ça, j'empoche toutes les mises! Tu es vraiment mauvais quand tu t'y mets, j'adore! À tout à l'heure!

Astrid et Tempête s'éloignent, se dirigeant vers l'arrière du groupe où se trouvent Rustik et les jumeaux. Dès que la jeune viking est partie, Varek vient prendre sa place près d'Harold et Krokmou. Le furie nocturne vole à une vitesse modérée pour permettre aux autres de le suivre. Bouledogre peut donc voler à ses côtés sans se laisser distancer.

\- Astrid a raison, ce n'est pas très gentil de faire un pari alors que tu en connais l'issue, dit Varek.

\- Tu peux toujours aller parier, rétorque Harold.

\- Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Et puis ça apprendra à Rustik et aux jumeaux de ne pas se moquer des autres.

\- Exactement. S'ils ne font pas attention, ils vont rester à la traîne et nous devrons les attendre. Avec Astrid qui se joint aux paris, ils vont se calmer et suivre.

\- Tu pensais à ça quand tu as envoyé Astrid?

\- Oui. Et aussi à leurs têtes quand Astrid réclamera ses mises ce soir.

\- Tu es un manipulateur, rigole doucement Varek. Berk sera entre de bonnes mains quand tu deviendras chef.

\- Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

\- Je n'en serais pas si certain si j'étais toi. J'ai entendu Stoïck et Gueulfor parler l'autre jour. Ton père pensait à se retirer et te confier le village.

\- Quoi?!

\- Tu dois voir les choses des son point de vue : tu es son héritier et tu as prouvé que tu es parfaitement capable de mener un village. Il commence à prendre de l'âge et son rôle de chef lui a demandé beaucoup de temps. Il veut certainement pouvoir se poser et se relaxer.

\- Et me mettre le village sur les épaules? Il avait huit ans de plus que moi quand il est devenu chef!

\- Seulement parce que ton grand-père ne l'estimait pas prêt à devenir chef, rappelle Varek, tu connais l'histoire. Ton père t'estime prêt. C'est un honneur, Harold, tu devrais être fier.

\- Je pense que je lui en parlerais plus tard, quand nous serons de retour sur Berk, dit Harold.

\- Comme tu voudras. Sinon, je me demandais quelque chose. Pourquoi devons-nous aller sur l'île des Cueilleurs près de deux semaines avant le mariage? Nos drakkars n'arriveront pas avant plusieurs jours, nous aurions pu venir plus tard.

\- Rasemine a insisté pour que je sois présent plus tôt. En tant que son témoin, je dois être présent pour les répétitions. Comme si un mariage avait besoin d'une répétition.

\- D'accord, mais pourquoi nous sommes là? Tu aurais pu y aller seul.

\- Astrid et mon père refusaient de me laisser partir seul. Ils ont cette stupide croyance que je vais encore être prit dans un orage et atterrir sur une plage quelconque.

\- Ce n'est pas très logique. C'est arrivé une fois, ça ne va pas se reproduire à chaque fois que tu te retrouves seul avec Krokmou.

\- Va leur expliquer ça, grogne Harold. Ils vont finir par me rendre fou.

\- N'y pense pas, alors, c'est la meilleure solution. Parle-moi plutôt des traditions chez les Cueilleurs. La cérémonie du mariage est-elle la même que sur Berk?

\- Essentiellement, oui. Il y a juste quelques différences.

\- Lesquelles?

\- Eh bien, les mariés doivent passer la semaine précédant le mariage complètement séparés. Ils ne doivent pas se voir, ni même s'entendre. Les témoins sont sensés rester avec le marié ou la mariée, suivant de qui ils sont le témoin. Nous ne passons pas la semaine coupés du monde, comme les mariés, mais nous devons rester avec eux le plus souvent possible. En dehors de leur famille, les mariés ne peuvent voir personne d'autre que les témoins.

\- Astrid ne va pas aimer ça.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je refuse de lui dire tant que nous sommes dans les airs.

\- Tu aurais pu lui dire avant le départ.

\- Non, elle aurait trouvé un moyen de m'empêcher de partir. Au moins, une fois que nous serons arrivés, elle ne pourra plus rien faire.

\- C'est pas faux. Autre chose?

\- Lorsque la cérémonie est terminée, les mariés se rendent dans la maison de l'Ancien ou de l'Ancienne pour savoir ce que leur réserve l'avenir en tant que couple. Et après le festin, ils sont accompagnés à leur maison par les témoins. Pour finir, les mariés ne doivent pas sortir de chez eux durant les trois jours suivant le mariage.

\- Nous n'avons pas du tout ça sur Berk. C'est étrange comme les traditions vikings peuvent changer d'une tribu à l'autre.

\- Non, c'est parfaitement normal. Les tribus sont éloignées les unes des autres, il faut au minimum une semaine de voyage pour atteindre une île habitée quand on part de n'importe quelle tribu. Avec le climat et les tensions dues aux dragons, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'échanges. Du coup, chaque tribu vit dans son coin et développe ses propres coutumes.

\- Mais nous restons pourtant en contact, argumente Varek.

\- Oui. Cependant, ce n'est pas très régulier. Les chefs se réunissent tous les cinq ou six ans, ce n'est pas très précis. De plus, certains n'assistent pas aux rassemblements. Entre-temps, ils n'échangent que très peu. Des navires marchands passent des messages, mais c'est tout. La communication est plutôt restreinte.

\- J'ignorais que ça se passait ainsi.

\- Nous allons devoir changer ça. Prend l'exemple de notre tribu et de celle des Cueilleurs. Depuis que vous êtes venus pour refaire le plein des réserves et que vous m'avez trouvés, plusieurs messages ont été échangés, durant de très courtes périodes. Cela a été rendu possible grâce aux terreurs-messagers. Rasemine et les autres membres de la Garde sont venus à notre aide en peu de temps. Et regarde, nous sommes en route pour leur île et le voyage ne prendra pas plus de deux jours. Les échanges entre nos deux tribus sont plus soutenus depuis quelques mois qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été dans toutes les années précédentes. Et c'est grâce aux dragons. Ils rendent les durées de voyage plus courtes, de ce fait, nous pouvons nous absenter de notre île sans avoir à préparer tout un drakkar ou à gérer la gestion du village pendant notre absence. Les chefs vont pouvoir se rendre visite plus souvent, améliorer les relations et développer de nouveaux commerces. Notre monde est plus grand désormais, nous pouvons explorer au-delà des limites connues. Mais il est aussi plus petit car nous pouvons nous rendre chez une tribu alliée en juste quelques jours à la place de semaines de trajet par drakkar. C'est une nouvelle ère. Maintenant, le seul problème reste de présenter les dragons comme des amis aux autres tribus.

\- Eh bien, vous pourriez peut-être demander un rassemblement des chefs sur Berk ou l'île des Cueilleurs, propose Varek d'un air songeur. Là, vous pourriez leur expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec la reine et leur montrer que les dragons ne sont pas une menace.

\- Et en leur présentant des membres de deux tribus différentes qui sont capables d'entraîner des dragons, il sera plus facile de gagner leur confiance et de plaider notre cause, termine Harold. Varek, tu es brillant!

\- Pas vraiment, j'ai juste suivi ton train de pensée. Tu serais arrivé à la même conclusion tout seul.

\- Pas forcément. Ah, ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui pense correctement. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est usant de devoir réfléchir pour les autres.

\- Oh si, je connais le sentiment. Quand tu n'étais pas là, c'est moi qui devait servir de cerveau dans le groupe. Rustik et les jumeaux sont incapables de penser à plus d'une chose à la fois, et ils sont très lents. Astrid est d'une intelligence correcte, mais elle est plus obsédée par tout ce qui touche au combat que par la réflexion pure. Tu es l'esprit le plus brillant du village, personne ne peut dire le contraire. Et tu nous as cruellement manqué quand tu as disparu. C’est à ce moment que tout le monde s'est rendu compte que tu aidais beaucoup le village.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de faire une si grande différence, dit Harold en haussant les épaules. Tu es tout aussi intelligent que moi, les villageois le savent et te respectent pour ça.

\- Je ne possède pas la même forme d'intelligence que toi, contre Varek. Je suis plutôt doué quand il s'agit de lire et de retenir des informations, mais j'ai du mal à les mettre en pratique, ou alors je le fais de façon maladroite. Toi, tu as un esprit créatif. Tu absorbes le savoir comme une éponge, tu questionnes ce que tu sais et tu cherches des réponses plus loin. Tu peux aussi inventer des tas de choses et concocter des plans auxquels jamais personne n'aurait pensé. Tu possèdes une vraie forme d'intelligence. Tu as toujours été comme ça. Si le village ne te respectait pas auparavant, c'était à cause des préjugés et parce que tu ne savais pas t'affirmer. Je pense que vivre au loin pendant cinq ans, en compagnie d'étrangers et de dragons t'a rendu un peu plus... plus sûr de toi. Tu es confiant dans ce que tu fais et dis.

\- Euh, merci, dit Harold, un peu surpris.

\- Dis-donc Varek, ce n'est pas parce que je m'absente que tu peux t'accaparer mon fiancé.

\- Astrid! Je n'ai rien fais, je...

\- Calme-toi Varek, dit Harold, elle te taquine, c'est tout.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui, confirme Astrid en souriant. Vous parliez de quoi?

\- Je ne sais plus exactement, répond Harold. Nous avons passé pas mal de sujets.

\- Hum. Quand arrive-t-on? Les jumeaux se sont mis en tête de d'essayer d'attraper la queue de Crochefer en plein vol, ça va mal finir.

\- Génial, nous avions vraiment besoin de ça, maugrée Harold. La prochaine fois, les jumeaux voyagent sur le drakkar.

\- Bonne idée. Sinon, on arrive quand?

\- Dans de nombreuses heures. Trop nombreuses, je crois. Nous allons forcément tuer les jumeaux avant d'atterrir.

\- Ce ne sera pas une grande perte, dit Astrid. Comment est l'île? Et pourquoi l'appelles-tu l'île relais?

\- Parce que c'est la seule île entre Berk et les Cueilleurs. Elle est à égale distance des deux îles, donc c'est un excellent point de repos, ou de relais. Elle est assez petite et personne n'y vit, pas même les dragons. Il n'y a aucun relief, tout est plat. Juste une forêt qui occupe le centre de l'île. En gros, elle ne présente aucun intérêt, ce qui explique qu'elle n'ait attirée l'attention de personne. Et ça en fait l'endroit idéal pour se reposer durant la nuit. De plus, les eaux alentours regorgent de poissons, donc nos dragons n'auront aucun mal à se nourrir.

\- Comment tu la connais si bien? demande Varek. Je veux dire, tu n'as jamais fait le trajet entre l'île des Cueilleurs et Berk autrement qu'en drakkar, alors tu ne dois pas t'y être rendu très souvent?

\- Faux. Rasemine et moi avons trouvé l'île il y a trois ans. Depuis, nous l'utilisions comme lieu d'entraînement quand nous prenions de nouvelles recrues pour un petit séjour loin de l'île. Nous n'y restions que quelques jours à chaque fois, mais nous avons fait le voyage assez souvent.

\- Il y a combien de membres de la Garde? questionne Varek. Si vous vous y êtes rendu souvent, ça veut dire qu'il y a de nombreux membres.

\- Pas forcément, ils ne réussissent pas tous à passer les épreuves ou à suivre l'entraînement. Aujourd'hui, il y a dix-sept membres de la Garde, sans me compter. Quand je suis parti, il n'y avait aucun candidat, donc je pense que le nombre n'a pas changé.

\- Nous allons devoir nous bouger, dit Astrid, nous ne sommes que six sur Berk. Même si nous avons le meilleur.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas précipiter les choses, réprouve Harold. Les jeunes de la génération suivante ne sont pas encore assez âgés, et ils ne sont pas nombreux non plus.

\- Alors nous devrons nous assurer d'avoir plein de futurs berkiens, dit Astrid d'un air résolu. Nous ne pouvons garder un si bas nombre de dresseurs.

\- Nous n'avons aucun contrôle sur ces choses-là, Astrid.

\- Bien sûr que si. Et nous nous y mettrons tout de suite après notre mariage. C'est à nous d'assurer la prochaine génération, et j'ai bien l'intention d'y mettre tout mon cœur.

\- J'ai peur de demander mais que veux-tu dire par là? interroge Harold.

\- Rien d'inquiétant, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Juste une question cependant : tu aimes les familles nombreuses?


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38**

L'arrivée sur l'île des Cueilleurs est assez calme. Prévenus à l'avance, Movic et Rasemine attendent les berkiens sur l'aire d'atterrissage. Stoïck et Movic s'éloignent immédiatement pour discuter, entraînant Gueulfor avec eux. Harold et Krokmou disparaissent sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, laissant ses amis entre eux. Rustik et les jumeaux boudent dans un coin, énervés d'avoir perdu leurs paris. Astrid et Varek, pour leur part, rayonnent. Astrid parce qu'elle a empoché toutes les mises et Varek parce que l'humeur sombre des trois autres a fait que le reste du trajet s'est déroulé sans bavardages inutiles, et sans incidents. Rasemine conduit les berkiens aux étables où des espaces sont réservés pour leurs dragons. Quand Astrid demande à savoir où se trouve Harold, Rasemine lui répond qu'il est sûrement chez lui, près du lac.

\- Vraiment? Je croyais que quelqu'un d'autre occupait cette maison maintenant.

\- Non, c'est celle d'Harold. Personne ne peut s'y installer sans son autorisation. Quand il est partit avec vous, il en a confié la garde à mon père.

\- Je vois. Mais pourquoi y est-il retourné? Je veux dire, elle ne lui sert plus à rien maintenant, il a retrouvé sa véritable maison.

\- Peut-être, mais elle représente toute sa vie ici, ce n'est pas rien. Et puis, il reste encore toutes ses affaires dedans. Il veut certainement les récupérer.

\- Oh, je n'y avais pas pensé. Je vais aller l'aider alors. Et puis, durant tout notre séjour ici, il n'a jamais autorisé qui que ce soit à y entrer.

\- Oui, il est très privé. S'il ne veut pas que tu entres, n'insiste pas.

Astrid hoche la tête et sort des étables pour rejoindre la maison près du lac. Elle frappe à la porte et Harold ne tarde pas à venir lui ouvrir.

\- Astrid! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Tu es partit sans un mot, je venais voir si tout va bien?

\- Oui. Tu veux entrer?

\- J'aimerais bien.

\- Alors fais comme chez toi.

La jeune viking entre et observe l'intérieur. Le mobilier est assez simple, juste une table, quatre chaises, des armoires. Une cheminée occupe une partie du mur opposé au lac. Des escaliers mènent à un étage ouvert. Harold ferme la porte derrière Astrid puis va sous les escaliers où il fouille dans un coffre géant. Krokmou, installé sur une pierre plate près de la cheminée, regarde son ami s'agiter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demande Astrid.

\- Je trie toutes mes affaires pour voir ce que je vais emporter. Il y a certaines choses que j'aimerais ramener sur Berk, je n'ai pas pensé à les emporter l'autre fois.

\- Tu veux un coup de main?

\- Avec joie. Tu peux monter et attraper les sacs posés sur l'étagère à droite?

Astrid acquiesce puis monte à l'étage. Il s'agit d'un palier ouvert, avec une rambarde pour pouvoir s'appuyer tout en observant le rez-de-chaussée. Une cloison sépare le balcon de la chambre juste derrière. La chambre, comme le reste de la maison, est simple. Un lit, un coffre de rangement, une armoire, un bureau, une chaise et une autre pierre plate avec des marques de brûlures. Des étagères sont fixées sur le mur de cloison et les sacs demandés par Harold sont à cet endroit, parmi d'autres items. Astrid attrape les sacs et redescend pour trouver Harold près de la table sur laquelle il a entassé toutes sortes d'objets.

\- Merci, dit Harold en prenant l'un des sacs et en commençant à le remplir.

Astrid ne dit rien et remplit un autre sac. La table est très vite dégagée.

\- Tu veux bien m'accompagner à l'étage? Je dois encore récupérer quelques habits et d'autres objets.

\- Nous deux, seuls dans une chambre et personne d'autre dans la maison en dehors de Krokmou? Ce n'est pas un peu risqué? demande Astrid en suivant Harold.

\- Ha, ha, ha. Je commence à croire que tu ne penses qu'à ça.

\- Oh, pas tout le temps, je te rassure.

\- Eh bien, tu m'en vois soulagé. Bon, occupe-toi du bureau, je vide l'armoire.

\- Tu veux prendre quoi?

\- Les journaux rangés sur le côté droit et le matériel d'écriture. Tu peux laisser le reste.

\- Même ces étranges choses auxquelles je ne comprends rien?

\- Ce sont des maquettes de certaines idées qui m'ont traversées l'esprit, elle n'ont plus aucune utilité à présent. Je les jetterais au feu plus tard.

\- Pourquoi tu vides cette maison? D'après ce que Rasemine a dit, personne ne risque d'y venir sans ton autorisation.

\- Elle ne me sert plus à rien, autant la laisser à quelqu'un d'autre. Je pense l'offrir à Rasemine et Sélina pour leur mariage. Bien entendu, ils peuvent toujours vivre dans la maison de Movic, mais je sais que Rasemine aime bien s'éloigner de temps en temps. Cette maison est idéale. Pas dans le village mais pas trop loin non plus. Et le lac juste à côté est pratique aussi. J'en parlerais à Movic plus tard, c'est lui qui doit donner son accord pour le lieu où peuvent résider les jeunes mariés.

\- Sur Berk, les mariés sont sensés vivre dans la maison familiale de l'époux. Ou juste à côté quand il n'y a plus de place.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil ici, ils ont plus de liberté sur ce sujet. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il y a assez de place dans ma maison à Berk, tu devras juste apprendre à supporter les ronflements de mon père.

\- Si tu t'occupes bien de moi, je suis sûre que je dormirais très bien.

\- Astrid, tu pourrais éviter les sous-entendus tellement lourds qu'ils en deviennent des _sur-entendus_?

\- Ce mot n'existe pas.

\- Je sais, mais ça s'applique parfaitement à ce que tu fais.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, je ne te pensais pas si sensible.

\- Tu as fini avec le bureau? demande Harold, légèrement agacé.

\- Oui.

\- Bien, alors nous pouvons rejoindre les autres. Laisse le sac en bas, nous reviendrons le chercher plus tard.

Les deux jeunes berkiens quittent la maison, avec Krokmou qui les suit, et rejoignent leurs amis. Rasemine, pour une fois, n'embête pas Astrid. La présence de sa fiancée y est sûrement pour quelque chose, selon la jeune berkienne. La journée passe rapidement et le soir, au repas, Harold fait part de son idée à Movic concernant la maison. Le chef des Cueilleurs accepte avec joie et Rasemine et Sélina remercient leur ami, heureux d'avoir leur propre demeure, surtout que la maison d'Harold leur a toujours plu. Les jours s'enchaînent à toute vitesse. Le drakkar de Berk arrive quelques jours après les dresseurs et leurs dragons. La semaine juste avant le mariage débute enfin. Rasemine et Sélina sont séparés et Harold passe beaucoup de temps avec son ami, lui tenant compagnie et tentant de le rassurer alors que la date fatidique approche. Le jour du mariage, Rasemine est dans tous ses états. À tel point qu'Harold est obligé de demander à Chardon d’emporter Rasemine et de le lâcher dans la mer, d'assez haut. Après quelques bains forcés, le jeune Cueilleurs est plus calme et Harold peut enfin l'aider à revêtir ses habits de cérémonie. Il l'escorte ensuite jusqu'au Grand Hall où les jeunes époux peuvent se voir pour la première fois depuis leur séparation. La cérémonie se déroule sans encombre. Le temps, pas trop froid, reste stable, avec quelques rayons de soleil pour éclairer l'île et réchauffer l'air. Les différentes étapes de la cérémonie sont échelonnées tout au long de la journée et le festin à lieu le soir, au moment où le soleil touche l'horizon. Le repas est joyeux et très brillant. Des chants, des insultes et des histoires sont échangés jusqu'à ce que les jeunes mariés décident de se retire. Après quelques sifflements, Rasemine et Sélina peuvent enfin sortir du Grand Hall, leurs témoins les accompagnant jusqu'à leur nouvelle maison. Quand Harold revient au festin, il est accaparé par Astrid et les fiancés ne se quittent plus de la soirée.

Les berkiens restent chez les Cueilleurs une semaine de plus, prenant un peu de temps pour se détendre. Stoïck et Movic passent beaucoup de temps à discuter du traité entre leurs tribus. Ils ont l'intention de le modifier pour inclure les rapports avec les dragons et établir la Garde Aérienne plus officiellement. Ils parlent aussi d'une rencontre entre les différentes tribus. Rasemine et Harold prennent part à ces discussions, en tant qu'héritiers mais aussi en tant que dresseurs et membres de la Garde. Finalement, le jour du départ arrive. Le drakkar est déjà partit depuis trois jours et il est temps que le chef rentre à son tour. Les adieux se font à l'aire d'atterrissage, ou de décollage. Au moment de monter en selle, Harold se frappe la tête avec la main et se tourne vers Rasemine.

\- J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose d'important.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu sais que tu es invité à mon mariage avec Astrid, n'est-ce pas?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Parfait. Alors tu auras intérêt à te tenir correctement puisque tu seras mon témoin.

\- Qu-Quoi?! Tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant?!

\- Eh oh, tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix quand tu m'as annoncé que j'étais ton témoin. Alors tu peux bien faire ça, non? Ça ne te tuera pas.

\- J'ai des réserves à ce sujet, ta fiancée est aussi mauvaise qu'une dragonne protégeant ses œufs.

\- Mais non, c'est juste que tu ne sais pas t'y prendre avec elle.

\- Oui, mais ça, c'est ton travail, non?

\- Oh, j'ai l'impression que tu ne te souviens pas de la petite leçon que tu as reçu avant ton départ de Berk. Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire? Je suis certain qu'Astrid serait ravie de m'aider.

\- Non, non, non! Je m'en souviens parfaitement!

\- Bien. Alors, tu seras mon témoin?

\- Oui. Je ne peux pas refuser cela à mon meilleur ami.

\- Excellent! Alors on se revoit dans un mois pour la réunion de la Garde.

\- Attends! Il est quand ton mariage?

\- Dans six mois.

\- Ouf, j'ai le temps de me préparer alors.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu as à préparer, dit Harold, confus.

\- Je vais devoir réviser et apprendre vos coutumes, tu m'as dit que la cérémonie du mariage n'est pas la même chez toi. Et je vais devoir faire des efforts pour tenir ma grande bouche bien fermée.

\- Hum, je ne suis pas sûr que six mois suffiront pour ce dernier point.

\- Tu sais, parfois je pense que c'est toi qui as besoin d'une leçon.

\- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Il est vrai que j'énerve quelques personnes de temps en temps, mais je me débrouille toujours pour que la situation soit en ma faveur. Tu devrais essayer ça, tu verras, c'est très bon pour la santé. Au moins, tu ne retrouveras plus avec une épée sur la gorge.

\- Tu es un démon, tu le sais?

\- Certaines personnes me l'ont dit, mais elles n'ont aucun moyen de le prouver.

\- Hey, vous avez fini? demande Astrid en interrompant les deux amis. Nous attendons pour décoller.

\- À vos ordres, gente-dame, dit Harold en souriant. Je mettais juste les choses au point avec mon témoin. Et je lui donnais quelques conseils pour ne plus donner envie aux gens de son entourage de lui trancher la gorge.

\- Oh, Harold, c'est une tâche impossible.

\- Je sais, je veux juste qu'il survive au moins jusqu'à notre mariage. Après, ce ne sera plus mon problème.

\- Hé, je suis encore là, vous savez? questionne Rasemine.

\- Certes, mais tu n'es pas d'un grand intérêt, je préfère mon Harold.

\- Oh, vous êtes aussi collants que du miel, c'est écœurant, commente le jeune Cueilleur.

\- Tu veux dire comme tu l'étais avec Sélina quand vous n'étiez que fiancés? interroge innocemment Harold.

\- Nous n'étions pas comme ça!

\- Oh mais si. Astrid, tu veux que je te raconte quelques anecdotes sur Rasemine? Certaines sont hilarantes.

\- J'adorerais, ça rendra le trajet plus intéressant.

\- Eh bien, décollons. J'ai hâte de tout te dire.

\- Je suis toute ouïe.

Les jeunes berkiens font décoller leurs dragons, sans prêter la moindre attention aux protestations de Rasemine.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre de la fic, le suivant est un peu différent, voyez la note à la fin.

**Chapitre 39**

Le grand jour est arrivé, enfin. Harold se sent à la fois impatient, excité, nerveux, effrayé. Il passe par toutes les étapes de l'anxiété et Stoïck est obligé de le faire asseoir et boire du thé pratiquement brûlant mais très décontractant. Krokmou, inquiet pour son ami, ne cesse de lui tourner autour, s'enquérant de son état toutes les cinq minutes.

\- Allons, fils, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. J'y suis passé avant toi et je m'en suis très bien tiré.

\- Arrête de mentir, dit Harold, Gueulfor m'a raconté que le matin du mariage, tu t'es caché dans la cage du terreur terrible dans l'arène et que tu refusais d'en sortir. C'est grand-père qui a été obligé d'abattre la porte et de te traîner au Grand Hall par la peau du cou. À ce qu'il paraît, maman n'était pas très contente.

\- J'aurais dû dire à Gueulfor de se taire, maugrée Stoïck. Bon, d'accord, j'ai paniqué. Mais c'était stupide, il n'y a rien à craindre. Astrid ne t'en voudra pas si tu trébuches un peu, tout le monde sait que tu es maladroit de temps en temps. Ou que tu bégaies quand tu es nerveux. Et évite de te tordre les doigts, ça...

\- Oh par Odin, ça y est, je suis mort, se lamente Harold en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table avec un bruit sourd. Toi et Gueulfor avez dû suivre les mêmes cours pour essayer de rassurer les gens. Vous obtenez toujours l'effet inverse.

\- Ah, pardon.

\- Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas l'idée de faire un faux pas qui m'inquiète. C'est de ridiculiser Astrid. Elle attend ce jour avec tellement d'impatience qu'elle a failli me casser des côtes hier soir en m'enlaçant. Si je lui fais honte ou autre, elle ne me le pardonnera jamais.

\- Mais non. Elle sera trop concentrée sur le mariage, elle ne s'apercevra de rien d'autre.

\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire? demande Harold en relevant la tête. Réfléchis sérieusement avant de répondre.

\- Eh bien, oui, je le pense.

\- Dans ce cas, tu la connais encore moins que je le croyais. Astrid ne va rien laisser passer. Tout doit être absolument parfait. Elle n'accepte rien de moins que la perfection. Par les dieux, elle me rend fou parfois.

\- C'est juste parce que c'est une femme. Elles ont tendance à en faire des montagnes le jour de leur mariage.

\- Ne répète jamais ça devant elle, je te prie, je risquerais de me retrouver orphelin. Et non, Astrid exige la perfection dans tout ce qu'elle fait.

\- Arrête de te torturer! C'est un grand jour, pense à des choses plus joyeuses! La cérémonie est dans quelques heures, tu as encore un peu de temps pour te calmer.

\- Hum, c'est bon, je commence à me détendre un peu. Le thé et la discussion aident bien. J'arrive presque à être joyeux et à ne plus avoir envie de rendre le petit-déjeuner que je n'ai pas pris ce matin.

\- Parfait!

\- Salut cousin! hurle Rustik en entrant dans la maison sans s'annoncer. Alors, tu es prêt? Astrid est dans tous ses états, elle a dit qu'elle étripera le premier qui fait ou dit la moindre bêtise. Et elle n'arrête pas de demander si tu déjà au Grand Hall. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai dit que je t'y emmènerais une bonne heure à l'avance. Tu penses qu...

La chaise lancée par Harold empêche Rustik de terminer sa phrase. Kranedur et Varek, qui l'ont accompagné, sont obligés de retenir Harold qui semble bien décidé à se ruer sur Rustik et à le réduire en morceaux. Stoïck, toujours assit à la table, secoue la tête en soupirant avant de se lever pour préparer plus de thé.

Après avoir calmé Harold, ce qui demande quelques heures, et s'être assuré que Rustik ne souffre d'aucune blessure grave, les jeunes berkiens restent auprès du futur marié. Rustik et Kranedur reçoivent l'interdiction de s'approcher d'Harold tandis que Varek l'aide à revêtir la tenue de cérémonie. Cette dernier consiste en une tunique blanche surmontée d'une gilet noir sans manches. Les pantalons sont noirs et les bottes sont en cuir de yak. Pour l'occasion, Harold a adapté une botte à sa prothèse, afin de donner l'illusion qu'il a deux pieds en chair et en os. Pour compléter le tout, une cape en fourrure de loup gris est fixée sur les épaules et retenue par une broche portant le blason de Berk. Un fin bandeau en argent est posé sur la tête d'Harold, retenant ses cheveux en arrière. L'épée d'un de ses ancêtres est passée à la ceinture. Une fois complètement habillé, Harold se regarde et ne peut s'empêcher de gémir.

\- Qu'y a-t-il? demande Varek, un peu stressé.

\- J'ai l'air ridicule! Cette cape est trop grande, elle traîne au sol. Le bandeau donne l'impression que je suis un de ses fils de bonne famille qui ne se préoccupent que de leur apparence.

\- Euh, tu es un fils de bonne famille. Et la longueur de la cape est normale. Elle est sensée traîner afin d'essuyer tes pas pour signifier que tu ne feras pas marche arrière.

\- Génial, je vais arriver à mon mariage en jouant au balais.

\- Harold, je pense que tu paniques un peu trop.

\- Moi, paniquer? Mais pas du tout! Je suis très à l'aise! Je ne panique pas du tout! Ah ah ah!

\- Oui, tu es paniqué. Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. Tu dois aller au Grand Hall pour vérifier que tout est prêt. Rasemine t'y attend.

\- Génial, c'est partit.

Harold sort de chez lui en traînant les pieds. Un petit grognement de Krokmou lui fait lever la tête et observer les alentours. En un peu moins d'un an, le village a grandement changé. Les dragons se promènent librement et la plupart sont accompagnés de vikings. Les maisons, n'ayant plus besoin d'être reconstruites plusieurs fois par mois, présentent maintenant des décorations et certaines sont construites avec des matériaux plus durables. De grandes mangeoires sont installées à plusieurs endroits dans le village, permettant aux dragons de manger quand ils le souhaitent. Ils participent également à l'approvisionnement. Chaque jour, des groupes de dragons quittent Berk et ne reviennent que le soir, portant du poisson dans des paniers créés exprès pour qu'ils puissent les porter sans l'aider d'un viking. Tous types de dragons vivent au village. Les espèces les plus communes, mais aussi quelques-unes moins habituelles. Cependant, Krokmou reste le seul furie nocturne connu. En pensant à son ami, Harold baisse les yeux vers son dragon. Ce dernier porte la selle, agrémentée de quelques décorations pour la journée. Ses écailles ont été lavées et brillent au soleil. La prothèse, rouge avec le blason de Berk en temps habituel, est aujourd'hui noire, se confondant avec les écailles. Le dragon semble très excité et son attitude permet enfin à Harold de se détendre. Il redresse les épaules et marche vers le Grand Hall d'un pas assuré, Krokmou le suivant en bondissant joyeusement. En haut des marches, juste devant les portes, Rasemine attend avec son épouse, Sélina. La jeune femme se tient un peu voûtée, sans doute à cause du poids de son ventre rond.

\- Tu sais, dit Harold en s'arrêtant devant Rasemine, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu t'es débrouillé pour attendre des triplés. Tu es sûr que l'Ancienne des Cueilleurs ne s'est pas trompée?

\- Certain, elle a consulté les dieux à plusieurs reprises. Et puis, ça explique pourquoi Sélina est si ronde alors qu'elle n'en est qu'à son sixième mois.

\- Oui, et ça, c'est de ta faute! lance rageusement Sélina. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est lourd et fatiguant! Plus jamais, tu m'entends, plus jamais!!!

\- Ne fais pas attention, dit Rasemine, elle a des sautes d'humeur depuis quelques temps. Bon, tu viens? Le Grand Hall n'attend plus que ton approbation.

Harold hoche le tête et passe les portes. Les tables ont toutes été soigneusement disposées sur les côtés, laissant l'accès à la table centrale libre. Des décorations diverses sont accrochées sur les murs et les colonnes. Les sièges réservés aux mariés sont un peu surélevés, afin qu'ils puissent voir tous leurs invités, et vice-versa.

\- C'est parfait, dit Harold. Et le repas?

\- Tout est prêt. Il ne reste qu'à servir. Vous avez de la chance que les récoltes de cette année aient été plus abondantes que d'habitude. Le festin sera immense.

\- Oui, mais nous avons quand même veillés à ne pas vider les réserves. Tu as vérifié si...

\- Harold, du calme. Tout est prêt. Va chercher Astrid, c'est tout ce qui te reste à faire.

\- La partie la plus dure...

\- Mais non! La partie la plus dure sera de garder ton cerveau en état de marche quand tu verras ta fiancée. Le reste n'est qu'une formalité. Allez, va.

Rasemine pousse doucement Harold dans le dos et l'accompagne. En tant que son témoin, il est de son devoir de suivre le marié lorsqu'il va chercher sa promise. Harold descend les marches du Grand Hall et s'engage dans le village, vers la maison d'Astrid. Les villageois le regardent passer en lançant des acclamations et marchent derrière lui. Harold arrive enfin à destination et, après avoir prit une grande inspiration, frappe deux fois à la porte de la maison Hofferson. Le père d'Astrid ouvre la porte.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui t'amènes en ma demeure?

\- Chef du clan Hofferson, dit Harold en suivant la tradition, je me présente devant vous en tant que fiancé de votre fille, Astrid Hofferson. Selon les arrangements établis entre nos familles et l'amour que nous nous portons, nous souhaitons être mariés. Je vous demande donc de me confier votre fille afin que je puisse la mener devant le chef de tribu pour que nous soyons unis. M'accordez-vous votre confiance et nous donnez-vous votre bénédiction?

\- Harold Horrendous Haddock le Troisième, tu t'es tenu à la tradition et ton respect est véritable. Je te confie ma fille. À présent, c'est ton nom et ton honneur qu'elle portera.

Le père d'Astrid se retire de la porte et prend la main de sa fille qu'il fait sortir, son épouse se tenant juste derrière lui. Harold a du mal à détacher ses yeux de sa promise. Astrid, toujours très indépendante, préférant ce qui est pratique plutôt que ce qui est beau, est métamorphosée. Vêtue d'une robe bleue ciel, la couleur de son clan, elle tient à la main droite une dague et à la gauche un bouclier. Des chaussures fines et blanches, ne ressemblant en rien des bottes, sont passées à ses pieds. Des bijoux, pendentifs et bracelets, la parent. Mais ce qui retient surtout l'attention d'Harold, c'est son visage. Alors qu'elle n'en porte jamais, Astrid arbore quelques couleurs. Ses joues sont roses, ses lèvres brillantes. De la poudre bleue recouvre ses paupières. Une tiare d'argent encercle sa tête et descend à l'arrière dans un entrelacs délicat de rubans, coquillages et perles. La chevelure blonde, toujours maintenue en tresse, est à présent lâche et tombe légèrement sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Astrid est rayonnante. Son sourire est si large qu'il en est presque aveuglant et Harold ne pense plus à rien. Un léger toussotement de Rasemine le ramène, difficilement, à la réalité, juste à temps pour entendre la dernière partie du discours traditionnel.

\- Moi, Asher Hofferson, confie ma fille, Astrid Hofferson, à celui qui la demande selon les règles. Ma bénédiction vous accompagne. La cérémonie peut dorénavant avoir lieu. Reçoit ce bouclier, comme preuve du fait que ma fille est désormais à ta charge.

Harold s'avance et prend le bouclier qu'Astrid lui tend. Le jeune viking donne un léger coup sur le bouclier puis le donne à Rasemine qui, en tant que témoin, en a la garde jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie. Se retournant vers Astrid, Harold tend sa main droite et Astrid y glisse la main gauche. Kognedur, la témoin d'Astrid, se place à côté de Rasemine, derrière le couple. Main dans la main, ils se dirigent vers l'autel dressé devant l'arène. Stoïck et Gueulfor sont présents, ainsi que Gothi. Stoïck arbore un air fier et attend presque impatiemment que son fils et Astrid arrivent. Quand le jeune couple s'arrête devant l'autel, Gueulfor s'avance avec une coupe vide qu'il tient juste en-dessous des mains jointes. Les villageois font silence tandis que les témoins se placent à côté de Stoïck.

\- Chers amis, villageois de Berk ou nos alliés les Cueilleurs, bienvenue en ce jour splendide. Aujourd'hui, mon fils et héritier, Harold Horrendous Haddock le Troisième va s'unir à Astrid Hofferson. C'est une alliance d'amour qui se déroule sous nos yeux, et donc la plus sacrée de toutes. Les dieux sont de notre côté car ils nous ont envoyés une journée ensoleillée et chaude. En tant que Chef de Berk, c'est mon devoir d'unir ces deux jeunes. Mais c'est aussi une fierté et un honneur. Selon la tradition, l'Ancienne Gothi supervise la cérémonie et demande la bénédiction des dieux. Les promis sont-ils certains de vouloir prononcer leurs vœux?

\- Nous le sommes, répondent Harold et Astrid ensemble.

\- Alors, inutile de perdre plus de temps. Harold, mon fils, jures-tu de toujours aimer et être fidèle à ton épouse? Jures-tu de lui fournir tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin? Jures-tu de lui accorder ta protection et de toujours croire en sa parole à moins que le contraire soit prouvé? Jures-tu d'aimer, d'élever et de protéger les enfants qu'elle te donnera?

\- Tout ceci, je le jure.

\- Astrid, jures-tu de toujours aimer et être fidèle à ton époux? Jures-tu d'entretenir sa maison? Jures-tu de combattre à ses côtés et de toujours croire en sa parole à moins que le contraire soit prouvé? Jures-tu d'aimer, d'élever et de protéger les enfants que tu lui donneras?

\- Tout ceci, je le jure.

\- Harold, tu t'engages auprès d'Astrid pour la vie. Que ce soit dans les bons moments, comme dans les mauvais. Jures-tu de ne jamais revenir sur ta parole et de soutenir ton épouse dans toutes les épreuves de la vie?

\- Je le jure.

\- Astrid, tu t'engages auprès d'Harold pour la vie. Que ce soit dans les bons moments, comme dans les mauvais. Jures-tu de ne jamais revenir sur ta parole et de soutenir ton époux dans toutes les épreuves de la vie?

\- Je le jure.

\- Maintenant, selon la tradition, vos sangs doivent être mélangés afin que votre union soit valable. Astrid, à toi de commencer. Prononce tes vœux et coupe.

\- Moi, Astrid Hofferson, quitte en ce jour le clan de mon père pour entrer dans celui de mon époux. Harold, je t'aime et cet amour sera éternel. Je serais à tes côtés à tout jamais. Nous ne nous sommes pas toujours entendus, mais mes sentiments pour toi sont réels. Par cette dague, je verse mon sang et reconnaît comme véritable ce qui vient d'être dit. Je serais ton épouse.

Astrid empoigne la dague dans sa main droite et s'entaille la main gauche, laissant son sang tomber dans la coupe tenue par Gueulfor. Elle tend ensuite la dague à Harold qui la prend de la main gauche.

\- Moi, Harold Horrendous Haddock le Troisième, accueille en ce jour mon épouse dans mon clan. Astrid, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et cela ne changera jamais. J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde pour toi, bien que je préfère rester à tes côtés. Tu es celle qui fut mon premier amour et mes sentiments pour toi sont toujours restés les mêmes. Par cette dague, je verse mon sang et reconnaît comme véritable ce qui vient d'être dit. Je serais ton époux.

Harold empoigne la dague et s'entaille la main droite, laissant, comme Astrid, son sang couler dans la coupe. Gueulfor prend la dague et la jette dans le feu puis tend la coupe à Gothi.

\- Les sangs ont été versés, l'Ancienne va à présent les mélanger. La dague ayant infligé du mal aux époux doit être détruite. Le feu sera alimenté jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien de l'arme. Ancienne?

Gothi avance vers le jeune couple tout en remuant la coupe. Elle regarde Stoïck et lui adresse un bref signe de tête.

\- L’Ancienne approuve l'union. Les époux doivent à présent lier leurs mains.

Gothi sort deux bandes d'une bourse attachée à sa ceinture et panse les entailles sur les mains d'Harold et Astrid. Stoïck leur fait ensuite signe de placer leurs mains sur l'autel. Gueulfor saisit trois bandeaux de tissus et les donne au chef.

\- Ce premier lien représente l'amour que ces jeunes gens se portent l'un à l'autre.

Un bandeau blanc est attaché autour des mains.

\- Ce deuxième lien représente les vœux qu'ils viennent de prononcer.

Un bandeau argenté est attaché par-dessus le premier.

\- Ce troisième lien représente l'union officielle d'Harold et Astrid.

Le dernier bandeau, doré, est lui aussi attaché, au-dessus des deux autres.

\- Ces liens sont sacrés et ne doivent être défaits avant que le soleil soit couché. Si jamais ils se défont de par eux-mêmes, cela signifiera que les dieux ont changés d'avis et n'approuve plus leur union. Les mariés auront donc le choix de maintenir leur union ou bien d’organiser une seconde cérémonie, un an plus tard, afin de retrouver la faveur des dieux. En ce qui nous concerne, Harold et Astrid sont à présent mari et femme!

Des acclamations et des rugissements montent de la foule de vikings et de dragons. Krokmou lance une boule de feu dans les airs, rapidement suivie par d'autres flammes lancées par les autres dragons. Les vikings crient pour montrer leur joie. Harold, souriant, se tourne vers Astrid et l'embrasse. Astrid fait de même et il faut un raclement de gorge de Stoïck pour les séparer. Rougissants mais heureux, les jeunes mariés se dirigent vers le Grand Hall, marchant lentement pour ne pas rompre les liens autour de leurs mains. Une fois arrivés, ils sont installés aux places désignées et déclarent le début du festin. Les présents leur sont apportés tout au long du repas, si bien qu'ils mangent à peine, mais ils n'y prêtent que peu d'attention. Comme il est de coutume lors de telles festivités, des histoires embarrassantes sur les jeunes mariés sont racontées et ça devient vite une compétition pour savoir qui les fera rougir le plus fort. Heureusement pour les invités, les mariés n'ont pas le droit de manier les armes durant le festin, ce qui a évité au fil des générations de nombreux bains de sang. Les festivités durent tout le reste de la journée. Harold et Astrid sourient et rient à tout instant. Ils dansent durant des heures, oubliant tous les autres, ne prêtant attention à rien. Les baisers sont échangés très souvent, provoquant des sifflements de toutes parts. Lorsque le soleil se couche, les liens sont défaits sous les vivats de toutes les personnes présentes. Harold prend Astrid dans ses bras et la fait tourner rapidement, la faisant rire aux éclats. Il la repose et l'embrasse tandis qu'elle cherche à retrouver son équilibre. Quand il se retire, Astrid l'empoigne par le col et l'embrasse à son tour. Les villageois et invités ne se privent pas pour les taquiner. Le festin du soir débute dans la bonne humeur caractéristique de cette journée. Quand vient enfin le moment pour les mariés de se retirer, les villageois se lèvent pour les saluer et les accompagner au bas des marches du Grand Hall. Krokmou et Tempête sont au centre du village, à la grande surprise d'Astrid. Elle oublie ce fait bien vite, pensant que les dragons veulent seulement les accompagner chez eux, dans la nouvelle maison d'Astrid. Mais Harold la surprend en passant un bras sous ses genoux et un autre dans son dos. N'ayant pas anticipé l'action, Astrid s'agrippe au cou de son époux. Harold adresse un sourire en coin aux villageois avant de bondir vers Krokmou et de se mettre en selle, Astrid toujours dans ses bras.

\- Merci pour cette journée incroyable, dit Harold en se débarrassant de sa botte spéciale et en cliquant sa prothèse. À bientôt!

Sans laisser le temps à quiconque de réagir, Krokmou et Tempête s'envolent. Des cris étouffées parviennent du village mais Harold et Astrid ne les entendent bientôt plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Où on va comme ça?

\- Je me suis dit qu'avec tous les préparatifs que nous avons dû faire ces dernières semaines, plus ce qui s'est passé en moins d'un an, nous méritons de petites vacances. Donc, je t'emmène sur une île pas trop éloignée où nous pourrons nous détendre et vivre nos premiers jours en tant que mari et femme en toute discrétion.

\- Mais que va dire le village, ce n'est p...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai relu toutes les traditions. Rien n'interdit aux mariés de partir dès que la cérémonie est terminée. J'ai avertit tes parents, mon père et Gothi. D'ailleurs, notre chère Ancienne est celle qui était la plus enthousiasmée par cette idée.

\- Mais comment on va vivre? Nous n'avons rien, aucune arme, pas de vivres, pas de vêtements, ni d...

\- Astrid, tu me prends pour qui? J'ai fait plusieurs trajets durant la nuit ces dernières semaines pour nous construire une maison toute simple mais confortable. Il y a tout ce dont nous aurons besoin. Il y a même un abri pour Krokmou et Tempête. Quant à nos vêtements, avec la complicité de tes parents et de mon père, ils sont emballés et sécurisés sur la selle de Tempête.

\- Oh, je vois que tu as tout prévu.

\- Absolument!

\- Et pourquoi Krokmou et Tempête sont-ils dans un abri à part? Tu dors toujours avec Krokmou dans ta chambre.

\- Autant j'aime avoir Krokmou près de moi, autant je me trouverais un peu gêné de l'avoir dans les parages quand nous arriverons. N'oublie pas que les dragons sont aussi intelligents que nous. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles te montrer dans toute ta gloire et passablement excitée devant des êtres qui comprennent tout ce qui se passe.

\- Oh, dit Astrid. Oui, tu as raison.

\- Je sais.

\- Dis-donc, ne commence pas à te prendre pour un je-sais-tout, grogne Astrid en donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule gauche d'Harold.

\- Aïe! J'y crois pas, nous sommes mariés depuis tout juste quelques heures et tu me martyrises déjà! Et je te conseille de ne pas le refaire, c'est le bras avec lequel je te tiens. Tu as envie de tomber à l'eau?

\- Pas vraiment. Tu gagnes. J'attendrais cette nuit pour te martyriser totalement. Et en parlant d'eau, tu ne m'avais pas promis de m'amener à la source chaude durant notre nuit de noce?

\- Si, mais cet idiot de Rustik l'a trouvé et les jumeaux se la sont appropriés. J'en ferais une autre à notre retour.

\- Alors pas de source chaude? Zut.

\- J'ai en ai recréée une sur l'île où nous nous rendons. Il y a des courants d'eau naturellement chaude qui parcourent l'île. J'ai trouvé une cascade pas très loin de la maison avec un bassin dont l'eau est à la température idéale, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit.

\- Parfait. Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir, il aurait été dommage de laisser une autre fille te mettre le grappin dessus.

\- Quoi, c'est juste pour ça que tu m'as épousé? Je suis offensé.

\- Mais non, idiot, je t'ai épousé parce que je t'aime.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui. Et je vais te le prouver, dès que nous serons sur le sol ferme.

\- Alors c'est pour dans bientôt, l'île est en vue. N'oublie pas ta promesse.

\- Aucun souci, je suis certaine d'être plus impatiente que toi.

\- Hum, Astrid Haddock, vous êtes une vraie merveille. Je t'aime.

Les jeunes mariés s'embrassent une fois de plus tandis que les dragons amorcent la descente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier d'avoir lu cette fic et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. 
> 
> Comme je l'ai indiqué en note au premier chapitre, cette fic a été postée au départ sur FanFiction.net. La personne ayant posté le centième commentaire a eu le droit de me soumettre une requête pour un chapitre spécial. Ce chapitre spécial est le quarantième, donc le suivant. Il n'a aucun rapport avec la fic, alors ne vous étonnez pas si c'est très différent.
> 
> Pour finir, même si je sais que ça ne se fait pas de réclamer, j'aimerais que quelqu'un me dise ce qu'il/elle a pensé de cette fic, j'aime savoir quels sont les points forts et les points faibles. 
> 
> Encore merci d'avoir lu!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici donc le dernier chapitre, même s'il n'a aucun lien avec le reste, puisqu'il s'agit d'un chapitre spécial. J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même.

**Chapitre spécial**

 

 

La matinée est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal à la Rive des Dragons. Les jumeaux sont occupés avec leur fosse, ne martyrisant personne d'autre que quelques animaux, Varek est dans sa phase _détente matinale_ , Rustik soulève des rochers sans véritable raison, même si Crochefer apprécie d'en ajouter toujours plus, jusqu'à ce que son dresseur tombe au sol et Astrid est... quelque part, sans doute. Harold, voyant qu'ils sont tous bien occupés, monte en selle. Krokmou s'élance dans les airs, heureux de se dégourdir les ailes. Les deux amis répètent leurs figures habituelles et finissent leur vol du matin avec une poussée de vitesse. Ils font le tour de l'île si vite que tout se mélange sous leurs yeux. Ils sont presque de retour à la Rive quand Harold aperçoit Tempête sur une plage. Tapotant le côté de la tête de Krokmou, il indique au dragon qu'il souhaite descendre. Son ami, voyant le dragon vipère, accepte avec joie et plonge doucement pour rejoindre le sol. Quand ils se posent, Harold détache sa prothèse et laisse Krokmou aller jouer avec Tempête, les deux dragons sautant joyeusement dans l'eau en se lançant un vieux tronc d'arbre. Harold les regarde faire quelques instants puis inspecte la plage à la recherche d'Astrid. Il la localise assez loin, près de gros rochers qui forment une crique abritée. Elle est assise, le dos tourné, et tient une ligne à la main. Harold se dirige vers son amie qui ne tarde pas à l'apercevoir à son tour. Un grand sourire éclaire le visage de la jeune viking tandis qu'Harold s'assoit près d'elle.

\- Alors, ça mord?

\- Non, à croire que les poissons ont décidés de faire la grasse matinée.

\- Ou tout simplement, ils ne s'aventurent jamais par ici.

\- Quoi? demande Astrid.

\- Tu vois cette algue qui s'accroche aux rochers, là?

\- Oui.

\- Elle est mortelle pour les poissons. Tu n'en trouveras jamais dans des endroits où se trouve cette algue.

\- C'est pas vrai! J'ai perdu toute ma matinée! Et comment tu sais ça, toi?

\- Je sais un peu tout sur presque tout.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si. Tu as posé une question, j'ai répondu. Donc c'est une réponse. Tu n'en as juste pas saisi tout le sens.

\- Oh, alors je t'en prie, éclaire-moi.

\- Je suis un touche à tout. Je m'intéresse à divers sujets et je fais en sorte d'en connaître les bases. Ou plus si le sujet me passionne.

\- En gros, si j'ai une question sur quoi que ce soit, c'est toi que je dois venir voir.

\- Euh, non, quand même pas. Tu auras plus de chance avec Varek, il sait beaucoup de choses, lui aussi.

\- Oh, je t'en prie! Varek sait beaucoup de choses sur les dragons, mais à côté de ça, il est presque aussi ignare que Rustik. Et puis je ne suis pas assez patiente pour l'écouter parler pendant des heures.

\- Tu n'es pas très sympa, Varek sait vraiment beaucoup de choses, et pas que sur les dragons. Et si tu ne veux pas l’écouter, alors ce n'est pas la peine de me demander. Je ne parle peut-être pas pendant des heures mais je suis facilement distrait et je passe d'un sujet à l'autre.

\- Hum, je préfère quand même t'écouter, tu es bien plus intéressant.

\- Oh, euh, merci.  
 

Un petit moment de silence s'installe entre les deux jeunes avant qu'Harold ne prenne une grande inspiration.  
 

\- Astrid, je peux te demander quelques chose?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu... Est-ce que tu es... Non, attends, tu as...

\- Harold, calme-toi.

\- Pardon. Je recommence : je... Tu peux me dire ce que tu penses de nous?

\- De nous?

\- Toi, et moi. Tu nous vois comment?

\- Amis, je pense.

\- Amis. Bien, c'est très bien. C'est parfait. Amis, c'est excellent.

\- Pourquoi cette question? Tu ne penses pas que nous sommes amis? Tu crois toujours que je suis jalouse ou furieuse contre toi?

\- Non! Non, non, pas du tout!

\- Alors pourquoi?

\- Je... Toi et les autres, j'apprécie de vous avoir en tant qu'amis. Nous avons passés presque toute notre vie à nous éviter ou nous disputer, même si c'est toujours moi qui prenait les coups. Mais maintenant, nous sommes tous amis, et ça dure depuis déjà deux ans. J'ai... J'aime beaucoup cette situation.

\- Tu m'as demandé ça pour savoir si je pensais la même chose? questionne Astrid.

\- Oui, et non.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu vas rire, mais moi non plus je ne comprends pas vraiment.

\- Alors essaie d'expliquer.

\- Tu sais que je t'ai toujours aimé? Bien avant la Mort Rouge et tout le reste?

\- Oui, mais je...

\- Quand toi et les autres êtes devenus mes amis, ça a été magique. Pendant un bon moment, je ne voulais rien de plus. Je pouvais passer du temps avec vous et apprécier ça. Mais tu as toujours été différente. Autant j'aime être avec les autres, autant je me trouve à vouloir passer du temps juste avec toi. Je tiens énormément à toi en tant qu'amie, et je sais que tu me vois de la même façon. Mais j'aimerais avoir plus que de la simple amitié.  
 

Les paroles précipitées d'Harold, plus sa tête baissée, rendent le discours un peu dur à comprendre mais Astrid semble en saisir le sens général. Quand elle ne dit rien, Harold relève la tête, incertain.  
 

\- Je ne veux pas t'embarrasser ou t'énerver, dit Harold. Je veux juste que mes sentiments à ton égard soient clairs. Si tu ne veux rien de plus, je comprends et je ne t'en parlerais plus, mais...

\- En gros, tu me demandes si je veux bien être ta petite-amie? coupe Astrid.

\- Oui.

\- Tu dois me donner des raisons. Rustik me demande la même chose depuis des années. Dis-moi pourquoi je te choisirais toi et pas lui.

\- Parce que lui ne t'aime pas.

\- Quoi?

\- Il... Il te voit comme un simple trophée. Tu es la fille la plus belle et la plus intelligente de notre génération, tu es une combattante douée et forte, tu n'as peur de rien, tu viens d'un clan de renommé. Pour Rustik, qui pense être le meilleur, tu dois absolument être avec lui, pour montrer que non seulement il surpasse tout, mais il détient aussi tout ce qui a de la valeur.

\- Et toi?

\- Moi, je... Je te vois comme une fille forte avec un caractère bien à elle. Tu es têtue, impatiente, facilement colérique. Tu as des défauts, ça c'est sûr. Mais à côté de ça, tu es aussi une guerrière courageuse. Tu es loyale, tu ne recules pas devant le danger, tu sais comment former un plan et mener un combat. Tu es aussi une fille douce, qui peut passer des heures à polir les écailles de son dragon juste pour être sûre qu'aucune ne soit trop sèche. Tu essaies toujours d'aider quand quelqu'un en a besoin et tu peux te montrer très gentille. Tu donnes aussi de très bons discours d'encouragement et tu peux te montrer très sérieuse. Tu es une bonne amie pour tous. Et je dois avouer que comme Rustik, j'apprécie aussi ton apparence. Tu es belle, magnifique même. Tes yeux sont comme l'océan quand le soleil s'y reflète. Tes cheveux brillent comme de l'or. Tu as un physique aussi mince et élancé que le mien mais tu possèdes une grande force, résultat de ta persévérance dans l'entraînement. Pour finir, tu es une excellente dresseuse de dragons.

\- Je vois. Ça fait pas mal de choses, pas forcément flatteuses.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les hypocrites. Tu veux toujours la vérité, même si elle est dure à entendre.

\- Mais tu es le seul à être vraiment honnête avec moi. Tu te rappelles quand j'ai fait du yaknog? Même toi tu m'as dis que c'était bon, avant de me prendre à part quelques jours plus tard pour me dire que c'était infect.

\- Oui, je m'en rappelle. Mes côtes aussi s'en souviennent très bien.

\- Hum, oui, je n'aurais pas dû te frapper pour m'avoir dit la vérité.

\- Bah, j'ai l'habitude.

\- Et malgré cette tendance à frapper, tu veux toujours de moi?

\- Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas de toi? réplique Harold. En fait, je m'inquiète plus du fait que tu ne me veuilles pas. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'apporter.

\- Et voilà, j'en étais sûre.

\- De quoi?

\- De toi! Tu ne réalises même pas ta propre valeur! Tu as changé toute notre tribu, voire même le reste du monde, tu apportes tellement de changements que nous en avons parfois la tête qui tourne. Mais tu reste naïf à ce que tu fais. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que nous avons de t'avoir avec nous. Et c'est un véritable honneur d'être ton amie. Et c'est vrai que mes sentiments pour toi sont un peu plus forts que ceux d'une simple amie.

\- Alors, ça veut dire que tu veux bien être ma petite-amie?

\- Oui.

\- Et éventuellement fiancée, puis épouse?

\- Oui, bien que nous ayons encore du temps avant d'en arriver là.

\- Effectivement, mais je veux mettre les choses au clair. Mais puisque tu es maintenant ma petite-amie, je peux enfin faire ça.  
 

Harold saisit Astrid par les épaules et l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser avec une passion nourrie de plusieurs années. Astrid, un instant surprise, se laisse faire volontiers et ne cherche pas à briser le baiser. Finalement, Harold y met fin mais garde Astrid dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui.  
 

\- Tu sais que nous nous sommes déjà embrassés à plusieurs reprises? demande Astrid.

\- Oui, mais c'était toujours toi qui initiait. Cette fois, c'est moi qui suis passé à l'action. Oh, et j'ai oublié que te dire un truc.

\- Quoi?

\- Je t'aime.

\- Idiot, moi aussi je t'aime.

\- Je sais. Mais maintenant, c'est officiel, et je pourrais te le dire quand je veux. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.


End file.
